The Gift A SiriWan Story
by Obiwan456
Summary: What happens when 13 year old Siri Tachi goes to Ilum and has disturbing visions about her and Obi-Wan Kenobi's future? What does it all mean? AU in parts.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Gift - A Siriwan Story AU

Author: Obimom

Timeframe: Begins in Before the Sage, continues in Saga to Tatooine

Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri T, Adi Gallia, some Qui-Gon and Yoda

Genre: Drama & Romance

Summary: At the age of thirteen, Siri had visions of herself and Obi-Wan's future in the caves of Ilum.

This is mostly a Siri and Obi-Wan centered story - events, missions etc are touched on, familiar events mentioned but not gone into much detail. I just wondered what would Siri do if she knew some things about her future and Obi-Wan's future, and how this knowledge might affect the future.

This may not update as regularly as my previous stories since I am now working full time, but it is completely written, so it will be finished.

Dedicated to the many Siriwan fans...you know who you are...

And as always, Thank you Val for the beta and suggestions!

THE GIFT

Chapter 1: Ilum

Ilum was cold. Not just cold, it was freezing. It was an ice world set in a remote part of the galaxy, tucked away and unseen by most, but a refuge for the Jedi and their Padawans. Atop the tallest icy cliff and protected by the Gorgodons was a crystal cavern, the destination of masters who brought their young Padawans on a journey to find their crystals and build their lightsabers. In many cases, a young Padawan found more than light saber crystals, they found warnings and truths about themselves, and sometimes visions of their future.

Jedi Master Adi Gallia brought her 13 year old Padawan, Siri Tachi, to Ilum to take her first journey into the caves, to seek her crystals and to see what the force embued cave might show her. It had been two days since they had arrived and they had taken the option to land their small transport on the ledge in front of the cave rather than climb the sheer icy cliff. The Gorgodons scrambled, flew about and made a fuss. Adi wielded her lightsaber only to keep them away from herself and Siri, and along with her force persuasion, soon settled them down. Adi and Siri then made their way into the mouth of the cave. There the master had squeezed the young padawan's shoulder in encouragement and sent her on her way.

Adi now sat in silent meditation just inside the entrance to the cave, the sharp blue sky behind her a constrast to the bright, sparkling ice that lined the ledge and surrounded the mouth of the cave. Gorgodons slept peacefully around the ledge and inside the cave entrance, having been assured two days ago that these two small strangers meant them no harm.

Adi sighed as she meditated. She chose not to meddle in what Siri was going through; Siri would tell her what she would when she returned. This was an exercise in patience, it would do the young Padawan no good to make her feel hurried. She had to find her own way, in her own time. Meditation kept Adi reminded of this lesson. Patience. Peacefulness. Serenity. The cool air blew in and nipped at her from time to time, and she could sense the snores and breathing of the creatures behind her, but nothing would disturb her. Siri needed her Master to be calm and at peace.

Deep in the recesses of the cave was Siri. Her small frame was barely visible in the darkness, but whenever she found a room filled with crystals, which seemed to glow and sparkle with their own light, her shoulder length blonde hair would shimmer. The visions of long dead Jedi and their dire warnings, which she had found on the first day of her journey had frightened her, and then annoyed her. She had stomped away impatiently.

"I don't have time for this! I need to find my crystals!" she had said to herself.

But then she remembered her Master's admonition; to listen to the warnings and discern if they were true for her or not, and don't be overly alarmed by them and to move on peacefully. She had settled down then and taken her time, forcing herself to remain calm and patient.

Late in the second day she had stumbled into another room filled with crystals. Her blonde hair shone like a halo in the crystal's light, her blue eyes reflected the sparkle of the stones. She had already been through so many of these caves and had not found her crystals, she had prepared to move on when she stopped. She had a feeling that she should stay. She carefully made her way to the center of the room, a clear space in the middle surrounded by hundreds of crystals of different colors. She looked around, turning her slim figure 180 degrees, gazing at the brilliance in the room. She listened again to the force and knew this was where she needed to stay. She finally sat down in the middle of the room and prepared to meditate.

As she closed her eyes, she felt the pull of the force lulling her into a dreamlike state. Her breathing slowed as she felt the air shimmer around her. She felt herself floating, perhaps in space, maybe in time, she wasn't sure, but soon she felt she was in a different place. Her eyes felt heavy, but she slowly opened them and was amazed to find herself in the middle of a battlefield, lying on the ground with burning buildings nearby. She was in dreadful pain and knew she was dying. Someone held her; embraced her. A soft quivering voice, velvet and cultured in spite of the distress in it, spoke gently over her.

"Siri, please don't die. Don't leave me. I can't bear it."

She heard herself say "Of course you can, Obi-Wan. You will go on. You have to. You have much to do yet.

Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan Kenobi was the one holding her so tenderly, weeping over her? She looked up into the face of an adult man, his ginger hair and beard surrounded a face soaked in dirt and blood, but she would know those eyes anywhere. His blue/gray eyes held something she thought she would never see. They held love, and heartbreak. She wanted to reach out to him, to assure him that this was only a vision, but she found she couldn't. Instead she pressed something into his hand and murmured "I will always be with you. I love you."

She shook herself and was back in the cave. She shivered and found that she had wrapped her arms around her legs and tears had been falling down her face. Obi-Wan? They love each other in the future? All he is to her right now is a friend and usually a nuisance, although she would never admit to him that she found him very cute and his changeable eyes mesmerising. Does she admit this to him sometime later on? She hoped not. The code forbade this kind of attachment. And she was...she was dying.

"This is how I die? On a battlefield with Obi-Wan Kenobi holding me? Surely this vision must be wrong," she mumbled to herself.

She settled herself, feeling that there was more.

Soon she felt herself drifting again; felt the same shimmer as before, and then suddenly a wall of heat slammed into her, and she gasped. She opened her eyes to find the temple burning. She gasped, horrified at what she saw.

Younglings fallen over the temple floors, strange looking armored soldiers that blasted at anyone who tried to stop them, and in the center was a lone figure swinging a lightsaber. She couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like he swung it at an initiate. No,it couldn't be! She closed her eyes tightly in horror at the vision, and then felt the intense pull again.

She was thrust again into the shimmering vortex, and she could feel the heat becoming more and more intense. When she began gasping and feeling as though she would choke in the intensity of the heat, she suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes again.

The burning temple had become a raging lava field with two men battling desperately, their lightsabers clashing violently against the sizzling red flow of molten ash. She recognized one of them as Obi-Wan, but did not recognise the other. Her heart began to pound as she observed Obi-Wan fighting desperately, passionately. He seemed determined but heartbroken. She didn't understand that, but before she could ponder it the two combatants faded from view, and then to her horror a dark, helmeted visage rose from the lava, harsh mechanical breathing echoed through the lava bed, and in his dark gloved hand was a red lightsaber.

She blinked, and suddenly she felt a tug as the vision changed and she was now on a blazing desert, the heat still intense but not as dangerous as on the lava planet. There she saw an older, grieving Obi-Wan standing in front of an old hovel, his cloak masking most of his face as he shielded himself against the harsh suns and wind. She observed him gazing at the setting of the dual suns. When she looked more closely at him she was struck by the loneliness and grief in his eyes.

She blinked and opened her eyes. She was back in the cave, shivering in the sudden chill after experiencing so much intense heat in her visions. Tears stained her cheeks.

"What was all that about?" she wondered shakily. "Why did I keep seeing Obi-Wan?"

"Connected, you and Obi-Wan are."

Startled at the strange voice, she looked around but saw no one. "Connected? But attachments are forbidden."

"Yet connected you are," the mysterious voice whispered.

"But I died! And all those horrible images. Is that what Obi-Wan is going to go through?"

"Those are events that will take place after your death. They cannot be stopped. Yet your future is connected to his."

"What does that mean? I'll be dead!" She demanded. She didn't like cryptic messages or visions that made no sense.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi will be in the center of these events. He will lose everything he holds dear, yet he will stand true. His light will not burn out. He will survive, and the future of the Jedi will be in his hands, and in yours if you choose to be part of that future."

"How can I be part of his future if I'm dead!"

"A blessing and a comfort to him you will be if you choose wisely, child. When you are older, understanding will come."

The voice went silent and Siri sat, stunned.

She didn't know what to make of any of this. Somehow, in their future, she dies and Obi-Wan suffers great loss, but somehow they are connected, even after all of that. She shook her head and rubbed her hands against her temples, trying to comprehend.

Suddenly she felt very drowsy. She laid down in the center of the cave and soon was in a deep, dreamless, force induced sleep, wrapped in a peaceful aura. After several hours she awoke, the visions and the voice seemed far away. As her eyes opened, she became aware of two violet colored stones glowing more than all the others. They seemed to be calling to her. She rose up and went forward, bent down and plucked them up. She gazed at them as they sparkled and shimmered in her hand. She felt the rightness of them.

These were her crystals.

TBC


	2. Ch 2 Keep Your Mind On The Here & Now

Many thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. This will be about a 20 or so chapter story. As I said before it is completely written, but I always review each chapter and make changes before posting.

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I will try to respond to each review by PM response. I really appreciate your feedback! :)

** Ch. 2 Keep Your Mind On The Here And Now**

Master Adi Gallia finally stood and stretched. Her body felt taut and restless after two days waiting and meditating. She wandered out to the mouth of the cave, wrapped her robe more tightly against the cold chill of the night and gazed up at the starlit sky. She breathed deeply the frosty air and glanced over at the Gorgodons. She had come to appreciate the presence of the sleeping creatures; their bodies provided a measure of warmth that kept her from freezing.

She reached into her robe and pulled out a protein bar. She tried not to think about how long Siri had been in the cave. Some padawans had been known to take many more than two days to accomplish their journey. Adi was prepared to wait it out and had plenty of nutrition bars to keep her going.

As much as she tried not to think about it, she couldn't help but look forward to a hot bath, a hot meal and a nice warm bed. Yes, anything warm sounded really good right now.

"Keep your mind in the present," she admonished herself ruefully. She thought about her friend, Qui-Gon Jinn and about how he was forever going on about staying in the "here and now".

Well he didn't have to sit in a freezing cold cave for two days waiting for his padawan. As she recalled, Obi-Wan had found his crystals and completed his journey within 24 hours. Siri won't like hearing that she took longer than he. "They are so competitive," she thought to herself. "But in spite of all their bickering and striving against each other, they really are very close," Adi mused. "If they weren't Jedi, one would wonder if they weren't destined to marry."

She grinned to herself at that very unlikely thought, then stretched again and prepared to walk back inside and sit down when she heard a rustling sound coming from the mouth of the cave. She turned to find Siri, face white in the pale moonlight, emerging from the cave. With satisfaction, she held her newly completed lightsaber out to her master. Adi noticed her eyes had a happy, but slightly haunted look in them. She wondered what Siri had seen.

* * *

><p>Later in the transport heading back to Coruscant, Adi waited until the ship jumped to hyperspace, then went back to sit with her Padawan, who had been unusually silent during the trip home.<p>

Adi took Siri's hand and gently prodded. "Do you want to talk about it? Can you tell me what you saw?"

Siri glanced at her master, her confused eyes evidence of the turmoil roiling inside her. After what seemed like a long while she answered hesitantly.

"Mainly what I saw was Obi-Wan!"

Startled, Adi wondered at that. "Why did you see Obi-Wan in your visions?"

"I don't know, really. A voice in the cave said that we are connected in the future, but I don't understand how. I - I..." she finally shrugged her shoulders, her eyebrows knitted on a young face marked by a troubled scowl.

"I saw my own death."

Adi gasped. "Oh Siri.".

But Siri shook her head in protest.

"No, it's ok, Master. That's not what's bothering me. It's just that this voice kept telling me I will have a part in Obi-Wan's future, but how can I if I'm dead?"

She studied her master's face as though looking for the answers that eluded her.

Adi didn't say anything for a long while. She didn't know what to say. This was just as much a puzzle to her as it was to Siri.

She was grateful however that Siri didn't seem overly alarmed about seeing her own death. Although it was unusual for a padawan, especially as young as Siri to see a vision of how they die, it was not unheard of, and young Jedi from birth are taught as part of the code that there is no death, there is the force. That they have nothing to fear in death, and part of a Jedi's life is knowing any mission could prove their last. They were taught to be prepared and accept it. Siri was no exception.

Finally Adi took a deep breath, and after blowing it out slowly, said gently, "You do understand that the future is always in motion. How many times have you heard Yoda say that? These things you saw may not necessarily happen." She made herself relax and grinned at Siri, hoping to see Siri's bright smile in return.

But Siri only glanced away and shrugged matter of factly. "I'm not sure about my death part, but the rest the voice said was going to happen, that it cannot be stopped."

Adi couldn't help but be a bit skeptical. She had seen many Knights and Padawans be convinced of something they had seen only to find out it wasn't what it seemed.

"I don't really know about that. What did you see exactly?"

Siri sighed. She looked at her master tiredly. "If you don't mind Master, may I tell you later, with Master Yoda?"

"Certainly! And forgive me, my dear, I should have realized how tired you must be. You rest now, we'll be home soon."

* * *

><p>Sitting on cushions in Master Yoda's chambers, Siri had just finished telling Master Yoda and Adi everything she had seen in her visions. Adi and Yoda had looked at each other at the mention of a future connection with Obi-Wan.<p>

"Sounds suspiciously like an attachment, but that can't be, can it?" Adi asked, shaking her head.

"I know!" Siri said, "That's what I said to the voice; that attachments are forbidden. It only said, "Nontheless, connected you are!""

"Argued with the voice, did you, young one?" Yoda said, and grunted his amusement.

"Change the will of the force, you will? Hmmm?"

"But surely the force can't be telling Siri to have an attachment with Obi-Wan...can it?"

"Know much, we do, about the force. But know everything, we do not. Sense I do that there is a purpose in this, but revealed to me, the force has not."

Yoda leaned toward Siri, his large eyes focused on her. He lightly tapped her with his gimer stick. "Reveal to you, the force will, when time it is."

Siri nodded. "That's what the voice said to me, Master Yoda, that when I am older, understanding will come."

"Yes, understanding," nodded Yoda. "In the meantime, about it worry not, young one. Your mind on the here and now keep, as fond of saying our good friend Qui-Gon Jinn is." Yoda's eyes gleamed in light affection and amusement at his little joke. Adi smiled.

Then Yoda leaned back seriously. "Special to the force, young Obi-Wan is, although he is not more than any other Jedi. But glimpses I have seen: Much he has to do, much suffering will he endure. Much darkness I see in the future, and to the future of the Jedi, connected Obi-wan is. Chosen by the force, he is."

Adi gasped. "You're not saying he's the chosen one, are you?"

"Say that I did not!" Yoda stamped the floor with this gimer stick. "What know I of chosen one? A mystery that is still. But chosen, nontheless Obi-Wan is. Understand it I do not. Sense it I do."

After a moment, Yoda continued softly. "Your vision of the burning temple, troubles me it does, young one. Meditate on it, I will."

He rose from his cushion, motioning to them. Adi understood that they were being dismissed. Adi and Siri bowed to Yoda. They thanked him and said good night then retreated to their quarters.

Yoda sighed. Yes, the future is always in motion, but darkness lay ahead. Much darkness, and somehow Obi-Wan stood in the center of it. A steady light that remains to stand against the darkness. But clouded the future is, hard to see, to discern. He clasped the gimer stick tightly, pulling it in to himself as his head bent in troubled thought. Then he grunted softly, turned toward his bedroom, and retired to meditate.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Normal

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! It's really encouraging to a writer to hear from people and know that they are enjoying the story.

Thanks to Valairy Scot for the beta's!

Chapter 3 Back To Normal

Siri returned to her daily routine of classes, training with her master and the trainers, friends and fun. The weeks flew by and gradually she was less haunted by memories of her visions during the day, and the nighttime dreams soon ceased. They became distant; something she could think about with the remote analysis of her mind rather than the sharp wavering emotions of her heart.

She had been a little relieved to learn that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were away on a mission and not soon expected back. She didn't think she could have faced Obi-Wan with the visions about him still so fresh. Now she looked forward to their return home.

One morning she was getting ready for a day of classes and training when her thoughts turned again to Obi-Wan. It had been so long since she had seen her friend and she realized she was missing him.

"He seems so far away, sort of like those visions I had of him," She chuckled to herself.

She picked up her robe and bag, opened her door and stepped into the common room of their quarters. As she put her things on the chair, Adi spoke from the kitchen.

"Oh, Siri, I just heard. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are returning from their mission today."

The bag nearly toppled to the floor as Siri suddenly began to tremble, feeling the color drain from her face. She steadied her bag and gripped the back of the chair to steady herself.

"Obviously, I'm not as past this as I thought," she thought to herself. She took several deep breaths to calm her thumping heart.

"Siri? Did you hear me?" Adi called from the kitchen. Siri closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She could vaguely hear the clink of dishes as Adi was setting breakfast things on a tray.

Adi came into the common room with the tray in her hands. "Siri, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

She nodded. She had regained her composure, approached the table and sat down. "I'm all right, Master, but I guess I'm a little nervous about seeing him again..you know, after Ilum."

Adi took Siri's hand and patted it. "I understand Siri, and I know it may be difficult for awhile, especially since Yoda has cautioned us not to reveal anything of your visions to either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. And I agree with him. It seems needless to put them through the burden of this information. Yoda said that if Obi-Wan needed to know any of this, the force would tell him.

Siri nodded. "I understand, Master, and I agree. It's just, what I saw...I..."

"Look, what you saw is years in the future, and maybe not at all. Remember, right now he's just a boy, a fellow Padawan, and your friend. That's all you need to be concerned about. Okay?"

Siri thought for a moment, then relaxed. She grinned. "Yes, Master. I think I can handle that."

"Good. Now eat your breakfast so you're not late for class."

The day proved to be difficult. She had been distracted most of the morning, and as the afternoon approached, she found her nervousness returning. She tried to use the force to quell it, but it did little good. She had to admit she was still nervous about seeing Obi-Wan again.

It didn't help that several times that day she had been scolded by the teaching masters about keeping her mind on her work. She was usually so studious, seldom earning reprimands.

One of the teachers, in a fit of exasperation, had finally scolded, "What has gotten into you today, Padawan Tachi? If you weren't a Jedi I would think you had a boy on your mind!"

The other girls giggled and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, Master, it won't happen again."

Siri bent her head to her work, but from the corner of her eye she saw one of the other girls turn to her friend and whisper, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is coming back today."

The other one whispered, "Ah..that explains things." They glanced at her and grinned. She made a face at them and buried her self in her work, ignoring how warm and flushed she felt.

It didn't get any better later in the training room. Hidden in a corner of the fresher getting ready for lightsaber drills, she froze when two Padawan girls entered the room. She recognized one of them as the girl who helped out in the med unit part time.

"Yeah, he was brought in this afternoon pretty injured."

"He's ok, isn't he?"

"Oh, sure, he'll recover. They didn't get him too badly."

"Poor Obi-Wan! He sure seems to find all the trouble, doesn't he?"

Their voices faded as they disappeared into the fresher stalls.

"Oh no!" Siri hurried out to the practice arena and found her Master.

"Is it true? Is Obi-Wan injured?" She pictured poor Obi-Wan lying helpless in the med unit, bandaged and scarred, maybe needing surgery, maybe ... she looked up into her master's face to find amusement glinting in her eyes. She dropped her head and blushed. How silly she must seem right now. She wanted to disappear into the patterned floor at her feet.

"It's all right, Siri, I know you're concerned about him, but he's fine."

"But I heard he was really injured."

"You know how rumors can make things worse than they are. Obi-Wan was cornered and had to defend himself. There were too many and he ended up a little battered. He has a couple bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, but he's fine. Master Qui-Gon said he ran in just in time to see him down the last attacker."

"May we go see him?" she implored.

"Later. He's been treated in the med unit, now he's resting in their quarters. Qui-Gon has invited us over for dinner."

Relieved, excited and still a little nervous, Siri went into her lightsaber lesson with renewed energy. She couldn't wait to see Obi-Wan that evening.

Later, the door opened and Obi-Wan smiled, inviting them in. His wrist and ribs were wrapped, and his eyes shone brightly despite the bruise around his left eye.

"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" Siri asked as she entered behind Adi.

"I'm not helpless," Obi-Wan growled. He led them to the common room. "May I get you anything to drink, Master Adi?"

"Thank you, but you can sit down, Obi-Wan. You may not be helpless, but you are recovering. I'll help myself." She went into the kitchen where Qui-Gon was busy with the meal.

"Well, I heard you won a fight against how many? Twenty?" Siri teased as they sat, Obi-Wan on the sofa and Sir in the chair across from him.

Obi-Wan shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, more like 10 I guess."

"Sounds pretty fair," Siri said. They grinned at each other. She gazed into his large luminous eyes and sighed. The nervousness had vanished. It was good to see him again.

"So, what happened then? Did the mission go badly?"

"No, actually the mission went fine. We were finished and getting ready to come home. I had gone out to say good-bye to some kids I had met while there, and a group of boys came up to us and one of them accused me of "stealing his girl". He shook his head incredulously. "We had only talked one evening, but I guess she made some comments to him to make him jealous. I was just talking to them, and next thing I knew I was being attacked. The jealous boyfriend said he was going to "mess up my pretty face." He grimaced.

Siri grinned in amusement. "Yeah, I can see that!"

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Obi-Wan protested.

Siri gazed at him, shaking her head with a smirk. "And you didn't see it coming? What, you weren't focused on the here and now, or was the boyfriend not so ...um..wrong?" She leaned forward a little, enjoying the irritation that began to flush his cheeks.

"It wasn't like that. It was a friendly conversation mostly, the accusations and fight didn't happen till the very end. I didn't see it coming..my defenses were down." Obi-Wan suddenly dropped his eyes. He obviously regretted letting his guard down.

Siri relented from her teasing and sat back.

"So, no weapons or anything?"

"No, just a good old fashioned fist fight," Obi-Wan said, looking up at her with a slight smile.

Qui-Gon and Adi came in from the kitchen at that moment. "Siri, set the table, will you?" Adi set a bowl on the table then went back to the kitchen.

Siri stood and went to get the dishes and utensils. She noticed Obi-Wan stood as well.

"Master, can I help?" she heard him say.

"No, Padawan. Remember the healer said not to use your wrist at all for 24 hours, and your ribs need a chance to heal."

Siri felt badly for him. She knew he disliked being idle, and it made him uncomfortable to not be doing something when everyone else was busy. She went to him and put the utensils in his unhurt hand.

"Here, you can set these down while I set the plates," she said.

He smiled at her, glad to have something to do. Together they circled the table, Siri setting the plates and napkins, Obi-Wan placing the utensils on the napkins with one hand. He had to go back around again to straighten them, but they were quickly finished. Qui-Gon brought in the main dish, and they sat down to eat.

As they filled their plates, Qui-Gon said, "Imagine my surprise when I went down to the recreation area of the place we had been staying to find Obi-Wan fighting the last boy, the others sprawled around the room." Qui-Gon chuckled. "I stepped in just as Obi-Wan punched that boy back and left him lying on the floor. I didn't even realize he was injured till we were half home."

Adi clucked disapprovingly. "Hiding injuries again, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan blushed. "They were nothing. I didn't think I needed to say anything about them."

"Bruised ribs and a sprained wrist are not "nothing", young man," Qui-Gon admonished. "It's not like you to get into a fight like that, but I figured you had a good reason. To find out you were attacked by all those boy I understood you needed to defend yourself, and I'm proud of you for not using your abilities to hurt them as you could have."

"Well, I was trying not to, and they weren't armed," Obi-Wan said. "I was trying to make them back off, but some of them were insistent. They didn't like being beaten by one boy."

"Probably not, especially when he's so "pretty", quipped Siri. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and made a face at her and she laughed. The masters laughed with her.

The four of them enjoyed a pleasant dinner together. Obi-Wan couldn't eat as much as he usually did, but he and Siri enjoyed the teasing banter.

A few times, Siri's thoughts briefly turned to her visions and she found herself almost staring at him. She saw again those blue/gray eyes full of tears and looking down at her with so much heartbroken love, and she couldn't believe that the man in her vision was the same boy who sat at the table so young, happy and full of life. She was lost in her thoughts for a moment and Obi-Wan noticed. Puzzled, he nudged her and asked if she was okay. She shook herself and nodded, saying she was fine.

Obi-Wan nodded and took another bite. He then looked up at her with a grin and said, "Oh, I meant to ask, how did your trip to Ilum go?"

"Ilum?" Siri glanced at Adi, who smiled encouragingly at her. She looked at the food remaining on her plate and nodded. "Fine. It went fine."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a quick glance. Obi-Wan then said, "Well, can I see it?"

"See what?" Siri looked at him, confused.

"Your lightsaber, silly. You made one didn't you?"

"Oh, yes. Yes I did." Siri unclipped her lightsaber out and handed it to Obi-Wan. He stood and turned it on. The violet light came to life and he swung it around the room for a moment.

"Nice. I like the color, too."

"Thanks," Siri said. She hooked the saber back to her belt and sat back down.

"Did you have any visions while there?" Obi-Wan asked.

Siri stiffened and looked at Adi, who watched her with eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well...I had a few...but they were really nothing. Just stuff about my...my future and all."

"Thats all right, Siri, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to share," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded agreement. "Right, Siri. Sorry, I guess I was out of line."

"No, it's okay, Obi-Wan," Siri said quietly, pushing her plate away. She still had a few bites left but found she couldn't finish it.

"Ah, I do believe we have dessert," Qui-Gon announced, rising from his seat and heading for the kitchen.

"May I help, Master?"

"You stay right there, Padawan."

"I'll help," Adi said, rising and giving Siri a little squeeze on her arm as she left the room. After they were out of the room, Obi-Wan glanced at Siri.

"I really am sorry, Siri, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Obi-Wan looked truly ashamed of himself.

"Quit worrying about it," Siri said, punching his arm lightly. "It's fine. So tell me, did anything else exciting happen on your mission besides you getting into a fight?"

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable friendship.

Siri surreptiously watched Obi-Wan as they ate their dessert and talked. His dimpled smile lit up the room and his eyes sparkled when he laughed. His ease with his Master was warm and comfortable and his teasing banter with him as well as with Siri had them all laughing.

By the end of the evening, the two Padawans had challenged each other to a spar. The masters said they would set it up as soon as Obi-Wan was allowed. The evening ended pleasantly, and Siri felt at relaxed and comfortable with him as well as his Master.

"Masters Yoda and Adi are right," she thought to herself. "I won't worry about my visions or the future now. I'll enjoy this time with Obi-Wan and our other friends. The future will see to itself."

Her dwelling on it would not help her understand. Understanding would come later, when it's time.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4  Mission Of Discovery

Thanks to all who reviewed. I was not able to personally respond to the anonymous reviewer, but I appreciate your review also.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Mission of Discovery<p>

Over the next couple of years the Padawans were busy with missions, classes, training, and much meditating. When at the temple at the same time, which was not often, Obi-Wan, Siri, Garen Muln, Reeft and Bant were inseparable. Many hours they spent together sparring, eating, playing jokes on various members of the order, and laughing.

Several evenings found them anxiously awaiting word when one of them became sick or injured. Although they all had their share of mishaps, it seemed Obi-Wan came home injured more often than the others, and it became a running joke between them. Siri wondered sometimes if Obi-Wan's future destiny would be thwarted by his untimely death. Would she even have to worry about whatever kind of connection they may have later?

As they grew older, the Padawans were often away from the temple for lengthy periods of time. The five friends were seldom able to be together as often as they had been. Siri and Obi-Wan, with their Masters, had gone on several missions together over the past two years and as a result the two had become much closer.

Adi watched silently, but saw no sign of anything more than close friendship between them.

Qui-Gon was simply happy that Obi-Wan had someone he could consider a best friend. He himself had treasured his close friendship with Tahl, who had died a few years earlier during a mission. He still missed her, and loved her.

He knew something could someday happen between Siri and Obi-Wan, but he trusted his Padawan enough to make the right decision.

As time passed, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were away more often on long, dangerous missions, sometimes being away for several months. Siri didn't have time to think about him very much as she and her master were also being sent on longer, more intricate missions.

It was over a year later before Obi-Wan and Siri saw each other again.

Shortly after Siri's sixteenth birthday, it was announced she and Adi would be going on a mission with Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Siri was excited to see him after so long. He had become a senior Padawan while Adi and Siri had been away on their most recent mission, and she was looking forward to finally congratulating him.

At their mission briefing in the council room, Siri learned they were to go to the planet Astar, a tribal planet in the Solari system. They were to find a tribal village, the Pellan, and investigate why the villagers were attacking other villages. The leaders in the main city of the planet seemed unconcerned about finding any answers. When they were finally persuaded to send out a party to investigate, they were attacked. Several of the party were seriously injured and one died. The rest of the investigating party returned to the city with their injured and the leaders decided to contact the Jedi temple and ask for help.

While Master Windu discussed the matter with the four Jedi, Siri surreptiously glanced Obi-Wan's way. He stood tall and serene, his eyes serious and focused on the masters' and their instructions. But she could swear a couple times she had seen his eyes glance her way. She felt a nudge from her master through their bond.

"Focus, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Chagrined, Siri blushed and re-focused her attention on the masters.

* * *

><p>The next time she saw him was when they boarded the transport that would take them to Astar. He turned as she entered and his eyes widened a little, lighting up when he saw her. He grinned. "There you are! I wondered where you've been." He approached her, lightly brushed her arm, then dropped his hand. He backed away slightly, then said, "I've missed you."<p>

"I've missed you, too, Obi-Wan. Your braid is longer!" She gazed at the plait which now reached almost to his waist.

"Yeah." He grinned as he glanced down at it. "Qui-Gon says I'll have to tuck it in my belt if it gets any longer."

Siri laughed softly.

Then she really looked at him. He was, if possible, even more handsome. His bright blue/gray eyes had a more serious look in them, but still shone with light. His face was more mature, but still had that boyish charm that could always take her breath away. She became aware that he was appraising her in a similar fashion.

Obi-Wan seemed to realize what he was doing and suddenly straightened his shoulders, looked away and said, "Well, I'd better see what I can do to help Qui-Gon."

Siri nodded and started to look around for her master when she heard Master Qui-Gon's voice.

"Hello Siri!" he called cheerfully as he came from the back of the transport. "Obi-Wan, time to ready our ship for take off.

Obi-Wan turned immediately to his master and said, "Yes, Master!" He gave Siri a quick smile and then went to his tasks.

Siri sighed and helped put away the gear.

* * *

><p>A week later Siri found herself alone with Obi-Wan and lost in the woods.<p>

"How did this happen?" she wondered to herself, but she knew.

The four Jedi had been travelling on foot through dense jungle to find the village where they were to meet the leader of the Pellan tribe and try to find out what was going on. They had landed two days earlier and had been surprised to find little assistance. They were given a map, and the instructions to "go this way till you find it. Much forest, watch out for wild animals." But no guide volunteered, so off they had gone.

They marched through a dense forest thick with long reaching branches, full of chatter, twittering, hawking and creeping sounds. Siri and Obi-Wan walked together behind their masters, and often one would poke the other to point out a furry woodland creature with long sharp teeth skittering up a tree, or other creatures and interesting flowers along the way.

At one point as they walked, Obi-Wan had punched Siri's arm excitedly and she looked up to see a large bird covered in brilliant blue, red, yellow and purple feathers perched on one of the large crooked branches. Its long plumage dipped down into the undergrowth of the forest and its long dangerous looking beak opened with a call that was shrill and intense. Its sharp gaze pierced the woods around it. The group had stopped their trek, gazing in admiration at the beauty of this extraordinary creature. The bird closed its beak and suddenly lifted itself off of its branch and with long, graceful wings it spun and soared, quickly reaching the top of the forest, then its long tail brushed the tops of the trees as it flew away. Siri was mesmerized. She had never seen anything like it. Even Qui-Gon had seemed awestruck by it. He loved the living force as it sang to him in these woods, and he seemed to be most in tune with their surroundings.

As they walked, Master Qui-Gon told them about the different kinds of trees and foliage they came across. They watched as he picked strange looking blue leaves off of a plant he had seen. Later when they camped he made tea out of them.

Pungent, Siri sipped gingerly at the bitter, woodsy flavored drink. Her mouth puckered and her eyes watered at the unpleasant taste. She glanced at Obi-Wan, who had been watching her with amusement. He took a larger gulp and his eyes widened as he swallowed hard, then began coughing, his face turning a funny shade of red. Siri giggled.

"Sip it, Padawan. This kind of drink cannot be drunk hastily."

"I noticed," Obi-Wan sputtered as his face returned to its natural color.

He glanced again at Siri and grinned. "I'm used to this. Master is always finding some concoction to make tea out of. It's not really so bad," he whispered to her.

"Thank you, Padawan. I take it you like it then?" Qui-Gon said from his perch on a nearby rock.

"Now, Master, don't get the wrong idea. I said it's not so bad. Not like that tea we were served that time on Dantooine."

He turned to Siri, crinkling his nose distastefully "I didn't sleep a wink all night."

Siri gasped. "Did it make you sick?"

"Not me! Qui-Gon. He was up all night long, running to the fresher. He woke me up every time he did."

"Well, I couldn't be the only one having all the fun," Qui-Gon growled.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I only took a few sips, Master drank three cups. But I had to pay the price of being his bunk mate in a very small room. It's a wonder I stayed awake through the rest of the meetings."

"Impudent brat. Just wait till you have a padawan, Padawan," he said, wagging his finger at him.

Everyone was laughing by then, and soon Master Qui-Gon had joined them.

They slept under a canopy of trees, the stars able to peek through sporadically as the night wind blew. They took turns keeping watch but sensed no danger and passed a quiet night.

They resumed their trek early the next morning. After another long day of hiking they knew they were getting within just a few hours to the village that had been accused of the attacks, but Qui-Gon had decided that due to the late evening they would camp again that night then reach the village the next day in daylight. After a supper of cold food and water, they had bedded down for the night. Master Adi had taken first watch, then Obi-Wan had relieved her a few hours later. Siri had been sleeping lightly. She had become aware of him out there, alone and watching and had considered joining him, but fatigue won out and she had drifted off to sleep again.

Suddenly she jumped with the urgency of the force's warning. She leaped to her feet to find Obi-Wan already up, his lightsaber on. He shouted to Qui-Gon, who had already awakened, and he, along with Master Adi, were on their feet. All lightsabers were out and blazing.

It was a group of tribal villagers, of average height and stocky. They wore nothing but threadbare britches and their bare chests were tatooed in colorful designs, their dark hair was long and covered in the feathers of the beautiful long plumed bird they had seen the day before.

As one the tribesmen roared and attacked them, their sharp teeth bared and dark eyes gleaming with lust and fury. They were screaming and brandishing rough hand made swords. A few were firing at them with outdated blasters and hurling stones from slingshots.

The Jedi deflected the shots and tried to disarm without hurting them. They were gaining the upper hand against their attackers; a few had been killed, but most were rendered unconscious and some were injured, when suddenly Siri heard a cry from Adi. She spun around and to her horror, her master was being dragged into the woods by several of their attackers. The men fled with her, screaming and shouting as they went.

"Master!" she screamed, and started to run to her, but Qui-Gon shouted, "No! Wait, Siri." He grabbed Siri's arm and pulled her to Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon then grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and spoke to him in their bond.<p>

"I don't want to alarm Siri, but they seem to be after the women. I sense danger for Siri as well. I don't think she should follow them, but I need to follow them to find Adi. Obi-Wan, please stay with her. Find a place to hide and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Obi-Wan started to protest but Qui-Gon was stern.

"No! Not this time. Keep her safe, that's all I'm asking right now, okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his face worried and intense and Qui-Gon knew he understood. He nodded, let go of a Siri, turned and ran into the forest, going in the direction of the now retreating voices of the jubiliant men.

* * *

><p>Siri suddenly turned and ran away from Obi-Wan, trying to catch up to Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan out ran her and grabbed her, holding her firmly.<p>

"Let me go, Obi-Wan," she cried, squirming. "I need to find my master!"

"You heard him, you need to stay with me."

"Why?" She turned on him, her eyes sparking. "She's my master, Obi-Wan. Don't tell me you wouldn't go after them it if was your master!"

"Of course I would, but I trust Master Qui-Gon and besides," he turned toward the woods worriedly, "we don't have much of a choice now."

A renewed noise was heard from the forest and she turned with him to find more of the wild tribesmen running toward them, eyes blazing and weapons brandished.

"Did Qui-Gon know about this?" Siri spat as she ignited her lightsaber and stood defensively against the attackers.

"I don't think so. He was sensing something, but I don't think this was it."

Obi-Wan stood with Siri, as their blue and violet lightsabers stood out against the darkness surrounding them.

The men paused a moment, staring at the strange Jedi weapons, then with a cry they attacked.

Obi-Wan and Siri stood back to back in a symphony of light and dance, they were driving their attackers back when suddenly something exploded in a cloud of smoke at their feet.

Siri stopped with a cry, her lightsaber falling to the ground. She gasped and felt herself losing consciousness. At the last moment she felt Obi-Wan put his arm around her and then both crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5  Terror In The Night

Thank you everyone for the great reviews! Now we find out what happened to the Jedi - Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Terror In The Night<p>

Voices. Far away and foreign, drifting in and out of dark unconsciousness. A rhythmic thumping that went straight to her head with every beat. Jostling, a feeling of floating, an almost sickening sensation of motion.

Siri opened her eyes.

She was upside down it seemed, looking at the ground. Panic gripped her for a moment, then she realized with new horror that she had been thrown over someone's shoulder like a bag of grain and was being carried in the dark to who knew where? The thumping was the vibrating sound of the tribesmen feet as they marched together in the forest, every stomp on the ground jarring her whole body. Half in panic, half in anger she began to struggle.

"Let me go!" she demanded, beating against the back of the man who was carrying her. Suddenly a sharp swat landed on her backside and a gruff command in a language she didn't know stilled her. She raised her head and glanced around. She was surrounded by dozens of Tribesmen, all fierce and determined. Even as a Jedi, she knew she could't fight them all. She sank against the back of her captor, resigned.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" she said to herself worriedly. She didn't know if he was captured also, or...worse. She shook her head. "No. He's not dead. He won't die here and neither will I."

She knew this wasn't their destiny. But where was he? She reached out with her senses to find him.

There. Somewhere behind them. She could feel him faintly, but she didn't know if he was also a captive or if he was trailing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on releasing her fears into the force. She couldn't lose hope. They would get out of this somehow. She was certain of that.

After what seemed like hours, the tribesmen stopped and the man dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. She huffed angrily as she landed on her seat, and the men grunted laughter. She sneered at them.

Soon one of them approached her and gave her some food. Since her hands were free, she reached out to take what looked to be a burnt piece of meat. She sniffed it and then gingerly tasted it. She wasn't hungry, but she knew she needed her strength, so she ate it. It was tough and took a bit of chewing, but the taste wasn't bad. After she swallowed the last bite, the man offered her a drink. The water tasted bitter, but she drank it gratefully.

Afterward he crouched before her and she stared back at him warily. He grinned at her, his mouth a dentists nightmare of missing and rotting teeth and his dark eyes roaming her body hungrily. He mumbled something Siri couldn't understand, then he pointed to himself, nodding eagerly. He then pointed to her and then to himself, nodding again, eyes pleading and eager.

Horrified, Siri backed away from him and reached for her robe to wrap it more tightly around herself. Instead her fingers grasped air and she quickly searched around herself, wondering what could have happened to her robe. She soon realized it had been lost somewhere in the woods after she had been taken. She then crossed her arms over her body against the man's continued oogling and felt with her fingers for her lightsaber.

"Drat!" she cursed to herself. She didn't have her lightsaber either. She then remembered dropping it when she had passed out. She could only hope that Obi-Wan was able to find it.

The tribesman leaned in toward her, and alarmed she leaned away from him. His hand reached to her and she flinched, feeling a sudden wave of disgust roll over her. He grabbed her head to hold her still and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen, but he merely began stroking her blonde hair. She opened her eyes again to find him now looking at her with admiration and she felt as though she were a prized pet being admired by her owner.

Suddenly the man who had been carrying her pushed him away and barked angry words at him.

What transpired next was a violent argument in a language she had never heard and then punches were being thrown. The other men gathered around the fight, cheering and yelling.

She realized they were fighting over her, but she didn't care to stay and see who the victor was. She began to slowly scoot on the ground toward the woods. She watched the men carefully as they became more involved with the fight and paid less attention to their captive.

She was close to the woods and was preparing to spring away when she felt something behind her. Determined to get away, she spun around, her hands raised, ready to defend herself when Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and put his finger to his lips motioning her to silence.

She was never so happy to see anyone in her life.

Silently, Obi-Wan pulled her by the hand and they ran as fast as they could away from the tribesmen. Only after they were deep into the woods far away from them did they hear their angry cries ring through the forest. Their fight had apparently ended and they just realized that they had lost their prisoner.

They heard the stampede of feet and blaster fire as the men ran shouting into the woods, trying to find where their blonde prize had disappeared.

Obi-Wan and Siri kept running deeper into the woods using the force to sense a broken root sticking up or a wild animal. Leafy twigs and sticky things caught in their hair. Siri could only imagine what those were. She really didn't want to know.

Obi-Wan suddenly stopped as a huge fur covered creature advanced from between two large trees. Siri's heart caught in her throat. The beast was gigantic; easily several feet taller than Master Qui-Gon. It stood on hind legs and had 4 huge hairy arms with large deadly claws coming out of the ends. The thing roared, its massive, razor sharp teeth gleaming in what little moonlight showed through the trees.

Obi-Wan and Siri stood frozen. She then sensed Obi-Wan reach out to the beast with the force. After a few heartstopping minutes, the beast closed its mouth and shook its head. It slowly backed away from them then dropped onto its six huge paws, turned and passed them by, paying them little attention. The two waited till the creature was out of sight then Obi-Wan squeezed Siri's hand and together they put as much distance between themselves and the beast as they could.

After several long minutes of running for their lives they clung to each other and pushed each other onward, feeling that they couldn't go another moment. Their clothes and hair were damp from the cool night air and the terrors behind them. They suddenly heard the distant sound of the beast's roar and the terrified screams of the men. They stopped and stared at each other a moment not able to speak as they gasped for air. The forest suddenly grew quiet.

Obi-Wan bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he took deep gulps of air. Siri leaned against him and gasped in almost painful heaves, trying to tame her pounding heart.

Finally Obi-Wan stood up and looked around. They were in a clearing, and the sounds of pursuit were no more. The village men, those who had escaped the beast, had apparently given up for the night.

Obi-Wan and Siri stood for a long time listening to the force and to the forest. Finally convinced that the danger was now passed, they quickly gathered a mound of leaves and brush then collapsed together on their soft, leafy bed. The crescent moon shone overhead giving very little light in the clearing, but Siri could make out Obi-Wan in the dim light. Lying on his back looking up into the trees, his chest rose and fell with ever increasing control. His face was drenched in a sheen of sweat, his mouth slightly parted as he continued to recover from their night run. As she gazed at him she became aware that his eyes had shifted and he was now studying her under half closed lids.

She reached out and took his hand. He squeezed her hand lightly and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

Her thoughts then turned to the dangers they had just passed through; the tribesmen, the beast, even the forest itself and not knowing where their masters were or if they were all right.

She may be a Jedi and able to go do many remarkable things, but she was still human with human emotions.

As impossible as it seemed to Siri and as much as she tried to fight it, telling her self to stop it, to get a hold of herself, she finally gave in to her emotions. Whether from terror, exhaustion or worry she didn't know, but in a moment of unwelcome weakness she suddenly leaned in against Obi-Wan, buried her head against him and quite unreasonably wept.

To her surprise her actions brought no rebuke for her lack of Jedi control but instead his arms went around her and he held her, rubbing her back and soothing her. The dark forest was silent except for the soft sounds of Siri's weeping, the occasional rustle, chirps and croaks of unseen nocturnal creatures and the far away call of a lonely bird.

The soft night air felt cooler and Siri shivered, wishing for her robe. At the same moment, Obi-Wan shifted his weight and shook himself out of his with a sheepish apology. He covered them both in the robe and she snuggled against him, her head on his shoulder and her body pressed next to his. He gently wrapped his arms around her. She felt utterly safe with him. His strength comforted her and she was warmed not only by the nearness of him but also by his care for her.

Her silly emotional display now spent, they lay together and enjoyed the warmth of each other, listening to the silence all around them. After awhile she started to ask him how he escaped, but his soft steady breathing told her he had fallen to sleep. She closed her eyes, feeling his chest as it now rose and fell with the steady rhythm of slumber and soon she had also succumbed, oblivious to the curious forest creatures who approached and sniffed at these strange beings who had invaded their home.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon Jinn followed the men almost to their village. They didn't seem to be harming Adi, but he wanted to rescue her before they could.<p>

They pulled her to the center of the village then offered her some food and drink. Qui-Gon watched silently, looking for an opportunity to break into the group without risking Adi's life.

Soon a tall man with a wood ring fixed around his head stepped out of one of the houses. He stepped toward the men who bowed to him.

The chief looked Adi up and down then gruffly spoke to her in their language. Adi stood proudly and said, "I do not understand. Do you speak Basic?"

The Chief scowled darkly at her then glanced at the man who had brought Adi forward and spoke a command. Qui-Gon did not understand what he was saying except for the words "common language" and a name that sounded like "Gomar".

One of the tribesman from the crowd of men stepped forward, bowed and spoke to his chief in Basic.

"We have brought this woman, Lord. She will make a good wife, no?"

"Hmph." The man turned back to Adi and looked at her closely, examining her headdress. He grabbed her shoulders and force her to her feet then turned her around, looking her up and down. Then he made her face him and forced her back to her knees.

"What tribe are you from, Woman?" he asked gruffly, staring haughtily down at her.

Adi's anger was palpable to Qui-Gon, but he admired her ability to control it in front of the Chief.

"My name is Adi Gallia, I am a Jedi Master from Coruscant. I demand that you release me immediately!"

The Chief stepped back and glared at her. He raised his hand threateningly and Qui-Gon braced himself to jump in and help her. The Chief apparently changed his mind and lowered his hand again as he seemed to consider the authoritative nature of Adi's words.

"What is this Jedi Tribe that they allow a mere woman to be a master?" scoffed the chief.

"Mere woman?"

Qui-Gon could see Adi fighting to remain calm. She was usually not easily ruffled, but being captured and carried for so long in the middle of the night was apparently taking it's toll on her. Although she did retain control of her emotions, Qui-Gon thought it was time to step in.

"Perhaps I can help." Qui-Gon spoke out and stepped out of his hiding place in the woods. The men snarled and started to attack him, but was stopped by a command from their Chief. They parted to let him through.

Qui-Gon bowed to the Chief. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master. I am a companion of Master Adi Gallia." He appraised the Chief curiously. "May I ask, where did you learn the "Common Language?"

The Chief stared silently at Qui-Gon as though trying to decide if he would answer him. Finally he spoke.

"I am Talon, Chief of the Pellan tribe. I learned Basic when Gomar came back from the city after living there for a year. He taught me, and most of our warriors."

He gestured toward Adi. "Is she your woman?"

"My...?" Qui-Gon swallowed his surprise. "No! She is a free woman, a Jedi Master and a respected member of our Jedi High Council."

"Then perhaps she would make a fitting wife for the Chieftain; a Queen to rule with him!" suggested the one called Gomar.

"No!" Adi said sharply, rising up with authority. The chief glared at her in surprise and raised his hand to put her back in her place, but Qui-Gon stepped forward and putting his arm out stayed his hand. The two men stared at each other for a moment. The chief finally lowered his hand and backed away, but his eyes spoke of merely tolerating the Jedi for the moment. Qui-Gon knew they had best be careful. He moved and stood next to Adi. Her lightsaber was in her hand and her chin was raised defiantly. She glanced up at Qui-Gon and stilled her emotions again.

She looked at the Chief and softened her manner diplomatically. "As inticing as that sounds, I'm afraid I cannot. I am a Jedi, and we do not marry! We are peacekeepers. We serve the galaxy."

Among the astonished murmuring of the men, Qui-Gon interjected. "Perhaps we can be of help though. Tell us why you are kidnapping women to be wives."

Before Talon could answer, they heard a rustle of noise from the nearby woods. Several bedraggled, exhausted men staggered into the village, a look of defeat on their faces.

"Storg! You were supposed to bring the young maiden. Where is she?"

The man called Storg staggered to the chief and fell to his knees.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but she got away. We gave chase, but the young man helped her. They ran like graceful Bondos through the woods; we were unable to capture them."

"Obi-Wan! Siri!" exclaimed Qui-Gon, exchanging a worried look with Adi. "Where are they now?"

"They are somewhere deep in the woods, if they survived. A great Boonte beast came after us, it surely went after them also."

"We need to get to them!" Qui-Gon said urgently to the Chief.

The chief had shifted his stance and had softened his hostile demeanor. He spoke with curiosity to Qui-Gon.

"You said you would help us. We were attacked four months ago by a far away tribe. All of our women and girls of marrying age were taken, many men killed. The neighboring tribes would not give us new women, so we have been taking them."

"So that is why you have been attacking the tribes." Adi said thoughtfully. She looked around the village. "Where are the women you've captured?"

"Those we have managed to capture are sleeping in one of the houses. They know not to come out unless called upon," the Chief replied, his attention focused on Qui-Gon even though Adi had been to one to speak.

"Could you not have appealed to the planet leaders?" Qui-Gon asked him. "Your man spent a year in the city. Surely you could..."

The Chief's eyes sparked angrily at the mention of the planet leaders. He raised himself up haughtily once again, his head held high. "Tribal matters are of no concern to the city dwellers. I did ask them for help, but they refused. So our attacks intensified and apparently they called you Outworlders to help." The Chief spat the words in disgust.

One of the men cursed in his native tongue and the Chief smirked in agreement. He translated to the Jedi:

"They are worse than women and criers like babes for their mam."

One of the tribesmen shouted, "We have no need of them, or of you! We will get what we want."

The men bristled as one and seemed ready to charge the Jedi. Qui-Gon and Adi held their lightsabers defensively, but the Chief waved his arms and barked a command in their native tongue. The men backed down bitterly, mumbling to themselves as they glared at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon strode up to the Chief. "I agree. They should have handled this themselves, but since we are here and now our young ones are lost in the woods, if you will agree to help us find them maybe we can help you with your problem."

"Qui-Gon!"

He turned to face Adi, whose brows were furrowed in concern. "You can't promise this. We are talking about people with free wills. I cannot condone the taking of girls against their will in order to marry men they know nothing about! It's barbaric."

"No more so than their women being taken," Qui-Gon argued. "But I agree and I have no intention of letting them "take" women, but perhaps another arrangement can be worked out."

Chief Talon, his eyes wide in astonishment as they darted between Qui-Gon and Adi, said, "Your ways are very strange. That you could talk and reason with a woman as though with another man, and this woman could be a leader in your tribe."

"Are there not free women in the city?" Qui-Gon asked.

The Chief looked at Gomar.

"A few, but I paid them little mind," Gomar said, bowing to his Chief. "They were of no concern to me."

The chief nodded in approval at his tribesman.

Talon stood thoughtfully, then seemed to make a decision. He turned to Qui-Gon.

"If you can help us, we will help you."

Qui-Gon nodded and the two men bowed in agreement.

"Come!" Shouted the Chief to his men. "Light is almost upon us! We will help the strangers find their young ones. Their women are off limits; they belong to the Jedi Tribe. This Jedi has promised us wives if we will help them."

The men cheered and rallied themselves at first light to march back into the forest to search for the two Padawans.

Qui-Gon glanced at Adi's raised eyebrows and shrugged. That was not what he promised, but they couldn't worry about that now.

They had to find Obi-Wan and Siri and he prayed they were all right.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6 We Will Do What We Must

Chapter 6: We Will Do What We Must

A clammy, cold dampness invaded Siri's sleep. As she woke up, the early morning chill assaulted her face, making her nose tickle. With her hand she rubbed her nose furiously, then sneezed twice. Turning her head around, she glanced quickly back at Obi-Wan. He was lying on his side facing her, his left arm bent under his head as a makeshift pillow and his right hand resting on the ground in front of him. He was still sleeping. Using the sleeve of her already damp tunic, she rubbed her face as best as she could, cleaning off most of the moisture.

"There, that feels a little better," she thought to herself.

She also was on her side, her back to Obi-Wan. She ducked her head deeper into the robe, retreating from the cold and relishing the feel of the warm body pressed next to her. The ground also had a dampness to it, but with the robe tucked tightly around her and Obi-Wan so close, she felt warm enough. She didn't want to move from her cozy cocoon. Obi-Wan shifted slightly in his sleep and his right arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer. She thought for a surprised moment he might have woken up, but shortly realized he was still sleeping and unaware of how intimate their position was.

With a sigh she settled in and was trying to sleep again when she became aware of rustling movements and soft munching. She froze as her eyes slowly opened. She stretched her head slightly and peeked around Obi-Wan's arm to see what new menace threatened.

The morning sunlight peeked frostily through the trees sparkling with diamond droplets. She blinked sleepily toward the soft noise she had heard, then breathed a sigh of relief. Not far from where she and Obi-Wan lay were three large docile beasts; nothing like the frightening creature of the night before. These were four footed beasts with reddish brown coats. Their huge antlers made them look almost lopsided, as though they might topple over. They contentedly stripped the leaves and bark off of the trees and chewed slowly, their teeth lazily grinding the hardness of the bark into mulch before they swallowed. They turned at her slight movement and gazed at her, their large mellow brown eyes staring disinterestedly, then with soft snorts that hung in cloudy puffs in the air, they turned again to the more interesting breakfast in front of them and moved on to another tree.

She watched them for a little while, taking comfort in their gentle grazing with no fear evident in them. She then turned her attention back to Obi-Wan.

She shifted her body, slowly turning so as not to disturb him and soon she was on her back, gazing into his face. His features were relaxed, his brow at ease as long eyelashes rested against his cheeks. She resisted the sudden urge to run her fingers along shapely lips and a chin with an almost irresistible cleft.

She pulled away from him slightly. Something inside her fluttered and she was suddenly disturbed by feelings she suspected had always been there but was now waking up inside of her. She knew she had always cared for him and she knew the code about attachments, but something more was happening here. She wondered if this was what the visions had hinted at so many years ago..this growing feeling inside her, this warmth and fondness for Obi-Wan that she was sure would be against the code if she examined it more closely. This had little to do with hormones, she knew, despite her admiration of his features. This was something deeper, more solid. She knew she would always feel this way about him.

She pondered these strange, new feelings and planned to talk to her master about them. She turned her head away from him and gazed again at the gentle beasts as they sauntered further into the forest. She relaxed again and may have even dozed off when she felt him stir. Fully awake again, she turned her head toward him as with a yawn he blinked sleepily awake. At the sight of beautiful sapphire eyes the nervous flutter returned. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was gazing at her with something she had never seen before but which seemed strangely familiar. She hardly dared to breathe; she was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart. Her mind swirled at the absurdity of it all.

Here they were lost in a strange forest, not knowing where their masters were or if they were all right, but somehow she knew all was well. She would not be anywhere else at the moment.

As Obi-Wan continued his silent gaze, she knew he was experiencing the same feelings as she. His eyes grew softer, gentler and was full of that naggingly familiar something.

Then it hit her.

This was the look his older self had gazed at her with in her long ago vision, but then the look was mixed with grief. Now, this same look was mixed with curiosity and wonder. This was the look of love.

He blinked, then sensuous lips broke into a shy grin. His arm which had still been around her now moved slowly up to caress her cheek. He then slowly, hesitantly leaned toward her and gently, almost fearfully touched her lips with his.

The feelings which till now had fluttered mainly in her belly now shot through her, making her feet tingle and her head spin. She gasped as his lips brushed against her cheek then found her mouth again. He hadn't truly kissed her yet, only brushed her mouth with his, his lips slightly parted.

She wanted him to kiss her fully, but was too overcome to speak. Instead her arms reached around him and she grasped his head. As she did so, her earlier thought came back to her, that his had little to do with hormones.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," she thought to herself as she pulled him down to her and grabbed his lips with hers. Their kiss was intense and emotional as each explored the other's mouth. Neither wanted it to end, but finally, gasping, they pulled away from each other. Obi-Wan looked at her, his intensely blue eyes wide with a strange mixture of confusion and desire. She could feel his heart pounding with hers, and the force entwined around them. They felt a deep connection form between them and the seeming approval of the force was surprising. This revelation made Obi-Wan's eyes open even wider and Siri wondered at what was happening. They gazed at each other for a few more minutes, still panting, then Obi-Wan sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder.

After several moments, he finally spoke.

"This feels like an attachment," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Yes." Siri's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Attachments are forbidden."

"Yes." She grasped the back of his head with her fingers, not wanting to hear the obvious conclusion, but knowing she had to.

"We are Jedi, we can't do this."

"I know." She let go of him, then lightly stroked his hair.

Obi-Wan finally looked up into her face, his eyes so blue only moments ago now almost gray, a mixture of love, despair and confusion swirling in them.

"Then why does this feel right? Why do I sense the force's approval?"

Siri thought about Yoda's words from years ago. She said, "Much we know about the force, but everything we do not know. Yoda said that to me one time."

"What are we to do then? I can't deny the feelings I have for you, nor can I deny the connection I feel with you."

"I can't deny my feelings for you either, Obi-Wan. What we will do is be the best Jedi we can be. Continue to do what we need to do." Siri was never more sure of anything in her life, although it broke her heart to speak it at the moment. It meant that this moment was passing, that it was too soon. For what she wasn't sure. This was something the force was doing and she knew it had something to do with her visions. Someday the time would come and then she would know.

He was now gazing at her steadily. She fought back tears and smiled softly, stroking his face with her hand. She noticed the light, soft stubble on his chin and ran her fingers over it. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Can we be Jedi, knowing and feeling what we do?" he asked, his eyes moist and troubled.

"Yes," Siri nodded adamantly. "I believe the force has connected us for a reason which will be made known later. For now, we will do what we must. And we must be Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded. He shook himself and sat up and Siri sat up with him. He was quiet for awhile, meditating lightly. She could feel him sending his feelings into the force. He finally opened his eyes and nodded again.

"You're right." He grinned at her hopefully. "To be with you as a Jedi is enough...I think."

"Yes. For now," she whispered softly. She wasn't sure Obi-Wan heard her, but he suddenly stood up and stretched, then smiled at her.

"Well, then lets make a fire and get warm, and eat something..." Obi-Wan suddenly stopped, listening.

"It's Master. He's trying to find me." Obi-Wan stood still for a moment longer, then looked at Siri and smiled.

"I sent him a message that we are all right and somewhere in the woods. He's using our bond to find us. Master Adi is with him. He said to wait here."

Siri nodded, relief lighting her face. "I know. I felt Master Adi too. She's safe."

Happily, Siri jumped up and helped Obi-Wan gather sticks and kindling.

A small fire was soon blazing, warming them against the chill still in the air. They ate protein bars Obi-Wan had in his robe and drank some water from his canteen.

"By the way, besides my robe I'm also missing my lightsaber," Siri said worriedly. "I was knocked out and likely dropped it close to where we were fighting them. We did so much running in the dark, I don't... "

"Oh, yeah!" Obi-Wan stood and reached under his robe.

"Your lightsaber, milady," he announced, unclipping it from his waist and handing it to her.

"You found it? Why didn't you give it to me before?" Siri enjoyed the feel and weight of her lightsaber in her hand once more, and then clipped it to her belt.

"Well, we were a little occupied before and then when we were finally able to stop, we were exhausted. I didn't think about it till just now when you mentioned it. Anyway, I found it when I came to and went after you. It was on the ground near me."

"Then they didn't take you?"

"No, they left me lying there," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "It was strange, but they didn't even tie me up, nor did they know to take our lightsabers. They must not know much about us, and apparently it's only the women they were after."

Siri shuddered. "I think I know for what purpose. Those two men were fighting over me when you found me."

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. "I'm glad they were. It gave us our chance to get away." He then looked at her soberly and said, "I was so worried about you. I didn't know what they would do, but I could imagine. I couldn't bear it if anything had..." he hesitated, his eyes clouded for a moment.

"And nothing did," Siri said, taking his hand. "Thanks to you."

His face brightened and he nodded at her. The sun was shining through the clearing now, the dew was drying and it was getting warmer. Obi-Wan kicked out the fire.

They then settled themselves to meditate. They could hear the rustling and chirping of various woodland animals around them. The sun was higher and warmer and a soft wind blew, rustling their hair. Siri brushed her hand over her hair and pulled off dried mossy looking stuff. She looked at Obi-Wan, and he had it on him also. Funny she hadn't noticed it before. It was all over their clothing also. She had other things on her mind, she decided. Smiling, she reached over and brushed the strange stuff off of him also and he grinned at her.

They had just settled back down when both of them felt a warning and stood in alarm, looking toward the woods.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Of Rescue and Women

Chapter 7 Of Rescue and Women

Voices could be heard in the woods; a mixture of basic and the Pellan language they had heard before. Obi-Wan and Siri glanced at each other, concerned. Although the force wasn't necessarily warning them of danger, they were alert and apprehensive of the oncoming rush. They stood defensively with their lightsabers ready, but not ignited. Obi-Wan moved in front of Siri protectively as the tribesmen from the night before suddenly rushed into the clearing where they stood.

Siri was both annoyed and touched, but before she could react the tribesmen had them surrounded.

There were about thirty of them, but instead of attacking, they shouted "They're here! We found them!" They seemed to be waiting for something. Obi-Wan drew Siri close to him and put a hand protectively on her back. He brandished his lightsaber in front of them.

"See how he protects his woman!" exclaimed one of the men.

Siri glanced wide eyed at Obi-Wan, whose expression had changed from wariness to surprise and embarrassment.

At that moment, Qui-Gon and Adi broke through the crowd.

"Master!" both Padawans said at once.

"I've spoken to their Chief," said Qui-Gon, indicating the villagers. "We have an agreement. They won't attack us now."

The Padawans grinned in relief and ran to their masters. Siri reached Adi and threw her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Master!" Siri said.

"I am as well. And you?" Adi looked her over with concern. "I know they took you also. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. They started fighting over me, and I escaped. Obi-Wan found me and we ran into the woods to get away from them."

Adi gazed at her intently then glanced at Obi-Wan, then again at Siri. "And...? Anything else you want to tell me?"

Siri blushed. "Can we talk later, Master?"

Adi nodded. "Of course."

Siri whispered, "How...?"

"I sensed intense emotions from you this morning, Padawan."

"Did Master Qui-Gon sense anything from Obi-Wan?"

"If he did, he didn't say."

Siri nodded, then they walked together toward the men.

They approached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who had greeted each other with claps on the shoulder. Qui-Gon pulled on Obi-Wan's braid and said something Siri couldn't hear, but she saw Obi-Wan's grin in return. As the women stopped to stand with the men, the Chief approached Qui-Gon and said,

"We have found your young ones. Now you must keep your promise."

"Yeah, take us to our wives!" shouted one of the men in the crowd. Siri and Obi-Wan exchanged puzzled looks.

"Wives?" Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon. "Master, what are they talking about?"

"We made a deal with the Pellan tribe. They helped us find you, now we must help them find wives!"

If the situation hadn't suddenly become so serious, Siri might have laughed at how ludicrous that sounded.

"Master, how can we find wives for these men?" Siri asked.

"I don't know. Qui-Gon got us into this, I'm interested in seeing how he figures this one out," she replied. Siri sensed Adi had not been in agreement with Master Qui-Gon on this, and she couldn't blame her. She had never heard anything so ridiculous.

"We don't know anything about finding mates for people," Siri protested. "What was he thinking?"

Adi shook her head, but did not speak. She was focused on Qui-Gon, waiting for him to speak. Siri glanced at Obi-Wan, who looked as puzzled as she felt.

Qui-Gon was in a short but intense discussion with Chief Talon, and then the Chief took a step back, his face one of reluctant acquiescence. He spoke to his people.

"We will go back to the village, where Master Jinn will use our communications system. We will convene a meeting after evening meal to discuss this."

The men mumbled and looked suspiciously at Qui-Gon and the Jedi, but they were peaceful as they escorted the Jedi back to the village.

The man who had approached Siri the night before with the food sidled near and reached out to touch her. Obi-Wan saw this and moved in between them, preventing the tribesman's action. Disgruntled he backed away and scowled at Obi-Wan. Undaunted, Obi-Wan put an arm protectively around Siri and gave the man a look that could be understood in any language. The man backed further away and melted into the crowd of men.

Qui-Gon glanced over and saw what Obi-Wan had done. His look was one of curiosity, but he didn't say anything. Siri hoped Obi-Wan wouldn't be in trouble later, but she was glad he had stepped in.

Along the way, Qui-Gon had been talking quietly with Chief Talon. The chief then motioned for the group to turn deeper into the woods, apparently away from their destination. Siri wondered what was going on.

An hour later her curiosity was answered when they came to the clearing where the four Jedi had been camping the night before. Qui-Gon waved Obi-Wan, Adi and Siri forward and the four of them quickly gathered their sleep rolls and travel bags that had been left in the ruckus of the night before. They had been miraculously undisturbed although they had an earthy smell to them.

The travel bags now slung over each shoulder, the Jedi rejoined the waiting tribesmen and their journey to the village continued.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they arrived at the village. Siri saw rows of small houses dotted in a rough square. One long house stood at one end, which she took to be for meals and meetings. At the other end was another house slightly shorter than the long house.<p>

In the center was a pit for fire, a well, and other tools used in the village, but what was missing were women. She noticed a few children standing shyly in the shadows of one of the larger houses. Suddenly two fearful women darted out and pulled them in. They glanced worriedly at the Jedi, then shut the door.

"Who are they?" Siri whispered to Adi, who had noticed them also. "I thought there were no women here."

"They have captured a few women who stay together in a house. Perhaps that is where they are staying," Adi responded.

They stopped at one of the houses at the end of the square. Chief Talon stood in front of it and said,"This house is unoccupied. You may stay here while you are in our village. Meet in the long house in three hours. We will have a meal, then we will talk."

Qui-Gon bowed and said thank you and the Jedi stepped inside. Siri immediately noticed the dimly lit house was only one room sparsely furnished with one bed, a chair and a small table.

"Where is the fresher?" she asked. All she had been able to think about as they neared the village was a hot bath.

"There is no fresher here. There is a community house at the other end of the village for taking care of bodily needs," said Gomar, who had stepped in after the Jedi. "You may use it at any time you wish, Miss, as long as no men occupy it. The old women and little ones who were not taken often use it in the afternoon before cooking the evening meal."

Siri glanced uncomfortably at Adi who patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll go with you, Siri. Don't worry." Then she turned to Gomar and bowed. "Thank you."

He nodded to her slightly, then turned to Qui-Gon. "If you will follow me, Master Jinn, I will show you to our communications center."

Obi-Wan asked, "Shall I come with you, Master?"

"No, Obi-Wan, go with the women to the fresher house."

"Master?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in alarm, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

Amused, Qui-Gon smirked at Obi-Wan.

"To wait outside for them. To watch and make sure no one disturbs them."

Qui-Gon then turned to Adi's indignant stare. "And yes, Adi, I know you and Siri are perfectly able to take care of yourselves, but we are in a strange village with...er...desperate men. They promised they would not attack again, but we don't want to take any chances, do we?"

After a moment Adi nodded, her face softening. "I guess you're right. And I guess I would feel better knowing Obi-Wan is standing guard for us."

Siri nodded agreement, then glanced at Obi-Wan. The strange flutter she had felt that morning suddenly rose up in her again. She pushed it down and focused on her Master.

Qui-Gon and Gomar headed for a small hut standing behind the Chief's house.

Obi-Wan, Siri and Adi headed for the fresher house, the other long house Siri had seen when they entered the village.

When they reached the fresher house, none of them could sense anyone inside, but to make sure Obi-Wan called inside to announce their arrival. Hearing no response, he gingerly opened the door and peeked inside. He hesitated a moment, then slipped inside. Siri and Adi waited silently.

After a moment, Obi-Wan's head popped back out of the door and announced. "Looks like it's all clear. It also looks like someone has already laid out a bath of hot water for you." He glanced inside almost enviously, then stepped out and stood with the door open for Adi and Siri.

"Enjoy!" he said, breaking into his most charming grin. Siri grinned back at him and they entered.

The room was empty except for a stall for changing, another stall for relieving oneself, a shelf and a large bath tub in the center. The water was still steaming and there was a small fire in an earthen stove off to the side with another cauldron of water sitting on it. Siri wondered who had prepared the water for them, but was grateful for it.

Siri was just entering the hot bath when the door creaked. Someone was entering!

"So much for Obi-Wan's protection," Siri hissed as she ducked into the bath.

"Hush. I don't sense danger." Adi said, turning toward the opening door.

An elderly women hobbled into the room followed by a young girl. The girl carried a bucket of water which she added to the cauldron. She looked at Siri and smiled.

Siri returned the girls smile. "Hello! My name is Siri."

The girl nodded and pointed to herself. She spoke in their strange language and Siri wished she could understand. The girl looked to be about 11 years old, her dark hair was long and tangled and she wore only a simple tunic which wrapped around her thin body.

The old woman grinned toothlessly at the surprised Jedi, who relaxed.

She could not speak Basic, but she spoke to the girl in their language who ran to grab soap and other bathing supplies from the shelf in the corner. Siri and Adi then understood that the girl and old woman were there to help.

Adi said to Siri, "It's too bad we can't communicate. This could have been an opportunity to ask them about the other women."

Siri nodded, then relaxed into the tub, enjoying the hot water.

The four Jedi approached the meal house at the appointed time.

Siri felt so much better after bathing and putting on fresh Jedi clothes. She had hand washed her other clothes and they were now hanging outside their temporary home to dry. Adi had bathed also, and then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went to the fresher house while Siri and Adi shook out the bed rolls and hung them to air out. Then they rested.

Qui-Gon had told them of his plan for the village men. Adi seemed a little dubious, but all hoped the men would agree with this as it seemed a logical, if perhaps a bit unconventional, solution for their problem.

As the four approached the door to the meal house, they were stopped by a guard who brandished a spear. He gestured at the two women, shouting wildly. Adi and Siri backed up and looked questioningly at Qui-Gon.

Chief Talon came to the door and backed away his guard. He turned to Qui-Gon.

"Women are not allowed in the eating place until the men have departed. Then they and the children may eat."

Adi opened her mouth indignantly but Qui-Gon shushed her. Her mouth snapped shut as she glared at Qui-Gon.

"We understand, Chief. We do not wish to offend your people."

He turned to Adi apologetically. "I'm sorry Adi, but we're getting ready to throw so many changes at them. Would you and Siri mind waiting?"

Irritated, Adi sighed. She crossed her arms and glanced at Siri, who shrugged and nodded to her. Adi glared again at Qui-Gon, then finally nodded. "Of course, Qui-Gon," she finally said. "Come Siri, we'll meditate while the men have their meal and meeting." She turned and walked away, Siri following. She glanced back at Obi-Wan, who stood looking at her regretfully. He nodded to her with a slight smile then turned with his master and entered the house.

As they walked back to their house, Adi sighed again. "I'm sorry, Siri. I'm not usually so easily rattled. This village has really tried my patience with their attitude about women."

"I understand Master," Siri replied. "I've never seen this kind of treatment of women before, have you?"

"Oh, I've heard it still exists in remote areas of the galaxy, but I never thought I'd encounter it myself."

Siri glanced at her master teasingly. "I do understand how you feel, Master, but I must say I've seen a side of you I don't think I've ever seen before. I didn't think anything could get to you!"

"Well, now you know my hidden secret. I'm not perfect." Adi laughed lightly. Then she looked at Siri curiously.

"For now, let's meditate awhile and then we'll talk."

Siri nodded. The way her master had said "talk" told her what the subject would be.

As if in confirmation, the fluttering inside began again as her thoughts briefly turned to Obi-Wan. She threw her head back and shook herself, than crooked her arm with her Master as they approached the house. After retrieving the bedding and Siri's clothes, they went inside.

A door that had been slightly ajar as the women passed slowly closed.

* * *

><p>It was late when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the house. They brought with them some of the same kind of meat Siri had eaten the night before along with some roasted root vegetables and water. While they ate, Qui-Gon told them how the meeting went.<p>

"It started out peacefully enough," Qui-Gon said, "But it got a little heated when I told them my plan."

"I'll say!" Siri interjected. "We could hear the yelling clear down here!"

"Yes, they did get a little upset.."

"A little upset!" Obi-Wan said, "I thought I was going to have to fight them all off to protect you, Master!"

Qui-Gon grinned. "Well, it wasn't quite that bad, but it did take a while to calm them down so I could talk to them."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Siri smiled. She could see Obi-Wan wanted to say more, but obviously thought better of it.

Qui-Gon's plan was to bring the city leaders in along with the leaders of the five closest tribal villages to negotiate about the situation with the Pellan tribe. He wanted to set the captured women free and let them decide if they would return to their homes or stay if any one of them fancied one of the men. He also suggested that they negotiate with the other tribes to allow a series of meetings between the Pellan men and their neighboring tribal women and let the women and men make their own decisions about marriage.

The Pellans were nearly up in arms over the idea of allowing women a choice in the matter. It took a bit of diplomatic persuasion to make them see the logic and benefits of this. Chief Talon and his men finally agreed to wait and talk with the city leaders and the other tribal leaders to see what they would say about it.

Siri watched her master's face. She could see that Adi was not happy about the situation. She finally said to Qui-Gon, "I don't like this. The women are still being treated little better than chattel."

"I know Adi, and I agree, but we can't expect these men to change overnight. However you have to agree that this is a step in the right direction, can't you?."

Adi nodded. "I suppose so. I guess this is better than nothing. But remember the other tribes still need to agree to this."

Siri watched her Master and Qui-Gon continue to discuss the situation. Then she glanced at Obi-Wan whose focus was on his Master. She thought about the conversation she had had with Adi shortly before the men returned to the house.

She had told Adi everything that had happened that morning, and the strong connection she and Obi-Wan now shared. She also had told her of their decision not to act on their feelings, but to set them aside and continue their training as Jedi, knowing that that is what they were meant to be.

Adi had commended Siri on their decision, and cautioned her not to worry about what had happened, but to know that the force would guide them.

Siri had agreed, knowing that the force had been with them that morning. She decided to store what had happened away with her visions and to content herself with knowing that some day at the right time things would be made plain to her.

"And so, it appears we will be here for quite awhile at least," Qui-Gon was saying as Siri's thoughts returned to the group.

Siri suddenly noticed the single bed in the room. It was big enough for two. Two of them would have to sleep on the floor.

Obi-Wan, seeing her glance, stood up. "Master, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, I suppose Master Adi and Siri can take the bed..."

"And why is that?" Adi's hands were on her hips as she faced Qui-Gon.

"It just seems the right thing to do," Qui-Gon answered.

"Why don't we draw lots?" Siri suggested.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "Draw lots? Master..?" he looked to Qui-Gon as Siri, annoyed, just stared at him.

"Well why not?" Adi said, nodding toward Siri. "Siri and I are just as capable of sleeping on the floor as you men. We've done it many times."

Siri nodded agreement. "Yes, and it's only fair."

Qui-Gon thought a moment, then nodded. "You're right. Obi-Wan, go outside and pick three long sticks and one short stick. Whichever one of us picks the short stick is the team who will take the floor."

With the agreement made Obi-Wan was soon back inside, hiding four stick in his hand, only showing the four ends evenly displayed. They were quickly chosen and Siri held the short stick.

She and Adi pulled their bed rolls out and laid them out on the floor. They were soon lying down, ready to sleep. Obi-Wan looked unhappy and extremely uncomfortable as he laid down on the bed, while Qui-Gon seemed to take it all in stride.

Goodnights were said and the lights went out. Siri laid awake, feeling the hardness of the floor beneath her.

She heard Obi-Wan moving on the bed restlessly. She listened for a moment longer and heard him turn restlessly again with a slight grunt. When he finally became still, her thoughts returned to the night before when she had lain with Obi-Wan on a cold hard ground. She felt again the warmth of his body next to hers, and in a half sleep was feeling once again the soft, passionate touch of his lips on hers. The fluttering stirred inside her again, and she turned onto her side.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Obi-Wan, who seemed to be muttering to himself. She heard the rustle of the blanket as he turned again on the bed and groaned softly.

She stifled a giggle when she heard Master Qui-Gon's exasperated growl, "Obi-Wan, will you please lie still and go to sleep?"

"I'm sorry Master, but I can't stand this!" Obi-Wan said a little too loudly.

Adi stirred next to Siri and mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Obi-Wan is restless, Master," Siri whispered to her as Obi-Wan sat up and relit the lamp on the table.

"I'm sorry Master," he said again as Siri and Adi sat up, blinking at the sudden light. "I just can't sleep knowing that Master Adi and Siri have to sleep on the floor. I know they are fellow Jedi and that I shouldn't feel this way, but it just doesn't feel right."

He turned to Adi who was looking at Obi-Wan with arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Please Master Adi, couldn't Master Qui-Gon and I take the floor and let you two sleep here?" Obi-Wan was so earnest that Adi's stern look softened into amusement.

"Oh, by all means!" she said with a flourish, tossing her bedroll covering aside. "Be it far from us to cause Obi-Wan to lose sleep because he can't let go of his chivalrous tendencies."

Siri laughed as Obi-Wan ducked his head with a grin. She and Adi stood up and moved their bed rolls to allow the men to place theirs down.

Qui-Gon lowered himself to the floor with a light growl, and shook his head at Obi-Wan as he turned to find a comfortable position.

Obi-Wan turned to his master worriedly. "You're not mad at me are you, Master?"

"No, Obi-Wan, I'm not mad," Qui-Gon said, tugging playfully on Obi-Wan's braid. "I was wondering how long you would be able to put up with that arrangement, knowing you as I do." He laughed quietly.

Obi-Wan grinned. Qui-Gon then lay down and Obi-Wan followed suit, turning on his side facing the bed.

Adi and Siri had climbed into the bed, which Siri decided was actually not that much better than where she had been. She laid on her side facing Obi-Wan on the floor. Adi had already fallen to sleep, and as Siri reached up to douse the lamp again, her eyes fell on Obi-Wan. He was lying quietly, not really smiling but gazing at her with eyes tender and full of love. She returned his soft gaze for a moment then sighed. She turned the light out and tried to push thoughts of Obi-Wan to the place where she kept her long ago visions, back into a deep corner of her mind to wait patiently for their appointed time.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Treaties & Choices

**Surprise! No, the other board is not up yet, but I found out I may be able to find parts of this story by searching Google cache, so I've been searching. I finally found the chapter I've been needing to continue this story on here today..so here it is! **

**Thank you all for the great reviews and for your patience. Hope this was worth the wait. It is the conclusion to the three part segment of the Jedi's Pellan tribe adventure and Obi-Wan and Siri's discovering their love for each other. After this, the story continues on...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Treaties &amp; Choices<p>

The next morning, the four Jedi stood in front of their temporary home talking over the days planned activities. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were going to help the tribe prepare the village for the coming dignitaries and tribal leaders. Adi and Siri would try to contact the women and see if they could help them, but they were to stay mainly out of sight.

Siri, who had been listening to the discussion, glanced up and saw Obi-Wan looking at her. She stepped a little closer with a smile.

"I guess you two will be busy with all the preparations you'll be doing," Siri said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sorry you and Adi aren't allowed to help more. Really, if we were going strictly by the village rules, we shouldn't even be seen together out here."

"Yeah, I find that interesting," Siri said. "They took these women to be wives, yet they are kept locked away unseen in a house. I wonder why?"

"Oh, I think we'll know the answer to that before too long," Obi-Wan said.

"Come along Obi-Wan, the men are waiting," Qui-Gon said as he turned to head toward the work area.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied. He flashed Siri a grin and said, "Guess I'll see you tonight."

Siri grinned back, then her eyes lit up in surprise as she felt a quick touch of the force from Obi-Wan. The connection they had flickered for a moment then was quickly gone. She smiled again at him as he turned and followed Qui-Gon. Siri turned to join her master when she noticed a shadow in a slightly open door. She stopped and then took a step toward it when the door quickly slammed shut. She looked at the door a moment, wondering if she should knock but thought better of it, at least for the moment. She ran to rejoin Adi.

A little later, Siri and Adi had been meditating when they heard a timid knock on the door. Siri jumped up and opened it. The old woman who had been at the bath house stood grinning at them, beckoning them to follow her.

Adi and Siri nodded and quickly joined her, closing the door behind them. The woman lead them to the same house where Siri had seen someone closing the door earlier. When the old woman opened the door, they stepped into a house with about 8 women and several dirty, hungry looking children. The children were of various ages, from about 2 years old to the little twelve year old girl who had helped them in the bath house. She looked to be one of the oldest and was helping to take care of the younger children.

Two of the women were near the age of the old woman, the remaining six were younger. Most looked to be in their twenties but the youngest of the women looked only a few years older than Siri. She was pretty with dark hair and eyes. She approached the Jedi with a smile.

"My name is Tamah. You can work with us!"

Adi and Siri readily agreed, welcoming a chance to work and glad that they could communicate with at least one of the women.

* * *

><p>The next few days were busy. While the men readied themselves for the meetings, the women, unseen by the men during their busy work days, gathered food and prepared the meals, taking food to the meeting house close to mealtimes and leaving it there for the men. Then they fed the younger children and put them to bed, which were mainly thin pallets on the floor. After that they took turns cleaning the bath house and then bathing. They ate a little during the day, but mainly waited until after the men had left the meeting house to clean up after them and gather leftover food for themselves and the older children.<p>

Adi and Siri were appalled by these conditions, but said nothing as they worked with the women, hoping that Qui-Gon's plan would bring lasting change to the village.

Siri became friends with Tamah during those days. Through Tamah, Siri learned that she had been taken two weeks ago from her village while picking fruit. The other younger women had been taken some weeks earlier from their homes.

The older women and the children were who had been left behind when the village had been raided some months ago by a distant tribe. Several men had been killed and all the marriageable women, married or not, had been taken away.

"Why didn't the Pellans go after their own wives and women when they were taken?" Siri wondered.

"They did. They pursued them for weeks, but the tribe who took them was fierce and cruel. They came from far away, some think from the stars. When the men tried to overtake them, many were killed and in retaliation some of the women were found beheaded. The tribe came back broken and heartsick."

At Siri's surprised look, Tamah added, "I realize this doesn't make a lot of sense, but you must understand that before the raid, the women could move around the village more freely. The married men loved their wives and they lived together in their houses with their children. It's true that the women don't have the same status as the men and are largely treated like property, that women are not given choices as far as mates and the married men seldom ate meals with their wives but were expected to join the men for meals while the women ate separately with the children, but this total isolation has only happened because of the raid and because of them taking women."

"How do you know all this if you were just captured a couple weeks ago?" Siri asked.

Tamah blushed, but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me.."

"No, it's ok," Tamah said, her voice low. "I have been talking to someone."

She then went on to tell Siri that when Chief Talon came up with the idea of finding new wives for the men, he had declared that no tribesman could choose a wife from the captured women until they had enough women for all who wanted a wife. He feared that their hearts would no longer be with their brothers in helping them find and capture women if some of them took a wife too soon.

They were to be all kept in the house till the time came to be brought out and chosen, partly for their protection and partly to hide them.

Tamah grew sad when she told Siri this, and Siri's heart went out to her. When she asked her what was wrong, Tamah hesitated. Then she whispered,

"The older men will get to choose first. Two of them want me." She shuddered, close to tears. Siri nodded, remembering all to well the feeling of having a man much too old for her ogling her and wanting to touch her.

"I'm afraid I will never be with my true love," Tamah whispered solemnly.

Siri was surprised. "Is he at home in your village?"

Tamah shook her head. "Oh no, he is here. He is the youngest of the tribesmen." Her eyes sparkled with thoughts of him. "Our tribes are close, and we played together as children. That's another reason I know so much about what the tribe was like before the raid. Mika and I have loved each other for a long time. He taught me the language of the stars, learned from his father. He wants to take me to the city to begin a new life when we are are able to be together... if we are able to be together," she finished softly.

Siri was happy at the thought of Tamah possibly leaving this oppressive lifestyle. Then something occurred to her. "So he's the one you've been talking to. When have you two been able to talk? Is he Gomar's son?"

Tamah nodded vigorously. "Yes! He is so handsome, and our love is real. He comes sometimes late at night and we talk outside the back door. We have to be careful, if we're caught, he could be whipped and I...I...killed." Her face fell again, then after a moment she continued.

"Being the youngest, he will have last pick of the women." Her eyes grew lost and lonely as she gazed at Siri.

"You know what it feels like, don't you?"

Siri shook her head, puzzled. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. I watched you from the door. You and that boy with the strange tail on his head. You look at each other with love."

Siri blushed and glanced at Adi, who was busy helping the older women prepare the food. She hadn't realized they were that obvious.

"I...I...we're Jedi...we're not supposed to love.."

Tamah nodded. "I know. I heard Master Adi say that to the Chief the night she was captured. We were awed by her bravery in talking to the Chief the way she did." Tamah paused, then continued.

"So you know what it is like to love and not be able to embrace it, don't you?"

Shaken, Siri swallowed. "I..I guess I do..," she whispered.

Tamah nodded. "I have hope now. You are here. You and Adi and your men. You're here to help. Maybe.." hope flushed her face a moment when an older voice sharply spoke to her.

Tamah stood. "Come on, we have to help take the food to the meeting place. We have to be back before the men come in."

After the food had been laid out on the table in the meeting place, Adi and Siri bade the other women good night and went to their house to talk and wait for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Our men," Siri snickered to herself.

* * *

><p>The village soon grew crowded with the visiting tribes and the city leaders. Fierce tribal men strode through the village, some angry and demanding to see their women. Qui-Gon convinced them to wait until the meetings, assuring them that their women were well taken care of. Overdressed city leaders strode though the village, eyes darting everywhere, not missing any detail.<p>

The meetings began in the meeting house after morning meal and continued until late at night, and lasted for several days. In the evenings, the women slipped in the back way unnoticed, quietly leaving food on a back table behind a partition that had been put up for the meals. They then slipped back out again, unseen and unnoticed by men too caught up in their arguments to know that anyone had been there. The women remained silent in the house and tried to keep the children quiet as they strained to hear even a brief sentence of what was being discussed.

Two weeks later, after many loud meetings with angry shouts and Qui-Gon's calm, authoritative voice sounding in the middle, an agreement was finally hammered out.

The tribal leaders finally agreed to Qui-Gon's plan; to let their women meet with the men of the Pellan tribe and make their own decision. It was a landmark decision for the tribes, and the city leaders promised to oversee them, and leave behind teachers and negotiators to help. They promised protection for the tribes against any further attacks by strange far away invaders, also promising to train and equip the tribesmen with modern weapons. They then threatened swift retribution against any tribe that went back on it's word and attacked anyone, or refused any couple who wanted to be married.

At last the evening came when the women were called to meet with the men. They stood nervously in the center of a circle of all the men, Siri and Adi stood to the side with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

A few of the women gasped tearfully at the sight of their loved ones, but remained still as Chief Talon spoke.

"According to our agreement in the Pellan tribal meetings, we will release these women to you, their families, on the condition that we be allowed to meet with your women in a more...," he glanced sideways at Qui-Gon and the city leaders, who nodded encouragingly to him. "In a more civilized manner."

He faced the women in the circle. "You have been given a privilege, you women. Master Qui-Gon has convinced us that it is in our best interest to allow you free choice of your mate. We will see if he is right, but for now and according to our treaty, let it be so. You may choose to go to your families, or you may choose one of us. Choose now, you women."

There was a slight growl in his voice, but he was a man of his word and like it or not, he would not stop what was happening.

Four of the women ran to their families, crying as they fell into the arms of their husbands or other family members. Two of them hesitated. One of the women walked slowly to one of the Pellan tribesman and took his hand. He smiled widely and nodded. Her family stood surprised, but silent.

Then Siri held her breath, watching Tamah.

She stood facing her father. She went to him and bowed, then spoke to him in their language. His face took on an astonished look, almost becoming angry. Then he softened and dropped his hands and nodded. Tamah smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. Then she turned and ran to Mika, the young tribesman in the village. Siri was surprised she hadn't noticed him before. He was a little older than Tamah, young and handsome, not yet marred with tattoos and toothlessness. He threw his arms around his new bride to be.

Siri was surprised to feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She felt a warm, slightly trembling hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Obi-Wan standing next to her, watching the scene with a mixture of emotions playing on his face. He dropped his hand and glanced at her, a slight smile on his face. Then his attention returned to the scene before them again, his face smoothed over in a mask of determined stoicism.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Jedi were packed and ready to leave. The city leaders was providing them transport back to the city where their ship was waiting.<p>

As Siri walked toward the transport, she heard a shout. She turned and Tamah ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you! Thank you! I am so happy! I knew your coming was a good thing."

Siri smiled. "But I didn't do anything. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.."

"No, you and Master Adi did much. You showed us how strong women can be. And we are grateful to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for what they have done for us." Tamah stood, tears on her face. "We will not forget you."

"No we won't," said her fiance, approaching and taking his beloved's hand. "We will be married in a few days, then I will take my bride to the city, where we will begin a new life."

"Oh, I couldn't be happier for you!" Siri exclaimed. Obi-Wan came to stand next to her and grinned at the young couple.

"This is Mika," Tamah said happily, as Mika put his arm around her.

Obi-Wan grinned, "We've met! We worked together on the second fresher house." Mika bowed his head at Obi-Wan. "What will you do in the city?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will be working during the day and going to school at night. I plan to go into business someday. I've known for a long time that I didn't want us to spend our lives here in the villages. I am grateful for what you have done for our people though. Maybe finally they will make some long needed changes, especially concerning their attitudes about women."

"You helped your people attack other villages and take women," Obi-Wan said not accusingly, but curiously.

"Yes. I had no choice at the time as I was the youngest with no voice. I was waiting for my moment to step up and say something. I hated what we did, and how the women were treated."

Mika turned to Siri and grinned. "I was watching you as you worked your way toward the woods that night they were fighting over you. I was thinking about sneaking away and helping you, but I saw Obi-Wan was there. I was happy you got away."

"Thank you," Siri said, then turned her attention back to Tamah.

"What will you do in the city?"

"I will also get a job, and go to school," Tamah said. She looked up at Mika and beamed.

"I know it won't be easy, but we are determined to make it."

Mika nodded, then said, "Who knows, maybe one day we'll be going to the stars. Maybe we will visit you on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan grinned with a slight bow. "We would be honored. You are welcome anytime."

They heard a sound behind them and turned to see Adi and Qui-Gon standing at the doorway of the transport.

"It's time to go, Padawans," Qui-gon said.

"Thank you, Master Jedi, for all that you did for our people," Mika said solemnly.

"I'm glad it seems to be working. I wish only the best for you and your people," Qui-Gon said with a bow. "And with young people like you and Tamah, I have much hope for the villages future."

At Mika's silence, Qui-Gon added. "I know you have dreams for yourself and Tamah, Mika, and I do understand you need to start a new life in the city, but after you have been educated and trained there, you should consider coming back here to help your people. These recent changes are a bit drastic and sudden, but it's only the beginning. You saw how much it took for the older men of your tribes to agree to what we have done. Your people will need you and Tamah, and others like you to help build a new life here too, for the men as well as the women."

Mika bowed. "You are very persuasive, Master Jedi. I believe it is why you were successful in our meetings. I will consider what you have said."

"That is all I ask, Mika. I believe you and Tamah could be the beginning of a new generation for your people."

"Indeed, Master Qui-Gon. And be assured we are not the only ones who want to see change come to the villages."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Then I am optimistic indeed. May the force be with you." He turned and entered the transport.

Obi-Wan said good-bye to Tamah and Mika, then followed Qui-Gon. Siri started to follow when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

She turned again and faced Tamah, who glanced at Obi-Wan as he went inside. She drew Siri into another hug and whispered,"He is very handsome. You two make a very nice couple."

Siri hugged her back but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say to that.

Tamah backed up and took her shoulders, gazing into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm a hopeless romantic, Siri. I know what you said about the Jedi, but I can't help but hope that someday it might work out for you."

Siri nodded and swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. After a moment she said, "Good-bye, Tamah. Good to meet you Mika. May the force be with you." She bowed slightly, then turned and entered the transport, leaving behind this very strange and disturbing mission.

The next day the Jedi were aboard their own space transport taking off for home.

"Do you think the treaty that was signed will last?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon as they took off.

"Only time will tell. I know Mika and Tamah have dreams of living in the city, and they should for awhile to get their education and experience. But I hope they will return to the villages and help their people. We only started the process. It is young people like them who will make the lasting changes. I was very encouraged to learn that there are more young people wanting change."

Adi nodded agreement. "I was also encouraged by that. I would hate to see them revert back to their ways of treating women like property to be bartered and used."

Obi-Wan and Siri hadn't been able to really talk alone since they had been rescued. Finally they found a moment in the small galley while Qui-Gon was at the helm and Adi was resting.

They sat at the small galley table in silence for a while, just enjoying being together again. Obi-Wan placed his hand over Siri's, a shy smile playing over his lips.

"Is this still real? Between us I mean," he asked her finally.

Siri nodded, feeling the warmth of his hand over her and seeing the affection evident in his eyes. "My feelings haven't changed," she said.

"Qui-Gon spoke to me the evening we were rescued," Obi-Wan finally said. "He wondered if anything had happened. I told him, but that we are Jedi first and will not break the code. We will remain friends." His face scrunched slightly, then relaxed. Siri knew he wished things could be different, as did she. She thought about what Tamah had whispered to her at the transport. She knew they could be together if they chose to leave the Jedi, but she also knew that wasn't an option for either of them.

"I also spoke to Adi, and told her the same thing," Siri said. She didn't go into how much Adi knew because of the visions years ago.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Qui-Gon said he trusts me to make the right decision."

Siri nodded her head but didn't say anything. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand lightly, then let her go.

Their conversation turned to making plans to see Garen and Bant if they were at home, catching up with class assignments and making a date to spar.

They returned to Coruscant and life returned to normal, but Obi-Wan and Siri were forever changed because of what had happened between them. They now carried within them a deeply hidden understanding of their true feelings, but several years were to pass before they spoke of it again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9  Home Again

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. This next chapter takes place 10 years later - hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 "Home Again"<p>

_10 Years Later_

* * *

><p>Early morning sunlight shimmered its way across the silvery smooth surfaces of the Coruscant skyline. Golden fingers danced with sparkling light across the ever moving stream of air transports zooming through the clear morning sky, and then reached in to gently caress Siri's face as she sat, taking in the morning glory that was uniquely Coruscant. She quietly sipped her morning tea, basking in the warmth that made her face glow. She loved this time of the morning, and relished being able to enjoy it again.<p>

She had missed Coruscant during the two years she had been away. Shoot, she missed any sunrise on any planet. Two years on a slave vessel in space with only short, violent stops here and there to cause heartbreak and chaos for the inhabitants of the planets they had landed on was not exactly the comforts of home.

Home. This was a word she had almost thought she wouldn't use again. Her mission as an undercover slaver aboard Krayne's vessel had been gruelling, filled with danger and near misses. More than once she had lain in her bunk thinking of Coruscant, the Temple, Yoda, Master Adi, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan. How she had missed him. She had dreamed of him often, thinking of him when some unruly ship mate had tried to have his way with her. Those rude, obnoxious beings who howled at her, pinched and pawed at her and tried to corner her at an opportune moment was nothing at all like her gentle, caring, never pushy Obi-Wan. If these brutes had even a tenth of Obi-Wan's "chivalrous tendencies", as her Master had put it years ago, she would have felt a lot safer.

As it was, only her wits had saved her during those uncomfortable times. Certainly the Captain of the vessel never raised his hand to help. Krayne would just leer and laugh with them when she slapped one of them down, but thankfully he never forced her to submit to them. He just thought it was great sport to see her fight them off. Her sheer strength and stamina, and some subtle force persuasion had saved her many times. Then she would stand strong and belligerent, but inside her heart was breaking, longing to see him again and to feel his arms around her.

Once, not long after after her mission had begun, she had thought she felt him through the strange bond they shared. He was looking for her, but she couldn't respond. She had closed herself off from him, hating herself for doing so, but realizing it was far too early, and far too dangerous to bring him into it. She had to steel her mind against him and complete her mission. No matter what.

Now, two weeks had passed since she had been able to finally end the mission, to call in backup and make arrests, to free the beings who had been captured for slavery. Her most satisfying moments had been to see former slaves reunited with their loved ones. She had come home triumphant. The Council had commended her and awarded her with knighthood and then they had given her time off: time to re-acclimate to Jedi life, time to rest and greet friends and time to heal. She was seeing a mind healer regularly for awhile to deal with the emotions, danger and actions she had experienced while being on a pirate ship.

She had been disappointed when she had returned home to the happy, welcoming arms of Master Adi and other friends to find that Obi-Wan's arms was not among them. He was away on a short mission.

She had spent a long evening talking with Garen who had fill filled her in on everything that had happened to Obi-Wan.

She had been deeply saddened to learn that Qui-Gon had been killed right after she had left, two years before. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been enroute to Naboo when she and Adi had staged their "falling out".

Obi-Wan had returned to the temple: grieving, newly knighted, and with a small boy following a step behind him, a new padawan braid barely passing his ear. Garen had told her that the temple had been almost giddy with the excitement of what had happened on Naboo, and that Anakin was Obi-Wan's new padawan, bequeathed to him by a dying Qui-Gon, who considered the boy to be the Chosen One.

She had been astonished at everything that had happened to Obi-Wan and feelings had stirred deeply within her, a gut wrenching churning mixed with awe and dread. The visions she had seen years before seemed to dance before her eyes as a tingling sensation traveled up her spine.

Siri sipped the last of her tea as she thought about how Obi-Wan must have reacted when he returned home to find she and her Master had fought and that she had left. "What timing," she moaned to herself. "He must have felt that I had abandoned him too."

She cringed at the thought and then stood and stretched fully.

She headed into her kitchen as her mind turned again to what she had heard on Ilum that day: that Obi-Wan was to be in the center of much upheaval in the future, that he was going to lose everything, but that he would survive. Later Yoda had said he was chosen, but not the chosen one, and she remembered that somehow she would have a part to play in this future. She and Obi-Wan were connected, they loved each other, but she still didn't know how this would impact the future, or if it had anything to do with it at all. Maybe their love was just a byproduct of the connection they shared, and there was nothing more to it than that. She didn't know.

She had learned as she grew that a connection didn't necessarily mean attachment, but she couldn't deny the feeling of approval she and Obi-Wan had felt when they had kissed and expressed their feelings for one another so long ago in the woods on Astar when they had fled from the Pellan tribe.

"I can't try to figure it all out right now," she decided to herself. "But it does appear that at least one thing Obi-Wan has been chosen for is to be the master of the Chosen One, and how strange is that? He is so young. One would think the council would want the Chosen One to be trained by someone older and more experienced."

Garen had also told her that Obi-Wan had killed a Sith, the being who had attacked them on Naboo and had killed Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had watched his Master fall and then fought for his life and defeated him.

Siri had swallowed a lump in her throat as she considered what Obi-Wan had been through, and was almost annoyed when Garen had seemed quite jubilant about it.

"Obi-Wan is the first Jedi in over a thousand years to kill a Sith," Garen had told her, nearly boasting in his friend's accomplishment. "And now many in the temple call him 'the Sith Killer'. The younglings look up to him as a hero."

"And I'm sure he doesn't like that." She knew him well enough to know he didn't seek self glory or adulation.

And then he had been knighted and assigned The Chosen One.

"Poor Obi-Wan," she thought to herself as she rinsed out her cup and set it on the counter. "What a lot to put on him all at once. I'm sorry I wasn't here for him."

She knew Garen and Bant had been there for him, and she was grateful for that.

She couldn't wait to see him when he returned to the Temple. How surprised he would be because he, along with the rest of the temple except for the Council members, thought she had left the Jedi after a severe disagreement with her Master.

She had felt so badly having to leave Obi-Wan in the dark about it, and Garen told her that Obi-Wan had been so upset he had spent some time trying to find her to talk her into coming back. Only after Yoda had sternly warned him to "let her go" did he finally stop. This confirmed the brief moment when she had felt him two years ago.

She hoped he didn't neglect his new padawan to search for her, but she couldn't imagine him doing that.

She wondered again when he would get home. She was trying to think of a way to surprise him. She would talk to Garen and Bant, maybe together they could come up with something.

There was a knock on her door and she answered it. Garen, a tall young knight with dark hair that brushed his shoulders and friendly dark eyes, stood with an easygoing smile in the doorway.

"Ready to go to breakfast?"

"Sure," Siri answered and stepped out, closing her door behind her.

"Bant is meeting us in the cafeteria. Reeft is here too, he's going to join us."

"Oh good! It's been ages since I've seen him. But no Obi-Wan yet, huh?" Siri asked casually.

She didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes. Garen had cornered Siri one day not long after they had returned from Astar. He had needled her to "spill", saying he knew there was something more between her and Obi-Wan besides friendship. Exasperated, she had finally dragged him to Obi-Wan's quarters, and the three went for a walk and talked about it. Garen knew how seriously they took their vows to the order so other than an occasional light ribbing, he never mentioned it after that.

"He's not here yet. We expect him and Anakin in a day or two. Won't he be surprised when he sees you!" Garen laughed.

"Yes, about that," Siri said, smiling as they arrived to the lifts that would take them to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was tired as he and Anakin hauled their gear to their quarters. As usual Anakin was a bundle of energy. Did he ever get tired? Obi-Wan shook his head.<p>

"I was probably no different at his age."

After putting away their gear, Anakin was jumping around the room, bouncing off the furniture and chanting, "We're home! We're home!" In his energetic romp through the room, he suddenly stopped and faced Obi-Wan. "Master!"

"What? And stop bouncing off the furniture. You're an eleven year old Padawan."

Anakin stood still, offended. "I'm nearly twelve!" he said indignantly. "In two weeks!"

"Then act like it! Now what do you want?"

"Can I go see if Tru is home?"

"May I."

"Yes, Master. May I go see if Tru is home?"

Obi-Wan paused, then nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Just be back in time for evening meal."

Anakin shouted "Yay!" and bounded out of their quarters.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm still young," he thought."I shouldn't be this tired. Maybe I should try bouncing off the furniture..,it might do me some good."

He grinned at the thought. "What would Siri think..." he stopped, sadness gripping him for a moment.

"Siri."

His comlink beeped just as his thoughts turned to the evening meal.

"Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan! Welcome home!" Garen's voice was friendly and humorous. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Hey Garen, what's up?"

"Well, nothing much. Just thought I'd like to see you. It's been awhile."

"What. A couple of weeks and you miss me? What's up, Garen, what do you want to do?"

"Well, if you and Anakin can come to my quarters for evening meal, that would be a start."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You? Cooking? What has the galaxy come to?"

"Ha - ha, I'm not that bad. I've been known to turn out a decent meal. Be here at 7."

"All right then, I'll warn, er, tell my Padawan."

"Hilarious. See you later."

Obi-Wan grinned as he closed his comlink. It would be good to see old friends again. He wondered who else might be there. His thoughts drifted again to Siri and the same pang he had been feeling since she left wrenched his insides.

It had taken a long time for him to accept that she was gone; had never even told him she was leaving. He often wondered if it was because of him that she left. Did she and Adi's disagreement have anything to do with their feelings for each other? He wasn't vain enough to think that everything was about him, but they had a connection that couldn't be denied. Maybe Siri and Adi had a falling out about it and Siri had decided to leave.

But he never understood why she didn't try to contact him, even to say good-bye. "Maybe it was for the best," he said to himself for the millionth time.

He shoved thoughts of her away and contacted Anakin, then took a shower.

As he was dressing, Anakin burst through the door and Obi-Wan ordered him to the fresher.

He finished dressing and looked himself over in the mirror. His hair was getting longer, and

he had recently decided to grow a beard. It was just now getting fuller,and he stroked it thoughtfully. This took some getting used to. It really changed his looks. Gone was the boyish face, in its place was a more mature looking adult man, which had been his intention. He thought he might gain more respect from his Padawan if he more looked the part.

He sighed. Ah well, it had been a thought anyway.

He straightened his tunic and grinned. He felt refreshed and more energetic.

Yes, it would be good to spend an evening with old friends.

"Hurry up, Padawan, or we'll be late!"

"Coming Master!" called out a voice from a very steamy refresher.

Fifteen minutes later Master and Padawan left their quarters and headed for Garen's.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise!  Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and also thank you to those who favorited my story or put it on story alert. I appreciate the feedback! **

Chapter 10 Surprise! Part 1

Obi-Wan and Anakin exited the lifts on Garen's floor, laughing at a joke Anakin had told. Obi-Wan had decided earlier that not every moment had to be a teaching moment, so he had relaxed his usual "Masterly" demeanor a little and had allowed Anakin to be himself for a little while without lecture or rebuke.

"Anakin is really a delightful boy," Obi-Wan mused to himself. "If I could only just relax once in a while with him."

Being the Master of the "Chosen One" was not an easy task and Obi-Wan realized that with the burden of that knowledge he all too often used a rather heavy hand when dealing with Anakin.

Anakin was chattering away about a light saber drill he had participated in when Obi-Wan slowed his pace and then stopped, a sudden apprehension gripping him. He took a few short, panting breaths; feeling as though someone had just punched him. Obi-Wan glanced around and saw no one. He stretched out with the force but couldn't feel anything definitive, just the usual quiet bustle of Temple life.

"Where did that come from?" he wondered to himself. Whatever this sudden apprehension was, it was very elusive. Not really a warning, more like an anticipation of something, but whether good or bad he could not tell.

"Master! What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and noted the boy's face pinched with concern. He took a deep breath, blew it out and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Anakin. I just had...I don't know..a funny feeling, thats all."

"Oh, one of your 'bad feelings,' right?" Anakin face relaxed, then smirked into a teasing grin. "If you're afraid to eat Master Garen's dinner, we can go down to the dining room."

"There is no fear," came Obi-Wan's automated reply.

Blast! There I go again. Obi-Wan grinned and tugged Anakin's braid. "Except when it comes to Garen's cooking, that is."

He then chuckled softly. "We've survived questionable cuisine before, we'll survive it again."

At Anakin's appreciative giggle, Obi-Wan added, "Besides, it wasn't exactly a 'bad feeling'. It's just...well, it almost feels like I'm going to see someone, or someone may need me..someone I haven't seen in a long time. I don't know, it's very vague."

There! He felt it again, and this time he thought he sensed something..a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. It had spiked for a moment, and now was gone. Could it be? He glanced around again, then at Garen's door.

Is she...? but he shook his head against it. His earlier thoughts of her must have rattled his senses. She's gone. It did no good to pine for her and feel things that weren't there. What kind of an example could he be to Anakin if he couldn't let go of past feelings and..yes, he admitted to himself, attachments.

He pushed the thoughts away and smiled again at Anakin, whose eyes were large with worry, his grin now hesitant and unsure.

"Don't worry, Padawan, I'm fine. We're here to enjoy an evening with friends, let's have a good time, even if Garen's food may or may not be edible, ok?"

"Well let's get there then!" Anakin declared, bouncing ahead of Obi-Wan, then glancing back at him.

At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows, he broke into a cheeky grin and demurred, "Oh, sorry Master, two steps behind and slightly to the left."

As he slipped back into place beside his master, Obi-Wan tried unsuccessfully to suppress a grin as he shook his head and muttered, "Impertinent brat."

Obi-Wan was warmed by the responsive sparkle in Anakin's eyes. In the stories he had told Anakin about his adventures with his former master, he hadn't left out Qui-Gon's favorite expression for his sometimes cheeky Padawan. The pleasure he sensed in Anakin at the familiar phrase left them both quiet and filled with thoughts of the man who had meant so much to them.

"Obi-Wan! Anakin! How nice of you to come, and welcome home!" Garen waved his arms with a flourish, inviting them in to his apartment.

Obi-Wan grinned at Garen's display, and clapped his shoulder. "Good to see you too, my friend," he said.

Obi-Wan heard a squeal of delight and turned just as Bant threw herself into his arms.

"Oooh, I missed you so much!" she said, hugging him tightly. Obi-Wan returned her hug, and then back away and eyed her quizzically.

"I'm glad to see you too, Bant, but I wasn't gone that long, and you know our missions right now are pretty tame because Anakin is still too young for anything more right now."

"Oh I know that, Obi-Wan, but I always miss you when you're away."

Anakin had slipped past the two and was heading for the living area when Bant turned to him.

"Don't you go away, young man, I want a hug from you too!"

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin's longsuffering countenance, then turned his attention to Reeft, who had been patiently waiting behind Bant.

"Reeft, old friend, how good to see you! It's been a long time!" Obi-Wan and Reeft shook hands, then Reeft placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder affectionately.

"Yes, it's been awhile. I've been playing around in the outer rim."

"Yes, I heard! I want to hear all about that."

"You got it. I didn't know I was going to run into so much danger. I would have asked you to come along as backup if I had."

"I would have if it were possible, Reeft, if I could have left Anakin here. He's not cleared for anything other than easy, routine missions right now."

Anakin, who had been released from Bant's affectionate hold, had been listening to the two knights.

"I wish our missions were dangerous. Most of our missions right now are boring," he whined.

Obi-Wan shot him a warning look about the pout in his voice. "Now Anakin, in good time. There will come a time when you'll wish we were on one of these "boring" missions."

"Not me!" Anakin declared. "I like lots of action! I can't wait!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Alas, I'm afraid that is too true," he lamented to the snickering of his friends.

As they entered into the living area, Obi-Wan shrugged out of his robe and motioned Anakin to do the same.

Anakin dutifully carried their robes to Garen's room while Obi-Wan accepted a drink offered by his host.

"Excuse me while I get the rest of the food, dinner is almost ready." Garen turned to head for the kitchen.

"May I help with anything?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Garen shook his head. "I have Bant to help me. Just relax and visit with Reeft, we'll have dinner out in a little while."

Obi-Wan thought he noticed a slight grin on Garen's face as he disappeared into the kitchen. He wondered what that was about, but sat down in the small living area across from Reeft.

"Well, Reeft, it looks like now is as good a time as any to tell us about your mission," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded eagerly as he sat down next to his master.

"Well, it started out peacefully enough. It looked like it was going to be an easy job, but Knight Jared and I found ourselves being chased by terrorist assassins trying to stop us from protecting the Prince.."

"Whoa..a Prince?" interjected Anakin.

"Yes. He's a very young Prince, only about 15 years old, but there were attempts to kidnap him to force his father to sign a treaty that would have given the neighboring kingdom too much control over the planet. You see..."

As Reeft continued his story, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's rapt attention to every word. When Reeft began telling about the attempted capture of the young prince and the Jedi's rescue and ensuing fight against the terrorist group responsible, Anakin had leaned forward, barely holding onto the edge of his seat, totally focused on Reeft as he anticipated the next words.

"If only I could get Anakin's attention this completely," he thought to himself ruefully.

So enthralled were they on Reeft's tale that they all jumped when a sudden knock sounded on Garen's door.

Reeft immediately stood, mumbling, "Already? How time flies." He headed for the kitchen, calling behind him, "Obi-Wan, you get the door and I'll let Garen know that someone is here."

Anakin stood puzzled, glancing between Reeft and his master.

Obi-Wan's gaze followed Reeft into the kitchen, then he glanced at Anakin. He wondered why they didn't sense anyone's approach to Garen's door, and why he couldn't feel anything now. He wondered at the strangeness of it all.

There came a second knock on the door. Anakin asked, "Master, you want me to get it?"

"No Anakin, stay there. I have a feeling it's for me."

He went to the door and paused for a moment.

"Ok, Garen, what are you up to?"

He reached out and opened the door.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise! Part 2

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! I really appreciate them. This unfortunately is the last chapter I could find - the next chapter I am still looking for. Someone is helping me - maybe I'll have it yet, but I found out this morning that the boards that have that chapter should only take another couple weeks or so to get up and running, so hopefully the wait won't be that long. **

**This chapter is just a fun chapter - I hope you all enjoy the frivolity!:)**

Chapter 11: Surprise! Part 2

"Hello, may I..." Before Obi-Wan could finish the sentence, he found himself lying flat on his back, gaping at a cloaked figure standing over him.

"Master!"

Obi-Wan heard his distressed Padawan's voice behind him and shouted, "Anakin, no! Stay where you are!" Although the figure was completely shrouded and he could feel no force signature, neither could he feel any danger. This person was not a threat, except perhaps to his dignity in front of his Padawan.

The figure pounced to land on him, but he rolled away. He jumped to his feet and turned to face his attacker only to find himself being tackled again. Both of them fell to the floor as the strange intruder tried to pin him down.

Obi-Wan rolled himself over and threw the Jedi off of him, then grabbed swinging arms and tried to pin the figure in a hold, which he now knew to be female. The smaller figure wrested herself away from him.

Panting, she stood and slowly circled him. He crouched in a defensive stance and watched her, waiting for her next move.

He continued to wonder if this was Garen's doing. Seeds of revenge were popping into his mind but he shook them off for later. He needed to focus on this present game. Who is she and what favor did she owe Garen to agree to this charade?

She was slowly advancing and he opened his mouth to speak to her when she suddenly charged at him and then unexpectedly dropped low, swung herself around and caught his legs, sending him flying to the floor again. She then pounced on top of him, trying to pin him down. Instead he grabbed her arms and rolled her over and pinned her down with his body. He held her arms above her head, his face very close to hers and they lay still, both huffing breathlessly. Somehow the hood was still over her head, and Obi-Wan still could feel nothing from her.

After a moment, he found his voice and whispered hoarsely, "Who are you?"

"Why Kenobi, don't you know me?" came a muffled but familiar voice from under the hood.

Obi-Wan felt her lower her shields, and a connection he hadn't felt in over two years burst upon him. Using one hand while continuing to hold her hands with the other, he swiftly pulled the hood back from her face and before he could react, she planted a swift but passionate kiss on his lips. He felt lightheaded in astonishment as realization dawned. Overcome, he loosened his grip on her and she threw him off with a gleeful "Hah!", her eyes sparking in merriment.

He landed on his back and laid still, staring at her as though she were a ghost.

"Siri!"

She began to laugh, and her laughter rang in the room and then was joined by the laughter of others. Bewildered, he turned his head and saw his friends gathered in the room, gripping each others arms as they nearly danced, faces beaming, tears streaming from Bant's eyes. He noticed Anakin standing nearby, confusion on his face and still in a defensive stance, but only just now realizing his master did not need defending. He turned his attention back to Siri, who was sitting on the floor. Her laughter had subsided into soft giggles as she stared at him.

"You should see your face, Kenobi!" Siri finally gasped, wiping away a tear.

Obi-Wan slowly sat up, his heart pounding in a way he hadn't felt in years.

"Siri."

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He wanted to be angry for the way she had announced her presence, but what he wanted more was to grab her into his arms and kiss her with a passion that after two years of hearbroken separation was suddenly reawakened.

He became aware of Anakin's questioning gaze, and sent reassuring thoughts to him that everything was all right. He suddenly realized that whatever he did, he could not display such passion in front of his Padawan, or his friends. He closed his eyes a moment and brought his emotions under control. Then he opened them again and staggered to his feet.

He approached Siri, his hands reaching out to her. She gazed up at him soberly and put both of her hands in his. He pulled her up slowly, gazing into bright blue eyes that only moments ago had sparkled in laughter, now they shone with the slightly amused tenderness he had thought he would never see again. They stood face to face, just gazing at each other.

He slowly reached up and his fingers gently played over the red streaks still in her hair.

After several moments he felt he could finally speak.

"Siri," his throat felt constricted, but he managed to choke out the words. "I...I thought.."

"As did everyone except the Council," she said, her voice quivering slightly. "I had a special job to do that required me to be totally hidden. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but it was necessary."

Garen spoke up from behind them. "But she was successful, she's back and now she's been knighted."

Obi-Wan glanced at Garen. Then he looked again at Siri, the sheer amazement of having her back now filling him with a gladness he hadn't felt in years. Once again he wanted to grasp her in his arms and hold her tightly, to nuzzle his face in her hair and cover her with kisses. It took every bit of control he had to keep from it, so he just stood there, grasping her hands and grinning like a man just given a reprieve. She finally pulled her hands away from him and reached up to his face.

"Look at you!" She stroked his beard, her eyes twinkling. "Garen, you didn't tell me about this."

"Well, so you both got a surprise," said Garen, laughing.

Obi-Wan had forgotten she hadn't seen him with a beard yet. He stroked it as he asked a little anxiously, "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Siri's eyes lit up in an impish glint as she leaned into him and whispered. "Hmm..I don't know. I'll need to give it a more thorough test." She winked at him, and he grinned.

"Come on, you two, enough with the flirting. It's time to eat!" Garen announced.

Everyone moved as though just released from some kind of spell, and began to take their places at the table.

Anakin still stood where he had been, staring at his Master with a curiosity Obi-Wan knew he would have to answer later. He grimaced inwardly, wishing this display hadn't taken place in front of his impressionable Padawan, who he had been diligently teaching about the code and attachments.

He guided Siri to Anakin. "Siri, this is Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan. Anakin, this is Knight Siri Tachi, a very good friend."

Obi-Wan didn't miss the quickly subdued smirk on Anakin's face as he bowed to Siri. "I'm happy to meet you, Master Siri," he said.

As Anakin raised himself back up, understanding dawned on his face.

Obi-Wan shot him a warning look, but Anakin ignored it. "Isn't this the knight you went searching for a couple years ago?"

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. "Yes," he said, glancing sideways at Siri's smirk. "Yes she was, Anakin. For a short while. I didn't know she was on a secret mission. But I had you to take care of so I had to stop. Now, let's sit down and hope Garen's food is edible."

"Hey now!" Garen quipped from the table where he was stirring a pot of Bantha stew. "Watch it, Kenobi, or there will be no stew for you!"

"Good! More for me!" Anakin quipped as he sat down at the table. "I'm hungry!"

"See? Your Padawan has faith in my cooking." Garen filled a bowl and placed it in front of Anakin.

"He hasn't tasted it yet."

Anakin laughed as Garen, in mock offense, said, "That's it. None for you!"

Obi-Wan only gave him a toothy grin as he pulled out a chair for Siri.

"Ooo! Such a gentleman!" she quipped as she took the seat he had offered her.

"Well, you know me," Obi-Wan said demurely as he sat down next to her.

"I certainly do, and I like it for a change. Being around a bunch of filthy animals for two years, I missed being around men who didn't look at me as a .." she glanced at Anakin, "as a..."

"I understand," Obi-Wan said with some concern. "Um...are you all right? Did anything...?"

"No, nothing happened and I'll tell you about it later," Siri said, dipping her spoon into the stew that had been placed before her.

With everyone seated and steaming bowls of stew served, the conversation turned to catching Obi-Wan and Anakin up on Temple news and then trading stories about recent missions. Obi-Wan noticed Siri didn't say much while they ate, but she seemed to enjoy hearing everyone's stories.

Obi-Wan told them about the mission he and Anakin had just returned from. The story was short as the mission was largely uneventful.

Anakin sighed. "See? Boring. I want to hear about Master Reeft's mission again!" He looked eagerly at Reeft, who smiled, but said,

"I don't think Obi-Wan has heard about Siri's secret mission yet."

"Yeah, that's right! What kind of secret mission?" Anakin looked eagerly at Siri.

"Well, I went undercover on a slave ship with a captain name Krayne. My mission was to gather enough evidence of his slave practices to have him put away for good..." She stopped when she noticed a sudden change in Anakin; a dark, glowering scowl had replaced the eager, friendly light in Anakin's eyes.

"Anakin, is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said softly to Siri, "Qui-Gon found Anakin on Tatooine when we stopped to find the part for the hyperdrive for the Queen's ship. Anakin was a slave."

"Oh, that's right. Garen told me." She looked at Anakin, her eyes soft and sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but I want you to know many captured slaves were freed and sent home by the time I was finished."

Smoldering, Anakin whispered, "Then you stopped him?"

"Yes, my mission was a success, except that he was never brought for trial. He died while trying to escape. He fired at one of the arresting officers, and the officer shot him and killed him instantly."

"Good!" Anakin exclaimed in satisfaction. The others in the room gaped in stunned silence, their eyes moving from Anakin to Obi-Wan and back again.

"Anakin! That is not a proper response." Obi-Wan's rebuke was harsher than he intended, but Anakin's reaction had disturbed him.

"I don't care. He was evil! He came to Tatooine when I was seven and took some of my friends and one of my friend's mother. He killed whoever got in his way. The only thing that would have made him dying better was if I had done it."

"We will discuss this later, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly, barely containing the exasperation he felt at his Padawan's lack of control.

Siri glanced at Obi-Wan, then she reached across the table and took Anakin's hand. He looked up at her, the glower in his eyes had dimmed somewhat but anger still churned within him, tinged with a deep sadness.

She squeezed his hand gently and said, "I do understand, Anakin. I was around him for two years. But know this, he is gone, and many, many slaves were freed. Some I took home myself, including a few of them to Tatooine."

Anakin's eyes widened, and Obi-Wan saw something pass between his Padawan and Siri. They shared a first hand knowledge of what slavery was, and what Krayne was. It was an understanding between them that he knew neither he nor anyone else in the room could understand.

Anakin softened, and nodded his head. Obi-Wan could feel the powerful emotions which only moments ago had made Anakin rigid with fury and the air practically spark with electricity now dissipate into the force. Anakin's body relaxed and he broke into a timid smile. Siri pulled her hand away, dropped it to her lap and smiled back at him. Relieved and grateful to Siri, Obi-Wan reached under the table and quietly grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She responded with a return squeeze, then they let go. The stories resumed. Siri shared some funny moments that had taken place during her mission, and soon they were all laughing again, Anakin included.

After dinner, everyone crowded into Garen's small kitchen while Obi-Wan washed the dishes. Siri rinsed them then handed them to Anakin, who dried them then handed them to Bant to put away. Reeft hung in the background munching left over dessert while Garen cleaned his stove. Suddenly everyone could feel the force gather around the sink where Obi-Wan stood. A stream of water shot out of the sink and hit Garen square in the face.

"Hey!" he sputtered, wiping the water from his face as everyone laughed.

Shocked, Anakin stared at his Master. "I thought you didn't approve of frivolous use of the force!"

"Well, Padawan, in certain situations there are exceptions," Obi-Wan replied in his most authoritative teaching voice, tinged with humor. "In this case for someone who set up his best friend to be attacked by another best friend..."

"Hey, don't blame this one on me, Obi-Wan, it was all Siri's idea."

"Oh? Is that so?" Obi-Wan turned to Siri with one eyebrow raised, and grinned impishly at her while swirling the water with the force.

Siri backed up with a laugh, "Oh, no you don't Kenobi. You'd better not."

"And why not?" The water rose a little higher, swirling into a funnel.

Everyone backed away from the swirling water, grinning eagerly at their playful banter. Anakin was watching in wide open amazement obviously enjoying a side of his Master he rarely, if ever, saw.

Obi-Wan worked the water up a little more, shaped it into a shaft and then using the force bent it so that it was aimed right at Siri. He admired his handiwork for a moment, then looked back at Siri mischievously.

"Kenobi," Siri said as she backed a little further away. "I'm warning you...don't."

She tried to sound ominous in her warning, but the laughter in her voice made that effort largely unsuccessful.

Obi-Wan swirled the water more, then it reached out into the air, slowly approaching Siri's face. She stood with her arms crossed, staring Obi-Wan down, daring him to continue.

The tip of the water reached Siri's face, then nipped at her nose before it retreated back into the sink and dissipated.

Siri wiped the water off her nose with her hand as everyone laughed.

"Aw..he chickened out!" Anakin groaned, holding his sides. "I can't believe it."

"He did no such thing, Anakin," Siri said. "He's just too much of a gentleman to have done that to a woman. Now, YOU, on the other hand.."

A sudden spire of water again shot out of the sink and Anakin stood gasping, water covering his face and dripping down his front.

"Master!"

"Who said I did that?" Obi-Wan said with a grin.

"Master Siri?" Anakin looked at her in surprise.

"Me? You don't know that."

"Then who..?"

"I guess you'll never know," Garen said, laughing.

"Well, then, if you can do it, I can..."

Water again shot out of the sink and this time everyone except Anakin had water dripping down their fronts. Everyone sputtered, Bant squealed in delight, then Garen cried out, "Look at Reeft!"

Everyne turned to look at Reeft. He stood gasping and wide eyed in surprise, a mushy mixture of cake and water smeared his face and ran down his front.

"Oh, my!" Bant said softly as she grabbed a cloth and took a step toward him. Just as they met and Reeft reached for the towel, Bant's feet flew out from under her and she landed with a thud on the wet, slipperyfloor. Reeft in surprise had reached out to catch her but instead found himself tumbling along side of her. The others gasped and tried to help, but the slippery floor proved too much. Soon there was a jumble of arms and legs as five Jedi tried to untangle themselves from each other. The task was proving too much as one by one they collapsed in fits of giggles. Soon the giggles became bouts of laughter with shouts of "Oh, my, I can't take this!" Anakin stood to the side, red faced and tears streaming as he observed his master with his friends in all sorts of compromising positions.

"I can't believe this! I never thought the Jedi could be like this! This is great!"

"Well, we didn't intend for this to happen," his Master mumbled from under a jumble of legs. He squirmed and his head popped out. "And besides! What are you doing still standing?"

With a flick of the force, Anakin found himself sprawled in the midst of the company to the chorus of fresh peals of laughter.

The merriment finally died down enough for everyone to extricate themselves, and after brushing and drying themselves and each other off, they finished cleaning Garen's kitchen.

All too soon it seemed the evening was drawing to a close. The friends all stood in a circle, not speaking but relishing their moments together. None knew when they would all be together again, if ever.

Finally, in mock seriousness Reeft spoke to Garen.

"Well, Garen, thank you for an enlightening and stimulating evening. I'm sure I'll be a better Jedi after tonight. "

"No doubt," Garen answered stoically with a nod and smirk. "I do hope we all learned our lesson about the frivolous use of the force, right Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, indeed." Obi-Wan stood as though he had just lectured a group of Padawans. "Now Anakin, let this be a lesson to you."

Anakin grinned and nodded. "Yes, Master. You have taught me well."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Obi-Wan said dryly.

After a responsive laugh from everyone, Bant said, "Now, Obi-Wan, there's nothing wrong with showing Anakin that even Jedi are not immune to a bit of fun and frivolity. I can't remember when I've laughed so much!"

All nodded and readily agreed, then saying good night, they finally departed Garen's quarters.

Siri leaned toward Obi-Wan and quietly said, "Come over in a while so we can talk, ok?"

Obi-Wan nodded, found out where her new quarters were, then joined Anakin at the lifts.

He sensed Anakin watching him. He knew he had some things to talk to him about. He and his friends hadn't behaved like that since they were Padawans, and he was concerned they hadn't been a good example for a young boy like Anakin.

"Don't worry, Master, I enjoyed tonight. I'm glad to see you're human!" Anakin then gave him a sly grin. "And I want to hear more about Master Siri!"

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. Siri would have to wait a while. It could be a long night.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: Coffee Conversations

**I'm back! Thank you to everyone who has read and review/favorited this story...those who have been here from the start and those who recently found this story. **

**I am very happy to announce that although the original chapter is still in limbo on that other board, I have successfully re-written the missing chapter, not only remembering everything I had in the original but adding a little bit of new material as well. This might even be better than the original. And now, having done this, I can now continue this story with more regular updates...hopefully weekly, but we'll see (with me working full time, etc.) but as often as I can. **

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. I hope it was worth the wait! **

Chapter 12: Coffee Conversations

Siri gazed outside her window at the passing stream of traffic in the night sky. She hugged herself and sighed.

She had rushed into her quarters, quickly picked up the small clutter she had left earlier, showered and dressed in her most comfortable travel nightclothes, the kind that could be worn around mixed company with no raised eyebrows, and then had put a pot of caffe on the stove to heat. That had been an hour ago.

She glanced at the chrono on her small kitchen counter and sighed again. Make that an hour and fifteen minutes ago.

It wasn't like Obi-Wan to be so late, but she knew he wouldn't have delayed for no reason. She also realized that he now had a padawan, a rather unorthodox Padawan to boot, to think about.

She drew herself up and returned to the stove, flipping off the heat under her now overdone caffe.

"I can't wait all night," she said to herself. "I'm tired. I'll just make him take me to breakfast in the morning."

She reached to flip off the light when she felt him at her door. Then she heard a soft knock.

"Well, it's about time," she said, grinning as she opened the door.

Obi-Wan stood there, a rueful smile on his face. "I'm sorry I'm so late," he said as she invited him in. "I'm surprised you didn't just go to bed."

"I was about ready to," she answered, going to the kitchen for two mugs. She poured the black overcooked liquid into the mugs, crinkling her nose. "I learned to like this stuff while on Krayne's ship, but I think I overdid it."

Obi-Wan had settled on her small couch. He turned as she spoke, folding one leg up onto the cushion and resting his arm over the back. She handed him a mug and sat next to him, facing him as she curled her legs under herself. .

They quietly sipped the hot, black liquid. She grimaced and glanced up at him, chagrined.

She watched Obi-Wan swallow, pinching his lips together as though forcing the liquid down.

"I'm so sorry, this is awful. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

He grinned at her, amused. "Nonsense. It's not that bad. I've had worse. Remember, I've been the victim of many of Qui-Gon experiments with teas."

"I remember, but surely none were as bad as this. Those were teas, not caffe."

He grinned again. "Oh, I've had some teas that were darker and stronger than this, remember the Povanian Root tea incident?"

Siri groaned. "Oh yes! How could I have forgotten?"

Qui-Gon had purchased the tea in an exotic tea shop on an outing in the shopping district on Coruscant. The foul smell of the tea had permeated the whole sector of the living quarters, driving fellow Jedi out into the halls and causing Master Windu to shout in a booming voice,

"Qui-Gon Jinn, cease this odiferous assault at once or I will personally ship you to Hoth on permanent assignment!"

As they remembered the now infamous incident, Obi-Wan told her how mortified he had been and had wondered if he would ever be able to face any of his friends again, but his unflappable master had merely bowed to Mace's fuming visage and replied, "Ah, Master Windu, so glad you came. Care for a cup? It's quite delicious!"

"I thought Mace's head was going to explode right at that very moment," Obi-Wan said.

They laughed heartily at the memory.

"So I guess my caffe isn't so bad after all!" Siri said finally.

Obi-Wan nodded and raised his cup to her, grinning. "Not at all. This is ambrosia compared to that sithly stuff."

She took another sip of her caffe, feeling better about her "non" incident, when she noticed Obi-Wan's expression subtly change. She watched as he silently took a sip and then gaze into his cup thoughtfully. The story about Qui-Gon had stirred memories of him. Garen had told her about how Obi-Wan had watched his beloved master die on Naboo. She couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been to watch that fibrant life ebb away.

He rubbed the rim of his cup silently, his eyes far away and slightly haunted with pain and grief.

She reached over and touched his arm. He glanced up at her, his eyes softening as he focused on her again.

"I'm sorry..." he began.

"Don't be," Siri shook her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when it happened. I should have been here for you." .

He in turn shook his head. "No you shouldn't have. You had your duty. You were where you were supposed to be, even though at the time I...we all...thought you had left."

She knew he had been hurt by her leaving, and regret tinged her a moment, but she quickly vanquished it. "I hated not to tell you," she said, "but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. I felt so badly for you. Garen told me how you tried for awhile to find me."

Obi-Wan nodded, then his eyes fell on her again. "Yes, until Yoda told me to let you go. I had other responsibilities."

Siri nodded. "Anakin. Garen told me everything. How did you do it? So many sudden changes; Qui-Gon, fighting that Sith, then being knighted and getting a Padawan, all in a few short days."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. I just did, that's all. It was overwhelming for awhile. I didn't agree with Qui-Gon at first that Anakin was the chosen one and had to be trained, but when he...when he asked me to train him, I couldn't say no. It was his dying wish." Obi-Wan stopped and Siri waited.

"At first, I agreed out of a sense of responsibility to my master, but when I saw Anakin, when I found out how he single handedly destroyed the mother ship over Naboo, I knew. I felt it. The force was strong in him. Qui-Gon had been right. He is the Chosen One, and I determined I wouldn't let Qui-Gon down. Now, two years later, I don't know what I'd do without Anakin. I truly care about him. I realized after we had been back at the temple for awhile how wise Qui-Gon had been, because it turned out..." He paused; a wondering light of realization in his eyes... "that I needed Anakin as much as he needed me."

Siri nodded thoughtfully, then said, "And what about Anakin? How has he adjusted to life here at the temple?"

"It hasn't been easy for him," Obi-Wan answered, his brow creased slightly with concern. "Oh, in Saber drills and anything having to do directly with the force, he has excelled. He caught up and even surpassed most of his age mates in no time at all, but studying, meditation and having to sit still in the classrooms...well, that's been difficult. He was not trained from a baby to practice Jedi stillness the way the other initiates were. I've been called to conferences with the instructors more than once." Obi-Wan grinned sardonically.

"Has he been able to make friends?"

"At first, not really. The other initiates seemed to resent him at first, a few were jealous, because of his abilities and also apparently because some had hoped to be my padawan!" Obi-Wan's eyes widened with a humorous glint. Siri noticed that he seemed almost surprised that any initiate would want to be his padawan. She smiled to herself. He always was one to undervalue his own worth.

Obi-Wan continued. "Over time he has managed to make a few friends, particularly Tru Veld. Tru is a good friend to him."

Siri nodded. "I'm so glad for that, but..." Her brow knit as she tried to think carefully how to speak her next words. "You seem so young to have taken on such a huge responsibility. I mean, The Chosen One! Wasn't there another, more experienced Master who could have taken him on?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, his face determined. "Qui-Gon asked me to do it, and I"m doing it" She then noticed a twinkle in his eyes as he added, "Besides, I tried to get Yoda to take over as his Master but he just told me, "'Too old am I to run after one as energetic as young Anakin. Young and strong you are. Equipped for this task you are. Chosen you are.'"

Obi-Wan shuddered slightly. "'Chosen you are', he said. That makes it sound so ominous to me."

They grew quiet, sipping their caffe and deep in their own thoughts.

Long ago visions of future events flashed before Siri's eyes; a galactic war, a burning temple, a mysterious being fighting with Obi-Wan on a fiery planet, great evil to come, and then Obi-Wan alone on a dry, desert planet. She closed her eyes against these thoughts. Maybe Anakin will help stop this future insanity. Maybe he will be the one to change everything.

She opened her eyes to find Obi-Wan had leaned back against the end of the sofa, eyes half closed, watching her silently. .

Something fluttered in her in a way she hadn't felt in years. She slowly put her mug on the table next to Obi-Wan's and shifted closer to him. She reached for his arms and he sat up, eyes shifting from grey to blue, never taking them off of her. She gazed into those mesmerising depths of swirling color. Then her eyes dropped to his beard, newly grown and neatly trimmed. She reached up and touched his beard, her fingers gently stroking the soft hair around his mouth. Then her thumbs gently passed over his lips. They were soft and slightly open, she felt his breath, warm against the tips of her thumbs, and then he gently kissed them. The flutter inside her increased in intensity. Her hands dropped to his chest where she felt his heart pounding, seemingly in beat to her own. She drew closer to him, felt his arms as they wrapped around her, their strength making her tremble slightly as her heart increased its tempo. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and lightly pressed her lips against his. She then backed away slightly, waiting breathlessly. He in return leaned to her, his lips brushing hers, searching and experimental. Breath passed between them as they paused, trembling and hesitant, and then he pulled her to himself and kissed her fully, impossibly warm lips caressing hers with a passion she didn't know could exist. Sensation exploded within her, bursting from her middle and traveling all through her body. Her toes began to tingle and her insides wrenched in nearly agonizing desire. Lightheaded, she gasped, feeling as if she might just die right there in his arms, in the heat of the moment. She sensed that something was about to happen, one way or the other. She knew that he sensed it too.

Then she felt his arms loosen. Felt his hands tremble as they reached for her shoulders and slowly, reluctantly but firmly, push her away from him. Dazed, she sat back, panting as she gazed at his flushed face, his lips parted and chest heaving with rapid breaths, his eyes wide, pained and determined. The room was suddenly stifling and she needed cool air. She jumped off the sofa and raced to her patio door, flinging them open. Cool night air swept away the burning passion of the moment.

She felt Obi-Wan approach behind her and together they stepped outside and stood, basking in the soft night breeze.

They stood in silence for a long time, watching the never ending stream of night traffic, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, staring out into the night, Obi-Wan said, "You know, Anakin and I talked about this."

"About us kissing?" Siri asked with eyes wide in mock innocence.

A crooked grin was her reward. Then he said, "No, about attachments and the code."

"Oh. Well, thanks for in ruining the moment," she said flippantly.

"Oh, I think you already did that when you jumped off the couch and opened the door," Obi-Wan said wryly. "But I think it needed to be done."

Siri said nothing for a moment, but drew closer to Obi-Wan, standing at his side. They gazed silently once again at the night sky, gazing at what few stars could be seen in the everlasting light of Coruscant.

"He made a statement to me," Obi-Wan said finally, his eyes following a large brightly lit passenger skyliner which swept by in the distant fly lanes.

"Who? Anakin?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "After we talked about his anger issue, he said to me, 'You love her, don't you?'"

Siri waited a moment. When no more was forthcoming she said, "And?"

He turned and looked at her. "I said yes."

Her heart skipped a beat. There it was. What they knew was between them for years was now in the open.

She reached for his hand and felt it close around hers, caressing her fingers.

"What did he say?" she asked finally.

"He thinks we should get married," he replied, giving her an ironic grin.

"Did you explain to him about the code? About..."

He nodded. "I explained that love to the Jedi was to be for all, but the kind of love between two people is forbidden by the code, because of attachment. He didn't understand it. He thinks that if two people love each other, they should get married. It's what they did on Tatooine. I tried to explain about how attachment can lead to the dark side..."

"You don't still believe that do you?" asked Siri. She had been unsure of that belief for years, sometimes even wondering if it was used to scare vulnerable padawans away from love. She looked at Obi-Wan, watching him think about her question. Finally he said, "I really don't know anymore, Siri, but I had to explain the code to him. Explain to him that even though we may ...we may love each other, we can never act on it. We are Jedi. That will always come first."

He turned to her, resolve pushing away the pain that still glistened his eyes. "That is why what happened tonight can not happen again. We cannot let our emotions take us..that way." His brow furrowed as he turned again to gaze at the night sky.

Siri said nothing for awhile, thinking about what he said. Finally she nodded.

"I understand," she said softly, pulling her hand out of his.

She went over to her patio lounge and straddled it, sitting down with her hands over her head. The exultant passion of a few moments ago were now replaced with the pain of knowing he was right. She had felt the approval of the force, but that didn't matter. They still had a commitment to the code they had pledged their lives to.

She felt him approach, felt him slip behind her, straddling the lounge as he sat down. She leaned back against his chest and pulled her legs up in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and she in turn draped her arms over his.

"That doesn't mean we can't still be close though," he whispered.

"Of course," she replied.

Silently, together they watched the ever moving sky.

They were awakened by the beeping of his comlink. Siri blinked in the first light of dawn just beginning to peek through the skyline as a sleepy voice behind her answered it.

There was silence, and then a response from him. "I understand. I'll be there in an hour."

They moved off the lounge and stretched.

"The council needs me to accompany Master Ton'So on a mission. The Jedi who was scheduled to go with him is unable to." He hesitated. "I can't take Anakin. What..?"

She smiled at his bewildered dilemma; he wasn't used to this kind of problem. "Don't worry about Anakin. Garen and I will watch over him. Just go."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully at her and they went through her apartment to her door. He paused as he opened it, glanced back at her with a slight grin, and was gone.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Siri was awakened early by an urgent knock on her door. Grumbling, she dragged herself out of her bed and sleepily went to her door. She opened it to find a very worried Garen with an extremely distraught Anakin standing next to him.<p>

"We received word from Master Ton'So this morning. Obi-Wan went missing 18 hours ago."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13  Tug of War

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I have the next chapter ready, and on a whim decided to go ahead and post it. Most new updates will probably be about once a week though...**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 13 "Tug of War"

Siri gazed at the planet Tagon as she guided their Jedi transport closer into the atmosphere. The report she and Garen had read earlier said the air was thin but breathable, but by the beautiful azure swirls mixed with green, gold and red, it didn't look to Siri as though breathing would be that much of a problem, but she had made sure she had her rebreather with her.

In that same report Siri had also learned that the Kapantu were rocklanders which was across the sea from the Wabura, where the Jedi were headed. The Kapantu original homeland was a rocky, barren part of the planet where they mainly lived on small animals, berries that grew on thistle bushes, and wild homma plants.

Waburans, on the other hand, lived in the greener side of the planet where vegetation was much more plentiful, and pasture animals could be raised for food and other essentials. The two races had historically traded with each other, and many times Kapantuans would come to live with the Wabura, and occasionally a Waburan would live with the Kapantu.

About twenty odd years ago the Leader of the Kapantu, Barak, decided he wanted total rule of the planet, so he brought invading forces and attacked the Wabura. Barak underestimated the Waburans, thinking they would just lay down and be defeated, but Samek, the leader of the Wabura, raised up his army and fought back. At first his was largely a defensive strategy, but over time, he also grew greedy for power and decided he and the Wabura would be the better race to rule the planet. Thus the war became more fierce and bloodier and just about destroyed the Waburan part of the planet. The war largely died down over time; reduced to mainly skirmishes and wars of words.

Samek of the Wabura was the first to suggest bringing in the Jedi to negotiate for peace.. Barak had reluctantly agreed.

The transport broke through the atmosphere as it descended toward the Waburan side of the planet. The gorgeous celestial colors of a moment ago were replaced by harsh orange, green and brown land scarred by years of war.

Worry flickered inside her as she searched the surface of the forsaken planet. Somewhere down there Obi-Wan was missing. She reached out with her senses, but could not feel him, not yet anyway. He's not dead, this is not his time, she reminded herself again.

She glanced back at the small med bay in the back. Garen had been busily preparing it for their possible patient. "Possible," she scoffed, "More like probable." She hoped he hadn't been hurt, but knowing Obi-Wan... well, they came prepared.

She guided the transport to the landing bay below, following the coordinates given her by Master Ton'So. She had just landed and was in the process of switching off the controls when she heard a sudden commotion in the back.

"Hey! What are you doing back here!" she heard Garen's astonished voice cry out.

"I'm sorry, Master Garen, but he's my Master. I couldn't let you go without me."

Siri groaned. Anakin. How did he stay hidden through the nearly 24 hours trip without them sensing him?

Quick footsteps pounded their way to the front and she turned to find a stubborn, determined padawan being led by an exasperated Garen.

"Look who I found hiding back in the med bay!"

"I heard. Anakin, how did you shield yourself long enough that we didn't find you till now?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Easy. It was something I discovered when I was a slave. I did it all the time on Tatooine, and sometimes spent hours hiding when I didn't want to be found. I do it sometimes at the temple when I don't want the other kids to know I'm there."

Siri gazed at him for a moment. He really was a remarkable boy, but still...

"You shouldn't have stowed away, Anakin. Do you know how much trouble we could get into bringing you on such a dangerous mission without the council's approval? You have not been cleared for these kinds of missions yet."

Anakin's head went up defiantly. "He's my master. I want to help find him."

Siri sighed, remembering similar words she had spoken years ago on Astar when her own master had been kidnapped.

"I do understand, Anakin, but you still shouldn't have come. Do you know how angry Obi-Wan will be when he finds out you're here?"

Anakin nodded, breaking into a smile. "I don't care! I hope he's mad at me, it will mean he's ok."

Siri looked at Garen and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we should contact the Temple."

Garen nodded. "Agreed."

Twenty minutes later the three Jedi disembarked from the transport and made their way to the waiting Jedi standing several feet away.

The Twi'lek Jedi Master was tall, his skin a light orange. His head tails hung almost to his waist and twitched impatiently as he watched the Jedi approach.

"Trouble?" he asked finally, glancing disapprovingly at the young boy accompanying them. Anakin stood, his head slightly bowed. He was a little more subdued after the rebuke he had just received from Master Yoda.

Garen nodded. "Anakin stowed away. We just found him. Yoda said to keep him close and do not let him get into any fights, if we can help it. He said Anakin's disobedience will be dealt with when we return."

"I should think so." Ton'So gazed at Anakin a moment. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but decided against it. He turned his attention to Siri and Garen. He talked as they walked to his ground transport, Anakin following behind silently.

"The first full day we were here, we met with both sides. The Waburans are our hosts, led by their Leader Samek. They were the ones who asked us here. The Kapantuans had agreed to this, but when we met them they seemed hostile and distrustful of us. They kept saying we would side with the Wabura and that the Kapantu didn't stand a chance. Master Obi-Wan had tried to reason with them, saying that we would only be neutral and help them come up with a treaty that would be equitable to all, but the Kapantuans would not be persuaded."

"We finally ended the meeting and went to dinner. The force was agitated, we both felt it; that something was terribly wrong. The two parties don't seem to really want peace. Each party wants ruling control of the planet, that's what they've been fighting over for years. Our discernment of the situation seemed to suggest they want to use us to gain the upper hand over the other, not bring real peace."

"We were discussing if we should stay and try to talk with them, or leave. Obi-Wan thought we should at least give it a day or two to see if negotiations could be worked out, but I wasn't sure. After dinner, I was ready to go to bed. Obi-Wan said he wanted to meditate for awhile and not to wait up for me."

"I went to bed, not feeling anything was wrong at the time, but a couple of hours later I was awakened by a disturbance in the force. I saw Obi-Wan had not returned. I searched in the garden where I thought he would be and I felt him there. I also felt a great disturbance, like there was a fight. Obi-Wan was no where to be seen. I followed his signature to the edge of the garden toward the forest, and there it stopped. I could not find him anywhere. We heard nothing from him for two days, until yesterday, I received a holomessage from Barak of the Kapantu. I will show it to you when we get to the rooms."

They arrived to the transport and Ton'So entered to sit in front next to the Waburan driver. Garen stepped aside for Siri. Just as she stepped forward to enter, she felt a slight nudge on her shoulder. She turned to find Anakin gazing at her worriedly.

"Master Siri, I don't feel him."

Anxiety gripped Siri for a moment as she searched for Obi-Wan in their connection. She and Garen exchanged worried glances. Then she said, "I can't either, Anakin, but don't worry, we'll find him."

"But what if he's.."

"He's not," Siri said sharply. Then she glanced at Anakin and said more gently. "He's not, Anakin. We would know it if he were, understand?"

Anakin nodded and they entered the transport.

The trip to the hotel was quiet. Ton'So obviously did not trust their driver with their conversation, and Siri agreed. She gazed out of the window.

The world they were on appeared at one time to have been a beautiful place. Trees that used to be full and healthy now hung limp and dead in the bleak landscape. The land was marked and scarred, many houses burned and in various stages of ruin. Siri saw a few houses still in livable condition, smoke rising solemnly out of old and battered chimneys.

The place made her feel sad. Did the fighting leaders not realize what they were doing to their people? Couldn't they work things out for peace? She thought about Ton'So and Obi-Wan's first meeting with them, and Obi-Wan's disappearance. "Apparently not," she thought to herself ruefully. All she wanted to do right now was find Obi-Wan and go home.

They arrived at the hotel, and Siri noted the run down condition of the two story building. It look as if at one time it had enjoyed a prosperous tourist business, with old, torn up posters advertising festivals and events. She spotted a small, but fairly well kept garden in the back, probably the garden Obi-Wan had gone to the night he disappeared. The hotel had been damaged by the war on one end, but was largely still operational.

The driver pulled up into the front and the Jedi disembarked. "Why do they insist only one or the other of the factions should rule?" she asked quietly to Ton'So as they gathered their gear.

"There is a distinctive difference between the two races which has been a large part of the separation and dissent. As a result each race believes they are better than the other, which is why each believes they would be the better rulers of the planet." Ton'So was a bit disdainful as he answered. "You're about to see this difference in just a moment."

From the front of the building stepped out a small group of beings. They were all alike, tall and wiry, with pale yellow skin and large dark green eyes. They had no hair, but the one thing that marked the two groups were their ears. Both groups sported sharply pointed ears, but on one group the ears were a pale green color and the other group had reddish, almost orange ears.

"Are you serious?" she thought to herself in amazement. "This is the only difference between them yet they are fighting with each other?"

A represenatative from each of the factions jostled each other for position to be the first to greet the Jedi.

The green eared being won out and smugly spoke first. "Welcome! I am Simon, representative of our illustrious and noble leader, Samek of the Wabura." He bowed in a flamboyant gesture with his arms swung out to his sides. He almost hit his companion, a red eared being, who ducked and glared at him. Hostility pressed between gritted teeth as he murmured, "Watch it, Prana-brain."

"Just stay out of my way, Hommahead," Simon spat through the plastic smile he displayed to the Jedi.

The red eared being grunted and pushed Simon aside as he stepped forward and also bowed to the Jedi.

"Greetings. I am Megara, representative of our most illustrious and much more deserving leader, Barak of the Kapantu. We are so sorry you had to come under such circumstances. We can assure you that we have looked tirelessly for your missing friend. We do hope no harm has come to him."

His welcoming smile rang with pompous insincerity and Siri bristled at their false sentiments. They obviously cared not at all about Obi-Wan but more about impressing the Jedi to win approval for each of their sides in the conflict. This irritated Siri and she wanted only to be away from them so they could search for Obi-Wan.

She glanced at Ton'So who looked as though he didn't believe a word they said, and rightly so, Siri thought to herself. She reigned in her growing impatience and spoke to them diplomatically.

"Have either of you had any news as to his whereabouts?"

Both shook their heads ruefully. "Alas, no."

Simon drew near to the Jedi and whispered, "Although I do not put it past the Kapantu to have taken him. They are devious, and would do anything to hinder peace. That's why the Wabura should rule."

"I heard that you sneaky, underhanded algae-brained gadeng!" Magara said belligerently, his red shaded ears seemed to turn a deeper, almost blood red color in his anger. "It is just like you to throw accusations about us! Why, I wouldn't put it past your lot if you took the Jedi, to make us look bad. We should be the rulers of Tagon!"

Siri almost couldn't hide her disgust. She glanced at Anakin who looked as though he wanted to throttle both of them. She caught his eyes and silently urged him to be still.

She then looked at Garen, who was stiffly polite and his face showed no emotion, but in a voice slightly tinged with contained anger, he suggested they go inside so the Jedi could freshen up.

"Oh, of course, of course! How rude of us! You must be tired after your long trip. Tongo!"

A green eared young man ran swiftly and bowed to Simon. "Yes, father?" He seemed open and friendly, not conniving like his elders. Siri cautiously decided she liked him , and wondered if they might be able to trust him.

"Take the Jedi upstairs to the rooms that were assigned to them. Then come back down and help your mother prepare a lunch for them."

"Yes, Sir." He bowed again, then gestured to the Jedi, who followed him.

He seemed to be about 19 or 20 standard years, and walked with more confidence and dignity than his father. Siri wondered if the young man had not been tainted by the greedy poison of his elders, or was he just better at hiding it.

He led them upstairs and showed them to their rooms. After he left, Garen turned to Ton'So and said, "What I really want.."

Ton'So put his finger to his lips and cautioned Garen to silence. Garen obeyed and the three new arrivals quietly watched Ton'So as he scanned the room.

Ton'So first looked outside the door. Seeing no one, he closed and locked it. Then he looked around the room. Siri could feel him searching and she searched with him. He stopped and stared at the lamp at the side of the bed. He went to it and pulled out a tiny listening device.

He destroyed the device and then searched again. After finding two more and destroying them, he was satisfied the room was now clean.

"This is the third time I've found them here. They hide them in different places, but I always find them."

He took out a holodisc and showed it to Garen. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

Garen took it from him and examined it. "Yes. Who gave it to you?"

"I was searching in the nearby villages for Obi-Wan yesterday and a Kapantuan approached me. He shoved the disc into my hand, then ran away. I saw it was a holodisc and returned immediately to my rooms to view it."

"Do the Wabura know about this?" Siri wondered.

"Oh,no. As you can tell, I don't trust them any more than I do the Kapantu. They both could have been in on this and that is what I was wondering at first, but this disc showed me that it is probably only the Kapantu's doing. However that doesn't exonerate the Waburans...the Kapantuans merely beat them to it, in my opinion."

He took the disc from Garen, and accessing his portable holodisc player, he entered it and pushed the control button. The disc came to life.

The image was blurry at first, but then cleared, showing Obi-Wan unconscious and tied to a bed. His arms were chained above his head on the headboard, and his legs were pulled apart with his feet strapped on each corner at the end. He looked relatively unharmed, to Siri's relief, although he did have a black eye, but the most disconcerting thing was the force suppression collar fixed around his neck.

"Cowards," she muttered to herself.

The image moved, and a large, older Kapantuan, richly dressed in red robes ornamented with jewels dug from his Kapantuan homeland, approached the bed and nudged Obi-Wan, who slowly woke up. He seemed sluggish and unable to focus right away, which concerned Siri.

"You Jedi came here to help the weak minded Wabura take over the planet," the being said accusingly. "We know you are here to help them win the war and gain complete control of Tagon."

It took Obi-Wan several seconds to answer. When he did, his voice was weak and faltering. "We came here to help both parties negotiate for peace. We would help both of your groups form a lasting treaty giving each equal share in the leadership."

"Lies!" Boomed the speaker. The hard sound of the slap across Obi-Wan's face caused Anakin to start in alarm and Siri to wince. Garen was still as they watched. "We know you are helping them, but you must realize that they would totally ruin our whole planet. Their leadership would bring us to doom."

"So the war you have fought for the last twenty years would have nothing to do with the ruin of your planet?" Obi-Wan asked dryly, his voice gaining strenght as he spoke. "And kidnapping me would make me sympathetic to your cause?" Obi-Wan gazed defiantly at his captor.

His interrogator ignored Obi-Wan's questions and said, "We want you to help us take control of the planet. They have the other one, we have you. That makes us even now, doesn't it?"

Obi-Wan stirred and raised his head incredulously. "You would have me fight against my brother Jedi to help you gain the advantage? I refuse. It is obvious neither group really wants peace. Both of you had hoped to use us as pawns in your quest to rule. It will not work. You cannot use Jedi this way. Let me go and my partner and I will leave. The Jedi will not return unless at some time both of you are ready to negotiate for real peace."

Having spoken his piece, Obi-Wan's head fell back onto the bed. He began taking large gulps of air, trying to breathe. Siri thought about the thin air of the planet. So far it had not bothered her or her companions, but exertion seemed to be taking it's toll on Obi-Wan.

"Sedate him again. Keep him under until I say otherwise," growled the red earred speaker.

As another Kapatuan in a doctors coat moved with a syringe in his hand, Obi-Wan struggled, but exhaustion quickly overtook him and the syringe went into his neck. Within moments he was unconscious again, his head dropped to one side. The being who administered the syringe then brought forth an IV bag filled with solution. He undid one of Obi-Wan's arms from over his head, then examined it to find a vein. Upon finding one, he jabbed the needle into Obi-Wan's arm, taped it down and adjusted the IV. The solution began to drip. He left his arm dangling free, figuring there was nothing Obi-Wan could do in his unconscious state, although the rest of his limbs remained bound.

"There, that will keep him out until we get what we want, or..." the speaker looked into the holocamera ominously. "We kill him."

Siri felt a sharp grip on her arm and glanced to find an agitated Anakin staring at the small holovid, his emotions swirling in a vortex ranging from intense anger to frantic worry for his Master. She herself felt like the universe was closing in on her, and the sight of Obi-Wan so helpless was almost more than she could take, but thoughts of her visions kept her in balance. He would survive this she knew. Somehow, they would get to him in time. She squeezed Anakin's hand trying to send him assurance and returned her attention to the hologram.

The Kapantuan leader stood in front of the holocamera, blocking their view of Obi-Wan. "I am Barak, leader of the Kapantu, and future leader of this planet. Oh yes, I said future, because you are going to help me win control of Tagon."

"I have tried for two days to convince this Jedi to help us win control. It didn't start out like this. Oh no, we were very amiable. We gave him a place to sleep..this room in fact. He wasn't bound as he is now. He was our guest."

He spoke as though his skills as a gracious host should not be brought into question. Siri was almost dizzy with disgust. Bringing her emotions quickly under control, she made herself focus on the being speaking.

"Oh, it took many of us to convince him at first. He put up a good fight, tossing my soldiers around like they were youngling dolls, but my best man finally shot the syringe into him and then we were able to put the force suppression collar on him, which we purchased from a dealer when we found out the Jedi were coming. This helped him to be much more agreeable to our invitation."

The red eared leader's face then twisted into a snarl. "But he is very stubborn. No amount of talk could persuade him to help us."

Barak stepped closer to the holovid camera, and his pale yellow face filled the screen, his ears a bright grenadine. He was practically snarling; a threatening glare was in his eyes.

"So now here is the deal, Jedi. You help us win control of the planet, or he dies. He will be kept under sedation until the summit meeting three days from the making of this holovid. If at the summit you fail to help us win control, my assistant here will be ready with a poisonous solution, which will be added to the sedative already going into his system. His death will be quick and relatively painless."

The his mouth twitched, as though trying to hide his amusement.

"Well, probably not painless. He might suffer some convulsions. In his position he'll likely choke on his own vomit, so we'll see which kills him fastest; the poison or suffocation." The Kapantuan could no longer hide his pleasure of thinking he had the upper hand. He broke into a diabolical grin, his green eyes glinting with assumed assurance of his success.

"It's up to you. Oh, and don't try to rescue him. I know you Jedi are clever, but any hint of his rescue will result in his immediate death. All you will find is a corpse. So if you want him back alive, I suggest you cooperate. See you at the summit!"

The being bagan laughing as the holovid ended.

Siri, realizing her face was wet with tears, raised her hand to wipe them away. She glanced with concern at Anakin,whose grip on her arm was becoming painful and his anger was palpable. She glanced at the other two Jedi, who had also noticed and was staring at Anakin. Garen turned, and pulling Anakin away from Siri, gripped him by both of his shoulders. He bent into Anakins face and spoke firmly but gently to him.

"Anakin, anger will not help him. You must release it now."

He waited, and a tense moment passed as the Jedi wondered if Anakin would obey. Finally they felt the anger begin to subside. Siri watched as Anakin fought to bring his strong emotions under control. She worried that he would put Obi-Wan and them all in jeopardy with some reckless act. He was too young and untrained for this. They would have to make him understand how important it was for him to obey. Obi-Wan's life depended on it. After a moment she put her arm around him and tried to comfort him. He seemed to relax a little, and Ton'So began to speak.

"The third day is tomorrow," Ton'So said gruffly. "The summit begins one hour after breakfast."

"What are we going to do?" Anakin cried out. "We have to find him!"

Siri squeezed his shoulder gently. "We will," she soothed. "We aren't beaten yet, and neither is he."

She looked hopefully at Garen, who nodded. They knew their friend. He would not give up, and neither would they. They would find his location and somehow rescue him.

They had to.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Help

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! This chapter is a long one, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Siri gazed gloomily at the barely touched food on her plate. Tongo had announced the midday meal shortly after the Jedi had viewed the holovid but Siri found she didn't have much of an appetite. She just didn't feel like eating while Obi-Wan lay helpless, tied to a bed under sedation.<p>

He had looked healthy enough; she had seen no indication of bodily injury except for the bruised eye, probably from fighting his captors at the start. Normally Obi-Wan could always find his own way out of just about any situation he found himself in, but the fact they kept him tied down, under sedation and with a force collar around his neck had insured he would be unable to do anything about his situation.

She glanced over at Garen. She noticed that with his jaw clenched his demeanor was stiffly polite tinged with irritation, but somehow he had managed to eat most of his food and along with Master Ton'So had kept the conversation going with the two dignitaries. She felt badly that she had said barely a word since they sat down.

"What an attitude," she scolded herself silently. "Straighten up and act like the Jedi you are instead of some sullen teenager who wants her way."

She glanced up at Anakin across the table from her and almost snorted. Like Anakin.

He also had barely touched his food. He was slumped slightly in his chair and staring at his plate, idly using the force to move bits of his food from one side of his plate to the other, impatience broiling under the surface of his demeanor.

"Yeah, what a great example I'm setting for his Padawan," she thought to herself disdainfully. "Well, that's going to change now."

As though sensing Siri's gaze upon him, Anakin looked up at her with dim, sullen eyes.

She decided right then that despite their lack of appetite they needed to eat something to have the strength for the task that lay ahead. She scooped up a forkful of the food and raised it to her lips as she looked at Anakin. He straightened in his chair and nodded slightly in understanding and did the same. Between the two of them they managed to eat half the food on their plates.

As she took another bite, she noticed Megara, the Kapantuan representative, looking at her curiously. She knew he wondered if they had seen the hologram. She figured he knew they must have. She gazed at her fork, suddenly having a most un-Jedi like compunction to throw the thing into his insipid face, pin him down to the floor with the force and demand that he tell them where Obi-Wan was.

She shook off the forbidden and not totally unpleasant thought and sighed. They would have to play along with this charade while Obi-Wan's life hung in the balance. She faked a small nodding grin to him and took another bite, trying not to choke on it.

The lunch was finally ended and they left the table, the representatives wishing them good luck in finding their friend.

Their sentiments rang hollow in Siri's ears, and a sharp retort nearly escaped her lips, but she clamped her mouth shut. Representative Megara then cleared his throat.

"What does he want now?" Siri thought with annoyance as she turned again to face him with the others. He smiled as he said softly, his dark green eyes sharp with pointed meaning, "I do hope your friend comes to no harm."

He gazed at the Jedi a moment before turning away and joining his companions on their way out.

The Jedi looked at each other, the hidden threat was not lost on any of them. Crossing her arms, Siri glared after the representative and wondered idly where that fork had gone to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of commotion in the room. Anakin was angrily rushing the retreating dignitary, but Garen was faster and blocked his way.

"No, Anakin," Garen growled, his arms held out against Anakin's rush. Anakin stopped, faced pinched and reddened, his eyes blazing.

"Let me go!" Anakin snarled between clenched teeth. "He knows where my master is."

"I know that," Garen said sternly, "but your attacking him will only make it worse for Master Obi-Wan. There is another way. Stand down, Padawan Skywalker! Find your center." Garen grabbed Anakin's shoulders and gripped them tightly, eyes boring into him, willing him to obey. Anakin stared back at him, stubborn will wrestling with stubborn will, until finally the padawan relented, his shoulders relaxed against Garen's grip. He retreated, sullen and glowering. "I'm sorry, Master Garen, you're right. There is another way," he said, not quite convincingly, but good enough for Garen.

Master Ton-So stared at Anakin, shaking his head slowly, his disapproval ringing in the force. Then he motioned for them to follow him. As they left the building, Siri quickened her steps to match Garen.

"You mean to say that my idea of using my fork to nail that barve to the floor would have been a bad idea?" she murmured.

Garen glanced at her, one eyebrow lifted. "Knight Tachi, do I have to restrain you too?"

"I'd like to see you try, Knight Muln, and besides, I am in perfect control."

He grunted a short laugh, and she smirked at him.

They felt silent as they followed Master Ton'so to the garden, where Obi-Wan was last known to have been.

The garden must have been lovely at one time, Siri surmised to herself as they entered. An almost dried up pond was in the middle, dead or dying foliage surrounded the pond, the only part still showing any beauty was a rock garden at the far end. It had a bench, and it was there that Siri suddenly felt Obi-Wan's force signature. A pang gripped her as she realized how much she missed him. Anakin tugged on her arm and she turned to find his eyes wide with excitement.

"He was here!" he said, "I feel him! All we have to do is follow the trail..."

"If you recall, young Padawan, I've already tried that." Master Ton'So intoned somewhat impatiently. "I felt him the first day he disappeared, stronger than what you feel now. I followed it out of the garden, then it stopped abruptly."

"Do you think that is where they put the force suppression collar on him?" Garen asked.

"It must have been. He had to have been unconscious, because I don't think they would have gotten it on him otherwise."

"Then what shall we do?" asked Siri. "Do you have any idea at all?"

They heard a rustle behind them and turned to find Tongo approaching. He stopped pensively, waiting.

"Yes, may we help you?" Ton-So said, not unkindly.

"I - I think I may be able to help you," Tongo said, glancing at each one in turned. He eyes stopped on Siri. "I have some friends...we want to help you find your comrade."

"Why?" Siri asked warily.

Tongo glanced around a little nervously, then drew closer to the Jedi. "I can take you to my friends where we can talk safely. Everything will be explained."

Siri searched him with the force. After a moment she turned to Garen and said softly, "I think he's telling the truth. I feel no deception in him."

"I agree," said Garen, nodding. "We will come with you, but won't you be missed?"

"I have the afternoons free from duty. This is when I meet my friends. "

The Jedi looked at each other then Ton'So nodded. "I've tried everything else, I think this may be our only choice, but I cannot go. I have to prepare for tomorrow's summit."

Ton'So then turned to the Jedi soberly. "You do realize I will not break the code just to save one Jedi. It is not the Jedi way to put one in power over another, ours is only to help bring equitable peace. I don't know why these beings thought we could do otherwise."

"Because they are ignorant of the Jedi," Tongo said bitterly. "They only know the Jedi has some strange powers and they help beings in other worlds. My father had heard someone say that the Jedi put the government in place on his home world, and he thought the Jedi could help put Samek in power here."

"What planet?" asked Garen.

"Kallista."

Ton-So shook his head. "No, we only helped them negotiate for peace. They came to the decision of government with the help of the Senate after the peace treaty was signed. The Jedi had nothing to do with that part."

Tongo nodded. "I thought so. You see, both sides are no better than the other. They each thought they could use the Jedi for their own purposes. They pretended to want peace and raised the hopes of the citizens, but they only hoped to use the Jedi over the other." The disgust in Tongo's voice was evident.

"We will come with you," Siri said, "but we don't have much time." She looked at Ton'So. "We do understand, Master Ton'So. Obi-Wan would not want us to compromise the code just to save him. He will do what he must, as must we."

"You understand?" Anakin said incredulously, staring at Siri. "You of all people? Don't you care that my Master might die if we can't find him in time? Master Ton'So has to..."

"No he doesn't," Siri said to him sharply. "Of course I care, Anakin, but Master Ton'So will follow the code, as will we. Master Kenobi wouldn't want it any other way. We cannot allow attachment to cloud our judgement, Anakin."

Siri's heart fluttered at her own words, realizing the truth of them. If they couldn't find Obi-Wan, and Ton'So does what is right, it could cost Obi-Wan his life. She would have to let him go. She swallowed hard. Obi-Wan's destiny was not here, she knew, but the future was not written in stone. They did need to hurry if they hoped to find him in time.

Ton'So nodded. "The best I can do at the Summit tomorrow is stall, but otherwise if they demand a decision from me, I will have to make my stand." He stared hard at Anakin who seemed to wither slightly under his stare. "No matter what the outcome."

Tongo cleared his throat. "Let's go then, the meeting will be starting soon."

Ton'So nodded at them. "May the force be with you," he said. Then he turned toward the hotel.

"And with you, Master Ton'So," Garen said. Siri gestured for Anakin to follow Garen and she brought up the rear. They followed Tongo out of the garden.

Shortly after they began their walk, Siri sensed danger. She stopped and looked at Garen. He nodded and searched their surrounding. Tongo stopped to watch curiously. Garen slipped away from the group and was soon out of sight. They waited anxiously for his return.

Siri felt the danger leave and looked up expectantly to find Garen returning to them.

"We were being followed," he confirmed. "I just met him and gave him a strong suggestion to forget all about us and return home to his family. He agreed." Garen grinned and winked at Siri.

Siri nodded with a smirk. "Well, I'm certainly glad he agreed to it."

Tongo stared at Garen, confusion on his face. "What do you mean, he forgot all about us and returned to his home? He's abandoning his assignment!"

"It's a little something we can do to - um- persuade beings in the right frame of mind."

"Oh. Well, why can't you do that with the leaders?"

"We don't use this gift lightly, nor to persuade governments, otherwise we would be what your leaders thought we were. But it does come in handy in potentially dangerous situations or where we could be discovered when we don't want to be, understand?"

Tongo thought a moment, then slowly nodded. "I understand and I am glad you did that. Our location could have been compromised."

He turned again and continued to lead them into the woods. Siri, Garen and Anakin kept their senses tuned to their surroundings, ready to encounter any other disturbance should it come.

A little under an hour later, Tongo, having led them deep into the woodland areas away from civilization, led them to a hidden bunker. It looked like nothing more than a hilly area covered with trees and foliage, but he approached the foot of this hill and made a strange animal noise. He made this noise a few more times, and Siri realized his call was in a specific pattern. Soon an answering pattern was heard, and part of the dirt mound trembled. It slid to the side, revealing a duracrete door. The door slowly opened and a pale yellow face peered out at them.

Siri noticed his red ears and started. Had they just walked into a trap? She glanced at Tongo, but could not sense any deception.

"Tongo, you set us up!" shouted Anakin, whose emotions had not yet been fully trained into Jedi stoicism. Garen placed a firm hand on his shoulder

Alarmed, Tongo shook his head. "No, no! Our group is made up of both Kapantu and Wabura, all of us wanting an end to this war and to live peacefully as one people."

Siri felt the utter sincerity in Tongo's sentiments. She nodded and the Kapantuan opened the door wider, allowing Tongo and the Jedi to enter.

They entered a cool, dark cave like structure. Rough steps led downward, and the Jedi followed their host down until they entered a large room filled with Tagonians, both Kapantu and Wabura.

Siri was amazed as she observed both races of Tagonians milling about. She heard talk and some snatches of light laughter. Her jaw dropped when she observed families standing together; a Kapantu mother stood with her Waburan husband, their three giggling children chasing each other around them. She noticed that one child had his mother's ears, another his father's and the youngest had a strange blending of both.

She felt a stir behind her. Tongo spoke softly.

"Years ago, before the war started, Kapantu and Wabura had peace. It was common to see mixed marriages, for we didn't think of each other as different, despite our ears, we thought of ourselves as Tagonians. It was the war and our leaders' insistance that one was better than the other that changed all that." Bitterness crept into his voice as he spoke.

"You were very young when the war began, weren't you?" Siri asked him.

"I was a baby when the war started. As the years went by, I grew more and more unhappy with the war and the part my father played in it. All I could see was that both sides were really the same. I couldn't understand why my father and Samek along with the Kapantu were trying so hard to put a wedge between us. When I turned seventeen, the war was still going pretty strong and my father wanted me to join the fight. That's when I sought out answers. I met a Kapantu girl who brought me here. I've been a part of this ever since."

"What is the purpose of this group?"

"We are here to declare our citizenship as Tagonians. We have been building an army to overthrow both leaders, if the need arises. We have studied, trained, and prepared ourselves for the day that we can put a stop to our leaders' insane propaganda. We feel the time is now because of you Jedi being here and the summit. I think we can help you find your friend at the same time when we make our move."

Siri nodded as their attention was diverted to an approaching young female Kapantu. Her red ears deepened in their color as she neared Tongo. He grinned widely at her and they embraced.

"I'm so glad to see you," the female said. She turned her attention to the Jedi. "Hello, I'm Kondra."

Siri nodded to her and said, "Hello. I'm Siri and this is Garen and Anakin. We're here to find our comrade, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Kondra's face darkened somewhat and she nodded. "I know, and I know..."

She was interrupted by a chime in the front of the room. They turned to face the front where a tall Kanpantu stood.

"If everyone will come to attention, we will get this meeting started."

Kondra and Tongo moved to find their places in the front row. They gestured for the Jedi to join them. Kondra whispered to Siri as they went.

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

People moved quickly to find seats. Tongo and Kondra sat in the front row and the Jedi sat next to them. Behind them, a few children began fussing at the insistent tugging of their parents. One baby began to wail, and a Waburan woman gently rocked her baby as she apologetically left the room.

If this was a war room, Siri wondered why children were allowed. It seemed more like a meeting of families at some kind of religious ceremony than a meeting to discuss taking over the government.

Siri turned to glance at Anakin sitting next to her. She noted a scowl on his face and could sense impatience in him. She knew he thought they should be out looking for Obi-Wan. Her suspicions were confirmed when he spoke.

"This is taking too long! How are we going to find him if we're sitting in some meeting?"

She whispered to him. "Patience, Anakin. I think we'll find answers here."

He stared at her a moment but didn't answer.

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I know you're anxious about him and so am I, but we must follow the leading of the force and I feel we're in the right place."

He slowly nodded and looking down at his lap said, "Yes, Master Siri."

Garen leaned over and whispered, "Do you sense like I do that they know more than they're saying?"

Siri nodded. "And I think we're about to find out."

Garen leaned back into his seat as silence fell among the people. The Kapantu stood to speak.

"We welcome the Jedi into our midst. I am Shamse, the leader of our little uprising." He grinned as he said this and a few titters of laughter was heard in the crowd.

"They are here to find their friend, who as you know from our last meeting, was taken by Samek."

A murmur rose in the crowd as people commented and acknowledged the truth of what the speaker was saying. He shushed them down and then turned to where the Jedi were sitting.

"Kondra, do you have any new developments?"

Kondra stood. "Not really, sir. He is in the same condition as before. I've been keeping an eye on him.

"Is he still sedated?"

Kondra nodded. "Yes, sir. Unfortunately, my father will not relent in that respect. He doesn't trust him."

The three Jedi stared at Kondra, stunned.

"You know where Master Kenobi is?" Siri and Anakin said at the same time, then Siri added, "Samek is your father?"

Kondra turned to the Jedi. "Yes, and we have been working on a plan."

* * *

><p>Strange, fitful dreams slowly gave way to hazy awareness. Far away voices could be heard in the waning darkness, and an uncomfortable feeling of nausea swept Obi-Wan as his heavy eyelids slid open. The room spun and he quickly closed them again. Warm, comforting hands stroke his forehead and cheeks as a female spoke.<p>

"I think he's coming around, Dr. Pau."

"It takes a little while for the sedative to wear off enough for the patient to regain consciousness," a male voice said, his nervousness evident as his voice wavered.

There was an uncomfortable pause, then the male spoke again. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Kondra? If your father catches us, it could mean his death as well ...as well as...my ..family's."

Obi-Wan could sense a shift as her hands left his face. Obi-Wan chanced the opening of his eyes again to see the female called Kondra move to Dr. Pau's side and place a hand on his arm in sympathy.

"Don't worry, Dr. Pau. . I just want to speak to him a moment. We won't do anything till we know your family is safe."

Dr. Pau nodded, then seeing Obi-Wan he said, "I think he's fully awake now."

Obi-Wan tried to move his arms and legs but they were still chained. His one free arm could be moved some, but it was hindered by the IV still hooked into him. He looked hopefully at the Kapantuan female as she smiled shyly down at him.

With this dreadful collar on he could not tell if she were sincere or not. He could barely feel the force. He tried to speak.

"Are you...?" but his voice was a dry crack and he began coughing fitfully. She moved and was soon back with a cup. She placed it to his lips and he sipped the cool liquid gratefully.

"Just a little, now," Dr. Pau cautioned. "If he drinks too fast, his body could reject it."

Kondra nodded and pulled the cup away. Obi-Wan laid his head back down, then waited till he thought he would be able to speak again.

"Are you putting yourself in harm's way to help me?" Obi-Wan finally managed, his throat still dreadfully dry, but he could at least speak now. This was so much worse than the last time they brought him around.

"How ...how long have I been...under?" he wondered.

"Almost three days"

Longer than the last time. No wonder he was having more difficulty this time.

.I'm so sorry, Master Kenobi," Kondra said. "Yes, I'm taking some risks to wake you up, as is Dr. Pau, but I wanted to talk to you, and give you a break from this awful sedative my father is forcing on you."

Obi-Wan glanced at Dr. Pau. "Your family?"

Dr. Pau's worried eyes lifted to Obi-Wan's, and he nodded. "Myself, my wife and two children were kidnapped the night they brought you here. We were brought here and my family was locked up in the lower dungeon. I was brought up here to tend to you. They told me my family would die if I did not do what I was told."

Dr. Pau's head hung in shame as he said,"I'm so sorry, Master Kenobi. I did not know what else to do. My family..."

"No need to apologize. You did what you had to." Obi-Wan said to him. Compassion for this man..this man who he now knew to be a good man in a very bad situation, touched Obi-Wan.

"But, if the plan does not work, I may have to..." Dr. Pau stopped, and gestured toward the IV, but could not speak anymore.

Obi-Wan gazed at Dr. Pau's troubled face. He did not want to die. He knew it was not his time. He thought about Anakin, who needed him, and about Siri. What would it do to her should he die. But he couldn't think about that, they were Jedi, trained from a very young age to accept death should it come. It still didn't make it easy, he thought, remembering how hard it was during the weeks after Qui-Gon's death, but it was part of being a Jedi.

No, he thought to himself, it's a part of life.

He realized attachment meant more than not wanting to let go of others, but also meant not wanting to let go of life because of others. Ideally Jedi should have no attachments so that should death come to them it would be easier, knowing that they would not be leaving loved ones behind. They could let go more easily and accept the will of the force. Well, unfortunately, he was coming to realize that at least some attachment was a way of life, no matter how much the Jedi tried to control it with a code. Even if Siri were not a factor, he still had Anakin, and he didn't want to leave him.

He gazed again at Dr. Pau's grief stricken face.

Still, sacrifice is part of a Jedi's life, and this man's family was in danger. If rescue didn't come in time, he would never live comfortably knowing his life was spared at the expense of innocent people.

Resolved strengthened him as he spoke.

"You will do what you must, for your family. Do not feel shame for that, Doctor, I will not blame you nor curse you in my death."

Dr. Pau's dark green eyes widened in surprise. A slightly green tear slowly slid down his cheek as he nodded.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Kondra. He could see that she was Samek's daughter. She looked to be about twenty standard years of age, but she did not have the cruel edge to her that her father had. Her face was soft with sympathy and compassion.

'You mentioned a plan?"

"Yes." Kondra drew near, fear evident on her face. She looked around the room and Dr. Pau opened the door to check. He turned and nodded to her.

She leaned over Obi-Wan and whispered. "We..that is myself and Dr. Pau, with his family, have been part of a secret organization planning to take over the two factions and begin a peaceful government. We were close to finally making our move with this summit taking place tomorrow. When you were kidnapped, and Dr. Pau and his family taken, we had to shift our plans to try and include the rescues."

Obi-Wan nodded, pondering this hopeful news.

"Tomorrow is the summit meeting. Master Ton'So will be there. We have a plan in place, and if everything goes right, we'll have Dr. Pau's family safe and will get you out of here. Some other Jedi arrived today, they will be helping. They said they are friends of yours."

Obi-Wan's heart lifted at that news, but before he could ask about them, Dr. Pau spoke.

"We considered if I should awaken you and try to free you tomorrow, but we thought it would be too risky, Samek has many soldiers still loyal to him and there will be many guards here tomorrow. I do not have the key to that collar. Samek is keeping it with him. I'm sorry..."

Obi-Wan reached out with his one free hand still attached to the IV machine and patted his arm. "It's all right, Doctor, I understand. Don't worry, my friends will be here. Don't do anything that would put your family in danger, but wait until the right time."

Kondra glanced nervously at the closed door. "Father will be here soon. I'm afraid we have to put you under again, Master Kenobi. I'm sorry." She bent over Obi-Wan and said softly, "but one of your friends, Siri Tachi, told me to tell you not to worry, that she won't let you get away this easily. You owe her after this." A smile touched Kondra's face despite the seriousness of the situation.

Obi-Wan grinned. _Siri is here. _

Dr. Pau released the sedative again. Obi-Wan laid his head back, thinking that he might not sleep for at least a week after all this.

"The problem with this kind of sleep," Obi-Wan thought hazily as the sedative took effect, "is that it's not a peaceful sleep imbued with the force...ah well..._Siri is here_..." darkness overcame him again and as he sank into unconsciousness he vaguely heard the thundering voice of Samek. Then he knew no more.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15: The Coup

Chapter 15 The Coup

The early morning was chilly with a touch of dew still in the air. Siri rubbed her hand against her damp face and was reminded of another cold dewy morning when she and Obi-Wan had been lost in the woods for awhile. It was then they had discovered their love for one another. It seemed like such a long time ago now, but it had only been about nine years.

"That's all?" she thought to herself as she stifled a sudden sneeze. Kondra glanced at her. Siri apologetically shrugged and glanced quickly around. No one had seen them. Good. She determined to keep her mind on the "here and now" as Master Qui-Gon had been fond of saying. It wouldn't do to be discovered when they were on the verge of finally rescuing Obi-Wan.

Siri, Kondra and the rest of their team were crouched, hiding behind foliage several feet in front of the large, ancient structure standing before her. This was Samek's house, she had learned the previous night. And this was where Obi-Wan was being held.

21 years ago Samek had come to the Waburans land, supposedly seeking peaceful relations with the leader of the Wabura. His people had been traveling back and forth between the two lands for years, many staying to marry and raise families. Samek had been a young leader then, only recently taking the helm from his father who had died and passed the leadership on to his son.

He had purchased this house, the oldest and largest in Wabura, which had at the time been up for auction as the former occupant had died, leaving no descendants. A historical group had wished to purchase it to make into a museum, with its long Waburan heritage as well as ancient dungeons that hadn't been used in many years - until recently. They had been disappointed when this young, brash Kapaturian leader had out bid them, declaring this to be his new "home away from home."

One year later, this same house became his battle operations headquarters as he had secretly brought in soldiers and leveled his first attacks on Wabura. Thus the war had begun.

Siri had learned all this in the after meeting the night before when they had stayed to plan the rescues for today. Kondra had been emotional when she told the story. She had not yet been born when her father had purchased the house, but had been born only within three months after the war began. Her mother had died in childbirth, never accepting her husband's tyrannical ambitions to rule the whole of Tagon. She had become weaker and sicker as her six month pregnancy had progressed, worry and distress having robbed her of her health, despite her husband's assurances he only had the best interest of Tagon at heart. Her weakened body had not been able to overcome the strains of labor, and she had died only minutes after Kondra had been born.

Siri had been saddened by Kondra's story when she told it the previous night. She could see that Kondra loved her father, but like her mother, she had strongly disagreed with his ambitions. Siri detected a deeply hidden sadness, and some resentment in Kondra. She had wondered if Kondra had forgiven her father for her mother's death.

When the discussion had turned to the summit and rescues for the next day, Siri had been impressed and heartened when she saw the hundreds of Tagonians, of both races, standing at attention and ready for orders. They had been trained indeed and were ready for action. They had been split into three groups, the largest group was lead by Shamse. They were to head for the Summit, one hour away by transport. Tongo was in that group. They already had people on the inside, pretending loyalty to one leader or the other, ready to take action once the upheaval began.

It had been decided that the Jedi would go with Kondra and the second smaller group to her father's house. Transports had been provided for them for the 40 minute trip. The third group had been dispatched to round up citizens for the uprising and to uproot factions of still loyal soldiers of both sides and arrest them.

Siri, Garen and Anakin had had to pretend dejection and failure when they had returned to the hotel late that night. Representative Megara had been smug when he saw their faces, expressing sympathy at their distress.

It was very late when they explained everything to Ton'So. They had discussed leaving Anakin with Ton'So for the summit, but Anakin would have nothing of it. He wanted to be there for his master. The adults finally agreed, deciding that Anakin would have found some way to escape and join them anyway, so it would be better for him to be there and part of the plan. Ton'So also had expressed his desire to not be distracted by a young and undisciplined padawan when he needed to be focused on the task at hand.

The Jedi had only slept a few hours when very early the next morning, before sunrise, they had awakened and quietly slipped out of the hotel to meet Tongo at their rendezvous. He took them by speeders to the next rendezvous, where they organized with their groups and went their separate ways.

Now Siri sat with Kondra and other members of their team, waiting for the signal from Garen and Anakin, who had gone with a few of the team members to overtake the guards surrounding the outside of the house. They had to work quickly and fight their way down to the dungeons to free Dr. Pau's family.

As soon as they received the signal, Siri, Kondra and the rest of the team were to enter the house and fight any opposing forces to get upstairs to Obi-Wan. Garen, Anakin and the rest of their group would meet them. Siri silently prayed that the force would be with them and all would be successful.

* * *

><p>The summit meeting had begun over an hour earlier and Master Ton'So stood at the head of a long table, the Waburians lead by Barak and his aide Simon on one side, and the Kapaturians, with Samek and his aide, Megura, at the other. He stood watching the two warring parties, listening to their accusations and barbs. He had tried several times to intervene and bring them to silence to begin peaceful negotiation, but the two factions were stubborn in their arguments as to which side would best serve Tagoa as Supreme Rulers of their planet. Finally Barak of the Wabura turned to Ton'So and demanded,<p>

"What about it, Master Jedi? Which of us would be the better to rule? Which one of us will you back?

Samek gazed at Ton'So, his eye glinting as he said, "Yes, Master Jedi, do tell us."

This was it. Ton'So cleared his throat.

"I am not here to name a ruler, only to bring a peaceful resolution for both parties," Ton'So began.

Samek stood defiantly, "Surely you know the consequences of your refusal to cooperate with us.."

Ton'So's head tails twitched as he held his anger in check. He declared, "I will not compromise myself nor my status as a Jedi to appease you, not even for the life of one of my brothers. He, as well as I, understand that to be a Jedi means at times to make difficult choices that could cost a life, but we will do what is right, no matter what the consequences. He understands that, and would have it no other way."

Samek was nearly choked with anger as Barak stood, shouting.

"I knew it! I knew you kidnapped the Jedi." Almost gleeful, he turned to Ton'So. "Now you must see.."

He was stopped by the sound of shouts and blaster fire outside the door.

Samek eyes narrowed. "Master Jedi, where are the other Jedi?"

Before Ton'So could answer, the door flew open. Shamse, Tongo and an army followed, blasters pointing at all of the party.

Representative Simon's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Tongo! What are you doing?"

Tongo stood tall, his blaster pointed at his father and the other members of the summit. "I'm sorry, father, but your war is over."

To the surprise of the dignitaries, most of the soldiers on both sides also turned their blasters toward the leaders as Shamse said,

"The people of Tagon have commissioned us to place you both under arrest for unlawful warmongering, causing dissension among our people and various acts of war crimes against the people of Tagon. Please remove your weapons and surrender."

Finding themselves outnumbered and most of their own soldiers turning against them, the leaders and their aides slowly released their weapons and surrendered.

No one noticed as Samek's hand slowly moved to a communicator at his belt. He pushed a button, it flashed red momentarily, then was silent. He stood smugly, staring at Master Ton'So, a satisfied grin playing at his mouth.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet. Too quiet, Dr. Pau thought, as though the very atmosphere was bracing itself for the tumult soon to come. He glanced nervously at the guard standing inside the door, watching both Dr. Pau and the sleeping Jedi.<p>

He glanced at his patient and hoped fervently that Shamse, Kondra and the Jedi were successful in rescuing and ending this awful war. He missed his family and worried about them.

He moved slowly toward the bed where Obi-Wan lay, glancing at the guard as he did so. He reached out and adjusted the IV. He paused for a moment, his hand on the machine. One quick movement, and the IV would be out. Obi-Wan would have a fighting chance should things not go well.

His hand tightened on the machine as he thought of his family. The Jedi had told him not to do anything to endanger them, but he was a healer, not a killer. He gazed at the sleeping Jedi's face. This man was kind; a good man. He had done nothing wrong. He was willing even to die so his family could live. With a trembling hand Dr. Pau wiped the moisture from his eyes. He felt breathless and almost dizzy as he considered his options and risks.

The sound of a sudden bark from the guard made him jump.

"What are you doing there Doctor?"

"N - nothing," Dr. Pau stammered. "Just adjusting the tube."

"You had better not try anything, Doctor, or you know what will happen to your family."

Dr. Pau nodded nervously. "Yes..yes, I know. I'm just adjusting the tube, that's all."

A tiny twitch of his wrist as he held the tube going into Obi-Wan's arm, and the needle had loosened. a tiny pull, and the needle, hidden by the gauze covering it, lay harmlessly on the Jedi's arm.

There. Dr. Pau prayed he did the right thing. He finished adjusting the equipment and was turning to move away when he saw the communicator sitting on the side table. It flashed red. His heart stopped.

He slowly picked up the communicator and read the words, "Kill him now," flashed repeatedly on the screen.

He hands shook as the communicator slipped from them and fell to the floor. He gazed with dread at the prepared syringe by the bedside, filled with the toxin that would kill the Jedi.

Heart pounding, he reached out for the poison. His hands were shaking so badly he didn't think he could complete the task if he wanted to.

"I can't do it." he thought to himself...but his family. His family was counting on him. He held the syringe up, tapping the contents lightly.

The guard had moved with interest to the bedside, anticipating what was about to happen. Dr. Pau stood over the Jedi. He noticed a slight movement of Obi-Wan's arm. He was beginning to come around. Dr. Pau put the syringe to his arm, but stopped.

"No. No, I can't." He stammered as he backed away.

Angered, the guard roughly pushed Pau backwards, causing him to land on the floor.

"You just signed your family's death warrant, Doctor!" he spat out as he grabbed the syringe and rammed it into Obi-Wan's arm.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! You all are awesome for taking the time to make a comment. Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, and thanks to Val for the beta. **

Chapter 16 Rescue!

Siri tensed as the force became agitated. She still could not feel Obi-Wan but she felt distress in the house and much emotion. She felt something was happening or getting ready to and that it wasn't good for Obi-Wan.

"Oh, please hurry, Garen," she thought to herself. From her perch behind the bushes, she could just make out Garen and the team's quick, silent work to overcome the outer guards. Their stealth had paid off, and quickly Garen, Anakin and some of their team rounded the corner, heading for the outside entrance to the dungeon. It was only a matter of moments now.

She breathed out her anxiety, moments ticking away as she tried not to think about what might be happening in that upstairs bedroom.

There was a surge of the force as she sensed a battle taking place, then it quickly stilled. She then felt a release; a muted, hurried triumph of success coming from the back of the house. She sensed that the doctor's family was now free.

She tensed, grasping her lightsaber and ready to spring at the first signal from them.

Suddenly, Kondra's comm signaled, confirming that the first team was successful and Dr. Pau's family was safe.

She clicked it off then looked at Siri.

"This is it!" she said. She silently waved to the rest of their team and they sprang as one from their hiding place, their target the main house.

As they ran toward the house, Siri could see many of the house guards subdued by members of their team. Other guards were part of the rebellion, and they stood, blasters pointed over their comrades.

Kondra reached the door and kicked it open. The inside guards were immediately on alert, going for their blasters. They stopped when they saw Kondra, confusion on their faces.

"Mistress, what are you...?"

"Drop your weapons. The war is over and we are taking over," Kondra demanded.

Three of the guards suddenly turned their blaster toward their confused comrades.

"Better do as she says," said one.

The guards slowly laid down their weapons. Kondra pointed Siri toward the staircase that would lead to Obi-Wan. As team members took surrendered blasters, the two women headed toward the stairs. A guard stood on the steps near the bottom, blocking their way. He, along with three other guards standing nearby opened fire on them. Siri's lightsaber was on in a flash, deflecting the blaster bolts. Kondra and the other team members returned fire.

Siri glanced impatiently at the guard standing between her and Obi-Wan. He stared defiantly at her as he aimed his blaster. She deflected his shot as she stalked toward him, her eyes blazing with an intensity that made him nervously back up a step.

Her hand shot out and suddenly his blaster was in her hand. She threw it aside and force pushed him over the railing. He landed with an "oof" as the team members with them quickly overcame the remaining guards.

Kondra joined Siri and they raced up the stairs. Two more guards stood in their way, and began firing. Siri's lightsaber deflected them and one deflected blaster bold hit a guard, knocking him out. The other guard faltered as he saw the determined intensity on Siri's face along with her blazing lightsaber and he seemed to deflate. The team members following Siri and Kondra quickly had the upstairs guards under their control

Kondra lead Siri to the door. Her hand reached the knob just as they heard shouted words from inside.

"You just signed your family's death warrant, Doctor!"

The door was locked, but Siri quickly rammed her lightsaber through the lock and kicked the door open.

She immediately surveyed the room as she and Kondra entered. Dr. Pau was on the floor, weeping as a guard stood over Obi-Wan, holding a syringe that he was now emptying into Obi-Wan's arm.

"No!" Her cry rang in the room, and she charged the guard.

Kondra was just a few steps ahead of Siri. She reached the guard first as she shouted to Dr. Pau that his family was safe. Her blaster was pointed at the guard's neck as she wrenched his hand and the syringe away from Obi-Wan. The syringe fell to the floor, a few drops of the poisonous liquid dripping out, making a slight sizzling sound as it hit the floor.

With pounding heart, Siri moved to the bed where Obi-Wan lay. With her lightsaber she swiftly cut the bonds from Obi-Wan's hands and feet. Team members had entered and had taken the guard from Kondra and escorted him out the door.

Siri was only vaguely aware of these activities around her, knowing that Kondra and her team had everything else under control. She was solely focused on Obi-Wan as he lay pale and deathly still. Her focus was distracted momentarily as she became aware that Dr. Pau was now standing by her side, grabbing the already loosened IV and pulling it away from Obi-Wan. She nodded slight thanks to him, and then took Obi-Wan's face in her hands. He was unconscious and his face felt so cold.

"Obi-Wan!" she said, shaking him slightly.

Dr. Pau, who had picked up the syringe and examined it, said, "Almost half of the poison is in him. I loosened the IV a little while ago to give him a fighting chance. He was just starting to come around when this happened. Will it be enough?"

Siri turned to him, stricken. She softened at the worried Kapaturian face. "I don't know. We need this force collar off of him. That will give him the chance he needs."

Kondra spoke up, her comm in her hand. "I received the message that Tongo was successful in getting the key. One of the soldiers offered him a ride on his fastest speeder. They are on their way. They should be here soon."

Anakin and Garen suddenly burst into the door.

"Master!" Anakin cried, stunned and distressed as he ran to Obi-Wan's side.

"Anakin! Tongo is on the way with the key to this collar. Go down and wait for him. As soon as you see him, grab the key and get up here as fast as you can!"

He glanced again at his Master, not wanting to leave him, but Siri's flashing eyes told him he had better obey. He bowed, saying "Yes, Master" and with one more worried glance at his master, ran from the room.

Garen approached. "How is he?"

"The guard had almost half the poison in him when we burst in and Dr. Pau had removed the IV a little while ago, but I don't know, Garen. We need to get this thing off."

She tugged at it. Garen took out his lightsaber and cautiously tried to break it, but the sturdy force resistant metal of the collar only sparked, the sabor merely making a small dent. The lightsaber might work if given time, but Siri didn't think they had that kind of time and the close proximity of the lightsaber to Obi-Wan's neck was a chance she wasn't willing to take, as much as she trusted Garen's skills. She grabbed Obi-Wan's face and leaned into him.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. You've been through worse. Shake yourself out of this and wake up."

She tried to sound firm, but the quiver in her voice was making that effort of little effect.

Garen asked Dr. Pau, "Don't you have an antidote?"

"Yes. This was a common toxin used in the early years of the war, and our medical scientists had worked day and night until they found an antidote, but it's locked away at the medical facilities. If we could get him to the medical unit, we could treat him."

"How long would that take?" Garen asked him.

"Well, we'd have to find a transport to take him, and we're over 30 minutes from my healing center. When this toxin was used during the war, most of the victims were dead within minutes. Even with only half the toxin in him, I'm surprised he's lasting this long. I don't have any of my medical healing supplies with me. The night they took me from my home, Samek didn't even allow me to bring my bag. He had the IV , sedative and poison already here. I don't know how he got them, but being Samek, he had his ways I suppose."

"Maybe someone at the healing center was working for him, or being bribed." Garen suggested.

Dr. Pau conceded the possibility with a nod.

Siri, who had been concentrating on Obi-Wan while they talked, shook her head impatiently. "No, we don't have the time. Do you think they can bring an antidote here?"

"I'll find out," Dr. Pau answered, picking up the comlink that had fallen to the floor.

Siri stood over Obi-Wan, stroking his face, looking for any signs.

Suddenly Obi-Wan's body began to convulse. He began choking. With Garen's help, Siri turned Obi-Wan over onto his side, and she held his head as he eliminated what little contents were in his body. The soiled stiffness of Obi-Wan's tunics and the sour, unpleasant odour of body fluids mixed with the pungent smell of chemicals were of little consequence to Siri at the moment, but the fact that he had not been taken care of disgusted her.

She glared at Dr. Pau and Kondra.

"Could you not feed him or at least try to clean him up?"

Dr. Pau shook his head. "Kondra and I tried to care for him some, when we had the chance, but Samek would not allow him to be fed or cleaned up. He wanted to humiliate him as much as possible."

"Why?" Garen demanded. "What does he have against the Jedi?"

"Nothing we know of. He just doesn't like to be told no, and he wanted to "teach" the Jedi a lesson."

"He could have died! Being on nothing but sedatives for days, anyone else would have. If this had gone on much longer, even without the poison, Obi-Wan ..." Siri stopped, choking on her words. She continued to hold Obi-Wan as dry heaves wracked his body. His fingers curled tightly around the edge of her tunic, he unconsciously tugged at her in desperation as his body shook uncontrollably. .

A Tagonian came to the door. "Dr. Pau, there are some people here who want to see you."

Dr. Pau started, then stopped to gaze at the Jedi. Garen nodded. "Go on. They are anxious to see you."

In the midst of Obi-Wan's continued convulsions and heaving, Siri soon could hear the joyful cries of reunion.

"Daddy!" children's voices cried out. "My Dears!" Siri heard him say, his voice emotional with relief. Their voices faded as they moved further down the hall. She was glad for them, but...

Obi-Wan gasped and the heaving finally subsided. She felt his body relax, his fingers loosened their grip on her as she and Garen gently laid him back on the bed. He lay in a pall of stillness, his face a pale sheen of moisture. She ran her fingers through his dirty, sticky hair, damp with sweat. She searched for his force signature and could barely feel him. Something had to be done.

Making a sudden decision, she jumped onto the bed and sat on him, straddling her legs on either side of him.

"Siri, what are you doing?" Garen said in surprise.

"Trying something." Siri said sharply. She placed her hands on his face, her palms touching cold, clammy cheeks, her fingers splayed out on the pressure points of his face. She closed her senses to the stench and bent over him, placing her forehead against his. She then closed her eyes and went into a meditation.

When she was deep into the force, she searched for him. Waves of nausea swept over her, reminding her of the visions of long ago in the caves of Ilum. She swept them aside and searched. She finally found him, a beacon of light in the force, dimmed and weakened by sedation, poison and a force collar, but there nonetheless. The force collar hindered her making full contact with him, but she was able to reach him to a degree.

She felt him reaching to the force, trying to grasp it but getting very little because of the collar. She touched him with her force signature. His reaction was immediate, and suddenly she felt every pain he was feeling. Hunger, nausea, the cold pain of the poison working in his body, intense aching in his limbs from days of being tied still, unable to move, and the sleepiness of the sedative not completely expelled yet. She stretched beyond all the physical sensations and spoke to him.

"Obi-Wan, I'm here. You must fight this. Come on, let's fight this together."

She felt him respond and their force signatures connected, but his strength was subdued and Siri felt she was fighting a losing battle. She despaired, frustrated that there seemed little more that could be done. At the urging of the force, she bypassed the Jedi and reached for the man.

She touched him with her love, her commitment to him, her need for him. She felt him trying to fight the chemicals in his body.

The force suddenly urged her to the surface for a moment. She became aware that Anakin had returned.

She heard him say, "I have the key! What is she doing?"

She heard Garen say, "Saving his life."

She felt Garen approach. "Siri, I have the key. Let me get the collar off."

Weak and still submerged into the force and into him, only barely aware of the surface, she pulled her face away for a moment to allow Garen to remove the collar.

She felt the collar move away, and suddenly the hindrance was gone. Sinking back to her position against his forehead, the sudden outburst of light in the force almost took her breath away. Obi-Wan was there, himself and full of light. His signature connected with hers again and together they battled the sedative and poison in his body. The strong chemical toxin and its companion were no match against the two Jedi working as one to defeat them. She felt the chemicals weaken and then dissipate, leaving his system, burned out by the intensity of the light.

Obi-Wan grew stronger in the force, and In his renewed strength she now felt a union with him that nearly overwhelmed her, more intense than anything she had felt when they had kissed. She felt his emotions; his joy at being with her, of being alive and rid of the toxins, she also sensed hidden guilt about Qui-Gon, about Anakin. She felt fear for Anakin and worry about his own capabilities. She also felt his deep, undying love for her. Their signatures embraced and melded together. They danced with the waves of the now fully restored force connection. Then their signatures kissed, or at least that was the sensation she felt, and suddenly they were melded together. They became one person. They were bonded. That was the only word she could think of at the moment, but Obi-Wan seemed to agree, and now the two who had become one entity danced as one in a light that seemed to emanate from every corner of the force.

Finally, reluctantly, the dance had to end. Obi-Wan lingered a moment more with her, neither wanting this moment to end, and then he slowly withdrew his force signature from her, the intimacy of their spiritual union becoming something to be remembered and never forgotten, but a spark remained in each one of them; a shared spark that would forever unite them.

Siri slowly became aware of the people in the room as she returned to the surface. She slowly sat up and glanced down at Obi-Wan and saw his face, now warm and nearly glowing, wet with his tears mixed with her own. She gently wiped the tears from his face and glanced hazily around the room.

Garen and Anakin stood on one side of the bed, Garen stoic in his demeanor but eyes betraying an astonishment at what he had just witness. Anakin stood with jaws slack, tears tracking his face. He saw Siri look at him and in awe, he muttered, "I felt you connect with him."

Dr. Pau, who had returned with the antidote in his hand stood with Kondra on the other side of the bed, both gaping in wonder, but not sure of what they had just witnessed.

Siri suddenly felt a little embarrassed, wondering if these people had witnessed something as intimate as what they had just experienced. But they couldn't have, this was all in the force. Garen and Anakin may have felt something going on, but they wouldn't know exactly what it was. Anakin had said he felt them connect, but she was sure he didn't understand the extent of it all.

Then she heard Anakin gasp and whisper to Garen, "Are they glowing?"

She heard Garen respond in a voice almost hushed with reverence. "It would seem so."

Siri glanced at Garen, her hands going to her face. He nodded to her, smiling.

"You two have an afterglow. What happened in there? I could feel something going on, something very intense, but the force seemed to block me from seeing more."

"Nothing..." she stammered. "We fought and got rid of the toxins and chemicals and Obi-Wan was restored to health." She turned to Dr. Pau. " He won't need the antidote now, Doctor."

Garen offered his hand and helped her down from the bed. She gazed at Obi-Wan, who was beginning to awaken.

Dr. Pau stammered. "Yes...yes, I can see that. I have never witnessed anything like that in my life. You Jedi are truly amazing."

They watched as Obi-Wan's eyes blinked several times and then opened. HIs eyes first found Siri's and she felt the new connection between them spark. No words were needed. The gladness in his eyes belied the weakness still in his body. A shaking hand slowly took hers and squeezed softly.

Then his eyes turned to Dr. Pau and Kondra. He thanked them hoarsely and they nodded.

He turned to Garen and grinned. Obi-Wan's usually strong grip was much weaker as he took Garen's hand and shook it. Garen looked to Siri to be almost timid as he returned the shake gently, then placed Obi-Wan's trembling hand back on the bedside. He hurriedly wiped his eyes and said gruffly, "Glad to see you made it, Obi-Wan. Things wouldn't be the same without you around."

His eyes then fell on Anakin. He face was a mixture of surprise, wonder, gladness and irritation. Siri said softly,

"Don't be angry, Obi-Wan, Anakin couldn't stay away. He wanted to find you. He's already in trouble with the council, but he was wonderful here. He did what he was told and helped us today. And don't you tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing when you were a padawan and your Master was in trouble. I seem to recall a certain incident with a certain bounty hunter who had captured Master Qui-Gon and put him in the hands of a mad female scientist."

Obi-Wan glanced at Siri. She grinned her most innocent grin at him and his face relaxed. He beckoned Anakin to him and he approached nervously. Obi-Wan slowly placed a pale, trembling hand on his shoulder and in a hoarse whisper said, "Well done, Padawan. I'm proud of you."

Anakin beamed.

"What happened with that bounty hunter and mad scientist who took Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. He voice gained some strength and he rasped, "Another time, Padawan. Now you do realize you'll still be disciplined by the Council. You did disobey my instructions as well as the Council's."

Anakin lowered his head, nodding. "I know, Master. But I couldn't stay and not help find you. I just couldn't."

Obi-Wan gazed at him thoughtfully. " We'll talk more later. Right now, lets get out of here. I really need a fresher."

Anakin waved his hand over his nose as he said, "Whew! You sure do, Master."

Anakin and Garen helped Obi-Wan out of the bed. His legs were weakened by days of restraint and heavy sedation, but Obi-Wan stubbornly refused help to walk. When his legs crumpled under him and he fell to the floor, he waved away hands that reached to help.

Siri felt the force surge around him as he drew the force in. Determinedly, he reached for the bed post and pulled himself to a standing position. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, then shakily walked himself to the fresher down the hall, Anakin hovering anxiously at his side with Garen following behind, ready to catch him should he fall. But he didn't. He silently entered the fresher and closed the door behind him.

Siri watched all this, shaking her head. "Stubborn man," she thought to herself, and then cringed as in her heightened connection with him she could still feel every ache and residual pain he was experiencing.

She shook her head and then noticed Anakin standing outside the fresher, looking a little lost and left out. She went to him and grabbing his arm, said, "Come on, Anakin, lets see if we can find your master's cloak and lightsaber. He'll need something to cover himself until we get to the transport."

Kondra, who had disappeared while Obi-Wan was making his way to the fresher, returned with pale green tunics in her hand. "Here," she said, thrusting them into Garen's hands. "These are old tunics my father hasn't worn in years. They're much simpler than the magnificent robes of his office he preferred in recent years. I'm sure your friend will not want to put those soiled tunics back on."

"Thank you, Kondra, and yes, I'm sure you're right," Garen said with a smile, accepting the tunic with a small bow.

Kondra turned to Siri. "I heard you mention his cloak and that saber thing. I know where his things are. I'll take you to them."

"I'll wait here until you return," Garen said. Tongo then approached him. Siri and Anakin left them to talk as they descended the stairs behind Kondra.

* * *

><p>Siri knocked softly on the door to the healer's wing in the temple. Obi-Wan had been ordered there immediately upon arrival at the temple. He and Siri may have flushed the poison and sedatives from his system, but his body was still weak and needed medical attention.<p>

"Come in, Siri," he called from the bed he was resting in. Bant was fussing over him, making sure he was comfortable and removing the tray from his bedside.

Siri approached him, smiling. "Well, you're looking much better!"

"I am, but have you heard from Garen yet?"

She should have known Obi-Wan's first thoughts would be of the mission.

"Yes. He said negotiations are going well, now that the two "egomaniacal wannabes" (his words not mine), are out of the way. A senate representative just arrived to help, the fledgling government is forming a charter, and they will be holding their first elections in over 20 years soon. Garen said that he and Master Ton'So should be heading home probably tomorrow. Now, what did the Healers say?"

"They said I'm completely well and can return to my own quarters."

"They did not and you know it," chided Bant with a poke at him. "He's malnourished and dehydrated from days of no food or water. It's a wonder he didn't die just from that! We're just keeping him a day or two to make sure his electrolytes become stable and he can take food and water without throwing it up."

"Yes, yes, that's what they say. I feel fine!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Now Obi-Wan Kenobi, you quit complaining and be a good patient. We'll have you out of here in no time."

Siri grinned at Bant fussing over him like a mother hen, and Obi-Wan's long suffering sigh.

Bant gave Obi-Wan a final pat on his leg and left the room, cautioning Siri not to stay too long, Obi-Wan needs his rest.

She left the room as Obi-Wan said, "Needs my rest! That's all I've been doing for days! I need to move!"

Siri sat down on the bed next to Obi-Wan. He reached for her hand and his fingers wrapped around hers. They looked at each other without speaking. The glow had faded a short while after they had left Samek's house. They spoke little on the trip home, but whenever they were in close proximity the spark between them seemed to intensify and she continued to feel the aches and pains from his ordeal. It was when they were almost to Coruscant that this heightened awareness of each other finally dimmed to a soft light in the corner of their minds, to be accessed when needed. They knew something had happened between them. Something important, something the force did, but that may be against the code. Siri had chosen not to dwell on it much during the trip home.

Finally Obi-Wan spoke. "Do you understand what happened the other day?"

Siri nodded her head slowly. "I think so. I think the force bonded us, or something." She looked at him, suddenly feeling shy. She quickly glanced back down at their clasped hands. "It's almost like we've been married."

"Yeah, something like that, but we're Jedi. What reason would there be for this to happen?"

Siri gazed at him, no answer on her lips. She knew he was right. No matter what may have happened when they connected in the force, they were still Jedi. She stilled the frustration trying to rise up within her. The force seemed determined to bond them, to bring them together, but every time a big, impenetrable wall called "The Code" stood in their way.

She noticed Obi-Wan's slight knowing grin as he looked at her. She remembered he could feel her feelings as much as she could his. She needed to be careful not to give away too much. She released her frustration to the force and smirked at him.

"Know I do, that something happened between the two of you, it did."

Obi-Wan and Siri turned at Yoda's voice as he hobbled into the room. He gazed up at them, eyes wide and wondering.

"Saved Obi-Wan, you did Siri, but the force did something between the two of you. Yes, connected you two, it did. Bonded you, it did." Yoda nodded, his eyes turning inward as he pondered.

"Master Yoda, do you know why the force...uh...seemed to...bond us?" Obi-Wan asked pensively.

"Understand it, I do not. Bound by the code, the force is not. We choose to live by the code. I said to Siri one time, when much younger she was, that know much about the force we do, know everything, we do not."

"What should we do then?" Siri asked, searching Yoda for an answer. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand softly.

"What should you do? Be Jedi, that is what you should do." Yoda tapped Obi-Wan's leg with the gimer stick. "Your first duty, this is. The rest, the force will reveal," he gazed up at them cryptically. "When time, it is."

He turned to go, then turned back to Siri. "Stay not too late, young Siri. Rest, our Obi-Wan needs."

Obi-Wan groaned as Yoda left. "Not Master Yoda too!"

Siri giggled.

"I guess that's it then, just like I said the other night in your quarters," Obi-Wan said, squeezing her hand gently, and then letting go. "We are Jedi first."

As Siri nodded, pushing away a feeling of being let down. "For now," she thought to herself.

,Anakin entered the room then, a picture of dejection.

"Ah, Anakin, my wayward Padawan. What has the council bestowed on you for your disobedience?" Obi-Wan asked cheerfully.

Anakin groaned. "A week of kitchen duty."

"That's all?" Siri asked incredulously "That seems awfully easy..."

"Wait," Obi-Wan said, watching Anakin's face. "I think there's more."

Anakin nodded. "And I have two weeks of meditation with Master Yoda on obedience."

"Ouch," Obi-Wan said smiling. "Well, it will be good for you, Anakin. Yoda is a good teacher on meditation, and force knows you need it."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan a moment, then his face softened as a grin broke out on his face. "I guess so."

Siri watched Obi-Wan and Anakin as they bantered back and forth. She had not given taking a Padawan a lot of thought, but the thought struck her that it may be time.

She looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully. She would tuck this most recent episode in the corner of her mind along with all the other episodes beginning with Ilum, and wait. She was getting good at that, she thought.

She just hoped that someday that illusive "when it's time" would finally be revealed.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17  Ferus

**Once again, thanks to all of you who read, reveiwed, favorited and followed my story. It makes me so happy and all the more anxious to get the next chapter ready. This chapter is about Ferus, but is also a bridge between the previous years and the years getting ready to happen, as you will see at the end. Hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Ferus

Siri was released for full duty within a few weeks after the mission on Tagon. Solo as well as team missions kept her too busy to think about visions, love, attachments, or a dark future. She saw Obi-Wan a few times during this time, but they never mentioned what happened. The spark between them was virtually dormant, but both knew it was still there to be accessed whenever needed. Things were settling into a Jedi routine of missions, sparring, training, meditation and for Siri, observing initiates.

She was in the training salle one day watching a group of older initiates, when one particular boy caught her eye.

He was a bright young man just short of thirteen, tall and lean, nearly black hair with a distinctive strip of gold on one side, his dark eyes sharp and intelligent. He was serious and attentive. His name was Ferus Olin.

As Siri watched, he was sparring with one of his age mates. He spun and just missed tapping his opponent on the neck to win the bout. His opponent counter attacked, causing Ferus to stumble. Embarrassed, he recovered himself and took a defensive stance. Siri was impressed with his poise, but his partner was just a little faster and won the match in the end. They bowed to each other, but Siri could sense frustration in the young man. He seemed to take himself too seriously, and only barely smiled when the instructor commended him on a good match. Siri shook her head and thought to herself, "I will have to train him out of that."

She smiled to herself at that thought and went to introduce herself. Beet red with surprise, Ferus bowed low when the instructor introduced her to him.

A week later, with the Council's blessing, Ferus became her Padawan. Then more weeks later, Siri pondered why she had been so drawn to him. Certainly he was very strong in the force and was a great student. He listened very attentively to her instruction, which gratified her, but also at times almost annoyed her. She sometimes wished he would at least one time smart off to her, or do something out of the ordinary. He paid a great deal of attention to detail, and was adamant about following the rules. He seemed to be trying to be the perfect padawan, not unlike a certain other Jedi she was very fond of. She often wondered if that was why she chose Ferus; he had reminded her of Obi-Wan.

However, she knew this was the will of the force, and they quickly grew very close in their bond. A few months later they were sent on their first team mission, with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan and Siri spent a great deal of the time divided between bantering and comparing notes on their Padawans, and breaking up Anakin and Ferus frequent disagreements. To Siri's surprise, they knew each other and were much less than friends; in fact, they were rivals. Siri couldn't help being a little relieved that Ferus was proving to be a little more human than he let on.

As the years went by, and the two Master/Padawan teams found themselves sent on many missions together, Ferus confided to her one night that he sensed something in Anakin that disturbed him. She listened to his concerns, and didn't want him to feel she didn't value his feelings, but she also trusted Obi-Wan to help Anakin, and in the end cautioned Ferus to lighten up on Anakin, and realize where he had come from.

She talked it over later with Obi-Wan, and both observed with some humor that it was no wonder they did not get along. Where Ferus was studious, serious and rule minded, Anakin was the opposite; spontaneous, quick to act rather than think, apt to break the rules rather than follow them, which was a continual source of angst for Ferus when they were on missions together. What the two padawans didn't realize was they really worked well together, because Anakin's often too wild ideas coupled with Ferus's attention to the rules and details balanced each other out, and they were able to accomplish whatever they set themselves to do.

When the boys were in their mid teens, Obi-Wan and Siri were captured and held prisoner when they had attempted to infiltrate a criminal gang to investigate threats against the planet's king.

Neither had been seriously injured, only their dignity bruised when they had realized they had walked into a trap. They had been knocked unconscious and woke up chained tightly to the wall of a prison cell, their lightsabers, cloaks and equipment no where to be found. Barefoot and wearing only their tunics, they found one guard sneering at them through the thick, durasteel bars. "I'll be right outside in case you try anything," he snarled, "but wait till the boss gets here..then we'll have some real fun." His eyes traveled over Siri hungrily, then laughed in a snarling growl and slammed the prison door shut behind him. They were left alone. They began working the bars with the force, slowly bending them and working them to get them to break. The bars were extremely thick and progress seemed slow, after awhile they stopped for a brief rest.

"What do you think our Padawans are doing right now?" asked Siri, trying to turn enough to look at Obi-Wan from her confining chains.

"Oh, if I know my Padawan, he's ready to rush headlong in here come hell or high water to rescue us, force help anyone who stands in his way," Obi-Wan remarked ruefully.

"Yes, and Ferus is trying to hold him back, to form a cohesive strategy and not just rush into a fools errand. He's also likely mindful of our last instructions to them," Siri said, shaking her head as best she could in the restraints. "He tries so hard, sometimes too hard, to be the best Padawan he can be, but he needs to lighten up a little. I've been working with him."

"Don't work with him too much. He's very diligent and gifted, a great Padawan and he'll be a great Jedi. It's a good thing he takes being a Jedi so seriously, I wish Anakin could be more like that."

"Hmph! Sometime I wish Ferus were more like Anakin!"

"Don't wish that!" Obi-Wan groaned, "One Anakin is quite enough. I find Ferus quite...refreshing."

Siri snorted, "Yeah, that's because he's just like you in so many ways."

"Oh? Is that why you chose him?" Obi-Wan twisted to give Siri an impish look.

If Siri could have moved her legs, she would have kicked him.

After a pause, Siri said, "Surely they will work out a plan of some kind, but we need to keep working these chains. I hope Ferus isn't being overly bossy to Anakin, spouting Jedi rules and edicts. Anakin just hates that." Her brow furrowed worriedly. "You don't think they'd come to blows over this, do you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," Obi-Wan said matter of factly, "but Anakin does not like taking orders from anyone except who he has to, and then often begrudgingly. They're Jedi, even if they're young. They will find a way to work together, especially when their Masters' lives are at stake."

He glanced at her over his chains. "You seem to worry as much about Ferus as I do about Anakin, but for different reason."

"Well, I just want Ferus to relax more and not think he has to be so... so ...perfect."

"Oh Siri," Obi-Wan sighed, "I had to learn this, just like he will. Part of perfection means to realize one's own imperfections. By realizing one's own imperfections, then perfection seems closer; however if one is perfect in his imperfection, then he really isn't perfect after all, is he?"

Siri looked at him quizzically, straining to turn her head toward him.

"Did that guard hit you a little too hard earlier? What in the blue stars of Zema are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan just laughed quietly. "Oh, nothing, it was some nonsense I used to say to myself when Qui-Gon would talk to me about trying to be too perfect."

Then he stopped suddenly and listened. "Wait. Do you feel it? Our Padawans are here."

Siri nodded and braced herself. "Time to get out of here," she said."

Their masters had nearly broken the chains when the padawans overcame the outer guards and triumphantly burst into the cell room, Anakin dangling the keys to the cell door in his hand. The boys had retrieved their master's lightsabers and things from an outer wall as well. They quickly freed their masters and the four fought their way out of the prison.

After a successful battle and escape, they finally captured the boss and presented him to the King. The mission had been successfully concluded and on the way home, Obi-Wan asked the boys how they had come up with a plan to rescue them. Siri almost wished he hadn't asked as the firestorm of disagreement between the two boys almost gave her a headache.

Ferus had been calmly laying out the plan they had made, and Anakin had waited impatiently while Ferus talked. He soon could keep quiet no longer and began to complain that Ferus being a stickler to the rules delayed them coming sooner to rescue them, and it could have been much worse had they delayed any longer, and Ferus countered by saying Anakin's foolhardy desire to just rush in and attack could have cost their masters their lives.

Ferus had examined and carefully plotted out a strategy for the rescue, and while Anakin grumbled about it taking too long, did offer some suggestions and finally conceded it was a good plan, but while Ferus thought they should begin just before dawn, Anakin wanted to begin as soon as possible. Ferus had settled himself to meditate when he realized Anakin was gone; he hadn't waited until the agreed upon time. Ferus had no choice but to catch up and implement his part of the plan.

Both stood stubbornly, convinced of the other's "fault" and it took a while for Obi-Wan and Siri to convince the Padawans that both of them had been right, that they had balanced each other out and that is what had led to their success.

Ferus had finally bowed his head in concession, apologising to Anakin for not listening to him more, and Anakin begrudgingly conceded that Ferus had been right to make a plan first, and he should have told him he was leaving instead of letting Ferus figure it out by himself. Obi-Wan and Siri had glanced at each other with raised eyebrows and a sigh of relief. Another chapter of the rivalling Padawans put to rest.

Siri later had quipped to Obi-Wan that they may as well be married, they already had the teenage sons who can't get along, why can't they have the fun part of marriage too. Obi-Wan had just shaken his head at her, an "I can't believe you just said that" grin on his face.

As the years went by, the boys grew to a grudging companionship. Never friendship, but they realized they had better get along some, because Obi-Wan and Siri were very close and they wouldn't be rid of each other that easily.

And then the day came that Ferus left the order.

* * *

><p>He was nineteen and Anakin eighteen. They with their masters had been on a very difficult mission with two other MasterPadawan teams, joining Obi-Wan on his nearly obsessive quest to find and capture Granta Omega, a mysterious void in the force who hated the Jedi, was fascinated by the Sith and who seemed to find particular pleasure in toying with Obi-Wan and his padawan. During this final and harrowing mission to capture Omege, the Jedi had found themselves on Korriban in a grueling fight against not only Omega, but various sith zombies haunting the ruined passageways of the ancient Sith temple. During this battle, one of the padawans, Darra Thel-Tanis, had been killed during the mission.

Siri didn't know what had happened for sure, they had been in the heat of battle, but somehow Ferus had taken responsibility for the incident. The guilt he had carried had been too much and despite the efforts of Siri, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and others, Ferus had decided to leave. Siri noticed how quietly smug Anakin had been about the whole thing.

Siri stood at the temple spaceport with Ferus. His face had a set, determined look, but his eyes betrayed him. Filled with anguish, he had hugged his former Master, whispering "Thank you, Master, for everything. Please don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

Siri pulled back from him and looked up into his stricken face. "And neither did you, Padawan. I wish you could see that. You don't have to leave! We've all had to make very difficult choices. You could see a mind healer for awhile, that's what they're here for."

Ferus shook his head. "I can't. If you only knew...I broke a rule, and because I broke a rule, Daria is dead. I just can't stay here." He turned away. "I just can't."

"Ferus, Please." Tears threatened Siri, she tried to hold them back. "Couldn't Obi-Wan even help you? If anyone knows about misplaced guilt he does."

"I know. He did help me some, but this is something I have to do." He turned back to his former Master. "I'm sorry, Master. Maybe...Maybe if I figure this all out, Maybe I can come back..."

"Of course you can. You're always welcome here, Padawan."

She watched as Ferus boarded the transport, she watched as it merged into the busy Coruscant skyline, then broke out and soared into space. She watched until the transport was a tiny speck in the sky, barely recognizable. She felt someone approach and stand next to her. She turned, and Obi-Wan was there, eyes grieving and unspeakably sad. She almost gasped, his look was almost like the one in her vision of the older, lonely Obi-Wan on the desert.

She turned back to look into the sky.

"Why didn't you show me this?" she cried inwardly to the force, "Why didn't I know I was going to suffer loss too?"

"Siri," Obi-Wan's gentle voice spoke next to her. "Come inside. Standing here watching the sky won't bring him back."

Siri tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. He put his arm gently around her and slowly but firmly turned her resistant body toward the hangar doors. He walked her indoors, and she found she was glad for his support, she didn't think she could stand anymore. He led her into the temple and didn't stop until they found a private alcove just off of a meditation room. The small room was simple with a couch and a large picture window overlooking the Coruscant skyline. Obi-Wan sat her on the couch,then closed the door. He sat with her silently for awhile as she tried to come to terms with everything.

"What just happened?"she finally said numbly. "I don't know what to think, what to say? I never thought this would happen. Ferus... he was so promising...he..." she stopped, choking on her words.

Obi-Wan put his arm around her again, and pulled her to him.

"It's all right, Siri. It's me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Siri leaned into his shoulder, her heart lilke a thousand shards of glass jabbing into open wounds. His gentle words undid her.

"Blast you, Obi-Wan," she said into his shoulder, then the tears came.

After what seemed hours she finally lifted her face from his shoulders, brushed away tears, her eyes and nose red from crying. He gave her some tissues and she cleaned up a little. She smiled tiredly at Obi-Wan and leaned into him again, grateful that he was there. Soon they heard a light tapping on the door. They turned as Yoda hobbled into the room, his gimer stick tapping on the floor.

Siri sat up away from Obi-Wan and became flustered. "I'm sorry Yoda," she said, "this is a terrible way for a Jedi Master to behave."

Yoda shushed her with a look. "Worry not, young one. Think do you that many tears I have not seen when a master loses his Padawan or a Padawan his master?" He lightly tapped Obi-Wan's knee and nodded. "Good friend you have, to comfort you." Obi-Wan's head dropped as he blushed lightly.

Yoda looked at Siri sympathetically. "Came to tell you I did. Meditated I did. Why, I asked, did Ferus leave? Very sad I was. Then a vision I saw." He leaned into Siri, his large eyes wide with intensity. " A purpose, the force has for young Ferus Olin. Leave the temple he did. Leave the Jedi he did not."

Siri looked at him, puzzled and hopeful. "What do you mean, Master Yoda?"

Yoda smiled. "Thinks he left the Jedi, young Ferus does." Yoda chuckled softly, "yet the force is with him, and with him in the future, it will be. A purpose he has. Find it, he will someday." Yoda looked sagely at Obi-Wan and tapped him with his gimer stick. "A part you will have to, in his destiny, young one." He nodded, then turned and hobbled out of the door.

Siri looked at Obi-Wan. It seems Obi-Wan will be in the center of many things in the future, even more than what she knew of.

Yoda's words had given her hope though. She might not know where Ferus would be, but the force was with him. Yoda assured her of that.

Siri and Obi-Wan sat for a while longer, leaning against each other in companionable silence.

Little did they know that only a little over a year later they would face the loss of more Jedi than they ever thought possible in a devastating war that would change the whole galaxy: The Clone Wars.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18: Battle Over Geonosis

**Thank you once again for your kind responses to my story. **

**Everyone of course is already familiar with the Geonosis battle as shown in Ep. 2, so I went more for Siri's POV and her emotional response, although I did attempt some battle scenes as fought in the air above Geonosis, with some help from Wookiepedia. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) Thank you Valairy Scot for the beta and suggestions! :) **

Chapter 18 Battle Over Geonosis

Shortly after Ferus's departure Siri had requested to be sent on a solo mission. She wanted to be alone, not even wanting Obi-Wan's company for awhile. During the following year, she was only at the Temple for brief respites, rarely seeing Obi-Wan as he and Anakin were usually away on missions themselves. A little over a year after Ferus had left she returned to the temple after a lengthy mission. She had found herself thinking about Obi-Wan during her trip home and realized how much she missed him. She hoped he would be there when she arrived.

Her mission report was mercifully brief, as the more she thought about him the more she longed to see him. She realized how much she missed his smile, his companionship and friendship. She had needed the time alone she thought, but now she needed her friends, especially him. As she took the lift down, heading for her quarters, she reached out with the force. Feeling through the many signatures in the temple, she focused on his unique signature, and found it. Her heart leapt in anticipation.. He was here, in the room of a thousand fountains. She changed the lift setting to stop on that floor deciding that going to her quarters could wait.

She entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains quietly, taking in the aesthetic beauty of the gardens. Flowering bushes dotted the walkway, trees and foliage representing many worlds softly rustled in the automated breeze blowing softly across the open, enormous room. She heard the sound of the waterfalls in the center, it's gurgling music peaceful and inviting. There she found Obi-Wan, sitting in the grass facing the waterfall, deep in thought.

She thought to sneak up and surprise him, but he looked around at her, and his wide, inviting smile lifted her heart in a way she hadn't felt in months. He stood and walked toward her as she approached. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then he lead her to back to his spot on the grass and together they sat, enjoying the company of each other once again. However, although she could feel his gladness that she was there, something wasn't quite right with him. His smile, although stunning when he saw her, was also brief, and his face quickly returned to the thoughtful, almost brooding look he had when she first saw him.

"What's wrong?" she asked finally.

He sighed, glancing at her. "Oh, it's this investigation I'm doing. Assassins tried to kill Senator Amidala, and I have a lead to a Kamino connection, but the planet is mysteriously missing from the planet archives."

Memory stirred in Siri. "Senator Amidala. Wasn't she the young queen you and Qui-Gon went to help on Naboo, who Anakin had a deep crush on at one time?"

"Yes, thats the one. She has become a powerful voice in the senate against forming a Republic Army, and someone wants her stopped, although I think it goes deeper than that. It almost feels like vengeance."

"Who would want revenge against her?"

"She made many enemies during the Naboo crisis...it could be anyone." Obi-Wan stretched his legs out on grass, leaning back on his elbows.

Siri noticed he had let his hair grow a little longer, although it was still shorter in the front. His eyes looked huge in their sparkling blue as he stretched out, thoughtfully watching the waterfall cascading down to its depths.

Siri finally asked, " Where's Anakin?"

Obi-Wan shot Siri as look of vague annoyance. "He has been sent to Naboo alone with Senator Amidala to protect her while I do this investigation," he said sardonically.

"Is that wise?" Anakin's brief mention of her years ago revealed how smitten he had been with her.

"No, it is not, but it was out of my hands. Chancellor Palpatine requested it and the council agreed."

Siri could feel Obi-Wan's displeasure in the situation, and then he sighed again with resignation.

"There's nothing I can do about it now," he said, "except find this assassin as soon as I can and get this mission over with, so Anakin can be back here by my side, where he belongs. "

Siri nodded. "So what is your next move?"

"Well, since sitting here trying to meditate on it hasn't helped much, I think I'll go see Master Yoda."

Siri pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them thoughtfully. 'Weird that you couldn't find that planet in the archives."

"Yes. Very weird."

A shiver went down Siri's spine at that statement. She sensed they were on the brink of a turning point, of long ago visions being soon fulfilled. She shook herself out of the thought then asked,

"Want some company?"

He looked at her, the smile quickly flashing again as he said,. "Sure. I think he's in the training rooms with some of the younger initiates."

"Oh, that'll be fun. The little ones are always so cute."

They stood to go when Siri's comlink chimed. She answered it, then regretfully closed it.

"Master Windu is requesting my immediate presence. He has a mission for me."

She could see disappointment flicker in his eyes for a moment, but it quickly passed and he nodded.

"Well, duty calls then. I'll see you later." He looked as though he wanted to say more, to do more, but he only gave her arm a gentle squeeze and they parted.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear force, this is it, isn't it?"<p>

War. Devastation in the galaxy, the temple attacked, darkness, death, fear, everything she had dreaded since returning from Ilum so long ago.

Visions that had haunted her dreams and memories for years now danced in her head as her Jedi Starfighter approached the red planet known as Geonosis. It had barely been a week since she had last seen Obi-Wan in the room of a thousand fountains. Now here she was, surrounded by dozens of other Jedi Starfighters lead by Mace Windu. She was part of the fleet heading to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan; to confront something so awful, so deadly that it would take a whole fleet of Jedi, not just a Jedi team to accomplish this rescue.

She wanted to run from this, she wanted to hide, to push her visions back into that secret corner where she had kept them for so many years, but they wouldn't stay put. They came back at her, pounding at her; This is it, this is where it all begins, right here on Geonosis, with Obi-Wan somewhere down there in the center of it.

She pushed away the fear, swallowed back the lump in her throat and stilled the pounding of her heart. With sheer will she forced the memories of those visions back into place and made herself face the reality of this moment. She had to face this. She would face this. Jedi do not run, do not hide from duty, and she was a Jedi first. She would do her duty.

She thought about Obi-Wan being down there; a prisoner, and opened her connection with him a little. He was in a peak of intensity, he was fighting for his life. She felt him battling what seemed to be strange deadly creatures, and to her surprise, she felt Anakin's signature as well as the presence of a third being, a female.

She was abruptly brought back to where she was by the sudden explosions blasting around her. She closed her bond with him to concentrate on the moment at hand. Anti Orbital Cannons were firing on the Jedi fleet. Several Jedi Starfighters were destroyed by this attack, the force twisting in pain and turmoil. Siri had to get a grip on herself to keep from losing control. More droid defenses came upon them, but the remaining Jedi forces overcame them and destroyed them.

She was now in her own intensity; swiveling, twisting, angling her starfighter as she avoided cannon blast after cannon blast. She spun and blasted away at them, watching them explode into glittering starfire into the black of space. She sensed Garen and others nearby, and as one they fought against the onslaught of these droid attackers. She felt something brush against the tail of her fighter, and turned just as Garen shot his lasers seemingly at her. She felt the explosion of the droid fighter that had come so close to her.

"Thanks Garen," she said with relief into her comm.

"Piece of cake. " Garen's voice came back to her and she smiled briefly at his familiar and favorite saying.

She quickly returned the favor when a droid fighter was bearing down on Garen, aiming it's blasters right at his cockpit. As she blasted the droid into oblivion, she commed to him "Now we're even!"

"Yeah, and let's keep it at that. That was too close!"

Siri glanced to her right, noticing that Mace Windu with Luminara Unduli had slipped past the attacking droids as the Jedi defended them. Mace announced that he would land, find and destory the last grond cannon and called for all available Jedi to land and join him when he gives the signal. Others were to keep up the sky defense, as Yoda was on his way with an army.

Adi Gallia commed Siri to follow her. She did so as a huge assault ship, the Aken, was approaching carrying Yoda with the army he had picked up. Adi signalled Siri and any other available Jedi to protect the Aken as it approached the planet. Siri and Adi lead the way with Garen, and other Jedi Starfighters close behind. They banked the Aken and defended her against the attacking droid vessels until it had cleared the battle ground and headed to land on Geonosis.

Exhaustion and sadness gripped Siri and she felt that everything was suddenly changing, never to be the same. This was war, not a peacekeeping mission, and many of her fellow Jedi had already perished. As she and her comrades continued to fight off the last of the attacking droids, she felt a strong disturbance in the force coming from the planet. She let herself search the ground for a moment. She sensed the battle had changed and become more deadly. She could feel Obi-Wan, now not fighting the beasts, but fighting next to other Jedi against ground forces of the droid army. The force screamed with grief and turmoil, and Siri found tears in her eyes as she felt life after life snuffed out, both Jedi and other sentients.

She forced away the sensation and searched for her former master. She found Master Adi and turned her starfighter toward her, to draw up next to her and await her next orders. The battle in space seemed to be waning down. It seemed most of the remaining droids were heading toward the planet as suddenly as new army seemed to rise...strange white helmeted beings fought as one both on the ground and in the sky, side by side with the Jedi to defeat the droids.

Adi instructed those who had survived the air battle to maintain defense positions and wait. Siri longed to be on the ground fighting by Obi-Wan's side, but at that moment she knew her place was where she was, with her former master. She glanced over and spotted Garen nearby. Although grief marked his face, he gave her a nod and a thumbs up. She nodded back in acknowledgment.

One of the new arrival's starfighter suddenly exploded as a renewed droid attack began. She, with her fellow air borne Jedi along with the strange soldiers, fought side by side against them. Fatigue was beginning to plague Siri as she once again danced around enemy fighters, shooting them down one by one.

At last, victory seemed eminent. The battle had slowed again; the droid armies just stopped and retreated, as though they had been called back. She knew they hadn't been fully defeated, she felt this was a strategic move on their part, but she sensed that at least for now, the battle over Geonosis was at an end.

Wondering again how Obi-Wan was faring, she opened her bond briefly and her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was injured. At the same moment, from her peripheral vision she spotted a strange sight in the far distance. A ship with strange billowing sails was leaving Geonosis and heading in the general direction of Coruscant.

Before she could say anything about it, Adi commed the remaining fleet, saying they could now land. They needed to help with the injured and help set up temporary shelters.

Siri eagerly obeyed, wanting to help her comrades all she could, but also wanting to find Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Siri ended an exhausting shift helping the medics move and stabilize patients, administering what Jedi healing she could offer until she was called away to help with serving food to those who could eat. She had no appetite, but worked tirelessly until late evening, when everyone was settled down for a restless night. The strange soldiers, who she later learned were a clone army that Obi-Wan had discovered on Kamino, kept a diligent watch around the perimeter of their camp, alert for any enemy attack.<p>

Siri combed her fingers through hair damp with sweat. She felt tired, more tired than she ever had. She sighed deeply then turned and entered a temporary tent holding many of the injured. Dozens of Jedi as well as clone troopers lay in various stages of injuries.

Getting a closer look at the clones, she was struck by how they all looked alike, yet each one seemed like an individual. Some were comforting their brothers, others were ministering aid. They seemed serious but cheerful, in a warrior kind of way.

She remembered that In another tent about a mile away lay both Jedi and Clone troopers who had died in battle. The Jedi were being prepared for their final funeral bier to take place on Geonosis, the clones were being prepared for their funeral biers as well.

It all seemed so surreal to Siri, it didn't seem real. Were they really here? Did more Jedi than she'd ever seen other than in the temple really just fight the opening battle of a war that, if her visions were to be believed, would devastate the universe? She wanted to pinch herself to make herself wake up from this nightmare. This just couldn't be real.

Her gaze swept over the room, looking for the one face that would assure her that everything would be all right. In the mix of all these strange same looking men, she also saw some Jedi who had suffered injury, but her heart yearned to see his face, to see his reassuring smile. She didn't see him. She opened their bond again, and then she felt him. He reached back and touched her mind. She smiled in relief. He was in the next tent.

She left the big tent and walked the short distance to the smaller one nearby. Inside she saw Mace Windu and Yoda conversing with other council members in one end, and on cots lining both walls she found several Jedi, in various stages of injury or recovery. She searched the room until suddenly she felt a second touch on her mind. She smiled as she turned and saw him lying on a cot, Anakin lying unconscious in the cot next to him. She went over to him, saw the exhaustion and sadness in his eyes. There was no reassuring smile; his mouth was set in grim worry, brow furrowed as he observed his sleeping Padawan. His thigh was bandaged, but he seemed all right otherwise. Siri looked at Anakin and gasped. His right arm was much shorter and heavily bandaged and her heart sank as she realized what had happened.

"H..how?" she murmured to Obi-Wan.

"Dooku," he answered bitterly.

She said no more, he would tell the rest later. She took his hand and he squeezed hers lightly as he looked at her, gratitude in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said.

"I"m glad you are too, but ...Anakin...will he...?"

"He will recover. A robotic prosthetic will be made for him at the Temple, he'll be fine. I just wish..."

Obi-Wan stopped, regret darkening his eyes, but then he closed them tightly for a moment. Siri felt him fighting for acceptance and release. When he opened his eyes again, they were clear.

"A Jedi doesn't live in regret and what ifs," he said finally. "What is done is done."

She sat down next to him and together they watched Anakin sleep.

* * *

><p>A week later Siri wandered into the Room of a Thousand Fountains and once again found Obi-Wan sitting by the waterfall. She approached silently, and he turned.<p>

He stood as she came to stand next to him.

After a moment he spoke.

"You know, this has always been my favorite spot to meditate and think, especially when things were troubling me. The waterfall has always been a symbol to me; a peaceful power; strong, ever moving, unstoppable - much like the force. I've always taken a great deal of comfort from it when I came here."

He looked at her. "The force is stirred and troubled, darkness looms, and I'm finding little comfort here now, especially when the Jedi have been commissioned by the Chancellor to lead the armies of the clones into battle. Several have already been deployed to various worlds already suffering Separatist attacks."

She nodded. The Chancellor had convinced the council that the galaxy needed to see the Jedi take the lead in the fight against the Separatists, that it would give them hope.

"And where are you to be deployed, General Kenobi?" she asked a little flippantly, trying to throw a little lightness into the mood. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me. However I have just come from several hours of strategic planning with the council and the Chancellor. We've been plotting courses of action and where to send the troops.'

"I'm being sent out tomorrow morning," Siri said.

"I know."

Siri realized he was likely there when the decision was made on who to send and where. She gazed at him. Was he sending her to her death? She didn't think it was time yet for that and she realized it couldn't have been easy for him, but she knew he would do what needed to be done. He always did.

He looked at her soberly, regret and grief lining his face in a way she had not seen before. "This war comes against everything the Jedi have always stood for," he said. It comes even against the code, I think, but we've been called to duty, we are needed and we have a responsibility to the peaceful sentients of this galaxy to put a stop to the Separatist war machine as soon as possible, to capture Dooku and bring him to justice for his crimes."

After a pause as he glance again at the waterfall, then back to her. "I may not like what has happened, but I will do my duty."

Siri nodded, understanding. "And Anakin?"

"He will be at my side. As soon as he has returned from taking Senator Abidala home to Naboo, we will go wherever we are needed."

'He's taking her home? They're alone again?"

Siri looked at him, her brows raised in surprise.

He shrugged as he gazed again at the water. "I really don't care anymore. Too much has happened. Everything seems to have changed. Yes, we're still Jedi, but he needs more. I'm not going to encourage him necessarily, but I'm not going to stop him. He won't have much time anyway if there is anything going on between them; we have a war to fight."

Siri gripped Obi-Wan's arm and he turned to her.

"And what about you? What do you need?" Siri asked him, gazing into troubled depths flickering into hazy grey.

"I am a Jedi, the need of my duty comes first." His voice sounded hard and uncompromising and her heart sank, but then his eyes softened into soft azure as he gazed at her.

She stepped forward and reached around under his cloak, wrapping her arms around his chest. His arms wrapped around hers and they stood, holding each other close for a moment as though to shield each other from the dark storms to come.

Obi-Wan nuzzled his face into her hair, kissed the top of her head lightly, and instead of speaking the traditional "May the force be with you" he whispered a most un-Jedi like sentiment.

"Please be careful out there, Siri, I need you."

Siri basked in the warmth of his tender words and pulled him tighter to herself. Then she returned words to him in an equally un-Jedi like sentiment.

"I will, but you be careful too, Obi-Wan. I need you as well."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19  Wounds

**A big thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited and are following this story. I have never written a chapter like this before, and with having to work on it while working overtime hours, this one took a while. Thank you, Val, for your suggestions on this...you really helped me make this a better chapter. **

**Siri faces conflict in two different ways here, and in between does a bit of thinking. Enjoy! **

Chapter 19 Wounds

"I'm hit!"

White knuckles gripped the controls as trickles of sweat beaded down Siri's face. Black smoke billowed out of the rear of her starfighter as it shuddered from the impact, the engine sputtering out its life just within the atmosphere of the planet over which the dog fight had taken place.

"Hold on, Siri, I'm coming!"

It wasn't the voice she wanted to hear; Obi-Wan was across the galaxy with Anakin on their own mission, but at the moment, any helpful voice was welcome.

The battle continued overhead with clone troopers blasting at the droid attack vessels. The battle was nearly over, the planet would soon be free from the separatist attack forces.

Her starfighter careened toward the planet and she fought to land the vessel rather than let it crash into the planet's surface and into the village looming below. Drawing on the force, she managed to level the starfighter enough to pass over the crowded village and fly into the jungle foliage. Branches snapped and cracked against the windshield of the flyer, and a large branch crashed through, shattered glass flying everywhere as spear-like shards of broken wood barely missed impaling her. She covered her face with her hands against the flying debris, causing the starfighter to careen and shudder out of control.

Her body bounced with the fighter and she gasped in pain as she grasped the controls again, pulling on the force to steady the craft, going for a more controlled crash. .

As she fought with the controls, she noticed her hands were cut and bleeding. Something warm tickled against her head and she raised her hand up against it, trying to swat it away. She brought her hand back down to find it smeared with blood. The warm liquid trickled down the side of her face, and dripped onto her arm.

She shook off the tickle of fear that tried to raise up at the sight of her own blood and hardened her face in resolve. She doubled her efforts to survive.

"This is NOT my time," she swore to herself. The last several months had meant too many Jedi deaths and funeral beirs at the temple, now taking place every few days. She was not going to be one of them, at least not yet. Pulling with every ounce of strength she had left, she cleared the jungle only to find a very large cliff looming ahead. She rammed the controls, fighting to turn the fighter away from the cliff and finally slammed it into a nearby tree, not good but not like the cliff. She could survive this. The ear piercing sound of crunching durasteel collided with the thunderous clap of splintering wood. The impact jarred her, her arms flailed and her head jerked violently backward, slamming against something that had been shoved up against the back of her pilot's seat. She gasped for air, her lungs heaving in choking breaths as her body lurched forward into the controls, then violently back again.

The star fighter finally came to a screaming halt perched at a precarious angle over the broken heart of the mutilated tree. Bleeding and dazed, she shakily unhooked the harness and tried to move out of it, but found she couldn't. She sank back down, her head pounding and her ears ringing. She turned her head and observed the black smoke billowing all around her. She became vaguely aware of voices and pounding feet racing toward her as she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Pain brought Siri back to consciousness. Throbbing, pulsing, searing waves blanketed her with excruciating misery, several drums were keeping time in her skull with the machine beeping next to her. Eyes blurry, she blinked several times to try to figure out where she was. She turned her head and tried to sit up, but found she could barely move. She was attached to machines in a room warm and clinical. A blurry image appeared to her, and a gruff voice spoke to her.<p>

"Lie still, General Tachi. Your injuries are serious but not life threatening. You'll be fine. It's a wonder you survived that crash."

She blinked several more times, and then her vision finally cleared to reveal a white robe. The reptilian head coming out of the robe tilted to peer at her and a wide mouth opened in a grisly, toothy grin.

Alarmed, Siri stared at the speaker. She instinctively reached for her lightsaber which wasn't there, and a momentary rush of panic seized her. Dazed and confused, she wasn't absolutely certain this strange being wasn't going to have her for lunch. She pushed past the pain and made herself think, and finally remembered the crash. She was in a med ward, the being was a healer. She settled down with a sigh of relief. Another being drew near and Siri recognised him as Reeft, followed by his teenaged Padawan. He patted the healer on the back and thanked him for doing such a good job. The healer bowed his scaly head and left the room.

"Wow, Siri you gave us quite a scare back there," Reeft said with his customary grin. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you eject?"

"I...I don't know..." she mumbled, trying to remember. Her fuzzy brain tried to piece together the events leading up to the crash.

"_Air fight. I was hit, going down fast."_

Her hand came up to rub at her head and felt the bandages wrapped around it. The mere touch was a new adventure of exploding rockets in her head. She quickly lowered her hand, panting. Reeft touched Siri's head lightly. She could feel the force build and the pain eased. She sighed and nodded thanks to Reeft. After a few moments, in a weak and halting voice, she tried to speak to him.

"I was ready to eject..the force alerted me...sentients on ground, my fighter was heading right toward them... I couldn't ...I couldn't risk... I had to stay to keep the fighter,,, from crashing into...innocent villagers."

Her voice faded off. She remembered grasping the controls and she seemed to remember trees - lots of trees crashing into her, and a cliff, then another tree.

She closed her eyes, exhausted.

Reeft patted her arm. "Don't say any more, Siri. Rest. The force was obviously with you, you could have been killed. We're leaving for the temple in two hours. You'll be able to finish healing there under Bant's watchful care."

SIri smiled to herself. She marvelled at how ridiculously comforting that sounded.

* * *

><p>"Siri Tachi! What are you doing out of bed?"<p>

Bant's voice sounded more firm than her face looked, and Siri grinned. "I'm tired of laying around all day. You and Healer Gunn gave me the all clear this morning."

"Yes, but we didn't say you could leave yet! We want you to rest until after dinner, then you can go straight to your quarters and sleep, then tomorrow, you will be able to begin some light training and duties."

Siri groaned and allowed Bant to fussily tuck her back into her bed.

"Stars end!" Bant sighed. "Between you and Obi-Wan, it's a wonder I'm able to tend to my other patients."

"Obi-Wan? He's here?" It had nearly two weeks since Siri had been brought in. Some time in the bacta tank followed by complete bed rest, healing meditations, and the dedicated ministrations of Bant and Healer Gunn had done its work: her body had recovered and her head injury was completely healed.

"He was carried in about five days after you were."

"Why didn't I feel him?" .

"I would imagine it's because you were so out of it for several days and then your body has been working overtime with the force to complete your own recovery. You've been preoccupied - as you should have been. It would have done you no good trying to run to him in your condition."

Bant could be so much the scolding motherly type when she wanted to be.

"Is he all right?"

"Well, after being almost blown to bits again, he's fine. He needs a few more days and then he'll be pestering me to let him leave, as if he hasn't been already."

Bant tsked softly as she shook out a fresh blanket and placed it over Siri. "I don't know what I'm going to do about him. Between being tortured within an inch of his life by Ventress, and rushing headlong into dangerous situations trying to save others, and having to be rescued by Anakin everytime he steps into some trap, it's truly a wonder he is still in one piece. He seems to be invincible, at least thats what the holonet news has painted him to be. Now, you be still and rest. We'll let you know when you can leave this room." With a firm tap on the end of the bed, Bant left Siri to her thoughts.

Siri had shuddered at Bant's mention of those horrific weeks when Obi-Wan was missing, assumed dead. Siri and Anakin had known he wasn't, but there was nothing they could do. No rushing to the rescue on that one, only endless waiting and hoping. Then when he was brought in after he escaped, she had been appalled at his emaciated condition, his body bearing the marks of weeks of starvation and brutal torture. It was several weeks before he was back in fighting condition again, and some doubted he ever would be, but she knew her Obi-Wan. There was not a " give up" bone in his body. If there were ever a text book on perseverance and survival, Obi-Wan would be the book's shining example.

Yes, he did seem invincible...in some ways this assessment by the holomedia rang true, unlike so much of the hype they usually spew about Obi-Wan and Anakin. In the months following the start of the war, the holonet media had seemed to be smitten with the team of Kenobi and Skywalker. They made headline news almost every night, and it seemed they had become the face of the Jedi at war, the media calling them heroes and plastering their pictures all over the holonet. They were dubbed General Kenobi: the Negotiator and Anakin Skywalker: The Hero With No Fear. They gushed about the teams exploits in the Clone Wars - another term coined by the media. The two seemed to have achieved near celebrity status, which caused Obi-Wan much chagrin and discomfort, but Anakin seemed to thrive on it. Obi-Wan usually let him take the lead in interviews and photo opps, but invariably, the media managed to get shots of Obi-Wan - the quiet one, the mysterious, noble Jedi side by side with the flashier Padawan Skywalker, and then later, Knight Skywalker. .

The council had spoken to Chancellor Palpatine about the unbecoming attention they were getting, but the Chancellor had merely dismissed their concerns with "It's necessary. The galaxy needs heroes, and what better heroes can they have than the best two Jedi in the galaxy, Kenobi and Skywalker." Siri had little doubt that the fact that Palpatine had taken a deep interest in young Anakin years ago had played a significant part in this attention.

So now Obi-Wan tried to largely ignore the media, while Anakin basked in it, never failing to turn on the charm when a camera crew was near and he soon became the darling Jedi of the holomedia.

Siri had observed all this with some amusement, but had also agreed with Obi-Wan when he privately lamented the attention they were getting when Jedi all over the galaxy were doing heroic deeds, being injured and dying with barely more than an obligatory mention. Not that the Jedi needed or wanted the attention of the media, but he couldn't understand why they seemed fixated on the team of Kenobi & Skywalker.

Siri had seen little of Obi-Wan since the war began, but often heard of their heroic deeds on the holonet news..and then later heard what really happened on rare visits to the temple. They had been able to spend a few fleeting moments catching up during the last several months, but now both would be in the temple for a few weeks, healing, recovering and building up strength in training, readying themselves to be sent out again into the fields of battle.

Siri knew that at least some of his time would be spent with the council planning war strategies and working out ways to finally capture Dooku as well as their new nemesis, General Grievous, a grotesque blend of human man with robotic machines who had become a terror to the galaxy in recent months. He took extreme pleasure in killing Jedi and taking their lightsabers as a souvenir, hanging them on his belt. Siri felt a pang of grief as she remembered that Master Ton'So had been one of his recent victims.

She deeply mourned all of the Jedi the temple had lost. There were still thousands of Jedi, but they were thinly spread over the vast galaxy on different battle fronts, as well as non war related missions. A few hundred remained in the Temple; healers, teachers, some council members, the elderly and the very young, but the Jedi ranks had decreased much. At the last Jedi census, it was estimated the Order had lost thiry-five hundred Jedi in the months since the war began. That was an incredible number compared to the five or ten typically lost in a standard year previous to the war.

Siri stirred, kicking Bant's carefully placed blanket off her legs and stretching. She was tired of laying around when her Jedi comrades were out fighting the war. She wanted to get back to work, to end this war as quickly as possible. She knew Obi-Wan would feel the same way.

She thought of the visions of long ago. She was sure this was the time of those visions coming to pass, and she knew Obi-Wan would survive and be a part of the future Jedi, but what about the temple? She thought of it being attacked, burning. What about the younglings? She decided in the coming days she would talk to Yoda again.

She yawned. Then she thought of Obi-Wan in another bed in the healers ward. She stretched out with the force to find him. She smiled as she felt his steady presence a few doors down from hers. He seemed to be sleeping. Probably something she should be doing, but she wasn't tired. She turned to her side and stretched again.

Really, Bant could be so overprotective. She could be starting her training today. Siri huffed out her exasperation, and began making mental plans for the next few weeks. As she relaxed into her thoughts, sleep beckoned again. "May as well," she thought, sighing to herself, and she let it come.

* * *

><p>After her dinner tray had been taken away, as promised, Bant released her from her medical prison.<p>

With a sense of freedom, Siri almost felt like skipping out of the room, but instead kept her cool, calm Jedi persona as she bowed thanks to Master Healer Gunn and to her friend Bant, and then walked out. Instead of heading for her quarters as ordered, she headed toward Obi-Wan. She followed his signature until she found the door.

She opened it quietly to find Obi-Wan awake and talking softly with Anakin. Both turned their heads when she entered.

"Hey!" Anakin smiled widely at her as she came closer. "I hear you're trying to out do me in starfighter crashing."

Siri was puzzled by a momentary bristle of irritation from Obi-Wan, but she grinned at Anakin and shrugged.

"Well, I gave it my best shot anyway."

"Yeah, and it almost got you killed," Anakin said with a smirk. He shook his head solemnly, his longer, curlier hair lightly blowing with the motion.

"Better leave crashing Starfighters to the experts, Master Siri. Obi-Wan and I are accomplished at it." He flashed a conspiratorial grin at his former master.

Obi-Wan snorted. "You more than me." He turned to Siri, "It's his specialty."

"Yeah, so next time you need to crash a starfighter, just let me know and I'll handle it for you."

"Thanks, Anakin, I'll remember that next time I find myself in a spiralling fighter," she retorted sarcastically.

There it was again. That lightening flash of irritation, quickly snuffed out. What's going on with him?

She then crossed her arms, appraising Anakin. "And I see becoming a Knight hasn't curbed your impertinence."

"Oh, it's worse," Anakin said, his eyes sparkling with mischievous humor.

"I can attest to that," Obi-Wan said, giving his partner and former padawan an affectionate look. "You going now?"

"Yep. I have some people I want to see while I have the free time."

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin was gone.

"By people he means Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said with a slightly rueful grin.

"Do you say anything to him?"

"Why should I? He's not my Padawan anymore, and beside, like I told you before, I don't care anymore as long as it doesn't interfere with his duties, which it hasn't. If anything, he seems more dedicated to the Jedi now. He thinks he's hiding it from me, and I let him think it."

Siri nodded. Then she looked him over. His face was more drawn, lines creased the corners of his eyes that weren't there before. Weariness seemed to envelope him, the light in his eyes had dimmed a little by long months of war, devastation and grief. His legs were still bandaged and his chest still swathed in cloths.

"How are you doing?"

"These bandages come off tomorrow and I'll be out of here in no time. I'll need to do some training to get back into top form before I'm sent out again. I'll probably be around for at least a couple weeks. The council wants to meet with me during this time as well."

"I hear you were hurt pretty badly when they brought you in."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "No worse than usual. Anakin pulled me out of the fire just in time. A few more minutes and I probably would not be here."

Siri shuddered, thankful that Obi-Wan had Anakin by his side. The force truly was with Obi-Wan. He had much left to do.

Suddenly, something unexpected shivered down Siri's spine.

"Ok, here we go," she thought to herself. She glanced at Obi-Wan, sensing displeasure. Blue eyes that only a moment ago held warmth now reflected a steely gray coldness as he linked his hands behind his head.

The amiable mood in the room changed as Siri recognized his look as one he had given Anakin many times over the years when he was particularly displeased with him.

She braced herself, her chin going up as she stared him down.

"What?" she finally said, somewhat defensively.

Obi-Wan didn't answer right away. He continued staring at her, his eyes flickering conflicting emotions, his lips closed in a thin line, as though considering his next words. Finally his silence was broken.

"I thought I told you to be careful out there."

Told me? Siri remembered those words being spoken months ago as being tender, full of love and concern, not the almost commanding tone being used now.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean, told me?"

"I mean you should be more careful! It seems to me you needlessly put yourself in a life threatening situation by not ejecting as soon as you were able."

Needlessly? Irritation rankled Siri's nerves and she crossed her arms, fingers drumming impatiently against her elbows.

"Oh, I see, and you and Anakin always take the safest way in any situation. Thats why you're in here so often almost blown to bits...because you're so careful."

"That's different."

"Is it?" Siri's voice rose slightly as she noticed Obi-Wan's face beginning to flush.

Before she could say any more, Obi-Wan, with arms now crossed and eyes glinting icily, spoke, his voice quiet but hardened on the edge of anger.

"Reeft told me that it was nothing short of a miracle that you weren't more seriously hurt, much less killed. It was foolish to try to save that starfighter, you should have ejected and let it crash."

"Foolish? I should have?" This was turning into an inquisition and Siri wasn't going to stand for it. Her cheeks burning as biting indignation swelled in her throat, her voice rose in her retort as she drew close to him, challenging him like a fighter facing his opponent.

"It wasn't the starfighter I was trying to save, Obi-Wan! It was..."

Siri suddenly stopped and turned around, shaking her head. She angrily paced away from him. She didn't have to answer to him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This didn't sound like him at all.

She spun and pointed at him, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Who do you think you are, Obi-Wan Kenobi? My master? I have news for you, I am not your Padawan, and I don't have to answer to you."

Obi-Wan drew up, his eyes large and intense. "I know that, but you could have died!" His rebuke was sharp, his voice equally raised in intensity. .

"So? Everytime we walk out of here we're in life threatening situations. How many times have you been on death's door? How many times have you put yourself in situations for the sake of others? Do you really think that you're the only one who can make those kind of decisions?"

"I never said that, but I do what is necessary for my troops and the mission we're on."

"And so do I, Obi-Wan," Siri spat. "And neither you nor anyone else is going to make me feel guilty about steering that dying starfighter away from a village full of innocents instead of saving myself."

Obi-Wan stopped, his mouth gaped open in surprise. He quickly regained his composure and said, "Reeft didn't tell me that."

"Well, maybe he felt he didn't need to, Obi-Wan. Maybe he thought you trusted me enough to know I made a decision based on the situation I was in, that I did what was necessary."

Feeling as though the room was closing in on her, Siri wanted to escape, to leave for awhile and clear her head.

Obi-Wan gazed quietly and miserably at her.

"Siri, I'm..."

"No!" Siri turned toward the door. She was still mad at him and wasn't ready to let it go yet. She knew she wasn't acting much like a Jedi at the moment, but neither was he.

"Siri.."

She spun around to face him again and was stuck by the look in his eyes. The steely grey eyes were beginning to soften, but it was what was behind that look that stunned her. It was like looking in a mirror, a reflection bouncing back to her and seeping inside her with accusation. It was the reason he was acting the way he was, and why she reacted the way she did. It was the truth.

This realization staggered her, but she was still too angry and emotional to deal with it right now, especially with him.

She wasn't sure if he saw what she did, but she was still annoyed with him enough to slap him with it.

"I'll talk to you when the Obi-Wan I know has returned. Oh, and your attachment is showing." She opened the door. She glanced back just enough to see that her words had hit home.

She immediately regretted her words when she saw the stunned look in his eyes; saw the same revelation reveal itself to him. She hurriedly walked out, letting the door slam behind her.

Walking quickly down the hall, hot tears stung her eyes. She wiped them away, thinking about the fact that neither of them had been acting like Jedi at that moment.

She had become defensive, feeling attacked by the man she loved, feeling like she had to defend her decisions as a Jedi. She resented him for making her feel like a wayward Padawan needing correction.

No, they hadn't acted like Jedi, they had acted like two people in a lovers spat; like two attached people.

Cheeks flushing with shame at her own behavior, she thought about turning around, going back and apologising, about talking to him about what they had just experienced, but she still felt unbalanced, emotional, off center.

Meditation first, then she would seek him out.

She headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20: Code vs Force

**Hi all! This took a little longer, having to work a little here and there between working long hours. I finally got it done today and here it is! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and are following this story. You are really appreciated. **

**Thanks also to Val for the help on the parts of this chapter I was having more difficulty with. Thanks, Val, also for pointing out all the little punctuation flaws. Hope I got them all! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Code vs. Force<p>

The continuous soft applause of waterfall meeting restless pool had soothed the edges from Siri's temper, the blowing mist had cooled her as she had been quietly lulled into meditation.

She had been gently coaxed into quiet reflection, seeking the force for answers. Finding few answers but strange encouragement, she nonetheless felt better; more peaceful and settled. After awhile, she withdrew from meditation and with a sigh pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"No wonder Obi-Wan likes this spot," she mused, thinking of the words he had spoken to her so many months ago.

"_The waterfall has always been a symbol to me: a peaceful power, strong, ever moving, unstoppable - much like the force." _

Ever moving. Yes, it would seem so. In her meditation, despite their shameful display of attachment in the fight they had earlier, she felt no censure from the force, only a confirmation of its approval of their relationship, that their fight was merely a learning experience to be gleaned and used later. She was beginning to understand that a change in the code was coming, and that somehow Obi-Wan and she were a part of that change.

_"Why,"_ she wondered. "_Is the war taking such a toll that future Jedi will have to come from Jedi marriages?"_ She thought about the temple burning in her visions. If her visions were true, the Jedi would no longer be in the temple, but where would they be?

The thought of that made her heart ache with grief. She couldn't imagine a universe without the Jedi temple on Coruscant, but that's what the force seemed to indicate to her.

Why was she given this knowledge if she's not going to be here? Was Obi-Wan truly to be the only survivor? Was their relationship going to help him shape the future Jedi? Was this how she is to be a part of that future?

The horror of Obi-Wan being the sole surviving Jedi staggered her. Obi-Wan alone. No temple, no fellow Jedi, no friends. She saw again the desert planet she had seen him on in her visions. Alone, sad, haunted by the past. She shuddered. Why him? she wondered. Will he truly be the only one left?

And what about attachment, still forbidden by the code despite the force's approval, yet their argument earlier only seemed to prove what the code taught; that attachment brings selfish desire to cling, to not let go. Wasn't that what their argument was really about?

Obi-Wan feared losing her. And if she were to be honest with herself, she feared losing him.

This scared her a little. She didn't want him to make any decision based on his attachment to her. She didn't think he really would, he's too strong a Jedi for that, but his behavior this evening sure wasn't the way he would usually act.

What then is the answer? Should they part? Should they keep a distance from each other?

Her heart sank as she pondered that question, but maybe this, after all, was the right thing to do.

She felt the stirring of the force within her, distressed and insistent. She closed her eyes again and let the stirring draw her again into a light trance. Then it whispered into her inner being, "You are bonded with him, even in the future. Obi-Wan will not be the only survivor. He will be one of very few, but he holds the key to the future Jedi. He will train the beginning of the next generation and as a result help the Chosen One bring balance to the force."

"Really? Balance will not truly be accomplished until years from now?" Stunned, she thought about Anakin, his brash charm and wit. She knew Obi-Wan and the council believed he was the chosen one, and his brilliance in using the force seemed to testify to that. She searched the force concerning Anakin, but found it quiet. She wasn't to know his future it seemed, but somehow Obi-Wan would have a hand in Anakin's destiny. This seemed too much for her, that she should know this. Why her?

"Why do I have this knowledge and not Obi-Wan?" she asked the quiet voice as she swam in the outer perimeters of the force trance.

"His foreknowledge would burden him and cause him to try to change what must be. Your foreknowledge is to help him, to give him what he will need in the years to come."

"What am I to give him?"

"You have already given him much, but there is more. Do not be concerned about your disagreement with him. Learn from it. Help him."

The voice quieted and the peaceful sounds of the waterfall, which had faded with the trance, now lulled her back into reality.

The pieces were starting to come together, and she sensed there wasn't much time.

_"Why - why us?"_ she wondered again. _"Why is he going to be one of very few survivors? Why was he chosen to be a central part in the building of the next generation of Jedi?"_

She considered what she knew about Obi-Wan from the perspective of a fellow Jedi, not as a woman in love with him. She recognized his strength, his character, his humility. He was brilliant with strategy and negotiations, which was why the holo-media labelled him "The Negotiator"- he had been known to thwart many potentially deadly battles already in the war, yet he was equally brilliant with a lightsaber and use of the force, and was always ready to employ what he and Anakin flippantly called "aggressive negotiations" whenever needed.

He had learned wisdom and compassion as well as a bit of the maverick from Qui-Gon, which had at times served him well. He was also a steady beacon of light, even in this growing darkness. She could see that the proverbial hand of the force was on Obi-Wan's life and how so many times he was at death's door, only to be pulled back and miraculously recovered.

With this insight, it was no wonder that he was, indeed, to be central to the future of the Jedi, but how was their love, encouraged by the force, going to help shape the future order? It went against everything she had ever been taught as a youngling and then a padawan. She knew they were not the first Jedi to be in love; there were some in every generation. A few left the order, but most had hid or denied their love and remained true to the order. She felt a pang of sadness at that thought – they did no different than Obi-Wan and she. So why them? Why did the force encourage them, if not others – what was different about "now" versus "then"?

It had to be the war, she decided. This devastating war that was like nothing the galaxy had seen in at least a millennium. Thousands of worlds with millions of sentient beings have been forever affected by it, not least of which is the Jedi. Since it began she had noticed the Jedi coming together as never before, and among these she had seen a few that she could only describe as a "couple", yet the council seemed to be turning a blind eye. She was sure if they weren't deeply entrenched in this war, the council would be dealing with this rampant display of attachment and familiarity, but maybe even they were realizing that things are changing.

These questions continued broiling in her mind until she finally took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, allowing the persistent questions to recede into the deep pools of her consciousness. It was then she felt a touch on her mind. It was him. She reached for him and the bond they shared ignited once again, but more than the bond, she felt him. She realized he was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Without turning around, she felt him draw near, felt his pain as he limped closer to her. He really shouldn't have come out like this. Not in his condition.

She sighed. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"And so should you," he said softly. She turned to look at him. He stood, cloak hastily draped around him but failing to hide legs still bandaged, arms pressed against his still wrapped chest. His face was pale and slightly pinched in pain. She shook her head.

"Look at you. Bant's going to have your hide."

"She won't be the first medic I've escaped from," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Siri stood and went to him. She took his hand and led him down to the grassy spot near the waterfall. He winced as he lowered himself down to the grass, finally sitting with his bare and bandaged legs stretched out. He covered himself with the robe, then sat silently for a moment, watching the water as it cascaded down the falls.

Siri watched him, her anger long gone. Regret for the words previously spoken gnawed at her consciousness as her meditations, visions and questions swam around in her mind. She wondered how to begin but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Siri, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right to challenge you about the starfighter. You did what you thought best and I would have done the same had I been in your place."

Siri nodded. "I'm sorry too, Obi-Wan, I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. I-I'm also sorry about throwing "attachment" at you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes a moment, and then opened them, gazing at her steadily.

"No need to apologize for that. You were right, Siri. I had become afraid for you, I didn't want to lose you, then when you had that accident, I lost my focus for a while. I was wrong, and that was unworthy of me as a Jedi."

Siri glanced up at him, saw shame written in creases on his forehead, furrowed brows and troubled eyes. She had a sudden urge to kiss away those troubled lines, but knew this wasn't the moment. Instead she reached out and rested her hand on top of Obi-Wan's.

After a moment, he continued.

"I just know that I never felt less like a Jedi than after that fight with you. It was beneath both of us, it just proves that the code is right. We should never have allowed our relationship to go this far."

The shot of anxious dread felt like a punch in her belly.

"Go this far? Obi-Wan, in the nearly twenty years since we realized how we feel about each other, we have actually talked about it maybe 4 or 5 times, kissed twice and then we had that episode on Tagon when you had been poisoned, but other than that, we've been nothing but Jedi, following the code. And you know that everytime something did happen between us we both felt the force's approval. You can't deny that. "

"No I can't, but I became afraid to lose you, Siri, I became angry that you were in that crash. That is attachment at its worst, and it's why we have the code. I think - I think we need to part. I mean really part, there is too much at stake. We cannot let attachment interfere with our duties as Jedi, especially now - with the war." Obi-Wan's face was set, firm in his decision.

Siri now knew why her meditation had revealed what it did. Without the confirmation she had just received, she would have not been able to argue with his logic. Looking at it purely by the code he was right, but she also looked at it from what she knew the force was doing. She turned toward him and fully faced him, equally determined.

"Obi-Wan, it's because of the war we need to stay together."

He glanced up at her, startled. "Because of the war?"

She nodded, but he shook his head. She could see he was trying to figure out what their being together had to do with the war, but she decided not to pursue that thought. Instead changed tactics.

"Did you meditate after I left?"

"Of course I did. I had to find my focus again, after what happened."

"And did you find any censure or disapproval from the force about our relationship?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. We pledged ourselves to the code, Siri. We've been deluding ourselves, but tonight my eyes have been opened. If we're to remain Jedi, we must follow the code."

Siri felt like she was butting her head against a very solid plexisteel door. She tried again.

"Obi-Wan, didn't Qui-Gon always try to teach you to follow the force first, even if it wasn't code?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, puzzled. "Why bring Qui-Gon into this?"

"Because if Qui-Gon were in this position he would follow what the force was leading him to do, even if it weren't necessarily in conjunction with the code. You of all people should know that."

"Yes, but I'm not Qui-gon," Obi-Wan declared. She could feel that famous Kenobi stubbornness building in him; a wall she would have to break down. She grabbed his now crossed arms and pulled them to her, grasping his hands.

"I know that, Obi-Wan, but we can learn from his example. I really think the force wants us to acknowledge our relationship. The force has a reason for this. I believe it has to do with future Jedi. Obi-Wan, the code has to change, don't you sense it? If anything, this war is showing the Jedi that we need each other, that maybe attachment isn't a bad thing. We have proven over the years that we are Jedi first. Just because we lost sight of that for a moment doesn't mean that has changed."

Obi-Wan was quiet. Siri could sense the half built wall beginning to crumble under her words. Encouraged, she pressed on.

"You experienced almost losing me for the first time, but do you know how many times I've almost lost you? The first time for me was the worst, it threw me so off balance. I had to come to terms with possibly losing you, I had to let you go. Now I've been through this so many times that even though it's not any easier, I'm stronger for it. It doesn't throw me like it did the first time. I can accept and deal with it now, should it happen. Every time you go to fight another battle I have to release you again, I have to accept the possibility that you might not come back.

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes softening in understanding. "I always let you go as well. The hardest time was the first time I sent you out to battle when the war first started. I was worried I was sending you to your death, but I had to release my fears and do what I needed to do. This time I was faced with the very real possibility of your death when I found out about your crash. I feared for you, and then I became angry with you. The reality of really losing you hit much harder than the mental acknowledgment of its possibility."

"You went through this when Qui-Gon died, didn't you?"

"That was different. Yes, it devastated me, it rocked me to the core, but the difference is, although I loved him, I was never in love with him."

Obi-Wan's blue/gray eyes penetrated hers with the truth of that statement. The inward flutter she had felt when they were younger returned and she felt herself flush. She slowly nodded, and swallowed back a lump in her throat as realization hit her; that what happened this evening would make him stronger and better able to handle her death in the event that that part of her long ago visions proved to be true.

She grasped his hand a little tighter and said softly,

"We need to let each other go to whatever fate the force places before us, but that doesn't mean we can't be together when we can, like now."

She quieted, waiting for a response. There was none for a long while and she could sense him searching the force. She could sense his battle with the code embedded so deeply inside him versus the force's leading.

After a while she reached up and gently stroked his cheek. Her thumb slowly rubbed over crinkled lines under his eyes. He slowly shifted his gaze and looked at her. He reached for her hand and lightly grasped her fingers in his.

"I am a Jedi, first and foremost. I will do my duty, Siri. I follow the code in all ways except one. I have allowed my heart to be drawn to you, but until this evening, I never allowed it to interfere with my duty or my judgement. This convinces me how wrong we are..."

Siri's heart sank. She knew what the force was doing, but it seemed that after all this Obi-Wan would choose against the force - against her, and choose to follow the code. She couldn't bear to hear his next words. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, ready to hear the words, "Good-bye".

"..or how right."

Startled she glanced up at him. Amusement touched his eyes as he grasped her hand tighter.

"You were so sure of what I was going to say, weren't you?"

"I - I..well..." she felt her cheeks redden again, only this time it wasn't in anger.

"I don't understand it," he continued. "It is attachment, it is against the code, but somehow, it is right. The force shouts its approval of our attachment every time I think about ending it between us, Siri. This isn't the first time I've thought about this. I've meditated much looking for the rebuke, but none is there. I even went to Yoda once."

Siri looked up at him, surprise. He's talked to Yoda about this?

"Soon after the war began, I felt I needed to come clean to at least Yoda before going out to a war with so many lives under my responsibility. We talked for a long time, and he didn't seemed surprised by it nor disappointed. I mean, I knew what he said after Tagon, but I didn't realize he knew the extent of it. I should have known though, he knows everything. He told me that you and I have always put the Jedi first, that we have proven our dedication to the Jedi, and that this is something the force is doing. He doesn't fully approve but he will not hinder the force. He said he accepted our relationship a long time ago."

"What about the council?"

"They know. They don't approve, well most don't. A few do, but overall they have acknowledged the force in this and have agreed to allow it, at least until the war is ended, and then they will examine the code and discuss if it should be changed or not."

Siri stared at him. This was unbelievable. "And you didn't tell me about this? And what was all the 'We need to part, we have to follow the code,' about then?"

His eyes crinkled as his mouth twisted in a wry, slightly crooked smile. "Our argument tonight threw me into doubt about if this were really the force or if we were just trying to justify ourselves. It scared me to think I would act or say or do anything based on raw feeling instead of the force. We're in a war, we can't allow personal feelings to get in the way, thats why I considered if we should part. And besides, we've barely seen each other in the last several months. When I found out you were here too, and that we'd be here for a while, I was going to tell you when I saw you again."

Siri squeezed his hand as she said, "You never stopped being a Jedi just because you got mad at me. You are and always will be a Jedi; a very strong, very good Jedi, no matter what you may think."

Obi-Wan nodded, then said softly, "So what do we do now?"

"We spend as much time as we can together, in between whatever duties the council assigns us while we're here. We enjoy each other while we can."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, and then he glanced at her with eyes twinkling.

"Lets go spar then."

"What? Now?" Siri laughed softly, looking at the bandages on his legs.

"Why not? In my condition, I don't think I'd whip you that badly."

"Oh, says you," Siri said with a grin. "We'll find out who whips who..after you're released."

"It's a date then," he said.

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, then he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She revelled in the warmth and softness of his lips, and then she pulled away and whispered, "It's a date." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled him to her. She was conscious of his sore ribs but he didn't seem to mind.

After a moment she pulled away and said, "Come on, I'd better get you back to your bed before Bant catches you out here."

His eyebrows rose in amusement, his eyes glinting. "Too late."

"There you are!" Bant approached from behind them, a padawan behind her with a hover chair.

"Am I going to have to tie you down and hide all your clothes, Obi-Wan Kenobi? I swear you are the most stubborn man. Do you want your release to be delayed because you won't do what the healers say?"

"Oh no, not that," Obi-Wan said with mock pleading in his voice. "I can't take much more healer torture. I'll be good, I promise."

Bant grunted, her arms crossed, the indignant healer glaring disapprovingly at her wayward patient. Obi-Wan winked at Siri, who smiled.

Bant pointed to the chair and sternly said, "Sit."

Obi-Wan obediently sat in the hover chair as Siri stood off to one side, watching.

Obi-Wan and Bant were such good friends, she had helped him through some really trying times when he was a young padawan. The old friends loved to get on each others nerves. She suspected Bant would have been disappointed if Obi-Wan didn't give her trouble. It meant he was getting better.

In the midst of her musing, she felt Bant's eyes on her and braced herself for the rebuke.

"And you! Didn't I tell you to go straight to your quarters and rest tonight? Am I going to regret releasing you today?

Siri lowered her head demurely. "No, Bant, I'm sorry. I'm going now."

"A lot of good it will do you now, do you know how late it is?"

"No," she glanced at Obi-Wan. Just how long had she been here. Hours she assumed.

""Dawn is in just a few hours," Obi-Wan informed her with a grin.

"Oh. Well, I'd better get then." She sidled up to Obi-Wan's chair as the padawan turned it to guide it back to the healer ward.

She brushed his arm and whispered, "Don't forget our sparring date."

He grinned at her. "I wouldn't miss it."

She watched as Bant and the padawan led Obi-Wan out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She overheard snatches of Bant's scolding and giggled when she heard Obi-Wan's ironic response, "Yes, dear."

"You're incorrigible,you know that?" she heard Bant say.

"I try," she heard Obi-Wan's good natured response as Bant playfully slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Obi-Wan protested as they rounded the corner out of the gardens. "Help, Patient abuse!"

"Oh, stop it! It did not, you big baby," came Bant's mock stern reply. "Now hush, before I tape your mouth shut, or better yet, I'll get Yoda to come after you with his gimer stick!"

"Agh! Now she's threatening me!"

"Ok, where's that tape?"

Siri grinned broadly as she followed them out, listening as they continued their playful banter all the way down the hall.

"Yup, he's in good hands," she thought to herself as a fierce yawn suddenly reminded her of how tired she really was.

"Yes, my bed beckons. I won't delay it any longer."

She hummed a little tune she had heard somewhere as she headed for the lifts going to her quarters.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21: The Future Is Now

**Thanks once again for all the great reviews and favorting. I really appreciate all of you. I've not time for personal notes right now (trying to get this posted before I go to work this morning), but I will try to later on. Enjoy this chapter that is a turning point. ;) **

Chapter 21

Siri hit the lift control to open the doors. She stepped inside and hit the controls again for the dojos several floors below, then crossed her arms and sighed.

Talking to Master Yoda could be so frustrating and she felt she needed to release some tension with some katas.

She had just spent an hour in his quarters discussing the younglings in the temple. The burning temple from her visions seemed to loom so much closer, and she wanted to talk to him about doing something to protect them.

His answers had held no promise of a solution, only possibilities, and he still seemed to believe the burning temple was something that "may" happen, not will.

_"Meditated much on that I have. Much darkness the future holds. Much danger there is for the younglings in the temple, but worse danger for them in the galaxy." _

_Then he had shaken his head sadly. "Not clear what the answer is, young Siri. Working on possibilities, we are, but unsure about the future. Visions not writ in stone. Leave it in the force's hands, we will." _

"Leave it in the force's hands," she huffed. Then she sighed. "But maybe he's right." She couldn't imagine what worse danger could be lurking in the future for the younglings if they did manage to get them out, but the prospect seemed to worry Master Yoda more than them staying in the temple. Yet somehow in Obi-Wan's future, he would be training future Jedi, so would some survive? Who were these future younglings?

Master Yoda had advised her to leave it in the force's hands as well; to trust the force.

She shook her head impatiently. "I hope Master Yoda is right," she muttered to herself.

Her thoughts then turned to the other conversation they had had, about her relationship with Obi-Wan.

_"Sensed your fight, I did. From attachment it came, yes?" _

_Siri nodded, "Yes, Master." _

_"Attached the two of you are. Against the code, that is." His eyes showed no censure, only a curious reflection, an inward listening to the force, she could only assume. _

_Siri wasn't sure if his statement was meant as a rebuke or as a statement of fact, but she bowed her head. _

_"Yes, Master Yoda." _

_"Yet, in meditation find I no accusation. Only acceptance. The will of the force, this is. Learn from your disagreement, you two have?"_

_Siri smiled. "Yes, Master." The last week had been a pleasant week of daily visits with Obi-Wan in the healers room, often with Anakin or Reeft joining them. He had been a model patient ever since the night he snuck away to meet her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and had earned Bant's complete pardon. He was being released later today and wanted some time to do some katas and flex his muscles before their promised date to spar. _

_Yoda nodded. "Good that is. Much is changing in the Jedi. Even the code, changes perhaps will come, when over, the war is." _

_"The code?" she asked. "Master, what if my visions are true and the temple is gone when the war is over?" _

_"Then work it out, the surviving Jedi will," Yoda replied. "If the visions are true, of concern the code will not be, I think. Survival, defeating the darkness, first priority will that be, then rebuilding." _

Siri arrived at the floor leading to the arenas, troubled by her talk with Master Yoda: the fate of the younglings, trusting the force, the temple being destroyed or not, future Jedi fighting the darkness, and then rebuilding, And somehow, Obi -Wan and Anakin would be a part of that future, and so would she, if her visions were to be believed. Her head spun with all of the possibilities.

"Too much!" she said to herself. "Katas. Katas and meditation. And then later sparring with Obi-Wan..." She stopped cold, staring. She had reached the entrance to one of the sparring rooms and had opened the door.

Her troubled thoughts suddenly dissipated as her eyes fixed on the sight before her.

Obi-Wan, apparently released earlier than she expected, dressed only in tunic pants, stretched his full body in a kata she recognized, but had never seen performed quite like this. She stood, mesmerized, as he moved to the next stance, his lightsaber humming as it spun with lightening speed to stop at the next position where he paused, one bare foot held high, chest tight, glistening with sweat, chest hair dwindling down into a thin tantalizing thread into the top of his pants...

_"My, my! He has recovered quite nicely," _she thought to herself and then caught her breath. She felt herself blush at her wayward musings and forced her thoughts and her eyes away from his body, and looked at his face.

Deep in a meditative concentration, ginger hair falling over his eyes, she wondered if he knew she was even there.

"Of course I know you're there," he said lightly, breaking his stance to grin teasingly at her. "Enjoying the view?"

"I..well...I... Obi-Wan Kenobi, you can be quite aggravating." Siri pounced into the room, her voice sharper than she intended as she tried to cover her fiercely reddened face with bravado.

"I was looking for a place to practice katas before our spar later. I didn't know you had been released, but obviously here you are.." She stood, head held high, and defensively retorted, "And I was not "enjoying" the view!"

"Oh? Then why are you breathing so heavily? Were you racing to get here? You know the rules about running in the hallways. " His lilting, mock innocent voice was starting to irritate her.

She glared at him as she marched to the other side of the room and dropped her cloak onto a bench. Taking her lightsaber, she said, "This room is large. I can do my katas over here and I won't bother you a bit." She swallowed hard against the tremor in her voice. "You...you go on with what you were doing."

She turned her back on him, forcing herself to breath and willing her heart to beat at a normal rate. She felt his amusement, and blushed again. She began the first movement of her kata, keeping her back to him as she fought to concentrate. She sensed him returning to his exercise.

She had been in the midst of the meditative part of her kata when she felt him draw near. He had apparently finished and was now watching her. She wouldn't allow him to break her concentration. She blocked him out of her thoughts and finished the final two steps of her kata. Powering down her lightsaber, she took a few deep breaths, then released her emotions. She felt him again, now nearer than he was before. She did not turn immediately, but waited to see what he would do.

He did nothing.

"Dear force," she murmured to herself as she finally huffed out a quick breath and turned on him.

"What?" she finally demanded. He stood silently, twinkling blue/gray eyes alight with humor.

His disconcerting bare chest caught her gaze again; finely chiseled muscles just right, not too much for his slender build, then narrowing into a trim, tight abdomen, and the scent of him almost did her in.. Perspiration from his workout mixed with whatever soap he had used was alluring and Oh So Masculine. He was Oh So Masculine. She found herself blushing under his gaze, although she wasn't sure if he knew her thoughts or not. Then her eyes dropped to see his lightsaber turned off and dangling loosely in his hand, as if waiting for a challenge.

She hid her discomfort as she arched one eyebrow and her mouth curved into a smirk. "Are you going to do anything with that thing or are you just showing it off?"

He grinned and answered with a velvet, teasing lilt in his voice. "Oh, I am quite adept at handling my weapon. What about you?"

Keeping her countenance firmly in the amused smirk, Siri in her jumbled thoughts vaguely wondered if they were still talking about lightsabers.

She would counter with a challenge. "Bring it on, big boy. I'll show you what I've got."

"As you wish, my lady." The sudden hum of his lightsaber almost startled her as the blue blade came to life.

So they were talking about lightsabers after all. Ok, so be it.

She swung her saber as her violet blade also came to life. Blue and violet blades sizzled as they met in between them,equally sizzling bright blue eyes met dazzling blue/gray eyes as they faced off. Each swung their lightsabers around and met again in the middle, the sparking blades vying for dominance. The battle was on.

Bare chest and playful words forgotten, they were now two Jedi, competitive and determined to win over the other, just as they had done since they were younglings. Time was forgotten; minutes ticked away and became an hour as they danced around each other, sabers clashing and sizzling as they parried again and again. Each taking defensive and then aggressive turns, they spun, lunged, leaped and parried. They knew each other's moves so well, having sparred many times since they were padawans. Siri was tiring and she noticed Obi-Wan was near exhaustion. This was his first spar after leaving the med unit - she wondered if he was overdoing it, but she saw his determination to finish the fight. He backed away a moment to catch his breath, and she set herself to lunge at him, but suddenly he sprang first. Siri blocked his attack, then turned on him with an attack of her own. He blocked and then suddenly leaped in a magnificent arc over her head. He landed out of her reach, and then with a swagger in his hips and a twirl of his lightsaber he came at her again. Momentarily distracted by his moves, she quickly regained her composure and parried his thrusts, swinging her lightsaber around and lunging to strike his middle. He side stepped and swung his saber to deflect hers, then bringing his saber down and then up, he caught her blade with his own and she found her saber flying across the floor.

Panting, she stared at him, not willing to accept defeat but his intense, brilliantly blue eyes caught hers and she froze, heart pounding and head spinning. He captured her with his very presence. Chest heaving, he slowly approached her and she stood, mesmerized as his glistening body drew nearer to her. He stopped inches from her and his hands rose up to touch her face. The air was electric between them as his hands caressed her cheeks, brushed over her mouth. Heart pounding, she licked her lips and closed her eyes, her body tingling at his touch. Then suddenly he dropped his hands, and she opened her eyes, disappointment stinging her as he backed away, uncertainty in his eyes. He reached out to his side and her lightsaber flew into his hand. He bowed and gallantly offered her lightsaber. She reached out as her slightly trembling fingers closed over the shaft.

She slowly raised her eyes to gaze at him, still caught in his spell.

He stood a moment as if unsure what to do next, and then he finally spoke.

"Dinner?"

What did he say? Dinner? Mutely she nodded.

She felt as though she could drown in those sparkling blue/gray depths. Again she heard his voice, sounding far away. He was saying something...about time she thought.

"Main dining hall? Half an hour?"

Half an hour till what? she wondered. Oh. Dinner. Yes, they should eat. She was hungry. Wait, not half an hour though.

Why? Why not?

_"What is wrong with me? I've never been like this around him before. I've seen him this way plenty of times and it never affected me lilke this. Get a grip, Tachi!"_

She closed her eyes a moment, trying to bring jumbled thoughts and strange feelings under control. She breathed out and a sudden light headedness caused her to sway slightly on her feel.

He stepped closer, grabbing her shoulders to hold her up, concern in his eyes. "Siri, are you all right?"

She felt him trying to probe her mind. He was worried that something was wrong. No! She couldn't let him know what she was feeling, what she was thinking, but maybe he knew anyway. Maybe it didn't matter. Still she blocked her feelings, and smiled wanly at him as she grasped his hand.

Finally she found her voice. "I'm fine, Obi-wan. Just tired. Let's make that an hour, ok? I need to do something first," she said.

"Very well, an hour," he replied as he let her go and grabbed his clothes, throwing his cloak over himself. He headed for the door, then turned and said, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Siri nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan, I'm fine. I'll see you in the dining hall."

He flashed her a quick smile. "Going up to my quarters to shower. I'll see you later."

She watched him as he exited the dojo and then shaking herself out of her stupor, she grabbed her things and practically ran to her own quarters where she quickly showered and dressed in fresh tunics. Mind rattled in confused thoughts, she needed advice, she needed council, she needed her master.

Twenty minutes later she softly knocked on her door. Master Adi Gallia opened it and smiled.

"Siri! I'm so glad you stopped by. I was just making some tea. Come in."

Siri entered the quarters she had once shared with her master. Nothing had changed, and a tinge of nostalgia swept over her as memories of many happy hours spent here with her master overcame her for a moment. Shaking them off, she accepted a cup of steaming tea and sat at the small table across from her former master.

"What's wrong, Siri? I can see something is troubling you."

"I- I... I'm meeting Obi-Wan in the main dining hall in about thirty minutes for dinner, Master. I - I suddenly just wanted to see you."

Siri gulped the tea. The hot liquid burned her throat, but it woke her up. It cleared her head a little.

"Did something happen?" Adi asked with concern. "I heard about the fight you two had."

"That's old news, Master. It's what is happening now that has me concerned."

"Oh?" Adi took a sip of her tea, and watched Siri, waiting for her to continue.

Suddenly Siri was at a loss for words. How did she explain this? Why did it seem so important to talk to her former Master? What did she expect Adi to say, especially as a member of the council, _"Oh, Siri, you want to sleep with him despite the code? Go for it! You have my blessing!" _

The truth of that flippant thought suddenly dawned on her.

Oh, Force! This is exactly what she was feeling - what happened in the dojo awakened something in her that she had kept dormant for a long time. However it wasn't just a casual desire to "sleep" with him, although she had to admit he was one heck of an attractive man, but they had never acted on physical attraction before and she didn't want to do it now.

No, this was something more, something deeper. A desire to connect with Obi-Wan on a level far more intimate, to give herself completely to him, to share with him in something that she could only think of as a completing of their bond. The force indeed had bonded them, but it didn't feel complete - not yet. Was this awakened desire truly to be acted upon? And what about him? The way he had acted in the dojo - she had never seen him so...flirty...so sensually charming. Did he know what he was doing? Has something also awakened in him? Could it be possible?

Was she right about this or was she completely out of her mind? Her confused thoughts rattled her - how could she explain all this to Adi?

She took another sip of tea, and then cleared her throat.

"Obi-Wan and I sparred today, the first time in a long time."

Adi nodded. "That's good. He's recovered then?"

_"Very nicely," _Siri thought to herself. She nodded. "Yes, he's recovered. Just needs to get back into fighting shape."

_"Won't take much for that, he's pretty much there," _ her thoughts informed her.

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's just, well." _Ok, here goes!_ "I found myself having feelings for him...that is...tonight I mean, different feelings...well, Master, you know this whole story, how the force bonded us, how it showed me when I was at Ilum that we would love each other...you know that all happened, but you also know that we have always kept ourselves ...I mean, we're Jedi first..we've never...that is, one night it got kind of close, but we didn't, and we always kept ourselves..I mean..."

Siri never felt as foolish as she did at that moment. Her former Master must think her a babbling idiot. She glanced up at her and saw only compassion, understanding...and a touch of humor.

"You want to consummate your bond with him?" she said gently.

Siri stared at Adi a moment, speechless, then mutely nodded, then alternately shook her head. She rubbed her temples; her head was beginning to hurt.

"No. Yes. Maybe...I don't know, Master...but I think so. I think we both...I mean, in the dojo..."

She quickly explained the heightened atmosphere in the dojo and how Obi-Wan had acted, and what she had just realized.

"I just don't know if this is what the force intended...that is...would it be right...the code...and all...?"

Adi laughed lightly and placed her hand over Siri's. "My dear, the code has had very little to do with you and Obi-Wan for a long time. Other than your dedication to the order, the force has been the one directing your relationship this whole time."

"What are you saying, Master?" Siri was astonished that Master Adi was so calm about it all.

"I'm saying, I think this is a decision between you and Obi-Wan and the force. The council has been apprised of the unusual situation and although not all like what is happening, they are not so blind as to recognize the force's doing in this."

Siri nodded. "I know, Obi-Wan told me, but they would approve?"

Adi shook her head, "Oh, I wouldn't say approve...just accepting. Much has changed since the war began. You might have also been told that the council is planning to discuss the future of the no attachment code after the war...many of us have been wondering if it needs to be changed." Adi's face fell. "This is, if we are still here as a council. That remains to be seen."

Siri nodded.

Adi then continued. "I will say one thing though. I appreciate how you and Obi-Wan would not take something like this lightly. You technically could have acted on your feelings years ago, but you have not. You've proven yourselves Jedi of the highest caliber, and have always remained so. I must say, I'm not sure I could have done so were I in your place."

Siri looked at her former master, astonished. "Master?"

"If the force had bonded me with someone I deeply loved, basically giving us a freedom not allowed for most Jedi, I don't think I could have refrained this long from...er...consummating our love."

Siri blushed. "We never thought of it as such. We always believed that we love each other for a future reason, that our duty is to the Jedi first."

"Well, my dear." Adi squeezed her hand and with a smile said, "I think your future is now."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22: A Series Of Small Events

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. Personal thanks will come later. Sorry this took so long, this one was real toughy. This is probably the third or fourth version of this chapter...this one is mainly dealing with Siri's new feelings and trying to find the moment to talk to Obi-Wan about it, and people, things get in the way. Desire is there, but tempered with practical realization that "just being together while they could is enough, really...and yet...?" Hopefully I conveyed this well enough. Thanks again to Val for helping me, and for basically telling me my first draft sucked (not in those words, she was much kinder than that) so I could improve on it. This is really much better (I hope). Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 A Series Of Small Events That May Lead To...?<p>

Siri entered the main dining hall, glancing at the chrono on the wall. Nearly thirty minutes late.

She looked around the room and finally spotted him sitting at one of the tables. Good, he hadn't gotten his food yet. What a gentleman to wait for her. She then noticed he was not alone. Garen was sitting across from him.

Garen? Although she was happy to see him, his timing could not have been worse. She had hoped to have a certain conversation with Obi-Wan.

Adi's acceptance of the whole thing had surprised her. Siri knew it didn't mean it was necessarily going to happen, but the way he had acted in the dojo made her wonder if he had felt the same thing she had. She still hoped to talk to him about it later this evening.

She smiled widely at Garen as she approached. Both men rose from their seats as she drew near.

"Garen!" she said joyfully. "When did you get in?"

They gave each other a quick hug and then all sat.

"Just a little while ago. I just came out of my debriefing with the Council and realized I was hungry. I came here and found this old gundark sitting all by himself. He said he was waiting for you!"

Garen eyed Siri accusingly. Siri grinned and then leaned against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Obi-Wan. I was detained." _"By my own emotions and certain revelations,"_ she finished to herself.

Obi-Wan smiled easily at her. "No problem. Now we can all go up. Ready?"

They rose and turned toward the line.

"Not a very long line," Garen observed ruefully.

"Not a very crowded dining hall, either." Siri said. All three stood a moment, remembering days when the dining hall was so crowded at the dinner hour one could barely get through the line. Now the room was barely a third full.

Too many Jedi spread all over the galaxy fighting the war. Too many Jedi one with the force. This reality had not hit Siri until she stood, looking over a nearly empty dining hall. Suddenly she didn't have much of an appetite.

"Well, there should be plenty then," Garen said, trying to put a pleasant tone back into the atmosphere.

They passed a group of giggling younglings eating at one of the tables. The younglings grew quiet and stared at the three Jedi in awe.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi," one said shyly. Obi-Wan glanced at them and smiled. He stopped and bowed to them.

"Good evening, young Jedi."

The children giggled. One boy piped up. "I remember when you couldn't find that planet!" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, you couldn't find it!" a little girl echoed. "But Timothy did, he figured out what happened to it."

Siri glanced at a shy little boy who blushed at the mention of his name. Obi-Wan also saw him and grinned.

"Yes, I remember. You figured out what a Jedi Master couldn't. Very clever of you, Timothy."

Timothy blushed again, but Siri sensed the pleasure in the little one at Obi-Wan's praise. She looked at their little faces, beaming at Obi-Wan. "They adore him," she thought, then a pang of sadness gripped her.

_"What's going to happen to them...to these little ones?"_

"Now children, we must let the masters go on their way." The creche master lightly warned them, grinning at the three Jedi.

"Yes, Master," little voices chorused. "Bye, Master Obi-Wan, Master Siri, Master Garen." Their names were all spoken in a jumble, and then one spoke up.

"Master Obi-Wan? Where is Master Anakin?"

"Oh, he's out this evening...with friends," Obi-Wan demurred. "He'll be back tomorrow. We're going to spar."

"Oh boy! Can we watch?" the children spoke excitedly. Turning to each other, Siri heard them say, "Their spars are the best." She watched as a couple of the boys began to play lightsaber with their eating utensils as another one described how Obi-Wan could fly over Anakin's head. He lifted his arm in an impromptu imitation of Obi-Wan's acrobatics and as it came down he nearly spilled the drink next to his companion. Like a shot Obi-Wan's hand came up and the disaster was swiftly prevented. Siri smiled as the children stared in wide eyed wonder at Obi-Wan.

"Now,now, this is not how young Jedi behave!" The Creche Master spoke sharply, startling the children.

Subdued, the children settled down with a "Yes, Master," and began eating again.

"I'm sorry if I stirred them up, Master, but I have no problem with them observing if it would be alright with you."

"Well, I would have to check with Master Yoda, but if he gives permission, we'll be there."

Siri watched the children glance at each other with happy grins. The three Jedi bowed to the Creche master and continued to the line.

"Wow, you have quite a group of fans there," Garen teased.

Obi-Wan blushed. "Well, it's Anakin more than me. He's their hero. We've gone to see them a couple times, and one has declared his intention to become Anakin's padawan."

"Oh you're too modest, Obi-Wan. Those children adore you," Siri said. Obi-Wan's mouth crooked in a half smile and he shrugged. He picked up a tray and handed it to Siri, then picked one up for himself.

"Hey, I heard Reeft was here too!" Garen said as he picked up a tray and began loading it up. "Want to see if he wants to join us? You know he can't pass up a good meal."

"Good idea!" Obi-Wan said. He took out his comm unit and called him.

_"I've already eaten, but never mind, I'll be right there!"_ Siri heard a muffled voice answer.

The three Jedi got their trays and was soon sitting down to their meals. Reeft was quickly there, had his tray loaded up and was soon eating right along with them.

"Didn't you say you already ate?" Siri asked him incredulously.

"Hey! That was just my first helping. I'm here for seconds now!"

"Or third or fourth," Garen quipped and they all laughed.

They spent a pleasant hour eating and catching up on each others' lives. Reeft told Garen all about Siri's crash, to her chagrin, then Obi-Wan told him about his and Anakin's mishaps. Garen didn't pass up the opportunity to tease Obi-Wan about his near celebrity status as part of the Holomedia's dream team of "Kenobi and Skywalker". The two got into a bit of a friendly argument about that.

"Now all we need is Bant, and she should be off duty soon. Then our group will be complete," Siri said at one point. They all agreed, and Obi-Wan commed her to tell her to meet them in the dining hall after she was off duty. An excited squeal could be heard on the other end.

Siri realized her talk with Obi-Wan would have to wait. This impromptu reunion with their friends was sure to last into the night.

_"Oh well, maybe tomorrow,"_ she thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The next day was proving to be not much better. Word got around about the spar, and when Siri arrived the observation seats above the dojo were crowded with excited younglings, initiates and padawans too young to join the war, Master Yoda and a couple other Council members, Jedi home on leave, and some of the incapacitated Jedi in their hover chairs. All had arrived to enjoy the spectacle.<p>

Obi-Wan cringed. 'I didn't expect all this."

"Well, what do you expect for the famous team of "Kenobi and Skywalker?" Siri teased. "Maybe you should have sold tickets. Oh, where's the holomedia? They'd eat this up. I'll call them now."

Siri took out her comm and acted as if she would activate it. Suddenly it left her hands, floated in midair for a second and then landed in Obi-Wan's palm. She laughed as he gave her a warning glare.

"Don't you dare," he warned. "This is enough of a circus as it is. I've half a mind to cancel this. Anakin and I can spar in the middle of the night if we have to."

"And disappoint the younglings? Obi-Wan, you wouldn't do that would you?" Siri chided him.

He glanced up at their eager faces as they began waving at him. He waved back with a rueful smile.

"Let's get this over with," he growled.

Siri watched as Anakin entered the arena with a confident swagger in his step. He was obviously delighted at having an audience. He stood before the onlookers and gave a slight bow, then smiled and waved at the younglings who squealed their delight at their young hero giving them attention. Siri noticed he didn't seem at all bothered by the disapproving looks of the attending Council members. Then he approached Obi-Wan with a challenging grin.

"Ready to get trounced in front of all these witnesses, Master?"

"On the contrary, my overconfident young friend, I think it's time you learned your manners."

The two grinned at each other. They raised their ignited lightsabers in a salute, bowed to the masters in the observation balcony, then bowed to each other.

The clash of their lightsabers were deafening. The children gasped in delighted awe at the brilliant display of lightsaber skill. Siri was impressed. Obi-Wan was quite something else when he was sparring with Anakin. They were driven, determined foes, vying for the others defeat, and loving every minute of it. They fought like the brothers they were, brothers who had sparred together for years and who knew each other's moves as well as their own. Anakin spun and flipped, Obi-Wan sailed over his head to the children's delight.

Siri's heart hammered, watching him. It wasn't quite like yesterday; he kept his tunic on this time and the air wasn't charged with the flirtatious atmosphere of when they had sparred, but the grace and skill of his moves only served to stoke the fire in her that had been ignited the day before.

After observing for a while, she stepped outside the dojo to get some fresh air and cool off. She shivered, her body tingling at the memory of her spar with him only yesterday. Her thoughts lingered for a moment on the memory of him standing so close to her after their spar, his bare chest heaving, glistening in the light of the dojo, damp hair clinging around his face, his blue almost gray eyes gazing at her with an intensity mixed with uncertainty, the way his hand had tenderly brushed her cheek before dropping and summoning her lightsaber.

"Ok, enough. Get a grip," she warned herself. She took a few deep breaths, shook her head and went back into the dojo where Obi-Wan and Anakin's battle had increased in tempo and intensity, the two grinning as they sought vainly for a weakness in the other to end the bout.

Finally the spar ended in a draw with cheers from the initiates. Breathing heavily, the two combatants bowed to the masters in the balcony and headed to the showers.

"Master Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan turned to find Master Yoda had deftly leaped from the balcony onto the dojo floor and was approaching him. He listened a moment and then bowed to Master Yoda.

Siri went up to him, wondering. He glanced at her as he made his way to the showers again

"I've been called to the Council after I clean up," he informed her.

_"Surely he's not being called out already!" _ she wondered silently, but she nodded and told him she would wait for him in the dining hall.

She was sipping hot caffe, thinking about the strange feelings of the last couple of days and about her talk with Adi yesterday. She still wasn't sure about all of this, despite Adi's seeming encouragement. Just spending as much time with him as possible while they were at the temple together was all she really wanted. The other part - well, she still wanted to talk to him about it, but if it was meant to happen, it would happen, she decided.

However, as she stared into her caffe, her thoughts swirled. She sensed time was running out. She still hoped her vision was wrong, but thinking about Obi-Wan alone on that desert planet deeply saddened her. She wanted to do something for him, to give him something that would be a memory for him of their time together. She knew it wasn't necessary, really, but if it...

A body interrupted her thoughts as it plopped down in the chair across the table from her. Startled, she glanced up to find Garen grinning like a felinus who had swallowed a chirping pooberry bug.

"What?" she said.

"Obi-Wan has news!" Garen said.

She looked toward the doors to find Obi-Wan striding quickly toward her table. Anakin was walking next to him, waving his arms animatedly as he was speaking to him. Then Anakin clapped his hand on his shoulder as Obi-Wan grinned in amusement. They arrived at the table and Garen scooted over to make room for Anakin while Obi-Wan sat next to Siri.

All three were suddenly silent as Siri waited for this big news. Anakin and Garen stared at Obi-Wan, as if waiting for him to speak, but he just sat there, serious and contemplative.

"Well, don't everyone speak at once!" she finally said, exasperated.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but Anakin blurted out, "Master has been appointed to the Council!"

Obi-Wan shot him a look. "Thanks, Anakin."

Stunned, Siri stared at Obi-Wan. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so," he said with a shy grin.

"Even with...? What about...?" She glanced at Garen and Anakin, who were both looking like eager boys waiting to hear forbidden secrets. Both knew about their feelings for each other, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it in front of them.

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand. "Later," he said softly.

"We need to celebrate!" Garen said. "Let's go to Dex's Diner! Anakin's treat!"

"Hey!" Anakin protested, but before he could say more, Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I can't. I'm expected back at the Council in less than an hour. We've received some news about the war."

"Uh-oh," Garen sighed. "Guess I'd better repack what I just unpacked."

Siri gazed at her friend sadly. She knew Garen was right. News of the war usually always meant Jedi being sent out again.

"Well, lets just have a small celebration here then." She leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Obi-Wan. You're a perfect pick for the council."

Garen suddenly had a mischievous look in his eyes. He stood up and leaned across the table and also kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I agree. Just think, one of my own age mates made it to the council," Garen grinned. Obi-Wan's grin matched his, and then all three turned and looked at Anakin.

Anakin looked at each one incredulously. "Don't look at me! I'm not kissing him! That's her job!"

"Anakin!" Siri hissed, and then giggled. "Don't say that!"

"Well, it's true! Although I don't see how you can stand that scruffy old beard scratching you,"

"Oh, and you should know?" Siri retorted.

"And besides, who's scruffy?" Obi-Wan asked indignantly.

Everyone laughed and then Garen stood. "Come on then, lets get some lunch before Anakin really gets into trouble."

A little while later, when they were leaving the dining hall, Obi-Wan nudged Siri. She turned to him and he said, "I'll come by later if that's alright with you."

"What if I'm in bed by then?" she asked..

"Then I'll just have to crawl in with you!" he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan!" Siri was shocked he said that, as well as intrigued.

"And who says I'll let you?" she teased back at him.

"Ever hear of a little force persuasion?"

"Now I know you wouldn't do that, you're too much of a gentleman. Garen on the other hand..."

Down the hall, Garen called back, "Hey! I heard my name mentioned. You two had better be saying something nice!"

Siri laughed and then turned to Obi-Wan who had come to a stop, looking at her seriously. She wondered what he was thinking.

As if in answer to her thoughts, he said," Siri, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Heart thumping, Siri drew closer to him. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan paused, deep in thought for a moment, and then he smiled at her. "Later. It can wait. I'll see you tonight."

She nodded. Tonight would be better anyway.

* * *

><p>It was late when Siri heard a soft knock at her door. She invited him in and poured the tea she had been brewing. He took it thankfully.<p>

"What? No caffe?"

"I gave that up when I burnt my first pot of it with you," Siri said. He just smiled as he sat on her sofa. She remembered that night when they had nearly given in to physical desire. At the time there was no question that they should not move in that direction, but now...?

She returned her attention to Obi-Wan, who had been massaging his head thoughtfully. Concern for him rose inside her. He only did that when he was tired and worried.

Finally, he told her that Greivous was on the move again, and Dooku had coerced another world in the Solari system into leaving the republic and joining the separatists. This particular planet, Ithsus, was important to the republic and had been a member for years. It was a main supplier of textiles and goods, supplying designers with the materials used in creating fashions and the many amenities of life not only for Coruscant but many of the wealthier worlds in the republic. The taking of Ithsus from the Republic would suffocate the entrepreneurial trade that thrived on Coruscant and would likely result in affecting the overall economy of Coruscant. The Council agreed that this move was meant to discourage those in the Republic who depended on this kind of trade, which could result in them demanding that the Senate come to some kind of treaty with the Separatists. The Council with the Chancellor agreed that the Republic needed to win back this important world. This along with other trouble spots in the galaxy kept the Council members in session late into the evening planning strategies and making decisions on who to send where.

The result of their long meeting resulted in several of the healthy Jedi in the temple being called upon. Among those were Reeft and Garen. Also, it was decided that Anakin would be one of the Jedi Generals sent to Ithsus. Rex and his clone company would accompany them.

Obi-Wan wanted to join them, but the Council said no. Not yet. He was still technically on medical leave, and they needed him at the temple for awhile. Concerning Anakin, as one Council member put it, "despite his unJedi like arrogance in the dojo, he has proven his worth on the battlefield. For right now, we need him there, we need you here."

Obi-Wan had finally conceded.

After Obi-Wan told her all this, he grew quiet and reflective. They sat silently together, and Siri realized she could have been sent out also, had she not still been on medical leave. She sensed it wouldn't be long before she and Obi-Wan would also be once again dispatched to who knew where.

"So what now?" Siri asked finally. She could see Obi-Wan was very tired. He had said they would talk about things tonight but she sensed it wasn't the right time. Instead she thought about just sending him home for the night, but she couldn't bring herself to. Time was running out for them and tired or not, she just wanted to be with him. Was this selfish? Was this the wrong part of attachment - wanting to cling? It didn't feel very Jedi, but a lot of what they did or felt concerning each other wasn't very Jedi. It felt right though. Which reminded her.

"Why were you appointed to the Council when they know we have a relationship that strictly speaking is against the code? I know they're allowing things to happen for now, not just for us but for others, but the Council?"

He nodded. "Yes. I asked that as well. The Council, especially with the persuasion of Master Adi and Master Yoda, agreed that even though the force bonded us, we've proven ourselves through all these years and we have never let this bond get in the way of our duty. And they also said I have a knack for strategy and they need me in the Council room sometimes for that reason. They already had me sitting in on strategy sessions from the start of the war. Today they just made if official." His sigh turned into a yawn, which he quickly stifled.

"You'll still be sent out won't you?" Siri knew Obi-Wan would hate being stuck in the Council if he were needed elsewhere in the war.

"Yes, just like other Council members, I'll be considered active and available to be sent where needed in the field." The crease deepened in his brow as he frowned. "Except for right now, of course, because of my medical status."

She drew a little closer to him and he put an arm around her. She said thoughtfully as she rested her head against him. "What a strange time we are in, Obi-Wan. Who would have thought that the usually staunch, "unyielding when it comes to the Code" Council would allow something like us being bonded and yet allow you to be appointed to the Council?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, his mouth quirking into a crooked grin. "Yeah, who would have thought it possible? They said there will be much to discuss when the war is over."

His statement unsettled her as she didn't want to think about the future at the moment. She shrugged out of his arms, asking "Are you hungry? I could fix you something." She started to rise from the sofa, but he pulled her back to him and she settled back into his arms, closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

"I'm not very hungry tonight, but thank you," he said softly. "I'll probably just leave and go to bed in a little bit."

She nodded. She knew he had a hard time sending Jedi out into harm's way, but if he was going to be on the Council, he had better get used to it.

Being so close to him, she could feel the strength in him, his warmth and his scent began to stir up that new something within her. She lifted her face to his, and found soft, tender eyes gazing at her. He pulled her closer to himself, his arms circling her in a tight warm cocoon that made her feel cozy and almost breathless. Then his lips caressed hers in a tender kiss and the stirrings inside her intensified. He then surprised her by moving his lips away from hers and he began planting soft kisses along her cheek and then down to her neck. His beard felt soft, not "scruffy" as Anakin had teased earlier, and warm kisses tinged with a slight wetness from the tip of his tongue sent tingling sensations all through her body. She was beginning to rethink her decision to wait to talk to him. And then warm lips and a light flick of his tongue just behind her ear lobe caused an unsolicited moan to escape her lips. Ok, maybe she should just shut up and see where this takes them.

And then the kisses ceased.

_"No, no, no! Don't stop now!"_ she groaned inwardly.

She could feel his desire, but it was still mixed with uncertainty and something else: guilt. Now she knew he was experiencing the same feelings as she, but he still hadn't come to the same conclusion that she had. It looked like talk would have to come first. With some effort she banked the fire that had been stirred by his kisses and looked up at him. She found him gazing at her, his eyes flickering something...something smoldering but mixed with doubt.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. She leaned against his him again, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her pounding heart.

He was silent for a moment more and then shrugged slightly. "It just seems wrong to be here with you, when my fellow Jedi, Anakin and our friends, are being sent out into the war. I should be going with them."

She closed her eyes a moment, then leaned back and gazed at him and grasped his face with her hands.

"Oh you," she muttered, slightly frustrated.

"Obi-Wan, of course you do, but we will be sent out in a short while, maybe in as little as a few days. Besides the Council wants you here at the moment but don't you worry, Kenobi and Skywalker will be out saving the galaxy again."

He rolled his eyes as his mouth turned up into a sardonic grin.

"Right now, lets try to enjoy the time we have together. We don't know when we'll have this again. Ok?"

He nodded, put his arm around her again and drew her close, but to her disappointment, did nothing else.

She did not feel she should try to instigate anything more. She wanted him to be completely sure and at ease about it. She knew that he had fallen into deep thought, so she waited.

She could feel his weariness, and wondered for a moment why he didn't just go to his own quarters, but maybe like her, he just wanted to be together. After a lengthy silence, he finally stirred and spoke.

"There's something I..." He stopped, hesitant.

She shivered slightly, feeling he was going to broach the subject after all. After a long moment he finally said, "It seems that something...something more is happening between us. You've felt it too, I think."

"_You think?"_

She pulled away from him and grabbed her tea. Taking a large drink, she nervously reflected that it would almost be easier to just do it than talk about it. Just like with Adi, she didn't quite know how to start. She swallowed hard and then softly said,

"Yes." She stared into her teacup, feeling suddenly shy about looking at him. "Something is happening. I felt it in the dojo the other day, something I haven't really felt before, other than that night here, but this felt different. You know how we were bonded by the force? Remember how I even compared it to being married? Well, I think now...I mean it might be ok to ...um...you know...complete the bond. Do you know what I mean?"

She waited for his answer but she heard nothing from him. _"Oh, dear, I did it now,"_ she thought to herself.

She hurriedly continued. "I mean..the other day in the dojo, you were acting so...so...flirty... and it did something to me. Something deep inside me, like something was awakened. And the way you were acting, I wondered if you felt the same thing. What do you think?" She turned to face him and found that his head had rolled back onto the back of the sofa. He was sound asleep.

She groaned, but at the same time realization hit her. Obi-Wan just does not "fall asleep" on people. He's too proper, to disciplined. She had seen him go days with very little or no sleep because the intensity of whatever situation they were in demanded it. Why would he fall asleep now?

The reason came quickly and obviously to her. He was in her quarters. They had a deep bond and he had relaxed. He felt safe and felt that he could be completely himself. He didn't have to be Master or Padawan here nor was there a need to protect anyone, be in charge or make decisions. He could let his guard down and be comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Just like bond mates. And thats what they truly were. This realization spread a warmth through her so full of love, affection and devotion that she felt a deep intimacy with him that transcended any physical union they might share.

She felt her throat tighten as she watched how he had totally relaxed, his head resting to one side against the back of the sofa, his arms hanging limply at his side, open and vulnerable, not closed to himself and protective.

His face which had only moments before been tightly lined with concerns about the war, his friends and Anakin had now smoothed away in sleep. He looked youthful. His soft, long eyelashes slightly fluttered as he slept. Except for his neatly trimmed beard, he looked almost like he did when they were padawans. She ran her fingers over his brow, lightly brushing away a stray strand of auburn hair from his closed eyes.

She resisted the urge to disturb his sleep with kisses.

Suddenly, from nowhere a strange sensation swept over her. Suddenly she wanted to protect him. She wanted to save him, to keep him from his dark future, from everything she knew might happen, including her own fate. A near panic rose up to overcome her and her thoughts began to dart here and there, trying to figure out how to keep him with her, away from the war, away from all pain and loss.

She gasped in horror and recoiled from her own thoughts, recognizing the seed of darkness in them. This was the kind of attachment that could destroy. This was the kind of attachment that sought to keep, to hold, to possess. She backed away from his sleeping form distressed and disappointed with herself.

What just got into her? Were they wrong to have this bond after all? Was the code right?

No! She felt the force rise up within her; an insistent wave compelling her to think, to learn.

She paused, closed her eyes and brought her emotions under control again. She dove into the force and the wisdom that was there revealed it's truth.

Love was the right thing, and a certain attachment came with it naturally, but true love was not selfish nor possessive. True love made room for duty, for letting go. The kind of attachment that tried to possess her a moment ago, she could banish. She could realize where it was coming from, deal with it and learn from it.

She would let go of him and of any claim she thought she had on him. Yet she would also love him.

This was new and a little confusing, but in this revelation she knew that if future Jedi were going to embrace this, they would have to learn this too.

She gazed again at him. No, she couldn't protect him from his fate. He would have to face that dark future, with or without her at his side, and that would be ok.

But it still made her a little sad to know that in that dark future he would not have cozy, unguarded evenings like this one, that these kinds of evenings were numbered. Once they were sent out again, she didn't know if they would ever have this kind of closeness again.

She wanted to make every remaining evening with him like this one. Even if they didn't physically consummate their bond, she wanted him to look back on these evenings with fondness and remember when he felt comfortable enough with her to fall into unguarded sleep on her sofa.

She rose from the sofa and he moaned softly and shifted down into a more comfortable position on his side, now resting his head on the end of her sofa. She smiled. Should she wake him, send him to his own quarters?

No...he was exhausted and sound asleep. All her moving around and noisy thoughts didn't even stir him. And beside, she admitted to herself with a smile, he looked too adorable there on her sofa with his hands now tucked up under his chin, his knees drawn up to himself almost in a fetal position.

She carefully tugged his boots off and placed them side by side on the floor next to the sofa. He stirred just a little, mumbling something about Anakin being careful, but he didn't wake up. Then she went to her room and found a little used spare blanket.

She draped it over him, placed a light kiss on his forehead and went to bed.

Tomorrow would be a new day, full of possibilities. She now felt confident that the force intended a deeper bond between them. She had waited almost twenty years for "when it's time" and

she needn't worry about when or how. That would take care of itself.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23: At Last

**Hey! Here it is...at last. The first part we get Obi-Wan's perspective on things for a little while, and then...well, you'll find out. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and are following this story. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter...and I hope it was worth the wait. ;) **

Chapter 23 At Last

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He ran the towel over his wet hair and body, then stood before the mirror studying his many new scars. This war was taking its toll on him, but he knew the physical scars would fade. It was the internal scars that would remain. It seemed he was nearly impossible to kill, according to the holomedia, who seemed fond of trumping up his near escapes. He frowned. His fellow Jedi didn't always fare so well.<p>

Obi-Wan had been constantly busy with duties in the Council recently. Four more Jedi had perished in battle and he with the Council had spent the last few days in meditation and consultations with other Jedi who had been there, getting the reports about how they had died and deciding on their next move.

He grieved deeply for his comrades who had died in battle, just as he mourned for all the beings who had perished since the war had begun; Clone troopers who were more than just "clones" to him, but who had also become friends, Jedi he had grown up with, who had perhaps not been as close to him as Siri, Garen, Bant and Reeft, but were friends nonetheless. He mourned all these deaths, both close and far away. Both known and unknown. Every death was a blow that seemed so unnecessary. The things he had suffered in recent months seemed small in comparison to the loss of so many.

As he finished drying himself, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to the previous afternoon when he had stood with his fellow Jedi and other invited guests to watch his four comrades return to the force. Siri had stood next to him, her countenance quiet, thoughtful and sad. She had slipped her hand into his and he could feel the slight tremble in her. The funeral ceremony had seemed to trouble her more than usual. He had sensed her distress and squeezed her hand gently, sending comfort to her through their bond. She had responded, grasping it like a lifeline. She had squeezed his hand in return and then let go, but they had kept their bond intact through the rest of the ceremony, drawing strength from each other.

Afterward, Obi-Wan still had many duties to take care of, and had wanted to spend some time with a young Padawan who had just lost his master. Siri had nodded, giving him a smile of solemn understanding. With some regret he had watched her walk away, and had been glad to see Master Adi put her arm around her as they left the funeral hall.

He hadn't been able to spend much time with her the last few days with so much going on, but he hoped to make up for that very soon.

The towel fell to the floor as he quickly dried his hair and then combed it. He began to trim his beard as he thought about her and certain unusual events concerning her over the last several days.

He remembered that morning only a few days ago that now seemed like ages when he had awakened to find himself on her sofa, her blanket wrapped around him. It had smelled of her, and the sweet, enticing scent had roused him in a way he had not felt in a long time. He had risen from the sofa and peeked into her room, where she was curled up on her side facing the door, her blankets twisted around her. He had smiled as he had watched her sleep for a few moments. She was relaxed and peaceful, her blonde hair tossed over her pillow, partially covering her face.

He had considered climbing into the bed with her just as he had teased the day before, but decided against it. He wasn't sure he was yet ready for what that might result in. He knew something was happening between them, something old yet new, but he had felt he needed a little more time to think about it.

Instead he had quietly left the apartment to go to his own to shower. A little later he had met her at the Temple landing to see Garen, Reeft and Anakin off on their missions.

He was proud of his former Padawan. Anakin had fought valiantly these many months and had earned his Knighthood, but he pushed himself so hard. Obi-Wan had cautioned him not to rush in and do anything foolhardy. Anakin had acted affronted and asked when did he ever do anything foolhardy? Obi-Wan had told him he didn't have time to go through the list. They had then grinned at each other.

Obi-Wan's heart had twisted at seeing his former padawan leave without him. Usually they would have been going together, but he knew that wasn't to be at this time.

Obi-Wan and Siri had watched their friends take off into the Coruscant skyline, and then had gone to a quick breakfast. That was the last time he had really spent any time with her as it was in the Council session later that morning that they had learned of the fate of the four Jedi.

Obi-Wan left the fresher and entered his bedroom, tossing the towel into the clothes bin. He dressed quickly and then donned his cloak. He headed toward his door, looking forward to an evening with Siri.

He thought back to a few hours ago when she had been given a complete medical release and shortly afterward was assigned to accompany Master Kit Fisto on a campaign. They were to leave early in the morning. He had sat in his seat in the council, not allowing any emotion to betray him, but he had drunk in the sight of her standing stoically if a little surprised that she was being sent out with Master Fisto, her hair pulled back in a braid, her cloak nearly dragging the floor. Jedi tunics and robes were notoriously unisex, but even cloaked he could just make out the soft nuances of her curves underneath the folds of cloth. A sharp glance from Yoda brought Obi-Wan back to attention, but he thought he noted an almost inaudible chuckle come from the diminutive old Jedi.

She, like him, had betrayed no emotion, but he was sure he had seen her glance his way a few times, but seemed to not want to meet his gaze. Probably wise, he thought. It wouldn't do to ruin years of proving themselves stalwart Jedi despite their attachment by an unseemly public display of emotion.

However, alone in his quarters as he reached his door to leave for the evening, sadness, dread, and almost a sense of loss twisted in him. This would be the last evening he would have with her for awhile. They were to dine with Bant first, but afterward he wanted to spend as much of the remaining evening as he could with her, and just maybe...just maybe...the night.

He knew the feelings he had for her were forbidden, and although over the years he had sometimes pined for the intimacy he thought he could never have with her, he had chosen to enjoy what he could have. Close friendship, companionship and comfort they had shared up to now. He felt the force had approved of their connection and had even bonded them, but for years he assumed that didn't mean they should take it any further.

Until now.

The other day in the dojo seemed to speak otherwise. When he had opened his eyes briefly during his kata and found her wide blue eyes fixated, hungrily taking in every inch of him, he had quickly closed his eyes again, but remained conscious of her presence and her intense reaction. What had surprised him was that instead of it making him uncomfortable and self conscious, as it had when other women had ogled him over the years, this had instead excited him, stirring something in him so deep he could neither deny it nor sweep it away. So he had teased her. He grinned to himself as he remember how flustered she had become, and how he had encouraged it. He had to confess he had liked the way she had been looking at him.

And after their spar, the atmosphere in the dojo had been so charged with with a yearning ache to take her into his arms right then knowing she would respond in kind, it had scared him a little and he had backed away, unsure of what to do.

_"Don't start,"_he had warned himself._ "You've tortured yourself too many times with these thoughts, and you always come to the same conclusion. It can't happen, so get over it."_

With those strong words of rebuke to himself, he had resolutely stepped away from her, retrieved her lightsaber and invited her to dinner. He had become concerned when she seemed mesmerized and nearly incoherent. A battle of emotions had waged within himself: that of guilt at what he had done to her, concern, pleasure and amusement. He had waited until she seemed to pull herself together and then walked out of the dojo, but he couldn't help the grin that still played on his face as he departed, remembering how she had affected him and how she had been affected. He had wondered if it had been right to tease her like that. Perhaps he had gone too far, or perhaps not far enough. That latter thought had shocked him in its strength, but he decided he would have to think on this, to examine it in meditation.

And then the night he had slept on her sofa, once again he had come close to acting on the feelings that he had not been able to successfully banish, but which instead seemed to be encouraged by the force. He had stopped again, still unsure and also feeling a little guilty, thinking about his comrades out fighting a war and here he was...well.

He had felt her frustration as well as his own and had thought that it couldn't be good to keep doing this, but he had wanted to ask her about what was happening first, not just assume anything. Unfortunately, he barely remembered bringing it up that night. His fatigue from the long day, his still recovering body and the relaxing, comfortable atmosphere of her quarters had lulled him, and thus he had found himself waking up early the next morning on her sofa.

He opened his door, took a quick glance around his rooms, flipped off the main light and closed the door behind him.

He would enjoy this last evening with her, however they spent it but after several days of thinking and meditating about this new direction they seemed to be heading, he had finally come to a decision, and it felt right. If things progressed as it seemed to be, he would no longer resist. The force seemed to approve this new step in their bond, and if the force was fine with it, then he would be also.

He headed toward the lifts down the hall. He turned the corner and smiled when he saw Siri coming toward him. How beautiful she looked to him. Her blonde hair had been unbound from the earlier braid and now fell loosely almost to her shoulders and her shining blue eyes were warm with affection. Dressed in her simple temple tunic, her slender form bespoke a grace and femininity that she too often hid in the cloak of duty but here, for him it seemed, it shone bright and clear in the force. Her scent nearly captivated him and the bond they shared ignited between them and he felt their unity as bond mates.

Bond mates?

Yes. He sensed those words in her, and felt the truth of them. The force had made them bond mates. He warmed at the thought and felt almost like a groom, and she his bride as she came closer to him.

He shook the fanciful thoughts away, thinking to himself that he was letting things get to him a little too much. He smiled and taking her arm, led her to the lift and together they took it down to the cafeteria to meet Bant.

* * *

><p>After a very pleasant dinner enjoyed by the three friends, they had decided to take a walk in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.<p>

Siri was happy to see Obi-Wan smiling again. He'd had so little time to relax lately. Not since the night he fell asleep in her quarters.

He seemed content, happy. She watched as his teasing blue/gray eyes sparkled and his all too often missing smile lit up his face. He seemed sure, confident, as though something that had been bothering him had been settled.

She knew they would not let this final evening pass without some time alone. She didn't want to leave early the next morning without giving him this one more evening. She smiled to herself. She felt almost giddy, like a youngling as they approached the falls.

An idea struck her. It seemed silly but at the moment she felt too good to care.

"I have an idea, lets go swimming!" she announced.

"Now?" Obi-Wan stopped.

"Of course now! Can you think of a better time?" Siri demanded, eyes twinkling humorously at him.

"But we don't have the clothes for it! I haven't just "gone swimming" in years! It..."

"Then it's about time you did!" Siri tugged on him, pulling him toward the pool. "And we do have clothes; our underclothes!"

At Obi-Wan horrified look she laughed. "Oh,don't give me that look. I've seen you in the dojo!" She winked at him as she began removing her tunic.

Bant, who was born in the water, was delighted at the idea. In no time she was down to her undergarments and had dove in before the other two had finished removing their tunics.

Soon the two stood together, Siri in her undergarment, Obi-Wan only in his shorts.

Once again his bare chest taunted her, and she shivered slightly and dragged her eyes up to his face.

Their eyes suddenly locked, and it was as if both had the same thought. They quickly looked away blushing and Siri covered by teasing Obi-Wan.

"Whoo-hoo! Look at those legs!" Siri cried. Bant, who had popped her head out of the water, laughed.

"Siri..." Obi-Wan growled softly at her, and the tone of that growl made her skin tingle. Better dive in before something happens before its time, she decided.

She quickly dove in to join Bant and they splashed around for a moment before noticing that Obi-Wan was still standing on the edge.

"Well, are you coming?" she demanded.

"I'm thinking," Obi-Wan said, hand on his beard.

Siri glanced at Bant. "He's thinking, he says. Well, watch this."

Siri gathered the force and drew in a big wave of water. Bant joined her and together they blew a large wave at Obi-Wan. His eyes widened as the water loomed over him then came down with a big splash, soaking him and everything in the near vicinity.

The two women laughed.

"Now you did it!" Obi-Wan warned, wiping the water out of his eyes and dove in, immediately plunging underwater. Siri looked around but the water had stilled and he was nowhere in sight.

"Where has he gone to?" she wondered when suddenly she felt a tug and before she could react found herself pulled underwater.

She held her breath and spun around but didn't see him. She was being held, but everywhere she turned he seemed to dodge her line of sight. Suddenly he let her go and she rose to the surface, gasping for air.

"Obi-Wan!" she spluttered furiously, wiping the water out of her eyes. She turned and he was there, eyes shining and mouth wide in laughter. She hadn't seen him so delighted in years and couldn't stay mad at him.

"Oh!" She pushed him underwater, and swam away. He surfaced and swam after her. Bant swam close to them and they spent an hour racing, splashing and laughing. They felt like Padawans again, like they did in the carefree days when they had no worries but lightsaber drills, classes and obeying their masters.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the pool and beyond the trees, Master Yoda and Master Windu were strolling. They heard the commotion and thought some Padawans had come in the late evening to play. It was past Padawan curfew and the two venerable Masters made their way toward the waterfall pool ready to scold when they came through the trees and saw the three friends splashing and playing like initiates.<p>

"Can you imagine," Mace tsked, tsked.

Yoda chuckled in amusement as he watched them. "Good for them this is. Too much seriousness, too much death they have to face. Good for them to forget and be children for awhile. Let them play. Soon enough, to battle they will again go."

Mace thought a moment, then nodded in agreement. They continued their stroll through the garden and out the door. Mace glanced back and smiled. He almost wished ...but no. He turned and again joined Yoda.

"Wish to join them, you do Mace?" Yoda asked impishly.

Mace grimaced. Yoda knew him too well.

"You may, if wish to you do."

"I know that, Master Yoda, but we have much work to do."

Yoda sighed. "As you wish, Mace."

"And besides," Mace said, "They might laugh at my purple underwear."

A snort sounded from the small Jedi master, and Mace laughed with him. Their laughter rang through the halls of the temple, causing a surprised Knight to raise his head and wonder what could have tickled the two distinguished Jedi Masters. No matter, it was good to hear laughter in the halls again. The Jedi smiled and went back to his work.

* * *

><p>Siri and Obi-Wan had pulled themselves onto the beach area near the waterfall and was laying side by side, breathing hard and giggling. They glanced at each other and their giggles ceased as they silently gazed at each other.<p>

Then Siri sat up and wondered, "Where did Bant go?"

"Underwater somewhere. She can go a long time down there. She taught me how to hold my breath longer underwater without a re-breather. It has saved my life a few times."

"I guess it pays to have a Mon-Cal as a friend," Siri commented.

"I guess so," Obi-Wan agreed, then turned to his side and pulled her back down. She settled on her side facing him and once again they gazed at each other.

Siri's heart began to flutter as she gazed into eyes that caressed hers with a soft and tender gaze. She felt something had changed in him...something good, and the sense of timing pounded in her. No more hesitancy, no more doubt, this was it.

Her arm rested in front of her next to him, and he gently began to stroke it.

"I fell asleep the other night," he said softly.

"I know," she answered equally as softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I enjoyed watching you sleep, and besides, there were some things I had to come to terms with."

"Like what?"

"Oh...stuff. I...um..." she took his hand, feeling his strong, saber callused fingers as they twined in between hers.

"Are you coming to my quarters later?" she asked finally, almost demurely.

"Of course. You're leaving in the morning. I want to be with you as much as possible, barring any emergency Council session I might be called to."

_"Oh, please, don't let that happen,"_ Siri thought to herself.

She raised her hand to his face and gently stroked his beard.

"I look forward to it," she whispered.

Their eyes locked again. Both knew what the other was thinking; it hung unsaid between them, but the meaning was clear.

A low rumble of anticipation stirred deep within Siri.

They heard a splash and sat up as Bant emerged from the water, smiling and leaving a trail of water as she approached her two friends.

"I'd better be heading back. I am on call tonight and need to rest."

Obi-Wan and Siri stood as Bant dried herself off. She then gave Siri a quick hug.

"You be careful out there, Siri. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health again."

" I will, Bant. Thanks for everything. Tonight was fun!"

"It sure was. I only wish the rest of the gang could have been here." Bant's face sobered a moment, and they all thought of their comrades out in their respective battles.

"May the force be with them," Bant whispered, and the other's nodded silent agreement. Then her face broke out into a big smile as she turned to leave.

"See you two later! Have fun!"

Obi-Wan and Siri glanced at each other. Did Bant know...? She couldn't.

Obi-Wan grinned and nodded to her. "Oh, we will." he said.

Siri elbowed him as Bant departed.

"Shall we go?" Obi-Wan asked her.

Suddenly a nervousness tickled inside her, mixing with the other feelings that had been stirring. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Siri had been back in her quarters for about twenty minutes. Obi-Wan wanted to get out of his wet things and had gone to his quarters to change.<p>

"He could have done that here," she said to herself with an almost gleeful giggle, but no matter, it gave her time to get ready herself.

She sat in a light meditative pose until she finally heard his soft knock. She opened her door and there he was holding a rose to his nose, his mouth curled in a smile that was almost shy, his dazzling blue eyes twinkling at her. She smiled as she took the rose he offered her and invited him in. He stood waiting as she put the rose in some water, then she took his hand and led him to the sofa. He sat down and she sat next to him. She was wrapped in a light robe that opened just a little in the top. She was aware of his eyes drifting over her, and the chill of pleasure that brought made her shiver just a little.

She had already poured two glasses of a bubbly alcoholic beverage she had purchased that week in the Coruscant shopping district. She handed him one and took the other.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked, sniffing at it.

"It's from Corellia. I did a little shopping one afternoon when you were busy."

"Didn't you raise eyebrows, being a Jedi and buying something like this?"

"Not really. I didn't dress like a Jedi, and besides, they enjoyed making the money. They didn't care who was buying it."

Siri took a sip and crinkled her nose. "Oh! The bubbles went right up my nose, but I like it."

He grinned at her and took a sip. "Mm..different, but yes, I agree. I like it too."

Together they sipped the drink. She settled back against him and he draped one arm around her as they drank, neither saying anything as they enjoyed this moment of just being together. Finally Obi-Wan drained his glass and then asked. "Why did you buy this?"

"Well," she sat up and put her glass down and then took his glass, putting it next to hers. "It's a favorite drink on Corellia when newly bonded mates are going to...to..."

Suddenly she couldn't quite look at him. "Consummate their bond."

Obi-Wan said nothing, but just nodded slowly. She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. Had she misread the signs? She swallowed and then plunged on.

"Ever since the dojo, I knew something was happening between us. Something deeper. I've been experiencing a feeling that our bond needs to be completed...that is...I want to give you something...I mean," she was growing more flustered, especially as he didn't seem to be responding at all. She finally fell silent, waiting for him.

He took her shoulders and turned her to him, making her face him. "What do you want to give me?" he asked very gently.

"Me," she whispered.

"I...I've never given myself to anyone else and I never will. I...well, you know we're bond mates...and I want to give you this gift of myself as a token of our bond...I mean..." Why isn't he saying more?

Frustrated, she looked up into his eyes and found them moist, tender and passionate. She saw a flickering flame in those blue depths that reignited the fire that had begun in her in the dojo.

He spoke then, his voice gruff with emotion. "I've felt the same thing recently, Siri. I wasn't sure if it was right, and spent many hours thinking and meditating about it, and I finally see that this is what I want too. It's the logical next step in our bond. I feel the force's approval. I too want to give you myself."

Tears came to Siri's eyes for a moment, and she gently pushed him back onto the end of the sofa. Then she removed her light robe to reveal a silken, shimmery gown, short and clingy in all the right places. She had purchased more than that bubbly beverage the day she had gone shopping.

His eyes grew wide in surprise, then in appreciation. She pulled off his boots, setting them on the floor as she had done the other night and then stretched out on top of him and kissed him. He arms wrapped around her, his hands gliding over the soft silkiness of her gown, his fingers made gentle strokes down her back and then slid a little lower and she shivered. Their kisses deepened and became more passionate as with a force wave of his hand he moved her table out of the way. His hands tightened around her and then to her surprise he rolled off the sofa taking her with him. He held her firmly as he used the force to land them gently onto the floor, she on her back and he over her, being careful not to land on top of her.

There he hovered, his knees on the floor on either side of her hips, his arms propping him up as he gazed into her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she murmured, caressing his face, letting him feel the anticipation in her. She felt him tremble just a little.

"And you?"

"Well..." a teasing lilt in his voice was usurped by the pressing of his body as he slowly lowered himself down to her. She felt his weight on her and then with a sense of almost blushing wonder she felt his body responding to the moment.

She grinned and said in a gentle tease, "Shall I take that as a yes?"

"I guess I am outnumbered two to one," he replied, and grinned with a playful sexiness she had seen only a hint of that day in the dojo.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. They kissed deeply, locked in an embrace that left her breathless and yearning for more. He finally pulled his lips from hers and then his kisses were once again warm caresses moving from her mouth, over her cheek and down to her neck, only this time he didn't stop there. She tilted her head back allowing him access to her neck, and moaned when his tongue tipped kisses traveled down over her throat and then went lower. Panting, she pressed her hands against his chest and backed him away just a little and then pulled off his tunic top. She ran her hands over his bare chest, and leaning up began kissing him, running her tongue over the hair on his chest and belly. As her tongue flicked over him, inching lower to the edge of his pants, she felt him respond with light moans, felt his abdomen tighten in light spasmodic quivers.

They suddenly paused, staring at each other as if in wonder at what was happening. He then slowly grasped her gown and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the sofa. He grinned and then began kissing her again, letting his hands roam freely. She grasped the hair on his head and broke the kiss enough to whispered huskily, "Want to go to my room?"

He nodded and slowly rose to his feet, then taking her hands, he lifted her from the floor. His eyes were dark with passion, with a hunger she had never seen in him. The way he was looking at her turned her to quivering jelly inside, spiking a desire for him that made her knees buckle weakly. She leaned against him, a moan escaping her lips. With a soft grunt he picked her up and carried her to her room.

The door closed behind them.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 The Morning After

**Hey there! Here is the short but sweet follow up to their night together. This is probably the shortest chapter in this story, but I hope you all enjoy "The Morning After." )**

The Morning After

* * *

><p>Siri awoke very early the next morning, her body partially over Obi-Wan's, one of her legs crossed over his. Her head was resting on his chest and his arm was draped loosely around her, his fingers splayed against her back. She listened for a moment to his heartbeat, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his as her fingers played gently over the silky hair on his chest.<p>

Last night had been everything she had hoped it would be. The spark that had connected them years ago had come to life again, and the consummation of their bond had been not only physical but spiritual as well.

She played again in her mind the events of a few hours ago.

She remembered his tenderness and care for her as he had slowly caressed her with warm kisses, his gentle hands finding ways to make her moan a little louder and her heart beat a little faster.

She relished how he had responded to her soft touches, how her own hands had found and explored areas of him she never thought she would, how he had gasped and slightly moaned, wetting his lips as his impassioned eyes caressed her face. Then he had bent over her and kissed her softly. That simple, gentle gesture had proved to be almost too much for her and she had found herself almost whimpering with intensity, longing for him to finally take her completely.

When he finally did, she had reveled in his embrace, in the blending of their bodies even as their spiritual selves had blended so many years ago as he oh so tenderly loved her in a way she had never thought she would experience.

Their bond had burst into renewed life then, completely uniting them. The intensity of their union soon thereafter culminated in an explosion of passion that had lifted her to a height only experienced once before, when their signatures had become one on Tagon. She now felt their union complete.

As passion had finally been spent, the force had hummed it's approval as, exhausted, they finally collapsed into each others arms and allowed contented sleep to overtake them.

Now, several hours later, the relaxed contentment Siri felt laying next to him was only broken by the realization that this would soon be over. Master Kit Fisto would be expecting her in a few more hours. They would have to go back to their duties, to the war. She was content in knowing she had given him the greatest gift she could: herself. He would always have that, even if ...even if he couldn't have her.

She pushed away thoughts of knowing her own death could be near. Now was not the time to dwell on that. Now, for a few more minutes at least, let them enjoy this time together. She knew it was likely the only time they will have as a bonded couple.

She kissed his shoulder gently, and shifting her body a little, resumed her snuggle against him. He stirred, turning toward her and throwing his other arm over her, drawing her closer to him in a tightened embrace as he sleepily mumbled and kissed the top of her head. He then relaxed and she grinned as she listened to his breathing once again settle into the deep pattern of sound, peaceful sleep. In almost a floating sensation of bliss, she in turn threw her arm over him and allowed sleep to claimed her once more.

When she woke again a few hours later, she raised her head and glanced at her chrono. She realized she only had a little time left to get ready for her mission. She started to move away from him in order to exit the bed when he pulled her closer to him, mumbling, "Where are you going?"

"I need to shower. I do have to meet Master Fisto in a while."

His eyes opened then. "Hm. You do. And I have some council meetings to attend this morning, and we're expecting a report this morning from Anakin on his campaign."

Collapsing against him with a light groan, she said, "Oh, I don't want to talk about campaigns or the war right now...but I guess it can't be helped, can it? It's a part of our lives now."

Sadness touched Siri for a moment, the sadness of knowing how their lives as Jedi had taken this unpleasant turn in the name of duty.

Obi-Wan gazed at her, his eyes full of love and concern. He then pulled her to him again and whispered, "Stay just a little longer."

With regret she murmured, "I really can't, but..."

She had an idea. She took his hand and pulled him out of bed toward her fresher.

"What...?" Obi-Wan said as she pulled him into the small room.

She said nothing as she turned the water on. She pulled him in with her and he understood. With a glint in his eyes, he grinned and said, "Ah, good thinking."

It didn't take very long for Siri to realize that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. They had soaped each other down and washed each others hair, then let the cascading water rinse them. She paused, watching, mesmerized as his wet hair clung to his face, making his blue eyes seem larger and more vulnerable than usual. She watched rivulets of water stream down his chest, short curly hairs shimmering with droplets.

Impulsively she slowly licked some of the water off his chest and then worked her way lower. After a few moments, with desire re-awakened she looked up into his face. His eyes had taken on a rather hungry look as his hands began to caress her wet skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up into his arms, using the force to keep them steady. Her legs went around him as he backed her against the shower wall and they kissed as once again they embraced in a lover's union, water cascading over wet, glistening bodies.

* * *

><p>Later they dressed, enjoying their remaining moments together. She straightened his collar and helped him with his boots, he in turned helped her with her boots and then put her cloak around her. Their movements were slow and deliberate, both keenly aware of the quickly passing time.<p>

At last they stood at her door, ready to face reality again.

They gazed at each other for a long moment. No words of love were needed. Words would only clutter what their hearts already knew.

They didn't know how long it would be until they would see each other again, if ever. Both were intensely conscious of the toll the war was taking on the Jedi community and neither regretted the night they had just spent together.

His hands reached up and gently caressed her face, and then he kissed her one more time. His warm, passionate lips filled her with the sense of their impending separation. They tightly embraced, and he brushed his lips over the top of her head and whispered, "I wish you didn't have to go now."

She smiled at the soft irony of his statement. "Your attachment is showing," she said with a teasing smirk.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a sardonic grin.

"Oops! Sorry, the human part of me keeps wanting to speak it's mind, but don't worry, the Jedi part of me knows that I must release you to your duty, as I must go to mine."

She nodded mutely, swallowing back a choking lump in her throat. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him again, then standing back turned resolutely to the door and opened it.

Together they left her quarters, each going their separate ways and toward separate duties.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25: Battle Weary

**Sorry this took so long. Busy month, as I'm sure everyone can understand. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited and reviews this. Your responses mean a lot to me. **

**I haven't written CW battle scenes much, so I'm hoping this comes across well. I hope every one enjoys this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Battle Weary<strong>

Obi-Wan sank wearily onto his cot in his tent after several long exhausting days on the battle field. The droid army was relentless, the republic army valiant in their effort to defeat Grievous & save the civilians in the villages.

Since landing on Mega, they had battled day and night against Grievous's droid armies as they had marched and attacked village after village. Finally, after three days of continuous fighting, the droids had suddenly stopped and retreated. The clone troopers had cheered, but Obi-Wan sensed this wasn't over, that there would be a regrouping and then the battle would be renewed, but he was grateful for the respite.

When Grievous's army had gone, Obi-Wan, Commander Cody and the clones warriors had just stood where they were, arms too tired to hold up weapons finally dropping to their sides. They were exhausted, filthy and barely on their feet in the middle of a surreal plain cluttered with burnt and smoldering droid parts and bodies of clones who had lost their lives. Burnt out buildings dotted the landscape, the inhabitants of which had been whisked away before the attacks and taken to safety. Very few civilians had lost their lives since the GAR had arrived. Obi-Wan was thankful for that.

The troops then swiftly moved themselves into action, busying themselves with retrieving the bodies of the fallen and getting the injured ready for transport to the med unit back at camp. Two air transports landed at the battle site where a handful of fresh troops who had come to help their brothers in battle now disembarked to help get their injured comrades onto the transports. If need be, they would stay behind while the exhausted, dead and wounded were taken back to camp, and then they would be picked up later.

Obi-Wan gazed regretfully at the painfully few remaining troops carrying the dead and injured while dragging their own exhausted bodies to the transports. After they were on board, General Kenobi and Commander Cody then boarded one of the air transports. The 10 minute flight landed them at the makeshift base camp where tents dotted the landscape, with a med tent in the center, a mess tent and the Officers and Jedi's tents on one side of the med units and surrounded by troopers. Clones who had stayed to guard the camp welcomed the warriors home, medics rushed to the transports to help get the wounded to the med tent.

Obi-Wan helped lift some of the injured to medical cots, using the force to ease the discomfort of some of the troops. The pain of these men rippled in the force and his stomach churned at their discomfort; he would have stayed as long as needed but the the head medic found him and ordered him out of the med tent to tend to himself.

"We need our General to be in one piece for the next onslaught," the Commanding Medic informed him.

He had tried to argue, but the Commanding Medic would have none of it.

The Medic carefully said. "I mean no disrespect, General, but you need to rest. You Jedi are incredibly invincible, but you need to clean up, eat and sleep. We don't know how long this is going to last and we need you to be rested and ready, Sir!"

Obi-Wan had glanced blearily at the Commander. Clones were not usually this mouthy with Jedi, he thought, but then shrugged his shoulders. Healers were healers no matter who they were, even clones. He bowed in acquiescence and headed for his tent.

Now, sitting on his cot, he ran his hands through his hair, shaking out dirt, dried blood and bits of robotic metal. He rubbed his red, sleep deprived eyes and then bent over to pull off his boots. His mind flashed for a moment to that night a little over a year ago when Siri had gently removed his boots and set them on the floor. That night when...

He heaved another aching sigh. How he missed her.

He shook dirt and grime from his boots and set them next to his cot. He removed his cloak and shook it out, picking bits of metal out of the folds but no amount of shaking would make it clean. He threw it against the lone chair in the room and then collapsed on the cot, letting his arms fall aimlessly to his side. He was even too tired to go to the camp fresher but he had to admit it would feel good to clean up a little, if there were enough water. He pulled himself up and forced himself to his feet. He retrieved his one spare fresh tunic from his pack and left his tent to make his way to the temporary facilities.

He entered and discovered a bath drawn and waiting. He looked askance at it, then at the clone attendant waiting.

"Where did you get the water for this?" he demanded, thinking about the many uses this water could have been used for other than someone's bath.

"And who is this for, anyway?" he wanted to know.

"You, Sir," the clone answered with a bow.

Surprise stunned him for a moment. "Me! I didn't ask..."

"Commander Cody's orders. Step in, Sir."

Obi-Wan stood, his thoughts mulling over chewing out Commander Cody for his chutzpah. He drew himself up, and turned to find the object of his ire when the attending trooper stopped him.

"Sir, we found a stream a few miles to the east of us a couple days ago. We rigged up a temporary line to draw the water from there. It's been tested and found to be good. We have plenty of water, or at least enough. No one will go without by you taking a bath...Sir."

Obi-Wan turned and studied the man for a moment. The trooper stood unflinching under his gaze.

Obi-Wan looked again at the inviting bath and suddenly weariness and desire for cleanliness won out.

"Very well," he said, placing his fresh tunic on a nearby stand.

He gratefully pulled off soiled tunics and undergarments. The trooper handed him soap and implements for bathing, put a towel on a stand next to the bath, then took his leave. Obi-Wan sank blissfully into the steaming water, closing his eyes as he allowed the warmth of the water to wash away his tension along with the filth. He sank into the force and allowed it's soothing balm to cleanse his spirit as well.

As he relaxed, he tried to push away thoughts for awhile of the warriors outside who would take turns during the night with their brothers in guarding the resting camp while others traveled to the next villages to get the citizens there to safety, transports ready to take them to refugee camps far away from the main fighting. Most had already fled, but there were always stragglers, those who refused to give up their homes.

He thought about Anakin who had left after the second day with Commander Rex and his own company of troops to try to flush out Grievous. He wondered how Anakin was doing. They had heard nothing in the last two days, but Obi-Wan did not sense immediate danger for his former Padawan. He hoped to hear from him this evening.

He scrubbed his hair and then using the bath brush he had been given he scrubbed his body until the water was dark and foamy with dirt and suds. The attendant returned and beckoned Obi-Wan to stand. He did so and the trooper took a bucket of warm clean water and poured it over Obi-Wan's body, rinsing the grime and suds into the soiled bath water.

He then stepped out and grabbed a towel as his thoughts returned to the previous year.

Over the last several months Kenobi and Skywalker had been sent on many dangerous missions and had managed to pull off many spectacular victories, as the holonet news media's were so fond of putting it. According to them, the team of Kenobi and Skywalker were single handedly saving the galaxy.

Obi-Wan disliked such propaganda. He tried to ignore it as much as he could, but it was difficult when his partner loved the praise and insisted on bringing it to his attention.

He had given up trying to remind Anakin of the Jedi platitudes of self sacrifice, serving without reward or accolades. The Council agreed with Obi-Wan's disdain for the media attention, but there was little they could do about it. The Chancellor insisted it was good for the morale of the people to have a face behind the war, to see who was fighting for them.

Recently they had been hot on the trail of General Grievous and his armies. The battles were fierce, more Jedi lost their lives, more Clones died saving planets from the destruction of the Separatist armies. And now their trail had lead them here to Mega and just as at other times, the hope was that perhaps, finally they would capture and stop General Grievous and his machinations.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and two companies of clone warriors had landed on this most recent battle front only about 5 days ago. Mega's planet leaders had refused Dooku's "offer" of protection if they left the Republic and joined the Separatists. The leaders had bravely refused, but soon afterward Grievous's droid army had landed and begun their assault on the land, killing all who stood in their way, whether child or adult. They burned buildings driving citizens out of their homes and then blasted them down. Dooku had promised to "rescue" the inhabitants if the leaders would sign. They nearly did, until the Jedi with the clone armies landed to do battle against the droids.

This scenario had been played several times on various republic worlds since the war had begun. These targeted planets were smaller, less influential worlds with little to offer the Separatists except to weaken the republic and dishearten republic citizens by signing it's loyalties over to the Separatists and providing them with another voice and vote on the senate floor. The strong arm tactic of offering protection and then attacking if the leader refused was effective; most planet leaders succumbed to the pressure but Mega had stubbornly stood it's ground, not fooled by the enticing promises made by Dooku and other members of the Separatists Leaders.

Obi-Wan desperately did not want to see these brave people lose this fight. He would fight to the end for them if need be.

He ended the bath much refreshed and hungry. He would seek something to eat and then sleep. As he dressed in the fresh tunics, Commander Cody hailed him. He left the fresher as Cody approached. Anakin was waiting to speak with them.

As Obi-Wan matched strides with Commander Cody on the way to the Officers tent where the comm unit was set up he said,

"You ordered a bath for me, Commander."

"I did, Sir," Cody said matter-of-factly, his eyes trained on the tent in front of them.

"I did not order it."

"No, you didn't, General."

"Do you have an explanation for this...act of initiative?"

"You needed a bath, Sir, and a moment to relax."

Silence stood between them a moment. Finally Obi-Wan said, with a touch of grateful humor in his voice,

"Thank you, Commander."

"Just doing my duty, Sir," Cody said, the hint of a twinkle glinting in his eyes for only a moment, then disappearing into the hard features of the warrior.

They arrived at the tent in companionable silence.

On the comm unit, Anakin reported that they had finally found Grievous's hiding place and hoped to finally end this siege within 24 hours. Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. He was hopeful, but Grievous was pretty shifty...he seemed to slip out of the grasp of the GAR time and time again.

Obi-Wan had then contacted the temple to report on the battle and Anakin's progress.

Yoda had nodded thoughtfully as he gave the report.

"Encouraging this is, Master Obi-Wan. However, help I am sending you. Sense I do that the battle on Mega is not over. Sent, I have, a Jedi with a battalion of troops. Departed two days ago, they did."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Master Yoda. Their help will be most appreciated. May I ask, who is the Jedi leading them?"

"Master Tachi, it is. Available she was. Arrive within hours, she will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Her arrival will be most...welcome."

Yoda harumphed as he eyed Obi-Wan, a mixture of humor and severity in his gaze.

"Await your next report, I will, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed as the comm ended.

Siri is coming here!

Suddenly his emotions were a mixture of trepidation and anticipation. Cody glanced sideways at him as they exited the tent and went to the mess. He kept his demeanor solid, allowing no emotion to seep out. Cody was not force sensitive, but he knew his General. However if Obi-Wan's reaction was at all exposed, Cody did not acknowledge it. After a brief meal, he bade Cody good night and went back to his tent.

He laid on his cot and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted for the thousandth time to that night; the night forever seared in his memory, the night he had held her in his arms, had felt her heart beat with his, the sweet warmth of her breath as she had kissed him time and again; the night he had felt her body pressed against his in a union so complete he had felt sure they must be one person, never to be separated again. The last night he had truly experienced peace.

Memories of that night warmed him in his cold bunk in the tent. He drifted to sleep, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he saw again her beautiful face lifted up to him in that warm bed, her eyes shining with a love that filled him until he thought he might burst. As he slept, he dreamed of her.

* * *

><p>The ship veered sharply, but those inside managed to keep their footing as they avoided the rockets and lazers aimed at them as they neared the surface of the planet Mega. Commander Lox barked orders as the clone troopers fired back, blasting droid after droid out of the sky. The Commander glanced at the Jedi standing silently to the side.<p>

"Our landing coordinates have been confirmed, General. It is almost morning there, but the sun has not risen yet. It will still be dark as we had hoped."

"Good. Proceed, Commander. We must make it through to them. They need us," the Jedi said calmly.

_"He needs me," _she thought to herself.

Siri let the cowl drop from her face as she gazed eagerly at the swiftly approaching planet.

Over a year. It had been over a year since they had spent that night together. Over a year since she had seen his face, gazed into those eyes, felt their bond, felt his body next to hers, felt him...

Mission after mission had kept both of them away from the temple for long periods of time and on the few occasions when she had returned to the temple, he and Anakin had been away fighting a battle on some far off planet, going after leads that might lead them to Dooku or Grievous.

Now, she shivered in anticipation of seeing him again. The situation was far from ideal. In the report she had seen he and Anakin had already been there several days in a desperate attempt to save the planet from separatists. They had the added stress of trying to move innocent citizens out of harms way as the droid armies attacked their villages.

Obi-Wan must be exhausted, Siri mused to herself, and who knows how long it's been since he had eaten properly or bathed but no matter what condition he might be in, she couldn't wait to see him.

Comm contact was kept to a minimum and very brief with coded messages. Commander Lox received the code that they were cleared for landing. They brushed away the last bit of crumbs from the attacking droid vessels and the GAR vessel finally landed at the coordinates that had been given to them. Darkness enveloped the land, and it was quiet. Siri flipped her cowl back over her head, grabbed her gear and prepared to disembark.

A trooper opened the latch and a blast of bitter cold air nearly pulled her cowl off. She clutched at it, bracing herself against the chill.

_"The report said the nights were cold, but I didn't expect this!" _she thought to herself.

Commander Lox glanced at her. "Ready, General?"

Siri nodded. The trooper stood at attention as the Commander and Siri passed through the latch. Commander Cody saluted as they neared him, and Siri could hear other troopers greeting their brothers as they also disembarked.

"General Kenobi is in his tent. He has been expecting you," Commander Cody said, his eyes sweeping both Lox and Siri.

"Thank you, Cody. Take us to him at once," Siri said. She schooled her features to reflect Jedi stoicism as her heart began to race at the mere mention of his name.

They left the ship, making their way through brush and droid parts piled in neat stacks along the way. The sentinels saluted as they passed, and soon they approached the camp where more troopers stood around a fire blazing in the center, warming themselves and eating hastily provided rations. Others were sleeping in tents and Siri could hear a symphony of snores around her. She sensed this was the first chance they had had to rest in some days. She was glad for it. Some stood over basins shaving and cleaning themselves up a little, but all were on the alert and getting ready, knowing that at any moment they might receive warning of another attack.

Near the center of the camp, surrounded by the tents of clone troopers, stood the Jedi temporary quarters.

Commander Cody stopped at the closed flap of Obi-Wan's tent and announced their arrival.

"Send them in," she heard his unmistakable, yet weary voice say.

Cody opened the flap and they entered the dim tent. A single light sat on a small table next to a cot only large enough for one being.

_"No room for two there," _She thought, then chided herself. _"Stop that."_

If Obi-Wan was surprised to see her he didn't show it. He stood formally as Commander Lox saluted him.

"Sir. Commander Lox reporting for duty."

"Thank you, Commander." His eyes flickered to Siri. "General Tachi. I'm glad you could come. We really need the help."

"So I've been told. It's really bad I hear," Siri said, not taking her eyes off him. He looked thin, worn. His eyes were blood shot from stress and lack of sleep. His hair looked a little darker, swept back from his face. He had cut it since she last saw him and had it combed in a side part. She gazed into his eyes. They were basically the same except the sparkle had dimmed somewhat and a sadness seemed to pervade those blue-gray depths, yet as she looked deeper through their bond she saw gladness and hope in them. She knew that would be more expressed when the opportunity revealed itself.

He sighed deeply and she could feel the weariness permeate his very being. "This is the first night we have had since we got here where we weren't on the battle ground. We have been fighting for days to protect the citizens and defeat the droids. Many villagers flee as soon as word comes to their village that an attack is impending, but there are always those who lag behind. We go through and get as many out as possible, all the while fighting to keep Grievous's droids from attacking them. Many clones have been lost and our numbers have dwindled. We are grateful you are here."

"Two days after we got here, Anakin took Commander Rex and some of the troops to find Grievous. His report last night indicated they had finally located his hideout. Hopefully this will be over in a day or two."

Siri nodded. "I hope so."

Commander Lox said, "What are your orders, Sir?"

"Get your men supplied and ready and then rest while you can. The front has been a few miles south, but we feel it will be moving again, closer to the next village. Troops are already there helping to get citizens out. I'm awaiting the report on the status of the citizens in that village. If the droid army continues as it has been, that is where the next attack will be, however recon reports to confirm this are expected. We will, of course, go where we are needed."

"Yes, Sir." Commander Lox saluted and then left.

Now alone with him, Siri suddenly didn't know what to say. There was so much she wanted to tell him, yet there was so little time.

"You look tired...and clean! I wasn't expecting that. Did you take a bath just for me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, giving her a crooked grin. "Coincidence. Commander Cody thought I needed a bath and ordered one for me. "

"You should have waited for me! We could have bathed together!" Siri teased.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "Sh! Siri! The tent walls have ears! And besides, I didn't know about your coming until afterwards."

Siri rolled her eyes at his concern about being heard. She dropped her pack and sauntered up to him.

"I don't care who hears us, Obi-Wan." She reached up and brushed his beard with her hand. "I'm just so happy to see you."

He took her hand and kissed it, and then suddenly Jedi General protocol fell away as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a close embrace.

Their closeness stirred her in a way she hadn't experienced in many months. She pressed her head against his chest and remembered.

"I've missed you so much," he finally said softly, kissing the top of her head, then lifting her chin he kissed her lips. She threw her arms round his neck as their kiss deepened and for a moment they forgot where they were.

"General Kenobi!" Cody's voice boomed from the outside.

Siri and Obi-Wan broke the embrace as Obi-Wan said, "Yes, Cody. What is it?"

"Recon reports movement of droids toward the Dekaton border. The troops you sent there yesterday have most of the villagers moved, but there are still some who refuse to leave."

"We'll head there now. Get the troops ready to move out."

Obi-Wan glanced worriedly at Siri. "The Dekaton border is further south-west than where we had been fighting. It will be a longer trip by air transport."

"Obi-Wan, did you sleep at all earlier?" Siri asked, concerned at the circles under his eyes, the fatigue in his body.

"I slept earlier for a few hours," Obi-Wan said, adjusting his saber at his side and taking up the same filthy cloak he had discarded earlier.

"Why don't you let me go and you stay here and rest."

He gave her a sharp look, then softened. "Thank you, but it's my duty and and I will not sleep while my men are out there. I'm sure they would love more sleep too, but we have a job to do."

Siri nodded. She knew Obi-Wan enough to know her suggestion would not be accepted by him, but she felt she had to try.

"Very well, let's go then," she said, adjusting her saber and pulling her cloak more tightly against the predawn chill.

Obi-Wan paused, looking at her, his brow furrowed. His look caused a slight shiver to pass through her. Her thoughts immediately went to her visions and she clamped them down firmly. She instead focused on him.

"What? A bad feeling?" she asked quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Something vague, illusive. I don't know. It feels like something close, I should be able to grasp it, but then it's gone. I don't know what it means."

She looped her hand through his arm. "Well, don't worry about it then. Come on, we have work to do."

Obi-Wan stopped and grasped her arm. "I wonder...should you...?"

Siri stood facing him, her eyes boring into his. "I am ready to fight at your side, Obi-Wan, no matter what happens."

She watched as his eyes shifted through several quick emotions, and then settle into acceptance.

He nodded, a rueful smile playing at his lips as he opened the tent flap. "Together then?"

She glanced outward at the bustling camp in the early morning light. Troopers running and shouting, men grabbing gear and jumping onto transports.

"Always," she said, and together they stepped out into the first rays of a new day.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26: On A Battlefield Far Away

Chapter 26: On a Battlefield Far Away

Angry crimson beams of light shot from the setting Megan sun, piercing the peaceful azure sky with accusing fingers, splashing its blood red hue over the battle being waged below. Its rebuke went unnoticed by the combatants, and as the sun slowly withdrew, its scarlet light seemed to linger on Siri's face for a brief moment before drawing in to itself. The sun sank dejectedly into the night as Siri and Obi-Wan slashed and battered their way through another line of droids.

Clones flanked them on either side, but Siri had relished being at Obi-Wan's side this day. She would not have chosen to be anywhere else. They had fought together before in early missions with their padawans, but this was the first time since the war had begun that they had fought together in battle.

When they had first arrived that morning, the force had been a dizzying array of fear and confusion as clones had been desperately trying to get citizens out of harms way while battling the droids at the same time. Siri and Obi-Wan had split up, each taking the homes on either side of the village, checking to make sure everyone was out. They fought attacking droids as they went, and when they found beings cowering fearfully in a corner of their room or in a closet, they yanked them out with a stern "The droid army is here, you must get out now. Go with the soldier to safety."

The Jedi met little resistance to the command as the stragglers allowed themselves to be thrust into the arms of an attending clone trooper to be taken to the waiting transport. The few times they did meet resistance either through fear or stubbornness, a little force persuasion did the trick. This was no time for protocol or negotiation.

Finally, the village was clear, and Obi-Wan and Siri could concentrate on the fight.

A short time later, they received word that another village a few miles away was also under attack. Siri left Obi-Wan to join the fight there, and for a good portion of the day she fought with Commander Lox in that village. The clones had successfully gotten everyone out with the exception of one or two stragglers, but soon that village was under control and Siri was able to rejoin Obi-Wan in the main battle in Dekaton.

The spent the rest of the day side by side.

As they leaped, slashed, deflected and parried, they had fought in perfect harmony, each feeling the others moves and strategy. They seemed to not only feel what the other was feeling, but they seemed to know the other's thoughts and moved accordingly. Very little had needed to be spoken between them.

Only a couple times had there been a brief pause in the battle and they had sank gratefully to the ground and shared a ration bar, leaning against one another for support. All too soon the battle had resumed and they had been on their feet again.

Now, dusk settled into restless night, but the battle showed no sign of letting up. Siri nearly staggered on her feet, wondering how much longer this was going to go on. She thought of what Obi-Wan had told her when they first arrived; that they had been in continuous battle for three days before their brief respite at camp.

She shoved exhaustion aside and drew on the force's reserves and felt herself renewed. She felt a slight touch from Obi-Wan. He was sending her strength. She pushed it back. "You need your strength too, Obi-Wan," she hissed in their bond.

The fight continued.

Late into the night, a few hours before dawn there was finally a halt. The droids retreated, leaving the broken and burning village. A transport soon landed and Commander Cody jumped out.

"Sir, the droids are heading south to Katon, the next village. Troops are already there."

Obi-Wan beckoned Siri, and with the other remaining troops, loaded onto the transport for the short flight to the next village. Siri and Obi-Wan took advantage of the moment to close their eyes in meditation, leaning against each other.

Siri felt a light touch on her mind. She stirred. She must have fallen asleep. Sheepishly she looked at Obi-Wan's gentle gaze, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"We're here, Siri."

She allowed herself to be pulled up, and she grasped Obi-Wan's arm, gazing into his eyes.

Something stirred within her. A feeling. Suddenly she wanted to stop everything and embrace him, hold him tightly. She wanted to grab his hand and drag him away and take him someplace else. A place where they both would be safe and together forever.

But there was no place for them, at least not yet. Not while destiny held its sway. She saw his eyes flicker with that vague something, that famous "bad feeling" shadowing his face for a moment, but she lifted her chin, determined to follow her path.

"Let's go," she said.

They disembarked in the early morning light to find line upon line of droids marching on a nearly empty village except for the clone troopers already there. They had worked through the night to get villagers out and now faced off with the droids. Lazer shots flew and clones returned fire. Droids and clones alike fell as their comrades stepped over them, firing continuous rounds at their enemy.

Droids at the edge split off and threw fire bombs into houses, the explosions and resulting fire casting an eerie glow against the golden light of the early dawn.

Obi-Wan and Siri deflected shots fired at them as they, along with the newly arrived troops, joined the fight.

Once again, the two Jedi fought in perfect synchronicity, deflecting and protecting each other and their troops. Fewer troopers fell when the Jedi were there.

Throughout the day, the battle moved through the village, droids were scattered, clones mowed them down. Obi-Wan and Siri slashed droid after droid, yet they seemed unstoppable.

Late in the day, as the watchful sun slowly lowered itself toward the far horizon, they had reached the outskirts of the village. In the distance a lone house stood against the stark landscape in the late afternoon light.

Siri paused. She sensed something there. She glanced at Obi-Wan. She could see he sensed it too.

"There are children in that house," she whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll go get them out," he said, calling to a nearby trooper to accompany him.

"No." Siri said. Obi-Wan turned to her, surprised.

"No. I'll go."

"We don't have time to argue," he said.

"No we don't. I'll go, Obi-Wan. You stay with your troops."

Their lightsabers came up, deflecting bolts shot at them as they stared at each other. Each sensed danger there, neither wanted the other to go.

"No arguments, Obi-Wan. You stay with your troops. I'll go." Without waiting for him to respond she turned and ran toward the house, the trooper following.

"You must survive!" Siri called back as she ran. She stopped short of the door. This house had a familiar look to it. She took a deep breath, grabbed the force, opened the door and entered.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan watched her enter. Dread tugged at him, and he thought he had heard her say something about "you must survive."<p>

"What does that mean?" he wondered, but had no time to reflect. The battle was upon him again and he turned to battle the droids, desperate to defeat them before they could reach the house.

The force suddenly spiked in alarm. Obi-Wan's heart nearly stopped. He knew she was in danger, he had to get to her. Droids suddenly seemed to surround him, and with a renewed strength brought on by adrenaline and desperation, he fought like a man possessed, plowing down droids with his saber. The clones fought to keep up with him as he made his way toward the house.

He was nearer, but still too far away when the door opened. The clone trooper with a distraught woman holding her baby and grasping another child by the hand was escorted out. He shielded the small family as he lead them to another clone who whisked them away, keeping them protected against attack.

"Where is Siri?" he wondered, deflecting more shots. He had destroyed most of the droids in his vicinity and began to run toward the house.

Finally, he saw her cloak shadow the door. She was in the doorway, holding another small child tightly to her. She darted out of the house when from behind the house, to Obi-Wan's horror, a droid suddenly launched a fire bomb. It hit the house and exploded, throwing Siri and the baby several feet into the air. She used the force to protect the child, but she landed hard, shrapnel flying as she fell. The baby flew out of her arms, or was she tossed? A nearby trooper caught her and the baby was safe and taken swiftly to her mother, but Siri lay still on the ground.

Not caring about flying debris or the burning house several feet away from where Siri now lay, he ran toward her, his heart pounding in protest.

"No! No! No!" Disbelief and horror gripped him as he cried within. "Not her!"

As he neared, a droid shot out from behind the burning house and fired three quick shots into Siri.

Stricken, Obi-Wan shouted in rage and leaped the remaining feet to land on the other side of Siri. Furiously he slashed the droid to bits, then other droids came around and he single handedly mowed them down. His pulse racing, he fought without thought, determined to rid himself of these hindrances to her.

He glanced her way and her form lay crumpled and bloodied on the battle field. "No!" he cried again. He raised his lightsaber to destroy the remaining droids when suddenly the droids stopped. They stood still.

They suddenly turned and in formation marched away from the battle field, leaving fallen droid counterparts lying in pieces on the ground.

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin had done it finally. This was confirmed when Commander Cody ran up to him, comm in his hand.

"It's over. Anakin found Grievous and destroyed his hiding place. We'll get the full report later, but Grievous escaped into a waiting ship saying something about "Another time, Jedi". Droids are right now loading onto their ships. We won, at least here. We..."

Obi-Wan had stopped listening. Knowing Anakin was safe was enough for now. He moved numbly to where Siri lay, his eyes riveted onto her body, searching for any sign of life. He felt a faint ripple from her. She was still alive, but would it be enough?

"I'm sorry, General Kenobi. I'll get the medic here asap."

Obi-Wan nodded but did not respond.

His heart in his throat, he slowly knelt next to her. She was covered in blood, her body twisted and broken.

With trembling hand he stroked her hair softly.

"Siri?" he whispered, choking back the tears.

He moved his arm under her and lifting her slightly, cradled her in his arms, not caring about the blood now soaking his robe. She felt so light. He felt her force signature getting weaker. He tried to check her to see if she could be moved to a medic, but she shifted slightly, opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at him, and then she winced.

"It's too late, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

He stared into beautiful blue eyes now clouded and fading. He shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. "No! Don't say that."

He had heard those words before. He couldn't bear to hear them again...not from her. He tried to send force healing into her, but she stopped him. "It's too late. Save your energy, Obi-Wan."

He shook his head in denial.

"No!"

She gazed at him with wonder.

"Deja-Vu," she murmured, then her face twisted as a spasm of pain shot through her.

Puzzled, Obi-Wan stuttered. "Wh-what"

"I've been here before," she said softly, "in the caves of Ilum."

"You..you what?" Obi-Wan was reeling, trying to understand. "You knew about this? Could you not have stopped it?"

"I didn't know the circumstance that would cause it. I hoped to stop it, but..." she coughed, dark blood bubbling out of her mouth. She weakly spit it out and her gaze drifted in the direction of where the woman with the babies had been taken.

She shuddered again and whispered, "Have you ever been faced with something that you knew was going to take your life but you had to do it anyway?"

Obi-Wan blinked and wiped away the tears. He shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered. He felt his heart breaking with every breath she grasped, with every word she uttered.

"Why did you have to be the one to go in? Why not me?" he gasped.

"You have to survive. You have to..."

Siri gasped and grabbed his robe, as spasms of pain once again rocked through her. Obi-Wan held her as tightly as he could. He didn't want to let her go. He held her as though by his own strength he could prevent what was happening.

Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't do this. Not her.

_No! NOT HER!"_

His mind was protesting, screaming out in denial of what was happening before him. He shuddered as he whispered,

"Please Siri, please don't die. Don't leave me. I can't bear it."

* * *

><p>Siri smiled slightly at those familiar words. Then she grimaced and said the familiar response, rehearsed so many times in her memory of the long ago visions.<p>

"Of course you can, Obi-Wan. You will go on. You have to. You have much to do yet."

She tried to reach her warming crystal with her broken, bloody hand. She gasped in pain and motioned for him to find it.

He reached into her inner pocket and pulled out the crystal, warming and shining in his hand. She took it and held it for a moment, gazing thoughtfully at it, then pressed it into his hand and murmured "You keep this. Don't burn it with me, promise? You keep it with you."

"I promise," Obi-Wan murmured, grasping the crystal tightly.

She reached up and stroke his face gently and his tears covered her bloody hand. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"It's a part of who I am," she murmured softly.

Her hand dropped and she gazed at him, tears in her dim, fading eyes. "I will always be with you. I love you."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan leaned over her and kissed her gently. She weakly returned the kiss and then her head fell limply to the side. He felt her life force leave her body, felt their bond break. She was gone.<p>

He couldn't stand this. Not again! His heart was shattered, his being devastated. He lay over her in a pool of misery so deep the troops kept their distance. They kept busy, cleaning up the area, but their glances occasionally swept over to this unJedi like grief so eloquently displayed by their General.

Commander Cody stood protectively near his General; a sentinel and guardian for his grief. Obi-Wan felt rather than saw the troops protective regard. They would never speak a word of what they were witnessing.

Slowly, reverently, lovingly he pressed his lips one more time against hers. A kiss of farewell. A kiss of release, but he felt no release yet.

Blood smeared on his face from her lips mixed with the tears streaming from his eyes. A wail, quiet but so deep from within him welled up and he groaned as he knelt over her, his head pressed against hers, much like he had once done with his former master.

"I love you, too, Siri," he whispered as with shaking fingers he closed her eyes. Then squeezing his eyes shut against the pain, he pulled her in to himself, holding her close to his heart.

* * *

><p>Far away, transports were returning displaced citizens to their villages to assess the damages and decide what needed to be done to rebuild. Others were returned to villages that had not been touched by the marauding droid armies, grateful that they had been spared the onslaught. In the capital the planet leaders shook hands all around and congratulated themselves that they did not bow to the demands of the Separatists. Anakin was preparing his troops to return to the base camp, looking forward to telling his former Master of the success he had just enjoyed.<p>

On the battle field, troops were moving, busy. Gathering wounded. loading them onto transports. Some clapped each other on the shoulders in shared gratitude of their victory. Other transports flew in and landed as fully loaded ones lifted off and headed to the camp.

And in the middle of all the celebration and bustle sat a Jedi; a broken man cradling his love, shoulders shaking as his grief poured out in silver rivulets upon her broken body.

Behind him, crimson hues flared into a brilliant display of rose and titian hues over the horizon and then settled into a silent radiance of gold as the sun sunk into bittersweet night.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27: Facing the Future

Chapter 27: Facing The Future

His love was wrapped in a pristine cloak, golden hair framing her lovely face. She looked as though she were sleeping, as if she would awaken at any moment and wonder what all the fuss was about, but she lay in peaceful death, unaware of the devastated life poised near her lifeless body.

Obi-Wan stood silently, a lonely figure in a solemn line of silent, mournful Jedi and visitors.

This was the woman he loved, the woman the Order was getting ready to commit to fire, to the force.

He was numb, whether from grief or exhaustion he could not say.

His eyes were dry, tears having been spent on a battle field as he held her broken, bleeding body in his arms, just as he had wept so long ago when he had held his dying master.

And just as he could not weep at the side of his Master's bier then, so the tears would not come now.

He gazed again with heavy, dull eyes at her body, so beautiful lying in white upon the bier.

She was radiant. It was as if the force had wrapped itself around her, bathing her in its light.

He became dully aware that words were being spoken. By Mace he thought numbly, or was it one of the other Council members? He didn't know. He didn't really care. The words washed over him, barely touching him; of a life lived as a Jedi, of a life sacrificed for the lives of others.

_"Including mine,"_ he added morosely to himself.

"There is no death, there is the force."

The words were spoken by all, the same words spoken at every funeral bier, but this time the words sank into his consciousness and struck a discordant note within him.

_"But there is death,"_ Obi-Wan protested inwardly. _"My own."_

He was now a dead man.

He would continue to walk, to eat and sleep, to do his duty as a Jedi, but all these mundane things no longer mattered to him.

He watched as a torch was laid near the base of the bier, watched as the flames rose higher, consuming her.

He stared hard at the side of the bier rather than at her face. He couldn't watch this, not fully.

Through all of this, his countenance had been hardened in the stoic demeanor of a Jedi in control of his emotions.

It was a lie.

Grief and loss were a searing fire in his being: a double edged sword cutting and bleeding inside him, a painful hammering that pounded with every beat of that muscular organ that kept him standing. He could no longer think of it as his heart.

That was now being reduced to ashes, a spire of smoke billowing up, making the long journey through the temple vents and finally into the Coruscant air.

He had been through this with Qui-Gon and had wondered then how he would go on, but he had.

Jedi training had been his foundation, Anakin his unexpected salvation, but Siri had been his heart.

He could no longer feel anything except the painful hole left in the wake of its departure.

He realized the morbidity of his thinking just then and turned his thoughts instead to the events of last few days.

He barely remembered the trip home, of Anakin's concerned glances at him. When duty had called, Obi-Wan had been diligent to do his job but as soon as it was done, he was found sitting by her side, his mind filled with every event they had gone through together through the years, both good or bad. A few times, he was sure he could almost hear her sigh, at other times he seemed to feel her laughter as he smiled in memory of happy times. He knew she was dead, but somehow, sitting near her body, he thought he could feel her sometimes.

The question that ran though him more than any other was "Why?"

"Why her? Why did she have to go to that house? Why do I have to survive?"

Those questions plagued him day and night.

Landing on Coruscant had been the hardest part. He had to let her body be carried out and taken to the Temple examiner and then prepared for the funeral. It had taken every ounce of control he had at that moment to keep from breaking down again.

Later, when the briefing by the council had taken place, Obi-Wan had carefully explained everything that had happened, including the moment when Siri had turned and ran toward the house despite his misgivings. That moment was particularly painful.

He dreamed of it every night. It haunted his waking hours, wondering if there had been anything he could have done differently, anything that would have stopped her from running in, from being there when...

A jostle at his arm shook him and he glanced up. People were shifting away from the smoldering bier, moving toward the exit speaking in soft whispers. A few glanced Obi-Wan's way with curiosity and sadness. A few nodded to him.

He stood frozen, as though made of stone.

He sensed Anakin near. He glanced up as Anakin drew closer, brows lowered over eyes full of concern.

They had had an argument the day after their return to Coruscant with Siri's body. Anakin had kept quiet the trip home, but through his consuming grief, he had sensed a disturbance in his former Padawan and best friend.

He had approached him in their quarters that evening.

_"Anakin, is something troubling you?" _

_"It's nothing, Master."_

_Obi-Wan nodded. "The Council has set the memorial for ... her...for tomorrow afternoon."_

_Anakin turned on him, eyes flaring into life. "You want to know what's bothering me? That is, Master!"_

_Puzzled, Obi-Wan said, "What?"_

_"You! You're so calm. You act like it's just another day, that she was just another Jedi. You act like it's nothing. Yeah, you sat with her a little bit on the trip home, but that's all I've seen you do. I haven't seen anything else from you that says you even care! Did you even love her like you claim? I wonder!"_

_Obi-Wan stood numb at Anakin's spiteful words, shocked at how much it hurt him._

_Anakin had not been witness to the outpouring of grief on the battlefield that day. Obi-Wan had since kept his shields tight, not wanting Anakin to feel the pain and loss he was experiencing. Anakin could not know the emptiness he was feeling now, the nightly dreams he had about her. He had taken control of his emotions after that day and maintained a stalwart demeanor, defying the aching yearning in his heart to see her, to be with her. How could he explain all this now? Should he? _

_It was so very private. _

_Later that night, Anakin had apologized, and Obi-Wan had forgiven him. _

Now, as Anakin approached him after the funeral service, Obi-Wan could feel his concern for him. He allowed Anakin to take his arm.

"Let's go back to our quarters, Master. Some friends are coming over."

Obi-Wan nodded and let himself be led away.

Thoughts of her filled him as they walked: Siri, so full of life, her soft shapely lips parted slightly as she smiled at him. Her hair, shimmering blonde and always a bit ruffled. Her eyes so blue, shining with love for him; a love he had always wondered at, never quite understood and never felt he quite deserved.

He thought again of the many things they had been through together: pursuing Jenna Zan Arbor with their masters, pursuing Granta Omega with their padawans, the Pellan tribe mission where they first discovered their love for each other, Tagon and the bonding they had experienced there.

_"Why did you bind us together if you were going to take her from me?" _he asked the force bitterly.

Then his thoughts went to the one night they had together, the night she lay in his arms; a perfect fit.

Inwardly he groaned with the knowledge that he would never hold her in his arms again. Grief suddenly welled up inside him and he stumbled a little. Anakin was quick to take his arm, glancing at him worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan stood straight, his shoulders back. He schooled his featured into Jedi calm. "I'm fine, Anakin."

As he regained some measure of control inside, he knew he would have to release her, to let her go, and he would... but not yet.

He felt the scrutinizing gaze of Master Yoda and Mace Windu on him. Well, he thought with a bit of defiance, if the Council was going to change the code, they would need to allow time for grief.

He glanced over at Anakin, walking sullenly next to him. He knew Anakin wanted him to show more emotion, to show how he felt. He jumped eagerly when he sensed Obi-Wan letting his shields down a little, then was disappointed when he clamped them in place again. He seemed to think that if someone didn't openly express their grief then that meant they did not feel nor truly love.

If he only knew.

He thought about how Qui-Gon had grieved for months after Tahl had died. He had cut nearly everyone out of his life for awhile, including his young Padawan.

Obi-Wan remembered how hurt and rejected he had felt at the time.

Would he do that to those near him? Could he cut off and reject those around him who only want to help?

No, he decided, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt others just because he was in pain.

They reached their quarters and Anakin opened the door. He entered with Yoda and Mace following, Anakin coming in last and closing the door.

His friends were already there, some with eyes red from the tears they had shed, some dry eyed but with immense sadness emanating from them.

There was Bant, still weeping. She always did wear her heart on her sleeve. She hugged Obi-Wan for a long time and between gasps whispered for him to call on her anytime if he needed just to talk.

Garen came next, his face drawn with grief. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and gave him a big bear hug. His friends didn't seem to care about the raised eyebrows of the Masters in the room.

Obi-Wan hugged him back, thinking these two more than anyone knew how much she had meant to him.

Well, no, he was wrong. There was at least one other person.

Adi Gallia approached him. A mix of Jedi stoicism and grace, she wore a veil typical of her race. She took Obi-Wan's hands and a quivering smile played at her lips. Obi-Wan could see under the veil the tears standing in her eyes.

Here was someone who was closer to Siri than anyone else, besides himself. Her former Master. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, feeling her pain and grief.

Finally, she backed away and gently put her hands on his cheeks, gazing at him sadly.

"She was like my daughter, Obi-Wan." She paused and leaned in to him, whispering, "I think of you as my son-in-law."

Obi smiled wanly and nodded at her, squeezing her hands. She gracefully moved away as Anakin began to serve drinks.

Obi-Wan realized someone was missing from their number.

'Where is Reeft?"

"On Vantor IV."

Obi-Wan nodded. Another Republic world under attack by the Separatists.

"May the force be with him," Obi-Wan said solemnly.

The others agreed.

After a short time of visiting, of his friends offering comfort without crossing the line into maudlin sentimentality, they said goodnight, each having duty or an early morning appointment.

Anakin had taken his leave earlier, as well as Mace. After a short while the only ones left with Obi-Wan was Adi and Yoda.

After a few moments silence, Obi-Wan spoke.

"She said, before she ran to the house, that I had to survive. What did she mean by that?"

Yoda grunted. "Right she was. Survive you must, Obi-Wan."

"Why?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

Yoda's ears went up with his eyes. "Why? Because will it, the force does. Much still to do, you have, young Obi-Wan. Knew this, Siri did."

"Knew this? What did she know? She told me when she was...dying...that she knew this might happen. She said she saw it on Ilum."

"Yes, saw it she did, and many other things." Yoda said, nodding.

Surprised indignation rose up in him. "You mean she carried this knowledge all these years and didn't tell me? I never even sensed it in her, not even when the force bonded us. Why didn't she tell me?"

Adi took his arm gently. 'She couldn't, Obi-Wan. She had visions about herself and about you, but we, that is myself and Master Yoda, decided years ago that she should not tell you anything. It would have burdened you too much, and it could have even hindered what the force planned for you. She couldn't risk that."

"Why? What did she see in the future?"

"Much darkness. In the center of it, you are. What is going to happen, unsure we are, but know we this, survive you must."

With that, Yoda turned and took his leave.

A sorrowful smile touched Adi's lips and she leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Don't worry about it, my dear. Siri loved you, that's all you need to know. Carry that knowledge with you, and she will be with you always."

Obi-Wan's hand went to the pocket with her warming crystal. He felt its heat through his cloak, and felt her. He nodded.

* * *

><p>The next few days moved slowly. Obi-Wan spent much time in meditation and when he wasn't doing that he sparred with Anakin or whoever else was available. He sat on the Council, making plans and decisions, but his thoughts never strayed far from her.<p>

The nights were unbearable. He slept little and when he did they were about her and a dark, mysterious future he was supposed to be a part of.

"Without her," he muttered dolefully, and then he would sigh, pain and heartache his ever companions.

One night he awakened from a particularly bad sleep and walked the halls, his bare feet silently treading the ancient floor as he aimlessly wandered.

He came out of a deep reverie and found himself at her door.

Her name had been removed, Adi had cleaned her things out of it. He stood, gazing at it, remembering.

He remembered evenings spent there; On her sofa with bad caffe, on her veranda sitting together on her lounge watching the night traffic and then falling asleep together. He remembered the times they had kissed, times he had held her close, the times when they had teased each other and laughed together and how always, he was loving her. Then he remembered the night in her room, the night they made love, consummating their bond.

His splayed his hands against the door, as if willing her to be there; wishing fervently that she would open the door and invite him in, her blue eyes twinkling and her smile glad and inviting. He finally leaned his head against her door, heart aching and body heaving as he shed silent tears.

How he missed her, how he longed for her.

* * *

><p>A little later, after he had returned to his bed and sleep had claimed him once more, he dreamed.<p>

She came to him, her hair golden and blowing slightly in a gentle wind. Her blue eyes caressed him with love and yearning. She wore her Jedi tunic and robe. She removed the robe letting it drop to the floor and then she climbed into the bed with him. His heart began to race. She was here!

He reached out to her and held her close. He felt her body next to him and he kissed her. She kissed him back and he reveled joyfully in the warmth of her soft lips, but then suddenly she was gone and his arms were empty. With a disappointed groan he looked for her. Where did she go?

Suddenly she was there again, robed and at the side of his bed. She sat down next to him, and when he reached for her, she shook her head no.

"Obi-Wan, my love, you must let me go," she said as the wind blew around them.

Obi-Wan sank back into his bed, his heart breaking all over again.

"You have much to do. You are not finished yet. I'll be waiting for you when you come home, but you must finish your work."

"Siri..." he began, a lump in his throat, tears threatening to break again.

"I'm counting on you, my love." She smiled at him, kissed his lips lightly once more and then she was gone. Obi-Wan woke with a start and then rose up to meditate until the morning light.

The force sang in silent approval as he finally let her go.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood before the council.<p>

"A mission we have for you," Mace began. "Intelligence reports have located Nute Gunray on Cato Nemoidia. We have a chance to capture him and bring him to justice."

"A troop of clones, waiting they are, to accompany you," Yoda added.

Obi-Wan nodded. He glanced at Anakin, whose eyes glinted with eagerness at pursuing the leader of the Separatist movement.

Yoda gazed at Obi-Wan sharply. "Ready for this, you are, Master Kenobi?"

All eyes rested on him, some sympathetic, others piercing, as though trying to examine his heart. Sitting on the council, he had not experienced much in the way of criticism, but now he felt the disapproval of the members who were not as open to the possible coming change in the code.

They were waiting for him to fall apart, to prove that the attachment code was right.

He stood taller and lifted his chin, staring almost defiantly at the Council.

"I am ready for this mission, Masters," he declared solemnly. He realized that he meant it and his spirit lifted more at the knowledge.

Yoda nodded his approval. Mace relaxed, Adi smiled at him.

Obi-Wan's mouth twisted into a half grin.

He realized he could face his future without Siri. It wouldn't be the same without her and he knew he would always miss her. There would always be an empty place where she had dwelt in his heart but he could live with that now, he decided.

He had Anakin by his side and together they would fight the coming darkness.

He was ready.

And it felt good to be alive again.

* * *

><p>TBC (It may seem like it, but this is not the end...yet ;P)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28: A Hidden Secret

Chapter 28 A Hidden Secret

Red and gold beams of light streaked across the cloudless evening sky as dual suns shimmered on the horizon, casting a final crimson look over their desert kingdom before finally bowing one by one into the steaming horizon. As dusk deepened into night, Obi-Wan threw his hood back over his head and turned his face toward the little hovel he now called home.

He was just returning from the Lars homestead where he had dined with Owen and Beru Lars. Owen was still hesitant about Obi-Wan being around, but Beru had insisted they include him in their family as a friend.

It had been this way ever since the first month Obi-Wan, or Ben as the Lars knew him, had landed on Tatooine with an infant Luke cradled in his arms. At first Owen did not want him coming around at all and had made it perfectly clear to Obi-Wan, but one morning when Obi-Wan had checked on the Lars homestead and then turned to head for his tiny home, he heard his name called.

"Ben! Ben!"

He turned to find Beru running toward him.

"Ben! Come here!"

Alarmed that something had happened to Luke, Obi-Wan had run to her. He hadn't sensed anything, but in the state he had been in of late it would have been no surprise if he had missed something.

It was nothing like that though.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Well, no. I was just..."

"Come on in, Ben, have breakfast with us." Beru's earnest, friendly invitation was hard to say no to, but Obi-Wan glanced concerned eyes at Cliegg, busy with the vaporators.

Beru glanced her husband's way then waved away Ben's concern.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll come around. He's not a bad man, he's just protective and careful. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course," Obi-Wan nodded, "but he doesn't want me..."

"Nonsense. I've talked to him. He has agreed to let you come in. He's stubborn, but he can be reasoned with. Now come on. You can clean up in the back, and breakfast will be ready soon."

* * *

><p>The small family had gathered around the breakfast table; Cliegg at the head, Beru sitting to his right, baby Luke in a little cradle next to her and Obi-Wan on the opposite side.<p>

Owen's attitude toward Obi-Wan was a coolness bordering on barely contained irritation, but he said nothing amiss and tried to be accommodating. Beru's loving chides and remarks to her husband reminded him of what he had lost. Not only the temple, the Order, his best friend, but her.

Despite the somewhat uncomfortable breakfast, Obi-Wan had enjoyed the visit and especially being able to see Luke.

After that day, he was a regular visitor to the Lars household. Breakfasts some mornings, and then many evening meals spent with them. Eventually Owen had begun to soften toward him and after awhile they had begun a guarded friendship.

Obi-Wan reflected on all of this as he sat at his little table with his tea.

He had not been back on Tatooine for long, having spent the last month helping Ferus escape the Empire. Nothing had pleased him more than finding Ferus had proven himself a Jedi, even though he had not worn the outer symbols of the order in years. Even more pleasant had been when Ferus had found other Jedi, including Garen. Garen was sick, but he was alive. Obi-Wan was grateful for that and the two old friends had spent several hours talking about the Order and everything that had happened.

Obi-Wan finished his tea and then sat on a stool he had placed outside his front door. He gazed up at the stars dotting the night sky; the stars he had spent so many years traveling.

Now he was home...his new home and he expected to be here for the next several years, watching over Luke and training him, if Owen would allow it.

As he gazed at the black night with the stars so far away and the moon just beginning its ascension, his mind wandered over the events of the last several months.

He thought about the temple that had been attacked and burned, every Jedi inside, including the younglings, slaughtered. A pang twisted him inside as he thought of the man responsible.

Anakin.

His best friend, his former Padawan.

Turned to the dark side, now more machine than man, having lost his flesh and almost his life on Mustafar when he had fought his former Master to the death.

Obi-Wan had thought that after Siri had died, he would never experience such heartbreak again, but witnessing what Anakin had become was unbearable. Obi-Wan had come to terms with Siri's death, but the guilt and remorse of what had happened to Anakin would never leave him, he had thought.

He had come to Tatooine a bitter, broken man. Owen did not want him around? Well, he had no intention of letting himself care about anyone again. Everyone he had cared about was dead or turned. He would do his duty and watch over Luke, but he would not open himself to anyone again.

But then Beru's gentle gesture of friendship and Owen's eventual acceptance of him had begun a slow thaw of the bitter chill that had settled over his heart.

And then finding and helping Ferus, and finding Garen alive as well as other Jedi had completed the thaw. Obi-Wan could care again; he could love again and he had finally come to terms with what had happened to Anakin.

Qui-Gon had even paid him another visit right after his return to Tatooine, but had told him there was yet a little more, and then he would be ready.

Obi-Wan had sighed in frustration. What was there yet to do?

Patience had always been a friend to him and breathing away the frustration of Qui-Gon's words, he had reached once more to that lifelong friendship.

Obi-Wan yawned and stretched on the little stool in front of his hovel. He would need to go to bed soon, but he wasn't quite ready yet. He settled on the stool again and his thoughts turned to Master Yoda.

Yoda had finally told him Siri's visions. Visions she had when she had been only thirteen, in the caves of Ilum.

Her visions of the temple burning, of two men with sabers fighting on a molten planet, of Obi-Wan alone on a desert planet, of her own death on a battlefield. Obi-Wan had been distressed when he realized that Siri had seen all of this and had never told him.

Yoda had convinced him that it was necessary. Siri's knowledge gave her the courage to follow the path set before her, and to encourage Obi-Wan to follow his.

He sighed deeply.

He missed his master, who had been such a source of wisdom and guidance for so many years.

He missed the temple, the Order, all the masters and the quiet bustle of Temple life. He even missed Coruscant, which had now become the center of the most evil Sith spawned Empire in the history of the galaxy. He missed his friends, all dead now except for Garen hiding on that asteroid Ferus had found.

And he missed Siri. He missed her every day of his life. He had missed her all those months when he and Anakin had been chasing around the outer rims. It had been good to get back into action, but the nights still held loneliness when he remembered her. Sometimes during those months he had still dreamed about her. He had accepted her death and had been able to move on, doing his duty, but he knew that the empty place in his heart would never quite heal.

Now, on Tatooine, he thought of her every day. He reached into his robe and found her warming crystal. The same crystal she had pressed into his hand the day she had died. He had not handled it much, it being too painful of a reminder of what he had lost, but now he held it in his hand, feeling its warmth, turning it over and gazing at it.

The force suddenly stirred in him. It urged him to look more closely at the crystal. He moved indoors and held it up in the light of his lantern and peered closely at it.

There seemed to be lines in it. He wondered at it as he had never noticed that before. Pulling the force around the crystal, he concentrated on it and the lines in it became more defined. Astonished, he focused on the crystal more intently and suddenly a hidden compartment opened up.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan disembarked from the public transport, stepping out to the surface of Corellia. He pulled his cloak more tightly around himself and yanked the old hat more firmly over his head. He did not wear Jedi robes, but the clothes of a worker, a transient looking for work.<p>

He scurried away from the milling crowds, who largely ignored the seeming vagabond, eyeing him with disdain.

Finally alone, he took his data pad out and looked again at the address.

He walked toward the center of town, where the library was.

* * *

><p>Two hours later he stood before the door of a house. He pushed down a twinge of nervousness. He had no idea what he would find here, only that when the crystal had opened up to him and revealed it's contents, he knew the force wanted him to follow this lead.<p>

He gingerly knocked on the door once. He started to knock a second time, but instead dropped his hands. His hand brushed against his lightsaber hidden inside the cloak at his side. He kept his hand near it and ready just in case he had mistaken the hidden message.

He waited.

Long moments passed, and Obi-Wan was beginning to think he had been mistaken after all when he felt someone approach the door. It opened a crack.

A female voice called from the inside.

"Yes?"

"Hello," Obi-Wan began. "I..."

What does he say now? The message in the crystal gave no clue who he might meet. Since it came from Siri's crystal, he took a chance.

"I knew Siri Tachi."

The was a long silence inside the door. He could feel a curiosity mixed with sadness from inside, but he said no more.

Finally the door slowly opened to reveal an older women, thin, dressed in a tunic trimmed in shimmer silk. The woman was just a little shorter than Obi-Wan, shoulder length graying hair tucked behind her ears, bangs hanging across a brow furrowed with worry and not a little fear. Her eyes were a bright blue, keen and observant.

_"Not unlike Siri,"_ he thought to himself.

She had been staring at him, and then her eyes grew wide, as if recognizing him.

"It's you," she said, and her hand went to her mouth as she gasped. She faltered at the door and began to swoon, and Obi-Wan stepped forward, taking her by the elbow and putting an arm around her to steady her. She did not resist.

When he was sure she could stand, he started to back away, but she shook her head.

"Come in. We have a lot to talk about."

Obi-Wan stepped inside a room furnished in the comfort of a home that had enjoyed prosperity a long time ago.

Worn furniture that had once been of the finest material dotted the room, interspersed with a few side tables and a couple of lamps.

Obi-Wan removed the hat and bowed. "I am Obi-Wan K..."

"I know. I've been expecting you," she said dismissively.

His glance rested on one wall with pictures. A happy family hung in a holopic on the wall; a young smiling woman, a man with blue eyes and sandy hair, standing proudly with his family. A little blonde haired girl stood next to him, her hand in his and the woman held a baby in her arms.

Obi-Wan's heart stirred with emotion. He stilled himself as he said softly, gazing at the young woman in the picture who looked so much like...

"You're Siri's mother, aren't you?"

The woman nodded, standing next to him and looking at the picture.

"I am Samantha Tachi. Siri is the baby in my arms. This picture was taken two months before she went to the temple."

Mrs. Tachi turned away. She beckoned Obi-Wan to sit as she went to her kitchen in the back. A few minutes later she returned, carrying a tray with a tea service arrangement. She set the tray down and proceeded to pour a cup for Obi-Wan and then one for herself.

"I didn't want her to go. I begged my husband not to do it, but he felt that we would be doing her an injustice not to allow her to be trained in the Jedi arts with her abilities. It broke my heart, but in the end I agreed."

Obi-Wan stared at his tea, troubled. He had never considered before what a sacrifice parents made to give up their children to the Jedi. He thought of his own mother. What did it do to her to let her son go? This was the first time he had ever considered this question, and for the first time he wondered if the temple had been right in taking babies and children from their families. He thought of those dead younglings in the temple. What would their parents say if they knew the fate of their young ones entrusted to the Jedi? What could he say to them?

He looked up from his tea and found her gaze piercing him. He felt ashamed and wanted to look away, but he held her gaze.

"I don't blame you, Master Kenobi. You was her friend. For that I'll be eternally grateful."

Obi-Wan nodded and sipped his tea, and then found his hand trembling a little when she asked the next question.

"Tell me, how did she die?"

He carefully set the cup on the table and folded his arms. "What makes you think she died?" he asked.

Mrs. Tachi shrugged, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Siri told me that if she didn't return after the war, it would mean she had died and that I should expect you to come. When I realized it was you, I knew."

Her piercing gaze returned to Obi-Wan.

"I need to know. How did she die?"

"We..." he gulped, trying not to choke on the words. "We were in a battle, she...she ran into a house where a mother with her children were trapped. She died saving their lives."

Mrs. Tachi sat a little straighter. Obi-Wan could see the tears in her eyes even as her chin lifted and her trembling lips parted in a proud smile.

"She died a hero's death then."

Obi-Wan nodded. "She died a Jedi."

"You were there?"

"I was. I held her as she died. She gave me her crystal." Obi-Wan ran his hand over his eyes, hoping Mrs. Tachi wouldn't notice the emotion he was fighting to hide, but his hand shook as he tried to pick up the cup again. He left it alone.

She sat still, watching him. He felt her scrutiny, and was ready for her rebuke. Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you save her? The same rebuke he had given himself time and again since her death.

But her next question took him completely by surprise.

"You loved her very much, didn't you?"

Trembling hands or not, he lifted the tea cup and took a drink. He set it down again and said, "Yes."

"I can see that you did. I'm so glad. I never agreed with the Jedi's policy against love and marriage. I always hoped Siri would find love despite the Jedi code."

Mrs. Tachi sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"She loved you too, you know."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know."

"She would have done anything for you. In fact, she did."

Obi-Wan nodded again, wondering what Mrs. Tachi was getting at. "She told you about me?"

"Oh, she told me everything about you, Master Kenobi." Mrs. Tachi looked at him pointedly.

"Everything."

Obi-Wan blushed.

Changing the subject, he asked, "I mean no disrespect, Mrs, Tachi, but how did she come to be here?"

"She had a need about two years ago. Your Master Yoda gave her the file on how to find me. She spend quite a long time with me."

Stunned, Obi-Wan sat silently, mulling over what he had just heard. Master Yoda gave her the file and let her find her mother? It was unheard of. What need did Siri have that would have caused Yoda to do that?

As if in answer to his question, Mrs. Tachi rose from her seat and went to a desk. She took out a key and unlocked a drawer. From it she drew a holocorder.

"Here, she made this for you. It will explain everything."

Heart suddenly pounding, Obi-Wan took it from her.

"She wanted you to look at it here. Excuse me, I'll leave you alone with it."

With those words, Mrs. Tachi silently left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Obi-Wan stared at the holocorder, his heart in his throat. Siri had left him a message.

Finally, he gripped the little machine and opened it. A miniature holoimage of Siri popped up on the four dimensional viewer.

Tears stung the corners of Obi-Wan's eyes as he saw his beloved Siri, alive and vibrant on the disc.

"Obi-Wan, my love, if you're seeing this then I'm with the force and you are at my mother's house."

She was sitting on the edge of a bed, dressed in a tunic that was not Jedi. Her hair was pushed behind her ears and her eyes were bright as she "gazed" at him. Obi-Wan soaked in her beauty, heavy with knowledge that this was only a holoimage.

Her hands went up in a gesture of uncertainty.

"I almost don't know where to begin. I have so much to tell you. I guess by now Master Yoda has told you everything about my visions in the cave of Ilum when I was thirteen. I asked him to tell you if everything...if everything I had seen had happened."

"All those things I saw, the temple being attacked, you fighting a saber wielder on a fiery planet, and then later living alone on a desert planet...I guess all that happened. Of course I have no way of knowing for sure, these events are still in the future for me, but if they did happen...Obi-Wan I'm so sorry."

"I hated knowing that you would have to suffer so much, but the visions seemed to impress upon me how important it was that you not know about them in advance, and that you survive the war."

"Why was I shown? I spent years trying to discover why, and also why in the visions I was told that I could be a part of your future if I chose to be. I wondered, how can that be if I'm dead?"

"Recent events are beginning to show me. Our love, for one thing. I firmly believe the future Jedi will not be entrenched in the same code as we were. There needs to be marriage, love, families. I think you and I have proven that we can love and still be Jedi."

"I believe you are to teach future Jedi this lesson."

Siri paused as her fingers twisted the edge of her tunic. Her head dropped for a moment in contemplation, and then lifted again to face the holo-recorder. With a quivering voice she said,

"I love you so much, Obi-wan, and I always will..even if I'm in the force. Do you know how difficult it was sometimes to keep these visions locked away in my mind, even from you when our bond was the strongest? Yet, I knew it had to be this way. Masters Yoda and Adi agreed that your knowing could have changed the course of what apparently must be. You know how Master Yoda is,"

Siri rolled her eyes and grinned. "Always what the force wills. He wouldn't even get the younglings out of the temple because he had visions that their future would be more dangerous if they escaped their fate. He told me that 'uncertain, we are, that the temple will be attacked. Yet, very dark, the future is. Much danger for the younglings there will be, if take them out, we do. Leave their fate in the hands of the force, we will'. "

I wasn't sure I agreed with him, but who can argue with Yoda?"

Obi-Wan paused the holo for a moment and reflected on what Siri had just said.

Yoda, of course, had turned out to be right. Already, dark force sensitive hunters like Malorum were on the loose taking prisoner force sensitive children from all across the galaxy. Children were disappearing into the bowels of the empire, taken forcibly from their parents. What was being done to them made Obi-Wan shudder. When he had been with Ferus they had heard rumors of cruel experiments, that Jenna Zan Arbor had been hired to conduct these experiments. They had heard that the Emperior wanted to build an army of force sensitive warriors, trained in the dark side.

Some of the older children had escaped the experiments and instead had been simply taken into training for battle, but many were being killed outright; those who fought against the cruel treatment or those who hadn't been strong enough to withstand the treatment.

He also knew that if any force sensitives who had been trained in the temple were found they were immediately executed, usually at the hands of Vader. The temple younglings would likely have faced death anyway, but was this a reason to leave them in the temple to face the fate they did? Yoda had known this to be a possibility. Obi-Wan found this out when Yoda had told him everything, but like Siri, he hadn't been sure it had been the right decision, especially when he had observed their dead bodies sprawled over the temple floors.

He and Ferus had discussed trying to rescue the captured children and take them to a safe place. Ferus was still contemplating that when Obi-Wan left him. He had cautioned him to be careful. There will come a time when a true uprising will come, when it will be time to fight the Empire. He felt that young Luke will be a part of that uprising and had been trying to urge Ferus to be patient.

This is why Obi-Wan had exiled himself on Tatooine, to lay low, protect young Luke, watch over him and see that he grows up, able to fight the darkness. Obi-Wan hoped in his budding friendship with Cliegg Lars, that he would eventually be allowed to train him.

He continued the holo and the still image of Siri came to life again.

She stood up and knelt before the holo camera, almost in awe and the radiance that lit her face made her unspeakably beautiful at that moment. Obi-Wan was enraptured.

"Obi-Wan, something happened." There was a quiet sense of awe in Siri's voice.

"Something wonderful. I thought before that the greatest gift I could give to you was to give myself to you. It was the most meaningful thing I could do, and you in turn gave to me. I will always cherish that night, but what I soon realized was that was not the greatest gift."

She smiled then, her eyes shining with a love that set Obi-Wan's heart aflame.

"The greatest gift came later. I needed help. I went to Master Yoda and Master Adi. Master Yoda gave me the files on my history and sent me here, to my mother. Here..."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, eyes fixed on Siri, heart thumping at what she was about to say.

"Here, two months ago, I..."

Obi-Wan felt the door open behind him. Tears pooled in his eyes as he began to guess what she was about to say.

"I gave birth to our beautiful daughter!"

It was then he sensed a new presence in the room, a new, very young force presence that took his breath away. He stared at the holo image of Siri, astounded at what she was saying. It couldn't be true...could it?

"I named her Misi Samantha Kenobi. Obi-Wan, she is so beautiful, and very strong in the force. Mother began calling her Sami, the nickname she had as a child. It grew on me, so thats what I've been calling her."

Siri's image disappeared for a moment, and when she returned she was cuddling an infant in her arms. She gazed lovingly at the small bundle, then back up at the camera.

"Misi means "gift". She's a gift from the force and she is how I am a part of your future."

Siri became serious as she gently rocked the whimpering baby. Tears welled in her eyes.

"If I'm not here, it will be up to you to protect her and train her. Obi-Wan, you must survive, so you can train our daughter and the future Jedi. Yoda said the galaxy will become very dangerous for force sensitive children."

The baby's whimper grew a little more insistent and Obi-Wan swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

That was his daughter Siri was holding. More had happened that night than just the consummation of their bond. A new life had begun. His mind reeled, flooding with the sudden realization of fatherhood, the implications...and the danger.

He watched as his beloved Siri, the mother of his child, gaze lovingly at the infant in her arms.

"Oh, Sami, are you hungry?"

Siri shifted and loosened her tunic, exposing herself. She grinned into the holocarmera. "Nothing you haven't seen before." She nestled her baby to her breast and his daughter latched onto Siri and began to feed, making contented baby grunts and suckling sounds as she clutched Siri's tunic in her little fist.

This simple act of pure motherhood by a woman who had always been a dedicated Jedi, who had only let her guard down the few times they were alone together, who had loved him and who he had loved all his life, caused Obi-Wan to gulp back a choking sob.

It made him wonder why she didn't tell him! Why wasn't he there for her?

As if hearing him, Siri looked up. "I know you, Obi-Wan, and right now you're wishing you could have been here. I wish it too. And I know you're wondering why I didn't tell you about this before. Well, if everything happened as I saw it in my visions, then you should understand. You had a war to finish, I didn't want Sami going to the temple and you didn't need the distraction. I decided to leave her here with Mother and leave a message in my crystal. I had it altered so that I could. I'm confident that at the right time you will find it."

"I will leave a holo image of you with mother and for Sami to look at so they will know you. Sami is very strong in the force, I'm sure she will recognize her father when she sees you."

She rocked the infant gently as Sami suckled. Siri gazed down at her daughter and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Sami, and I love your Daddy." She looked up, tears in her eyes again, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I am a part of your future Obi-Wan, through Sami. She is part of the future Jedi. Protect her. Train her well."

"I'm counting on you, my love."

The holoimage faded. Obi-Wan was struck by the same words having been spoken a couple years ago after Siri had died, when she had appeared to him in a dream. He wiped his hands across his eyes and felt the moisture on his cheeks.

He felt again the strong force presence in the room. He turned to find Mrs. Tachi standing in the doorway,a little girl nestled in her arms. She looked to be about two years old. She had apparently just awakened from a nap. Her head rested against her grandmother's chest and her sleepy wide blue/gray eyes stared with wonder at the man standing before her. Her curly blonde hair framed a cherubic face, and Obi-Wan approached her slowly, struck by how much like Siri she looked.

The child lifted her head from her grandmother and whispered in an awestruck little voice, recognition lighting her eyes.

"Da-Da?"

Choking a gasp, Obi-Wan nodded and reached for her. She reached back, leaning out of her grandmother's arms. Obi-Wan caught her in his arms and closed them around her, holding her tightly and burying his face in her hair, he let his tears fall.

After a moment he lifted his face to Mrs. Tachi.

"Thank you for caring for her."

"She's my granddaughter, Master Kenobi."

The warmth of his little daughter as she nestled in his arms and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder felt so natural. The immediate bond he felt with her filled him, he felt not only his daughter, but also Siri and the empty place in his heart began finally to heal.

Obi-Wan considered carefully his next words.

"Mrs. Tachi, I do hope you realize I have to take her back with me, to where I am living."

He sensed her stiffen, but felt he needed to continue.

"She's my daughter, Siri wants me to protect her and train her and it's too dangerous for her here. There are men hired by the Emperor to look for force sensitive children. Where I am living she will be safe."

Mrs Tachi stiffly nodded. 'I understand, Master Kenobi. Siri warned me to be careful when taking her out. She told me things might be more dangerous for her. It's a lot to put on an old woman having to be so careful, but she is my granddaughter and she is all I have left. I lost my husband in the war, my other daughter, Siri's older sister, was killed years ago in a speeder accident, and now Siri is dead. Sami is all I have left."

Compassion stirred within Obi-Wan. Here was a woman who, like him, had lost everyone she had loved and now here he was, taking away her only remaining family.

Before he could answer, Mrs. Tachi cleared her throat and his attention went back to her.

"And since you are also the only family I have left as virtually my son-in-law, I have the obvious solution."

Lifting her chin, her sharp eyes daring him to disagree, she stated,

"I am coming with you."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29: Leaving Corellia

**Sorry this took awhile, but thank you for your patience while I got this chapter together in between work and other stuff (RL, you know) ;). **

**As you may have noticed in the last chapter and in the following chapters Obi-Wan's experience will be quite different from the Canon exile (the movies)...although I love the canon story of Obi-Wan's experience also as it showed his courage, character, nobility and patience to wait almost 20 years, watching over the hope for the future...but as stated from the start, this story is (mostly) AU. So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Leaving Corellia<p>

The spaceport on Corellia buzzed with the noise and confusion of beings disembarking or loading onto the various transports heading to worlds all over the galaxy. The bustle seemed no different to Obi-Wan than the many, many times he had been ready to embark on journeys over the years, except for one major difference.

Now there were Imperial Stormtroopers standing guard at every port, watching for any signs of disturbance, especially by suspected force users.

Obi-Wan watched the troopers as they randomly examined the parcels and bags being carried onto the flights, but he was mainly concerned with the Imperial Hunter standing watchfully over the complex. The troopers were under strict orders to report to him if they spotted what they suspected to be a force user, but it was the hunters themselves who were the most dangerous as they almost always had some force sensitivity themselves. They were beings whose abilities were not strong enough to have been brought to the temple, but they had been found and recruited right after the clone wars had ended and had been trained to pick up on the force sensitivity of others.

Their main target was children because the Emperor thought they would be easier to manipulate and train into dark services for the Empire. Obi-Wan cringed when he thought of the fate of these children who another lifetime ago would have been brought to the temple now being tested, experimented on and trained to fight for the Empire.

He glanced over at Mrs. Tachi holding Sami close to her as they waited. He could not and would not lose his daughter to the Empire. He would get her to Tatooine safely and there raise her and train her, as Siri had wished. She and Luke would train together, he had decided. Owen had all but agreed to it.

He had been grateful that Mrs. Tachi had been diligent to protect Sami after he had left. It had been with great reluctance that he had agreed to leave Sami with her Grandmother for a while longer so she could get her affairs in order and so he could build a room for his new family.

He had been away for a month, but it had seemed like a year to Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>It had taken nearly every credit he had left to buy materials from local building vendors, the rest he had hewn from rock cliffs and hauled with back breaking effort back to his home, where he took sand mixed with a solution purchased from vendors because water was too scarce on Tatooine, and painstakingly built, brick by brick, a little room addition to his one room hovel.<p>

He had spent a few evenings with the Lars after the long, hard labor and Beru nagged him into finally telling them what was going on.

He had given a lot of thought about whether he should take them into his confidence or not. He weighed the dangers, both for them and for his daughter on letting others in on his secret. After meditation, he had come to the conclusion that the Lars already carried a great secret in keeping Luke and in not turning in Obi-Wan for the price on his head, perhaps he could trust them with this as well.

This was confirmed one night when Beru and Owen had set him down after putting Luke to bed.

"Ben, we know something is going on with you. Ever since you came back, you've been a different man. You seem happier, but you've also been very busy."

Owen nodded in agreement. "I've been watching you lug those heavy rocks and materials to your place."

At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows, Owen gave him a sardonic grin. "You're not the only one who watches, Kenobi."

"Look," Beru said, taking Obi-Wan's hand. "I know you lost an awful lot in the war, but now we're the closest thing to a family you have. Confide in us. You can trust us, Ben."

Obi-Wan looked at the two people sitting across from them.

He searched the force. Yes, he could trust them, he decided. And he would need to trust them.

"Very well," Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I will tell you, but just like with Luke, this is a secret that must be kept. You can never tell anyone else."

They nodded, Owen soberly as if wondering if he really wanted to know, but Beru leaned forward, her eyes wide and eager.

"It's a very long story, one that took place over several years. As you know, the Jedi had a code against attachment. Jedi don't marry or have families."

Beru nodded sadly. "I've heard. I always wondered about that..."

"Hush, Beru, let the man speak," Owen cautioned, giving his wife a soft nudge with his elbow. Beru glanced at her husband and fell quiet.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and continued. "There was a woman...someone I grew up with in the temple. It seems that the force had plans for us beyond the code. We loved each other and the force approved. We were bonded, much as a couple is bonded in marriage."

"Oh," Beru gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, "You're bringing her here!"

Obi-Wan shook his head as Owen shot her a warning look again, but Beru couldn't quite contain her excitement.

"No. She died in the war, in my arms."

Deflated, Beru grasped Obi-Wan's arm sympathetically.

"Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry," but Beru's curiosity could not be contained. "Then who are you bringing here?"

"Siri's mother, and...and...our daughter."

"You have a daughter with her?" Beru was delighted.

Obi-Wan nodded. "She's about two years old. Siri hid her from me until the end of the war. She had given me her crystal when she died, making me promise to keep it. I figured it was only so I would have something of her to keep, but a few weeks ago at home, I noticed something unusual about it. Using the force, I opened it and inside was a hidden message. I followed her message and found my daughter."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the grin playing at his lips at the mention of Sami. His daughter. Siri's daughter.

Beru squealed in delight and threw her arms around Obi-Wan.

"Oh Ben I'm so happy for you. That is the best news! You'll have your daughter here!"

Obi-Wan nodded, patting Beru's shoulder. "It's more than that. She is very force sensitive. Siri left me a message at her mother's house. It's dangerous out there for force sensitive children. Here, like Luke, Sami will be safe, and I can train her, just as Siri wanted.

"Train her. You mean, to be a Jedi?" Owen asked gruffly.

Obi-Wan nodded. He could see by Owen's expression that he wasn't enthused by the idea, but said nothing. Instead Owen examined Obi-Wan quizzically.

"The woman you're bringing here, that's ..her..what's her name?"

"Siri." Obi-Wan supplied.

"Yes, Siri. That's her mother?"

Obi-Wan nodded, wondering why that should be of any interest to Owen.

"And you said that your force basically...how did you put it...bonded you two, like a marriage?"

"Well, yes, something like that," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan and Beru looked in surprise at Owen as a soft rumble was heard from him. They quickly realized he was chuckling.

Beru finally said, "Now would you mind telling us what is so funny, Owen Lars?"

He shook his head, and pointed at Obi-Wan.

"Him. The great Jedi General, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has a mother-in-law."

Beru looked indignant, hitting him on the arm muttering, "Oh, you.."

After Owen's mirth had subsided, Obi-Wan told them of his plan to return to Corellia and bring Mrs. Tachi and Sami back with him.

The next day, after Obi-Wan had done his rounds, he had set to work continuing to build the room addition.

After awhile he sensed someone approaching. On his guard he turned, his hand at the ready near his lightsaber, but it was Owen, carrying tools in his hand. He stopped, stared at Obi-Wan a moment, then bent down to pick up a stone. He stood up and looked again at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded thanks to him, and together the two men set to work.

When he saw the Lars' again just before departing for Corellia, Beru had made him promise to bring his daughter and Mrs. Tachi by for tea as soon as he returned.

* * *

><p>He had only been back on Corellia for a few days. When he arrived at Mrs. Tachi's house and had enjoyed the warm affectionate embrace of his little daughter, he had learned that Mrs. Tachi's house had been sold and she was nearly ready to depart. She had given Obi-Wan some of her deceased husbands clothing and disguised as a business man he had purchased the tickets necessary for their trip.<p>

Now they waited in long lines for the public transport that would make several stops in the Outer Rims Arkanis sector, including Tatooine.

"Daddy, hold me," a little voice said softly. He glanced over and Sami had stretched her arms toward her father, her face earnest and her eyes speaking volumes to him. He had put a force shield in her mind to make it harder for the hunters to detect her, and he knew she was confused and frightened by the sudden dampening of their bond.

He took her to himself and embraced her.

"Don't be frightened, Sweetheart, Daddy is here," he whispered to her.

She tightened her hold on him and in a timid voice said, "But I can't feel you, Daddy."

"I know, but it's only for little while. Trust me, OK?" He pulled her blonde head back to look into her wide, confused eyes. He subtly sent a wave of comfort to her and her eyes relaxed. She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"Ok, Daddy, I twust you," she said.

Holding her tightly, he was ever alert for any sign of the Storm Troopers or the Hunter.

Mrs. Tachi stood nearby, her arm lightly on his elbow. She had put on a brave face when they had arrived, but he knew she was nervous. This was a particularly busy day, and lines moved slowly because of the presence of the Empire, which only increased the tension.

Obi-Wan could feel the nervousness and outright fear in the people as they waited, watching the Stormtroopers warily.

As they moved forward, Obi-Wan watched as children were singled out and their parents questioned. He watched their faces as they fearfully answered questions about their children; if they had displayed any unusual talents typical of a force sensitive. If any parent displayed more than a little fear, they called the hunter over who examined the child. None so far had been found to be force sensitive, and the hunter waved them away with disgust. The relief of the parents was palpable in the force.

Obi-Wan had shielded himself also, and with only a faint flicker could sense the emotions of the people around him. He dared not do more, but with the hunter looking so closely at so many children, he felt he must do more to protect Sami.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tachi, I'll be right back," Obi-Wan said as he moved out of the line.

"I think you can call me Samantha, Ma..."

At Obi-Wan's warning look, she closed her mouth. She had nearly spoken his name. She blushed in alarm at her near blunder.

Obi-Wan grinned, assuring her that no harm had been done.

"I'll be right back, Samantha, Sami seems to need changed."

"Oh, I can do that," Samantha offered, reaching for Sami. "I'm so sorry, she is nearly trained but occasionally has a lapse."

"Understandable in this situation," Obi-Wan assured her, "but let me take care of it this time, ok?"

Samantha nodded and handed him Sami's bag. As Obi-Wan moved out of the line, a few of the waiting passengers glanced at him holding his daughter so protectively. They smiled in understanding and not a little worry.

He went into the nearest fresher and making sure they were alone, he quickly checked her.

"Daddy, I not wet. I can use the fwesher."

"Of course you can, Sweetheart. Daddy just needs to check something."

She nodded solemnly. "Daddy scared of the bad man?"

Her large blue/gray eyes gazed at him with concern and trust, but no fear.

"Not scared, but I must protect you. I need to make you sleep for awhile, do you understand?"

He kept his voice very low, barely above a whisper, but she understood.

Sami nodded. "It's allwight, Daddy, I'm not scared."

Obi-Wan warmed at her innocent trust. "No you're not Darling. Ok, are you ready?"

She nodded, and he bundled her into his arms again, and then placing his hand softly on her head, he strengthened the shields in her mind, dampening her force sensitivity even more, and then with a gentle force suggestion, she fell asleep. He cradled her and went back to join Samantha in the line.

"Oh, she's asleep now?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid the tension here has exhausted her."

Samantha nodded. "I can understand that. It's exhausting me too."

After a little longer wait they moved to the front to board the transport. Obi-Wan had hoped they would be able to slip by unnoticed.

"Halt! All children must be examined before boarding."

Indignant, Samantha demanded, "For what purpose, may I ask? My granddaughter is only two and she is exhausted."

"That is not your concern. We must see the child." the attending Stormtrooper demanded.

Obi-Wan gazed at the trooper with near disgust. Barely eight months ago these clones had fought alongside the Jedi. He had considered many of them friends. So much had happened he had barely the time over the last several months to reflect on the betrayal of his closest Clone friend, Cody.

Now they were bitter enemies. Obi-Wan pushed back the regret welling up within him and held his daughter more closely.

He kept himself calm and holding Sami firmly in his arms, he observed the trooper warily.

The trooper eyed the child suspiciously. "How old did you say she is?"

"She just turned two a month ago," Samantha said defiantly.

"Has she ever demonstrated any unusual talents?"

"Like what? She's a child, for stars sake!" Samantha huffed. With a glare she stood her ground against the trooper, every bit as defiant as Siri had ever been. Obi-Wan smiled to himself.

"Have you ever noticed small objects floating in the room? Is she unusually observant? Does she seem aware of things before other people are?"

Sami was all of this and more, and Obi-Wan could feel Samantha's bravery begin to weaken. He decided to take over.

Coloring his voice in pompous disgust, he declared,

"If you mean does she possess force abilities, I can assure you she does not. I would not have my child display such vulgar propensities. I would not allow it."

"Nontheless, we must have our authority examine her," the trooper declared.

At those words, Samantha softly gasped and gripped Obi-Wan's arm in alarm.

He risked a glance at her, his eyes pleading with her to trust him. She gazed into his eyes, and with a barely noticeable nod, backed slightly away.

Risking further exposure, he moved his hand very slightly toward the trooper as softly and with authority he said,

"This child is not what you are looking for."

There was a tense moment of silence, and then the trooper finally said, "I don't think this child is what we're looking for."

"We are free to board the transport without further delay."

"You are free to board with no further delay," the trooper intoned.

Nervous relief motivated Samantha, and she grabbed her bag and the trio had begun to walk toward the transport when a stern voice cried out.

"Just a moment! Stop those people at once!"

Obi-Wan turned and saw the hunter hurrying toward them, his face a mask of fierce anger and determination.

Samantha gripped Obi-Wan's arm, knuckles white as the blood drained from her face.

Calmly, Obi-Wan placed the sleeping child into Samantha's arms. then pulling them behind him he turned.

The hunter was storming toward them, his finger pointing accusingly at them, his cheeks puffed out and face crimson with the affronted sense of his own importance.

Obi-Wan did not move as the man neared them; he watched as the hunter's greedy, eager eyes raked over the child cradled in her grandmother's arms.

Disgust was a burning taste in Obi-Wan's throat. He swallowed and pushed down the angry defiance that welled up inside him.

Yes, he would protect them, but he would not allow fear for his daughter to incite him to action other than as a Jedi.

His thoughts flashing briefly to Luke and to the woman and child behind him.

He hoped it would not come to it, but his hand hovered near where his lightsaber was hidden.

Determined and ready, Obi-Wan faced his accuser.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30: Escapt to Tatooine

**Hi all, I thought it would be later today before I post, but it seems I have a few minutes, so I'll post it. **

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed..and to those I was unable to send a personal thank you to, thank you so much. **

**Believe it or not there is probalby one more chapter after this one...it's almost done. (I say probably because I never know if I'll get some new idea that will carry this a little longer..this has already gone from a seventeen chapter story to a 31 chapter story..;) **

**Enjoy this chapter, everyone...:) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Escape to Tatooine<p>

The hunter stopped a few feet in front of Obi-Wan, the trooper behind him.

"I thought I felt a force presence here a moment ago," the hunter said, eyeing Mrs. Tachi, Obi-Wan and the child suspiciously.

Obi-Wan's chin went up defiantly. "Nonsense. We were just getting ready to board. That fellow has already given us leave to depart." He gestured toward the trooper, who stood at attention.

He could feel the eyes of other waiting passengers on them, a mixture of fear and curiousity agitating the force.

"What does he know?" the hunter scoffed. "He could have been befuddled by a Jedi mind trick for all he knows. I think the two of you need to bring the child and come with me."

The hunter stepped forward, reaching to take Sami from Samantha's arms.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Samantha cried out. She backed away and held Sami more tightly.

The hunter's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Strange how the child sleeps through all of this commotion, almost as if a force user had put her to sleep."

"She's a very heavy sleeper. She could sleep through anything!" Samantha's voice was near panic.

"Hm, I wonder." He glanced back at the trooper.

"Detain the man while I take the child." The hunter's grin was grisly in it's menace.

Samantha gasped in horror, desperately clutching Sami to herself. "No!"

Obi-Wan tensed as the trooper stepped toward him, his hand subtly slipping under his cloak, ready to command his lightsaber to life when there was a new commotion in the area.

A woman screamed and a child cried out. A new voice demanded, "Vaspar! Come quickly! We need you, now!"

The hunter snarled with irritation. "What is it, fool? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It can't be helped, Sir, there's been a report of a nest of force users hiding in a nearby warehouse. This woman just old me where they were. I tried to grab one of the children, but he got away. We need everyone to help round them up. It is reported that they are defiant and will not come peacefully. We need you now, Sir!"

The voice of the new comer sounded familiar to Obi-Wan, but his heart hammered at the thought of force users in danger. His thoughts briefly toyed with trying to help them, but then the new voice became a face. A very familiar face in a hunter's uniform.

Ferus Olin.

If he recognized Obi-Wan, he did not show it, but using his superior force abilites he convinced Vaspar to leave his current conquest in pursuit of a bigger one.

"Very well. You take these people to the holding room, I'll be back shortly."

Vaspar stalked away, muttering and cursing the "incompetant lackeys he has to put up with."

Ferus went up to the trooper. "Better follow him. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"Yes, Sir." The trooper nodded and took off after Vaspar.

Samantha still fearfully clutched at the child, just as frightened of Ferus as she had been of Vaspar.

Obi-Wan shot her a look of confidence. He grinned. "Don't worry, he's a friend," he whispered.

"A...what?" Samantha said in hopeful surprise.

Ferus looked closely at Obi-Wan.

His eyes narrowed, but he only sternly said, "Come with me, please."

Obi-Wan took Samantha's arm as she reluctantly complied. As they walked together, Ferus fell back and matched strides with Obi-Wan.

After a moment he muttered, "I thought that was you. What are you doing here?"

"On a little private mission," Obi-Wan muttered back

Glancing at the woman and the sleeping child, Ferus said, "So I see."

Obi-Wan then countered, "And what, pray tell, are you doing in a Hunter's uniform?"

Ferus snorted. "Double agent. Long story."

They walked in silence for a moment. He drew them away from the main crowd and when he was sure they were alone, he stopped and turned to them. He looked a long moment at Obi-Wan, then at Samantha. His eyes widened in recognition. Then he looked at Sami, sleeping on her grandmother's shoulder.

His eyes grew moist as he softly patted the child's blonde head. Samantha flinched, but Obi-Wan nodded assurance to her.

"She's yours and...and my Masters?"

Obi-Wan nodded. He really didn't want Ferus to know, but it couldn't be helped now. He would have to trust in the force that Ferus wouldn't be in a position to give them away.

"And this is Master Siri's Mother?"

"And who are you, young man?" Samantha wanted to know.

"I was Siri's Padawan, a long time ago."

"Oh," Samantha murmured, gazing at Ferus. "Siri told me about you. Thank you."

"My honor, Mrs. Tachi. Master Siri was like a mother to me. I'm honored to help her mother and her"...his gaze drifted to the sleeping child. "Her daughter."

He then turned to Obi-Wan soberly. "You are taking them to a safe place?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Can't tell me where, huh?"

"Sorry, Ferus, but we've talked about this before. Your current line of work makes it too dangerous for you to know too much about me. "

Ferus likewise nodded, understanding.

"We'll, you don't have to worry about this secret." He gazed again at the sleeping child in her Grandmother's arms.

" Just to know that you'll be with her and training her is enough for me."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said somberly, brushing his daughter's hair lightly with his hand. Sami stirred and opened her eyes.

"Daddy," she murmured.

Obi-Wan took her from her grandmother's arms and Sami rested her head on his shoulder as she gazed with sleepy curiosity at Ferus.

"She has your eyes, Obi-Wan," Ferus said in awe. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

Ferus then shook his head, grinning. "You and Siri. I always knew there was something between you two, but I never dreamed it would result in this."

"Neither did I. Siri kept her from me until after the war. She didn't want Sami taken to the temple. She had hidden her location in her crystal. I found it a few weeks ago."

Ferus nodded. "No surprise. I never knew much about her visions, but I knew there was something about the Temple being attacked during a war. She was right."

Ferus glanced at his chrono, and looked around.

"Vaspar will be back soon, once he finds out it was a ruse. I've got my contacts giving him a good chase, but it won't last too long. We don't have much time. I can keep Vaspar busy, but you need to get them into the transport as quickly as possible."

"What about you? Vaspar seems to be the one in charge here. Is he going to be a problem for you?"

"I can handle him." Ferus snorted. "He's a puppet. And besides he's been given strict orders not to touch me."

A look of curious wonder came over Ferus. "For some reason, Vader seems to want to keep me around. He seems to enjoy toying with me. I haven't figured out why yet."

Obi-Wan nodded, a slight worrying grin tugging at this mouth. Vader indeed.

Grief touched him for a moment. He hadn't given much thought to Vader recently with so many other things having happened, but with Ferus being in such close proximity...

"Be careful, my friend." Obi-Wan said, gripping Ferus's arm.

Ferus put his hand over Obi-Wan's and nodded. He gazed one more time at Sami and his lips curved in slight wonder as he gently stroked the tiny girl's head.

Her eyes sparkled, dimples adorning her cheeks as she grinned contentedly at him.

"There. Now she looks like you. You've been given a precious gift, Obi-Wan," Ferus said, a tender longing in his voice.

"I know. She is a part of Siri, and of me. I could not have asked for anything better, except that Siri be with me."

Ferus nodded sadly, then scanning the area for any interference and finding none, decisively said, "Follow me, I'll get you on the transport."

Obi-Wan and Samantha gathered their things, and hefting Sami onto his other shoulder, they followed Ferus.

He walked them up to the entry ramp of the transport. The attendant stiffened in alarm at seeing a hunter approach him.

Sternly Ferus said, "These people have been cleared, let them board."

The attendant nodded. "Yes, Sir. May I see your tickets please?"

Obi-Wan gave Sami to her grandmother, then produced the tickets from his cloak. After viewing them, the attendant nodded and said, "Welcome aboard folks. I hope your cabin is to your liking. Let us know if you need anything."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you."

Putting his arm around Samantha, Obi-Wan made sure she and Sami were safely inside the transport hatch, then turned hoping to see Ferus one more time, to give him a silent thank you but he had disappeared into the swarms of people milling about. Obi-Wan grinned to himself. He knew Ferus would keep Vaspar away until the transport was well on it's way.

He went inside to join Samantha and his daughter.

Soon, Obi-Wan and Samantha were settled into their assigned cabin. Obi-Wan had tried to book two cabins, but with so many beings taking the trip, he could only get one. It was a small room with a bed on either side of two doors; the entrance to the room and a door to the tiny fresher.

They stored their belonging into the overhead storage and then sat down to await departure. They wouldn't really relax until the transport was in hyperspace.

Sami sat quietly next to Obi-Wan, her head resting against his arm. She seemed instinctively to know it wasn't time yet for talking or playing. He grinned and put his arm around her.

Obi-Wan wasn't fond of the arrangements, but he had to admit having Sami near instead of in another cabin was preferable. He just hoped Samantha would be comfortable enough.

Finally a gong sounded, signifying that they were now in hyperspace. Sami's eyes grew wide in surprise as Obi-Wan and Samantha breathed out a sigh of relief, then they smiled at each other.

Sami rose up and climbed into Obi-Wan's lap.

"When can I feel you again, Daddy?"

"Soon, my dear. When we get home."

"Home? Where's that?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "On a very dry planet. I'm afraid it won't be as comfortable as the home you're used to. "

He looked over at Samantha. "Are you sure you want to do this? Where I live is not as pleasant as what you're used to."

"I know, you've told me all about it, but there is where my family is, so there is where I will be."

Obi-Wan nodded. He had to admire her bravery in giving up the only home she had ever known and leaving to go to a strange, unknown planet to be with her family. His admiration further deepened when he thought about how she stood up to the Storm Trooper and to Vaspar. She would fit in just fine on Tatooine.

"Can't I feel you now, Daddy? Pwease?" Sami's large luminous eyes gazed at him pleadingly.

Obi-Wan felt himself relenting. He would have to watch out or Sami would have him twisted around her little fingers.

"Too late," he grinned sardonically to himself.

He sighed, then reaching out with the force, he scanned the entire transport.

He felt no danger, the other beings were tranquil, resting, he picked up no other force sensitives, but he knew that didn't necessarily mean anything if they were shielding.

He couldn't let her shields down completely, it was just too dangerous, but he did loosen them a little, letting a little wisp of the force pass between them.

Sami's smile lit up the room. "Yay! I feel you a little!"

"That's all you get right now, honey."

Sami nodded happily and hugged him tightly.

Samantha stood, straightening her tunic.

"Well, now that we are on our way, I am hungry. How about you?"

"I'm hungry, Gamma!" Sami squealed in delight.

"I will go and find the food court, which should be open by now. I'll be back in a while."

Obi-Wan stood. "I'll go. No need for you to get out if you want to rest," he offered.

"Nonsense. I want a look around. How many times have I been on a transport, after all? You stay here and play with your daughter. You've barely had any time with her, you know."

Obi-Wan reached out with a subtle touch of the force and still sensing no danger, he nodded.

"Very well, then."

After she left, he laid back on the small pillow and Sami crawled onto the bed, sitting next to him.

"Ooof!" he gasped as she suddenly landed with a thud on his solar plexus sitting on his belly with her legs on either side of him. He grinned up at his daughter.

"Careful, Sweetheart."

She giggled, then began to sing a little tune. Obi-Wan watched her for a moment, amazed as she busily patted her daddy's chest to the tune she sang. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Do you like the song?"

"Yes, it sounds familiar."

"Mommy taught it to Gamma, and she taught it to me."

"Oh, now I remember. It's a nursery song taught to us in the temple creche."

His soft tenor voice joined her's as they sang the temple lullaby together.

The song ended and she began to play, running her fingers like little people over his chest.

She then leaned forward, almost lying on him and tugged on his beard.

"Ow!" he said softly, grinning at her as she began exploring his face. He kissed her fingers as they moved over his mouth.

Then she took her little hands and putting them on Obi-Wan's cheeks, began to pat them.

"My daddy...my daddy..." she intoned happily, then her face grew mischievous as she moved her fingers under Obi-Wan's chin.

"Daddy tickly?" she wondered, lightly scratching under his beard.

"Yes..stop.." Obi-Wan laughed, grabbing her hands. She giggled as he rolled her off of him and began to tickle her in return.

Shrieks of childish giggles filled the room. Her mouth wide open, her blue/gray eyes sparkling, she squealed and wiggled as Obi-Wan ran his tickling fingers over her belly and then under her chin.

Her laughter was infectious, and Obi-Wan found that he too was laughing. Their merriment lasted several minutes as she wriggled in his arms.

He then felt wetness on his face and realized he had tears on his cheeks. He heaved in a sob that overcame the hilarity as a momentary pang stirred in his heart.

He hadn't laughed like this since before Siri had died and although the empty place in his heart was healing, he still felt the pain of her absence.

Obi-Wan gazed at this little girl who was so much a part of him now, and very much a part of Siri.

She would grow up without her mother. Force, how he longed for her to be there with them now, to be laughing at their playfulness.

Sami grew quiet watching him. Then she again placed her hands on his face, only this time with no playfulness.

"You miss Mommy, Daddy?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I miss her very much."

"I miss her too. And she misses you."

Surprised, Obi-Wan looked at her. "How do you know this?"

"She told me, when she comes in my dreams."

"She comes to you?"

Sami nodded. "Sometimes. Doesn't she visit you?"

Obi-Wan didn't know how to answer this. Of course he had dreamed about her some, but he didn't take that to mean a literal visit, but Sami was very earnest in her question.

"Well, I have dreamed about her..." he began.

"Then she comes to you too! She came when I was asleep today."

"She did?"

Sami nodded. "When you made me sleep so the bad man couldn't get me, Mommy came to me and told me it was ok, and don't be scared, that my Daddy would po -potect me and take care of me."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think. He ran his hands over his eyes, wiping away the moisture that had gathered there.

Was it possible? Would the force do something like this? He knew Qui-Gon had gained some knowledge from the Whills about moving in the force to sometimes appear. Hadn't he already received a couple of visits from him?

He gathered Sami...Misi, his precious gift, into his arms and held her tightly.

Whether Sami was merely dreaming or receiving visions from the force, it really didn't matter. He would do everything he could to honor Siri's wishes and protect, care for and train his daughter along with Luke. He sensed that this was more than his posterity at stake.

The future of the galaxy would depend on it.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31: Hope For The Future

**Hello all! Finally, a couple of weeks and many long work hours later I have finally finished this "final" chapter. Thank you all so much for hanging in there with me, I hope this is worth the wait. There will be an epilogue I think. Once again, a great big THANK YOU! to Valairy Scot for the betas and suggestions...you helped make this a better story. I can't believe it's done...I feel like I'm saying good bye to an old friend. ;)**

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Hope Of The Future<p>

"Oh my little one," Obi-Wan brushed a kiss against Sami's cheek as he laid her sleeping form down to rest. "Good night, sweetheart, your Daddy loves you."

He started to rise, but she opened her eyes drowsily and her little arms reached for him and pulled him down to her. She kissed him on the cheek and in a sweet, sleepy voice mumbled, "I love you too, Daddy."

He delighted in the warmth surrounding them. His heart was full as he hugged her again tightly, then he gently pulled her arms back down and placed them to her side, and tucked her in. Placing a gentle kiss once more on her forehead, he watched as she sank once more into slumber, then turned and found Samantha sitting on the other cot watching him.

Her smile was approving, her eyes warm. She nodded to him, and then saying good night as well, she turned down the light as he quietly left the tiny room.

He had worked very hard on the room trying to make it as comfortable for the older woman as he could. He had built a shelf in a corner where she could put her mementos and had tried to spruce up the small cot so she would have more padding.

If she found it uncomfortable, she did not say. She had seemed grateful and serene about it, as though realizing it was the best Obi-Wan could do with so little to work with and with so little time.

"Mmm" Obi-Wan's head dipped momentarily with his yawn. He tried not to stumble as he made his way from the small room to the main living area. He rubbed his eyes, red from fatigue. It had been a very long day indeed.

* * *

><p>The rest of their trip to Tatooine had gone without incident, at least as it had related to their safety.<p>

"Oh, dear!" Samantha had quietly gasped as soon as they had stepped onto Tatooine soil. She had immediately pulled her robe up over her nose and mouth against the overwhelming stench of sand and heat, sweat and blood, filth and decay.

Obi-Wan had over time grown used to the smells and sounds of Tatooine, and had endured this and worse over years of travel on Jedi missions, but this was a first experience for Samantha.

Suddenly he felt a small but definite pressure against him. Sami! This was a first for his daughter as well! She had scrunched her face and pressed it against her daddy's shoulder as he hurried them away from the wretched display of less than savory markets, the confusion of many voices vying to be heard all at once, and the overall sentient depravity in motion.

Having to take them away from a much more pleasant place to this new environment made his heart ache for them. He also ached for those who had never known anything else. He ached for them all, because his own heart was too scarred to ache for himself.

He lead them further away from the noise and tumult and as they made their way further into the waste land that was Tatooine. Obi-Wan found an Eopie dealer a little way out of the main market and spent a half hour bartering the dealer for the rental of a Eopie for the night. Finally settling on a price, Obi-Wan gave him the agreed upon exchange in the credits Samantha had given him earlier.

He helped Samantha onto the ponderous animal and then passing Sami to her, he jumped onto the front near the beast's neck, grabbing the reins. He pulled Sami to the front of him where she sat between his legs laughing delightedly at the "funny animal".

Samantha held onto him for dear life as the animal began its trek across the desert, causing its riders to sway dangerously from side to side. Obi-Wan had given Samantha instructions on how to hold her legs and her back and to ride with the Eopie instead of fighting against it.

Soon they settled into a smoother cant and a little over an hour later Obi-Wan had stopped near the Lars' homestead, keeping his promise to Beru to "stop by for tea as soon as they had arrived."

Beru's face beamed as she opened her door and welcomed them into her home.

"Owen! They're here!" she called excitedly to the back of the house where Obi-Wan heard a sleepy growl of assent.

Owen appeared and introductions were made. Beru took a good look at Sami still in Obi-Wan's arms. Sami flashed a bright smile at Beru.

"Oh, aren't you precious!" Beru cooed. "Ben, she is just beautiful!"

Obi-Wan nodded with a soft acknowledgment, and Beru beckoned them to sit down while she got the tea ready.

After laying the tea out for her guests, Beru excused herself and disappeared for a moment. Soon she returned with a just awakened Luke in her arms. Now about 9 months old, he looked curiously at the people in the room. He spotted "Uncle Ben" and grinned in recognition, reaching his arms out to him.

Joy at seeing him became a lump in his throat as he opened his arms to the little boy, to Anakin's son. As he held him in his arms, Luke squirmed to get a better look at his "Uncle", leaning away from him and grinning as the bond they had begun to form twinkled to life again.

Luke touched Obi-Wan's face, and then with a glimmer in his eyes and a baby's laugh slammed his head against Obi-Wan's chin.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan lifted his hand to his chin and then noticed that Luke, his eyes wide in surprise, was patting the top of his head. He looked at though he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Obi-Wan reached up and rubbed his head lightly in amusement.

"You're a pretty strong little guy aren't you, Luke?"

Luke then chose to laugh, revealing new baby teeth poking from tender gums.

He could hear the chuckle of the adults watching the exchange. He glanced at them and grinned.

"I think I'll need to do my katas a little more often to keep up with him," he said.

He then sat down on the floor and Sami curiously approached her father holding the little boy.

"Is that Luke?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, Sami. This is Luke. Luke this is Sami."

Luke looked at Sami. Sami stared at him a moment, then reached out and touched his head.

"Daddy, he's like us."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, dear. He is."

Obi-Wan set Luke on the floor and Sami sat with him. The children stared at each other a moment, and then Luke gurgled. Sami laughed.

"You're funny, Luke. Let's play."

The adults laughed as Obi-Wan rejoined them.

"They are adorable together," Beru said, heading to the small kitchen off the dining area to prepare the food.

Obi-Wan observed as Samantha quietly rose to help Beru. He had taken Samantha into his confidence about Luke, Beru and Owen and their place in his life, and had wondered how two women from such completely different worlds would get along. He needn't have worried.

Obi-Wan was gratified to see that the women were already becoming fast friends.

Soon the rattling of dishes could be heard as Beru instructed Samantha on where to find the serving plates and other utensils needed. As they worked, they talked about the trip. Samantha told them about their harrowing ordeal when trying to leave Corellia and Beru nearly dropped the mugs as she listened, eyes wide with the horror of nearly losing Sami to the Empire.

Owen, who had been silent during all of this now turned to Obi-Wan, concern in his eyes.

"Ben, are you sure we are safe here? No one will be coming after our children will they?"

It was a fair question. Was any place in the galaxy truly safe now? After many hours of meditation and consultation with Qui-Gon, who had spent some time hiding in shadows and watching Vader, he was convinced Vader had no interest in coming back to Tatooine. Too many memories were here; memories he was trying to escape. As for the hunters, the only way they might show up was if someone turned them in or if someone else on Tatooine displayed force abilities. It was always a possibility. They would have to be diligent in their caution.

However he felt he couldn't tell Owen all of this, yet he felt he should be as honest about it as possible.

"Owen, I'm afraid no place is completely safe, but I have a reasonably good idea that Tatooine will be safe for us. The planet is run by Hutts, and the Empire so far seems to be leaving Tatooine alone. However, I will do everything in my power to keep the children safe, and train them to hide their abilities. Eventually they will go to school..."

"Is that wise?" Samantha interrupted, worry flickering through the force.

"Samantha, they will need to be as much a normal part of life here as possible, and that includes going to school. I will train them to shield and to never reveal their abilities in public or to anyone but those of us in this room, but we shouldn't draw curiosity by keeping the children too aloof from everything. It will take some work, but we will need to find a balance. "

"Well, all right, but it's just so dangerous out there. I'll worry constantly."

"Well, no need to Samantha, I know how to keep a discreet and watchful eye on those I aim to protect."

"Tell me about it," Owen snorted. "No matter how much I tried to discourage him, he would not stay away...he had to keep coming around to make sure we were ok."

"Now he's a part of our family," Beru said warmly, smiling at Obi-Wan. "And now here he is with a daughter. What a surprise that was, but a delightful surprise."

Samantha patted Obi-Wan's arm. "Surprise indeed. Imagine my shock when my long lost pregnant Jedi daughter showed up at my door. At first I was angry that as a knight of the famous, highly regarded Jedi order she had gotten herself pregnant, but when she told me the story, and showed me the holo pics she had of Obi-Wan, I realized this was something special and that her pregnancy was not the result of a cheap one night stand, but the result of a deep, abiding love they had between them, and a union as real as a marriage. I was grateful Siri had found such love as a Jedi. Knowing their code, I didn't think that it would ever be possible for her and I always regretted that. I was delighted that for my daughter, their force had alternate plans. So now here I am with my granddaughter and this young man, who I now consider to be my son-in-law, every bit as if they had really taken the galactic marriage vows."

She gazed at Obi-Wan sadly. "I only wish she were here."

Obi-Wan placed his hand warmly over Samantha's. "As do I, Samantha." They gazed at each other in quiet understanding of mutual loss.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the group moved to the living area.

The women doted over the children as the men sat watching.

With consternation, Obi-Wan listened as Samantha and Beru planned the outfits they would get for Sami, how adorable she would look in a babysilk playtunic with ribbons in her hair.

"Don't you look at us like that, Ben Kenobi!" Beru exclaimed suddenly as she saw the look of alarm on Obi-Wan's face. "I know she's going to be trained as a Jedi and you have much to teach her, but this is not the temple and you need to let her be a little girl!"

Samantha nodded her head in agreement, her eyes humorous as she noted Obi-Wan's discomfort with this turn of events.

"And besides, you yourself said these children will need to be as much a part of the life here as possible. This is just a part of it for little girls, even here on dusty old Tatooine." Beru finished with a defiance tinged with humor.

He hadn't figured on this. Sami was to be a Jedi, not a little princess to be pampered and primped. Obi-Wan closed his mouth, unsure how to respond.

He noticed Owen eyeing him with a smirk.

"Better give up on this one, Kenobi. You may have fought and defeated the worst in the galaxy, but against two determined women, you don't stand a chance."

Sighing in momentary resignation, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the children. He would have to think about this.

He watched as Sami and Luke interacted. They sat across from each other tossing one of Luke's toys back and forth between them, Sami frequently filling the room with delighted laughter at Luke's excitement at the game. Obi-Wan noticed they also seemed to be enjoying a silent communication between them. They were already forming a bond, he could sense. Good.

They would train together, at first much like the younglings in the temple under creche masters and Master Yoda. Luke was of course much too young for anything more than very simple exercises used in the creche. With Sami, who was not that much older, he would begin her training with a slightly more advanced exercises, the first of which would be on shielding. As they grew older they would become his ...well...Padawans...although they would not carry the traditional braid or other symbols of the status. This saddened him a little, but Obi-Wan shook it off.

After all these two were the foundation of a new Jedi Order and he felt that many changes would be made, including a new code, one that would allow attachments. He would need to meditate much on this.

In the temple it would have been a very unusual, but not an unheard of arrangement, for a master to have two padawans, but Obi-Wan knew he could do it.

If he could handle the handful that had been Anakin, he could handle this challenge.

Returning his thoughts to the present, he glanced at Owen sitting next to him on the sofa. He had been rather stiff and silent around the children all afternoon. He loved Luke, Obi-Wan sensed, but two children seemed to be a little overwhelming to him. Obi-Wan noticed that he had been staring rather curiously at Sami, but had not said anything to her.

As if sensing Owen's attention, Sami rose from her place on the floor and moving toward Owen, she stopped in front of him and stared at him. Owen's brows rose as he stared back at her, waiting. Then Sami did a most unexpected thing. She climbed up into Owen's lap and placed her head against his chest.

Then she said softly, affectionately, "Unca Owen."

Obi-Wan watched as Owen's eyes softened. He put an arm around her and gruffly muttered, "Hey there, Little One."

"Awwww," Beru said, tears standing in her eyes. Samantha seemed moved by the gesture as well as she clasped her hands in front of her and beamed at her granddaughter.

The two sat as such for a moment, then Sami moved from Owen to Obi-Wan. After hugging her daddy, she jumped down and rejoined Luke on the floor.

Finally, late in the day, it was time to leave. Promises were made of many visits to come with discussions of when Obi-Wan would begin training, which would be very soon. Owen now completely accepted Luke's training, and seemed even to be eager for it. He seemed to realized that the sooner Luke began training the better equipped he would be to handle the obstacles in the future.

* * *

><p>Sami now in bed, and Samantha as well, Obi-Wan moved into his living area. How different this all was to him, to be a part of a family without the boundaries of a temple and code and all of the expectations it carried.<p>

This was an experiment in a way, the first step toward the New Order he had contemplated earlier. These children would be trained in a way no temple children had been before; surrounded by a loving family. He sensed this would be the way of the future Jedi. He would talk to Qui-Gon about it, and through him find out what Yoda thought, as Qui-Gon sometimes visited him as well.

He moved to his little trunk in the corner of the room and opened it.

His hands lingered over some of the objects he had placed inside the trunk : The holomessage from Siri telling Obi-Wan about Misi Samantha Kenobi, other holopics of her during her pregnancy and right after Sami was born. Obi-Wan swallowed a lump in his throat as he gazed for a moment at the sweat soaked, tired, happy face of his Siri holding their newborn daughter. He found himself wishing he could have been there with her.

His fingers moved over a little further and he picked up a few holopics of himself and Qui-Gon. Also there was one of him with his friends, and then there was Siri. There was one taken of them together when they had been padawans, he with his short ginger hair standing on end and his padawan braid trailing down his chest, an open, dimpled smile on his face. Siri stood next to him, an impish grin on her face, her elbow almost jabbing him. His sharp wit had gotten him into trouble, he was sure, and she looked as though she would mete out that trouble.

He looked at another pic, the two of them with their Padawans. It had been on a mission. Ferus was standing at Siri's side, Anakin on the other side next to Obi-Wan. If they had not been Jedi, he would have thought this pic was of a family travelling together, and in a very real sense they were.

Sadness touched him as he gazed at the pic of Anakin, grinning as Obi-Wan's hand rested on his shoulder. Obi-Wan thought of Anakin's son living with the Lars. He only hoped that when Luke would someday confront his father, as he knew he would, that somehow Vader...Anakin... could be reached.

_"There is still good in him, Obi-Wan. I know it."_

Padme had whispered those words to him as she lay dying. He remembered how he had stroked her cheek while she had spoken, her eyes pleading, believing in her husband, wanting Obi-Wan to believe in him as well. He wasn't sure he could, but for Luke's sake, he hoped Padme was right.

His gaze drifted over to Ferus, who at one time broke Siri's heart by leaving the order. Now he was a Jedi, working surreptitiously against the Empire; a double agent doing what he could for the galaxy. Siri would be proud.

He grinned to himself as his fingers lightly traced over the outline of her face in the holopic.

How he missed her still, even though his heart was now being filled up by their daughter and his new family.

Ruefully he wished again she were there, but again reminded himself that Jedi do not deal with "what if's" or "I wish."

"But human beings do," he muttered to himself sardonically, and then reminded himself that he was a Jedi first and a human being second. He shrugged off the doleful thoughts.

As he put the pics away, his hand brushed against something hard and cool. A shiny cylinder that lay in the box. The pics were replaced by something real. Something that held real memories, the residue of a force signature now lost to darkness.

"_This weapon is your life, Anakin!" _

The memory of Anakin's young, eager face as he gripped his saber for the first time pierced Obi-Wan, an inside cry that wanted release, but Obi-Wan would not allow it. His hand shook as he held the saber and remembered.

This saber and the man who had held it had stood side by side with Obi-Wan for many years, first as a student and then as a partner. It had been used over the years in many battles; Kenobi and Skywalker fighting to save the galaxy from the encroaching darkness.

One corner of Obi-Wan's mouth quirked upward as he remember the many sparring matches with his best friend, his brother. Their sparring was as sharp in wordplay as it had been in swordplay, and he had loved every minute of it.

And then...No! He wouldn't go there, but his mind insisted.

The final battle; a battle in fire,hatred and darkness, in desperation, tears and heartbreak. Two brothers battling to the death. Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the searing memory of that battle. He gripped the saber firmly, feeling the weight and balance. He also felt him; Anakin. The man who was once a good man, who perhaps could one day be again. A passionate man, headstrong and loyal, but as he held the saber he also felt darkness, the residue of the last time he had seen Anakin in the fire of Mustafar.

He used the force and for several minutes concentrated on the saber, banishing the dark memories it held. He felt the darkness release it's grip, the saber felt clean again, the harsh memories softened and burned away. And then he realized, it wasn't the saber as much as his heart that had needed to be cleared. He took a cleansing breath, blew it out and then sighed, a gently smile playing at his lips. He carefully placed Anakin's...no, now Luke's...lightsaber back in it's place.

He stared for a moment at the other item in the box and then carefully, almost reverently, picked it up. It was a lightsaber as familiar to him as his own. For a moment, he was taken back to one of many sparring matches with the owner of this saber; a petite, flashing eyed blonde striking at him in playful spar.

Siri's saber.

Adi had approached him not long after Siri's death, just before he and Anakin had been sent to the outer rims.

"Take this," she had said, offering it to him.

"Adi..." he had begun to protest, but she shook her head.

"No. Take it. I have a feeling it may come in handy for you someday."

At the time, Obi-Wan had no idea what she meant by that, but now he understood. Adi must have known about Sami.

This would be Sami's saber. Emotion gripped him as he handled this saber, the same one Siri had built in the caves of Ilum when she had her visions. It was not uncommon for Jedi to go through several sabers during their lifetime, but Siri had never changed her's. She had carried this with her to her dying day.

He felt her lingering signature in the saber, as he had before when he had handled it. This was as much a part of her as her stone, as he was and as Sami was.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Obi-Wan," a calm, baritone voice spoke behind him.

Obi-Wan turned and smiled at the blue ghostly form in front of him.

"Thank you, Master. I..." suddenly Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to explain to his master about Sami, or if he should.

"No explanation necessary, Padawan. You followed the will of the force. Isn't that what I always taught you to do?"

"Well, yes, but not necessarily so outside the realm of the code."

"But not necessarily inside it either. The force works whatever is needed, and obviously it needed you and Siri to create Misi Samantha. Siri told me everything. "

"Siri? " Obi-Wan started.

"We retain our identities in the force, Obi-Wan, I just learned how to project my identity a little farther. That's what I will teach you."

"Oh." Obi-Wan gently placed Siri's lightsaber back into the trunk and closed the lid.

"I want you to know how very proud I am of you, Obi-Wan. You faced some of the most dreadful darkness we've seen in years and you stood strong. You are still a beacon of light. Many changes will come to the Jedi, as you have already discerned. The future of the Jedi is in your hands, beginning with those two young lives."

"Kenobi and Skywalker will once again fight to save the galaxy."

Obi-Wan gasped. His thoughts flashed to a few moments earlier when he remember Anakin and had thought of the team of "Kenobi and Skywalker" for the first time in many months.

He gripped the trunk, frozen in place for a moment as he realized that in the future their children would take the moniker, with all it's danger and responsibility.

Suddenly he was whisked away, sailing into a whirling future. He saw two warriors clad in Jedi-like tunics and pants, belts clasped about their waists, lightsabers blazing in their hands, eyes tenaciously shining in the face of a ruthless foe.

Two warriors; a young man tall and lean, muscular from years of training, light brown hair, blue eyes gleaming and a clean shaven face radiant with nobility and truth.

Next to him and only slightly shorter, a young woman, blonde ponytail trailing to her shoulders, resplendent blue/gray eyes obstinate and resolute , strong in the force.

Two stalwart, unwavering beacons of light facing down a murderous adversary in a black robed garment, a black head mask hiding features long ago marred by a molten lava bed, breath coming in pained rasps as he slowly stalked the two young people, menacing intent purposeful and deadly as he commanded them to turn or die.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, shaken by the vision, but quickly he opened them again.

Yes, the future of his children would be filled with danger, all the more reason to use all diligence to train and prepare them for the destiny they must someday face.

"I truly am a part of your future, Obi-Wan, just like my visions showed me."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as another blue form took shape, holding the hand of his former master.

Siri stood radiantly next to Qui-Gon, her eyes shining and full of love for him.

Obi-Wan stepped toward her. "Siri!" His throat seemed to close as his heart yearned to take her into his arms. He knew that couldn't happen, so he stood still, staring at the beautiful vision before him.

"You two are adorable together, and did laugh when you were playing with her on the transport." Siri had the same playful smile he had just seen in the holo- pic a moment ago.

"So you did come to her when I put her to sleep," Obi-Wan said.

Siri nodded. "Qui-Gon has taught me some. I can appear in dreams easily enough sometimes, but to come to you like this, it can only be done with someone trained like Qui-Gon, and only while holding his hand, and only for a short while."

"I'm glad you're here Siri. I miss you so much."

The image was already beginning to waver.

"Obi-Wan, I love you." The vision faded.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan reached for her, but the blue form had disappeared.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, she'll come again when she's able, but mostly it will be me who comes. You have much to learn Padawan, and only about 18-20 years to learn it."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon's image faded and Obi-Wan laid down on his cot. In the next room, sleeping peacefully, perhaps even receiving a visit from her mother in her dreams, lay one part of a future hope for the galaxy and the Jedi. In a homestead not too far away, sleeping in his own little bed, lay the other part.

The hope of the future was in his hands, and he would not fail the galaxy this time.

The End

Epilogue to come soon! ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! Here at last is the promised epilogue. I have a lot of information sort of crammed into this, and it bounces around a bit as Sami is "reminiscing". Hope you all can keep up and I do hope you enjoy this final installment of "The Gift". **

**Thanks once again to everyone for your following and reviewing this story, and a big thank you to Valairy Scot for staying with me as my beta through this. ;) **

* * *

><p>Ch. 32: Epilogue<p>

Brilliant beams of evening gold wafted its way across the indigo sky. Finally, they poked long iridescent fingers into a window that had only recently undergone a hard scrubbing to rid it of years of grime and filth that had been caked on it. Now the window sparkled in absurd contrast in the midst of a filthy, ancient structure made of old fashioned stones; stones darkened with age, showing the chipping mortar of many long years standing unattended. The golden light broke through the newly opened eye of this venerable relic and gently brushed the brow of a young woman sitting at an antiquated desk, a desk that was nicked and scarred, yet lovingly polished by its new owner who was now poring over plans and outlines.

She raised eyes red from fatigue and gazed at the setting Corellian sun. Brows that had been pinched in concentration now relaxed, smoothing out lines of work and worry. Her lips parted in a smile as blue/grey eyes flickered warm with happy memories of sunsets past... sunsets spent with the one person she adored more than anyone else - her daddy.

She loved her grandmother, and Luke, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, but these cherished moments with her father was just theirs alone. Just the two of them; she curled up in his lap when she was little, later as she grew older, sitting next to him on their favorite rock, watching the suns sink in a blaze of desert glory. He had a contentedness to him that was not often seen during the busy days training his two charges, and being trained by Master Qui-Gon. During those times he was truly happy.

Many evenings she had sat with her father, watching the twin suns of Tatooine sink into a khaki horizon. She knew he loved the sunsets, for to him it brought many memories of evenings watching the sunsets on Coruscant with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. During those evening as she sat with him, he would tell her many stories of his life in the temple, of life as a Padawan and then later as a Jedi during the heyday of the republic when the Jedi were respected and sought after as peacekeepers, before the Clone Wars and the darkness of the Empire took it all away. He also told her stories of her mother, Siri Tachi. Sometimes they even felt her close by and when that happened her daddy would get a special look in his eyes and the lines seemed to disappear from his face and he would look years younger.

She never tired of hearing his stories and would ask for them again and again.

Now, eight months after the Empire had been finally defeated, she sat in the ancient temple of a long ago forgotten order, the structure having been given by the government of Corellia to the fledgling New Jedi Order, made up of Luke Skywalker and Misi Samantha Kenobi.

The work of rebuilding the Jedi Order had begun in earnest.

Sami and Luke had arrived on Corellia only a month ago after spending seven months on Coruscant testifying to a senate that had experienced its own housecleaning shortly after Darth Vader and the Emperior had finally been defeated. Senators who had been sympathetic to the Empire had been removed from office, some facing charges of crimes against the galaxy. The new senate included Luke's sister, Leia Organa, who with her now husband Han Solo had been a huge part of the defeat of the empire. Although Sami and Luke helped her train in Jedi disciplines for a short time, she had felt that her place was in the Senate, following in her adoptive father, Bail Organa's, footsteps. She with Han were now settled in their large apartment near the Senate building.

When not in the Senate testifying about their part in the Rebellion, they spent time in the burned out Jedi temple. They had been unprepared for the effect the temple would have on them. They stood in the main foyer, gripping one another's hands as they swallowed past tight, clenched throats and wiped away tears from their eyes. The presence of so many long ago Jedi ran through them like ghosts, made all the more poignant when they found Obi-Wan and Anakin's old quarters and each experienced a trace of their fathers' lingering presence. For a moment, Sami could almost see her father, a young Jedi in his prime steering a headstrong padawan Anakin through meditation exercises or sparring practice. Tears once again coursed down her cheeks as she found herself wishing she could have known her father and her mother when they had lived here, wishing that she could have been a part of this life in the temple. Luke, whose eyes betrayed a similar longing, cautioned her that they needed to focus on what they were there for, and to remember what Obi-Wan had always taught them: Jedi do not live in wishes and regrets. They needed to move forward.

Sami had nodded and wiped away her tears. The left the old quarters to find their way to the object of their visit; the archives. Her father's instructions had been thorough, and it did not take them long to find it, despite the rubble and debris.

They spent much time in the archives, or what was left of it after the Empire had burned and gutted just about everything in it. However, they did find in a hidden vault some holocrons and old tomes, filled with ancient Jedi teachings and wisdom. They studied them and gained much wisdom and understanding of the old Jedi order and it's code, but they knew the New Jedi Order would be different. For one thing it would embrace love and families. The basic tenets of the Jedi would remain intact...duty, loyalty, sacrifice, obedience. The basic code would live, but would just be augmented a little.

Pulling her thoughts back to the small room she sat in on Corellia, Sami glanced about her. There was much work to be done here; the first building of the New Jedi Order.

Upon completion of their investigations, the new senate had voted unanimously to help the Jedi rebuild, and the first act had been the old temple building on Corellia, offered by a grateful Corellian senator. The temple on Coruscant was also offered, and Sami felt that at a future time the temple could be restored, but they wanted to establish a new Jedi home away from Coruscant.

She glanced again at the plans she was putting together. She was not an architect, but drawing on the wisdom of her father and the force, she was becoming satisfied with how the new temple would be. The old building would be restored of course and be the new main temple, housing the new Council, made up right now of only herself and Luke she thought with a rueful smile.

The temple would also hold dorms for Jedi, students and Jedi/padawan teams who did not otherwise have families, classrooms, training salles, a cafeteria, and a creche much the way the old Temple had done. Around the grounds would be new housing for Jedi families who did not want to live in the temple itself, and also a garden, patterned much like the old Room of a Thousand Fountains her father had told them about. There would also be outdoor training areas.

As soon as they had arrived on Corellia, they sent messages all over the galaxy for any remaining Jedi to join them, but they had received no response, a testament to the thoroughness of the Empire's purge.

Messages were received by them though. Thousands of beings, upon learning that it was the once hated Jedi who had delivered the galaxy from the evil that reigned, were eager to send their force sensitive children for training. Luke had sent them all messages telling them that the children would be examined and chosen when they were ready to receive them at the new temple.

Sami sighed and folded the plans to carry home with her. It was getting late and Luke should be back shortly. He had spent most of the day trying again to find Jedi who could join them. He had told her earlier that he might have a surprise for her.

She wondered what it might be. Suddenly she felt a stirring within her. She glanced down, putting her hand on her belly. At six months her unborn child did not like to be ignored, it seemed.

"Now Obi-Wan Kenobi Skywalker, you be still. Your daddy will be here in a while."

His daddy. Her husband. Sami smiled as she remembered the first time a ten year old Luke had announced that he loved Sami and that someday he would marry her. She had laughed in his face.

At the time it had seemed a ridiculous joke. Luke was more a brother than anything to her and she couldn't imagine them ever being anything more. He had never given up though, and throughout their adolescent years it had been a game between them, he reminding her of his feelings and she rebuffing him. She never thought it would ever be anything more, until that awful day.

A shudder went through her as her thoughts once again turned to that day on the half finished new death star over Endor. They had faced Vader together, had fought valiantly together against him. He even made a comment about how well Obi-Wan had trained them, but then added that it was shame such talent was being wasted. With their moves and leaps, their sabers humming in perfect harmony they held their own against Vader and at one point nearly defeated him, but Luke did not want to kill him, only stop him. He had felt he must try to reach the man inside the helmet; his father. Sami respected his wishes and likewise only fought defensively, the way her father had taught her.

Vader, who had learned of their existence when the Rebellion first began and had been trying for months to capture them, had in turn only fought enough to slow them down. Sami was sure if he had really wanted to kill them they would already be dead. She had never felt such dark power, and tactics unknown by the Jedi. Obi-Wan had prepared them well for surprises, and on how to deflect force lightening, but the sheer oppressiveness of the dark side was almost more than she could bear.

At one point they had retreated, turned their sabers off to try to hide a moment, to try to find another advantage over Vader. However Vader soon found them and stalked them, his breath coming in ominous rasps, warning them, enticing them to turn and join him. That Kenobi and Skywalker, the children of the once great Jedi team, would be a formidable asset to the Empire, a team that would once and for all shut down all resistance against the Empire. The Emperor himself had hidden in the shadows, listening for Luke and Sami's answer, waiting for his moment to strike. When Luke and Sami had refused, he had stepped forward, his voice dripping with malice. _  
><em>

He had mocked them. He had reminded Luke that his father had abandoned him, that he had killed his mother, had urged him to kill Vader now and take his place by his side in the Empire. He had then turned his evil intentions on Sami, remarking what a lovely young woman she had become, how much she looked like her parents. Then in his hissing rasp, he made remarks about Obi-Wan and Siri's "illicit" affair.

Sami had been surprised by the rush of anger burning in her cheeks. She knew he was only trying to bait her; her father had warned her of this. She knew the truth about her parents, about the love they had shared, that in all the years they had loved each other they had only one night together, a night carefully considered and decided upon with the force as their ally and not just a base, one night stand. How often had her father told her that she had been a precious gift given to them as the result of that night? That she was a gift of their love and for the future Jedi. She knew all this, and wanted to defend their honor, but she didn't want to give this monster the satisfaction.

Feeling the turmoil in her he rasped gleefully, a gleam in yellow eyes piercing her soul.

"How does it feel to be the bastard child of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he had spat out, using her father's name as though it were a curse word.

Her blade blazed as hotly as her cheeks, propelling her to rush him angrily, foolishly thinking she could catch him by surprise. Her father had warned her all her life against her often brash, thoughtless actions, but here she was again, in the most important confrontation she might ever have, and she allowed the Emperor's cheap words to hit their mark.

His laughter was derisive and cruel as his blade shot out in a heartbeat. He had sliced her thigh as soon as she had thrust her blade at him. He then force pushed her against the far wall, and hit her with force lightening. As she had fallen to the floor in the agony of this moment, she had breathed apology to her father and to Luke for failing them. Luke had cried out in horror and his blade was again activated. Vader blocked his blow against the Emperor and the two battled, lightsabers clashing in the blinding spark of red vs. blue.

Sami, now out of commission could only watch, her leg throbbing with pain, her head pounding from the effects of the lightening, her saber out of reach.

She watched as the two combatants slashed and parried, then she watched as the Emperor cajoled and encouraged Luke to kill Vader, watched in horror as Luke finally threw his saber down and refused to fight his father anymore; refused to kill him. She had winced as the Emperor then maliciously growled, "Then you will die".

The force lightening was intense. Luke had fallen to the ground, this body thrashing, his face torn in agony. He was dying, and it was then that Sami realized that she loved him. Not like a brother, but truly loved him, that she couldn't imagine life without him. She had stretched forth her hand and had begun to retrieve her saber when a most surprising thing happened.

Vader himself had picked up his master, and with the electricity now averted from Luke, and now surrounding the two Sith Lords, Vader had pulled the Emperor over his head and hurled him into the reactor shaft in the center of the death star.

Luke had saved his father, and his father had saved him. Relief filling Sami, she had passed out.

She had awakened later in a makeshift bed on Endor, a strange little creature called an Ewok tending to her. Her Jedi clothes were gone, she was draped in a tunic and her leg was bandaged. She learned later that Leia had taken care of her. She searched for Luke, and he was not far, talking to Leia and Han. When he saw her, he ran to her side and took her hand. She took one look at him, and he knew. It was then they had shared their first kiss.

He told her later about Vader, about how Anakin had returned, had died in his arms a redeemed man..a Jedi. They had wept together for joy.

She had suddenly sensed her father's presence nearby, a presence she had cherished ever since she and Luke had witnessed him lay his life down to Vader on the first Death Star to allow them to escape.

Stunned in agonized speechlessness, Luke and Sami could only watch helplessly on the ramp going into the Millennian Falcon as her father had lowered his saber and allowed his former student to cut him down. Then most astonishingly, his body had disappeared. Sami was numb, her father was gone!

"Daddy!" She had cried out, feeling as though her heart had just physically been ripped out of her. Vader had turned in surprise, staring at her. Luke gripped her arm as she choked back sobs. Suddenly her father's voice was there. Both Luke and Sami heard it.

"Run Luke, Sami! Run!" Tugging on her arm, Luke had dragged her onto the Millenium Falcon.

He had appeared to them several times since then the way Master Qui-Gon used to appeared to them during their years on Tatooine. He had guided them and adivised them through the war against the Empire. Although she was grateful for this she had missed him being there to hug her, to place his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

On Endor, along with his presence, she had felt others near as well; Qui-Gon, Yoda and a new presence..it had to be Anakin Skywalker. Luke squeezed her hand as they nodded respectfully to the masters. Peace had filled her then. She knew it was over, the Jedi would begin again, and Luke would always be by her side.

It had been a lovely double wedding, with Luke and Sami, and beside them, Leia and Han. Sami had been aware of two blue presences quietly watching the proceedings from afar. She had sensed their pride and joy as her parents watched her wed.

In the old office, Sami stood and stretched, feeling a slight tug on the scar that now ran down her left thigh, so similar to the scar her father had carried from his fight against Dooku at the start of the clone wars. The child inside her suddenly moved and kicked.

"Yes, I know, enough with the reminiscing. Daddy's coming."

The door suddenly opened and Luke bounced in with a happy grin. He swept her in his arms and kissed her, then swung her around. She gasped, her head spinning but she laughed.

"What?" she asked, clutching him as she regained her balance.

" I have good news for you," he said. "I found Ferus Olin! He's going to join us!"

"Wonderful!" Sami exclaimed, and throwing her arms around him, they danced around the room in celebration, laughing in between hugs and kisses.

Ferus had hidden in plain sight, watching over Leia for most of her life after his stint as a double agent was finished.

He had disappeared after the war was over and had not responded when the call had gone out for any remaining Jedi to contact them. Sami and Luke had been very disappointed. They had thought that even if there were no other Jedi left, surely Ferus would join them. Luke had been focusing his search on finding him and they had been close to losing hope, thinking that perhaps Ferus didn't want to be found.

"He only just now heard about the call and had contacted me this morning. He's coming in a few days. Now we are a council of three. Not a bad start!"

"I'm so glad. I wonder if he'll accept the revisions to the code, allowing for marriage and families."

"It's different for him, but I assured him that the main tenets of the code will remain intact, but we just felt that we need to allow the Jedi to marry and have families if they wish...and that we will just need to teach them to be able to let go if need be. If marital attachment leads someone to the dark side, it will be because of a flaw in their character or we failed to teach them, not because of attachment itself. And besides, in rebuilding the order, many of our students will be much older than the initiates that had been in the temple, they are already accustomed to attachment. It's just a new age for the Jedi, Ferus will have to understand that."

"He's a reasonable man. I think he will," Sami said.

"Let's go. Dinner with the new Senator tonight, and then bed for you. You need your rest." Luke patted Sami's tummy affectionately. "And how is my son?"

"Doing well. He sensed you coming and gave me a good kick in the ribs."

"Good for you, son!" he laughed, and Sami felt another kick in response.

"Hey, don't gang up on me!" Sami protested.

Luke opened the door. As they exited, Sami asked, "You wanna spar later?"

"In your condition? I think not!" Luke said, closing the door.

"What's the matter, afraid I'll give you a sound thrashing?"

"You wish!"

Laughter rang in the hall as they departed the old building, and in a corner of the room just vacated, more laughter echoed.

* * *

><p>Two blue images appeared in the room, Siri held Obi-Wan's hand as they enjoyed the banter of their daughter and her husband.<p>

Laughter subsided, Siri said softly, "You raised her well, my Love,"

"You've only told me that how many times already?" Obi-Wan responded, putting his arm around her affectionately.

"I know, but I can't help saying it again."

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling at her. His blue/gray eyes held deep joy as he beheld his love. Together they were now in the force, never again to be parted. Soon they would move deeper into the force joining their comrades already gone before.

Siri leaned against Obi-Wan's chest as his arm moved down to wrap snugly around her waist .

"So many changes to the order," Siri commented. "Did you see how much freer they are then we were in expressing emotion? They were almost downright silly about it. I couldn't imagine Mace Windu acting like that."

Siri giggled, amused at the thought.

Obi-Wan nodded. " I don't think we got quite that silly about things." He then grinned at her. "But we did have our moments. Remember that night in Garen's quarters where we had a certain water fight after dinner?"

"Oh yes," Siri said with a smile. "We all ended up on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, soaking wet."

They laughed, and Siri also remembered that that was the night she had surprised Obi-Wan with her return to the temple after her undercover mission.

"Yes, we had our moments of silliness as well I guess, but will all these changes be a good thing for the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Time will tell, but you know what? It's not ours to be concerned about anymore. I trained Luke and Sami to carefully consider the old code and any changes they believe might be necessary and to never forget the basic tenets of being a Jedi. They may discover some things need to be changed more or restricted more as they move forward, but overall I think they will be fine. And I think Ferus will bring a good balance as a former member of the old order, I'm glad he will be a part of it. The New Jedi Order is in good hands, my love, and I think it's time for us to let them go and move on."

Siri agreed, except for one more thing.

"Obi-Wan, I want to see our grandchild born."

"Attachment, Siri," Obi-Wan warned her impishly.

She gazed at him, her blue eyes large and teasing. "Don't give me that attachment tripe. I know you want to see our grandchild born as well and don't you deny it!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I could never fool you, could I?"

"Good, it's settled then."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Siri Tachi."

"I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

They kissed again, letting it linger between them as their blue forms faded back into the force.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door opened again and a puzzled Sami glanced inside, shook her head and then closed it again.<p>

"What?" Luke said from a few feet away.

"I don't know..I just felt...well, I could have sworn I heard my parents laughing!"

"You probably did. If they had wanted to visit they would have. Come on, let's go."

"Coming!" Sami joined her husband and hand in hand they walked out into a cool breezy twilight evening. As they headed toward their transport to take them to dinner, she glanced up toward the twinkling stars and smiled.

Her parents had sacrificed everything, even their own lives to give her and the Jedi a future and hope. She would honor them with her life, her service to the Jedi order.

She and Luke together would honor not just their parents but all the Jedi who came before by rebuilding the New Jedi Order to be the peacekeeper of the galaxy once again.

And she would honor her father's name by raising her son to be the kind of Jedi his namesake was; devoted and brave, humble and honorable, a good man as well as a good Jedi

She couldn't think of a better way to remember her parents and their gift.

She took her husband's hand. The past behind them, they were ready to step confidently into the future.

THE END

**Author's Note: The part with Obi-Wan and Siri was written, first because I wanted to include a scene with them, but also for Serendipityaey, who only wants Obi-Wan to be happy. How does eternity sound, A? ;) **


End file.
